


The Vampire & The Hunter

by Koda_Kitten



Series: Levi's Storyline In Ambercathra Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 99,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: ▪Book 1▪《Levi x Reader》|Levi's Storyline in Ambercathra Series|✦•······················•✦•······················•✦(Y/N) Vincent is a senior in college in the city of Blencathra. When she is placed in a new life she never knew of, it's up to her to lead this new life and carry out her father's legacy. Along the way, she will meet the very thing she's been hunting, all while she is looking into her father's murder.Levi Ackerman, a lonely vampire hunting his own kind to keep the balance between vampire and human. This grouchy man finds himself running into a familiar face only they aren't the same person if anything complete opposite by personality.What will happen when these two meet and work together? Will they find love or will the past keep them apart?✦•······················•✦•······················•✦{All rights go to their rightful owners. I do not own any of the Attack on Titan characters, art, music or clothing designs that may be shown throughout this book.}☆Updated: Complete☆





	1. Believe

~(Y/N)~

Standing in the crowd I waited for it to die down hoping to get a cup of coffee and escape back to campus before classes started. Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh I knew the line wouldn't die down in time for me not to miss class.

Turning on my heel I head back. This is what I get for living in the city. Pushing through the crowd I find my way back to my car where my best friend had been waiting. I knew she would be disappointed I didn't get her latte. Opening the door to the driver's side I slip in and shut the door.

"No coffee again?" she asks.

"Sorry Hanji, but we really need to find another place less crowded." I tell her, sticking the key in the ignition I restart the car.

"But this place has the best lattes!" she whines.

"Yeah well I can't afford to miss class again, maybe text Mike and get him to buy you one for lunch." I tell her.

Glancing over I caught her slightly pouty expression as she turned her head out the window, darting my eyes down at the papers in her lap I look back up before rolling my eyes. Hanji had been working for a magazine column for the past year, she had loved every bit of it. Mythic Times was the magazine name, a popular magazine for those who were into the supernatural beings.

"How's work?" I ask.

Pulling away from the curb I drive off as I hear Hanji shuffling. "Pretty good." Hanji answers.

"Find a place to move into yet? Or you stay with me and Mike?" I ask. Hanji had been looking into finding her own place a little closer to work. I was against it at first but soon realized how tired she was getting when she got up around five- sometimes earlier- to get to work.

"Not yet but I'm determined!" Hanji says with a fair amount of enthusiasm in her tone.

Before Hanji had decided wanted to move, she had been living with Mike and I. Now, it was just gonna be me and Mike. "What about Mike? I thought you two liked each other?" I ask.

Hearing no answer I slightly turn my head finding a slightly blushing Hanji. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she says.

Rolling my eyes again I silently continued to drive back to campus. I knew Hanji liked Mike since sophomore year of college. The three of us had been friends since middle school. "I just don't see the reason why you need to move, that's all and who knows you could end up moving to Amberhill, we won't be able to see you then." I say. Turning the steering wheel I turn into the parking lot.

"I know but I just want to be closer to work, it's halfway to work and halfway to campus." Hanji answers.

"Just make sure you be careful, and don't blow up your place with all your science equipment." I tell her.

"I think I learned my lesson the first time I used my equipment in the apartment." she says. Doubt that. Parking in a free space I turn off the car and step out I head to the back to the trunk. Unlocking it I lift it up and pull out my bag as Hanji walked around and grabbed her own as well.

"You're still coming to the party tonight right?" she asks.

"Of course four-eyes." I say, throwing my bag over my shoulder I shut the trunk and begin walking alongside Hanji up the parking lot. Walking up to the glass doors I open on up letting her pass through as we talked about the party.

At random times she would set up parties for the hell of it, it was nice since she did bring alcohol. As we walked to our first class together her and I both sat at the back in the top right corner. A room that was normally hot as fuck was freezing cold. "God damn it's fucking cold." I say.

"Maybe the AC finally kicked in... or maybe a vampire!" she says behind her laughter.

Rolling my eyes I took a seat next to her. "I doubt there is a vampire here, why the hell would they need to learn shit about Mythology?" I ask.

"Maybe it's a nerd vampire." Hanji says.

Smirking slightly I open my book. "In that case, I see a nerd vampire already." I say.

Glancing up I watch her head look around. "Really?! Where?" she asks in an excited tone. Placing my hand on her hand I roughly pat it.

"It's sitting right next to me." I say.

Giving me a pouty expression she crossed her arms. "Not funny, I was hoping you weren't joking!" she says.

"Hanji vampires aren't real, this isn't twilight." I say.

"Of course not because the vampires here don't sparkle, they are able to walk in the sun and manipulate temperatures, we must have sad vampire roaming the school." she explains.

Looking at her in disbelief I sit back in my chair. "Why would you think it's sad? For all, we know they're probably just fine." I say.

Shaking her head she turned to me. "I read an article explaining that vampires can manipulate temperature depending on their mood, if they're sad then they tend to make things colder or actually freeze, if they are angry the can make things hot and tend to set things on fire." Hanji explains.

"What about if they're in love or happy?" I ask.

Shrugging her shoulders she pulled out her phone. "They don't say much about happiness." she says.

"Well, I guess there wouldn't really be a point in being happy about their diet being blood only-

"Not exactly they can eat anything if they keep a healthy diet of blood." Hanji interrupts.

"Okay the amount of information you know about vampires creeps me out, you really need to spend your time doing other things than studying something that isn't real." I tell her.

"They are too!" she argues.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I answer as I cross my arms. Hearing a soft huff from Hanji I watched her face forward. As the class began the room fell silent, with my pen I wrote down notes that had been written on the board.

As the class went on my eyes soon trailed over to a dark figure across the room in the same row as Hanji and I. I couldn't see their face, and the more I focused the more it seemed to grow colder. I couldn't hear the teacher speaking anymore, I was too focused.

Watching it closely the figure stood there for a solid five minutes before turning towards me and walking into the aisle. Stopping it seemed like it staring over at me, even the light from the opened doors didn't provide me with a good view of the person's face.

Turning towards the door the figure walked out of the class. "Ms. Vincent!" a masculine voice called. Snapping my head towards the teacher I sat up straight.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" he asks.

Shaking my head I quickly dart my head down to my notebook. "Alright then, let us continue." the teacher says.

That was embarrassing... but who was that person? Feeling a tap on my shoulder I look to Hanji who stared at me confused. "What were you looking at?" she whispers.

"You didn't see the dark figure standing over there?" I ask. Shaking her head she looked over where I had looked.

"There wasn't anything there (Y/N)." she says. Let out a shaky sigh I knew for a fact someone was standing over there. Maybe it's because I didn't get much sleep last night. Yeah, that's gotta be it. 

~Time Skip~

After I had finished my classes Hanji left early to catch a bus to Westview City for work. I, on the other hand, was headed to a small doll shop, a shitty place but with good pay.

Entering through the back I place my bag next to the locker. Opening my locker I grab out the uniform, changing quickly into a dark red shirt and khakis, shutting the locker I head to the front of the store. Walking out I step in front of the cash register.

The store contained many creepy dolls, I had hated having these type of dolls ever since seeing Annabelle. Even before watching the movie I found dolls to be creepy. Standing there I watched the little old lady who had owned the store flip the sign to open.

Surprisingly we'd get a few customers, they would mainly be elder people buying their grandkids dolls for birthdays or Christmas, and not to mention they were fairly expensive due to how they were made.

As time went on I had a few customers who actually bought a doll some others were just browsing around.

By the time my shift ended it was already dark. Check my wristwatch I find I had an hour left until Hanji's party. I was so ready to leave this place for the day. Turning I head back and quickly change into my regular clothes. Grabbing my back I quickly left the store through the back.

Walking out I stop in front of my car, I felt as if I were being watched. Looking around I find that it was quiet. No one was in sight. Quickly walking to my car I quickly get in and start my car.

Pulling out of the parking spot fast I turn the car and drive away fast. I felt intensely creeped out for no reason in particular. Checking my rear-view mirror I find no one behind me.

~Time Skip~

Walking up to the third floor I made my way up to mine and Mike's apartment complex. Stopping in front of the door I could hear the music already playing. Am I late? Did Hanji start early? Unlocking the door I slowly enter finding it empty, Hanji was walking out of the kitchen in a short black dress with bottles of beer.

Walking in I place my bag on the hook. Turning towards me Hanji looked at me slightly surprised. "You're wearing that?" she asks.

Looking at my outfit I shrug my shoulders. "I just got here." I say. Walking in further I watched as Hanji walked over, grabbing my hand she yanked me along all the way to my room.

Shutting the door she let out of my hand and rushed over to my closet. Throwing clothes out she tossed a red dress at me. "Wear that, and I'll do your makeup." she says.

Letting out a sigh I set my keys on the dresser and head over to my bathroom. Closing the door I quickly strip off my clothing and change into the rather revealing red dress. Stepping out again I walk over to my bed and sit in front of Hanji who plastered my face in makeup for the night.

As I walked out into the living room the news had been playing. Walking over I turn up the volume. It was a man in front of what looked to be a crime scene. 'Another mysterious death.' the line at the bottom read. "Another mysterious animal has drained a person of their blood." the reporter started.

"It's not an animal!" Hanji yells.

Turning I watch her walk up from behind me. "It's a vampire!" Hanji announces.

Turning to her I roll my eyes. "It's true don't you see look at the bite marks." Hanji says as she points at the TV screen. Looking back at the TV they closed in on the two small holes from being bitten.

"Who knows." I say as I shrug my shoulders. Looking at me in disbelief Hanji watched me as I passed her by. Like I had said, I wasn't going to believe it until I see it that meant seeing a person showing fangs from its mouth.

Turning off the TV I turned towards the door as Mike started letting people in. Within an hour our apartment was crowded with people from Hanji's work, I had only met a few and didn't care for them.

The music blared making me think the police would show up within minutes of the party starting but they didn't. Dancing with Hanji to the music we didn't care who bumped into us or vise versa.

I did my best not to drink so much knowing I had classes in the morning, I couldn't afford a hangover with having two test tomorrow. For Hanji's sake, I tried to keep her sober as well.

~Time Skip~

It had been a few hours since the party had started and now it was finally over. Falling onto the couch I lean back letting out a tired sigh. The apartment surprisingly wasn't that much of a mess. Maybe because halfway through the party I just started keeping it clean.

Looking at the time I find it was nearly two in the morning. I still need to go shopping for food. My eyes fell upon Hanji who had a towel wrapped around her hand, quickly getting up I rush over to her with Mike following behind. "What happened?" I ask.

"Some guy left a broken beer bottle on the floor, so I went to pick it up and it got cut." she says with a slight laugh.

"Do we not have any more bandages?" I ask.

Slightly embarrassed she looked up at me laughing. "Uh no... I used them the last time I did an experiment." she says.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I turn away from her, walking over to the front door I grab my bag and keys. "I'll be back soon, Mike can watch over you." I say with a wink.

Closing the door behind me I walk down the hall to the indoor parking lot. It was dead silent from the lack of people leaving. It was too quiet for my taste, as I walked to my car I felt like I was being watched. It was like back at work, turning my head I look back finding no one there.

The atmosphere felt dark and cold as I continued to stare off into nothing for another moment. Finding that there was nothing there I continue to press on and get to my car.

Starting my car I quickly pull out of the spot and drive away. Just get to the nearest 24 hours opened store and buy the stuff, then it's off to bed.

~At the Store~

Entering through the automatic sliding doors I grab a small basket. Fast on my feet, I go over to the pharmaceutical part of the store. Mal-Wart was the closest store. Walking through the aisle I pick up some peroxide and bandages.

Walking around the store a little more I quickly pick up some more food and drinks for Mike and me.

Stopping at the checkout I look at the magazines off to the side reading the latest gossip on the many celebrities. Quickly setting my things on the conveyor belt I watch them move forward as the woman begins to scan them.

After paying for the items I grab the two bags full of things and walk away from the checkout. Quickly walking to the exit I made my way into the darkness of night, not many people were out which was to be expected. Rushing to my car I quickly set the things in the back.

Pulling my keys from my pocket, quickly sticking the key in the door of the car I unlock it and slip in before shutting the door again. Stepping on the gas I quickly drove home with the unsettling thought of being followed although I had seen nothing following me.


	2. A World of Revealed Secrets

~(Y/N)~

Days had passed since Hanji's party, as of now she was probably already back at work, and uncertain of when her next day at school would be. Walking into the school I didn't notice anything different, at first.

Walking all the way over to my locker, I heard whispering throughout the school each time I passed by. Thinking it was just typical gossip I ignore it and open my locker. It had been emptied.

_ Did someone seriously steal my books? Who the fuck wants college books? Nerds? _ Letting out an annoyed sigh I slam my locker shut. Turning back I headed for the office to report my things missing. Stopping in my tracks I thought of one person who loved messing with me. Hanji.

Glaring off into space I whip out my phone and dial her number. Holding the phone up to my ear I waited as it rang.  _ I'm gonna be late. _ "Hello?" Hanji finally answered.

"What the hell did you do with my shit?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

A brief pause came across the phone. "Your shit? I don't know what you're talking-

"My locker is completely empty Hanji, and only you know the combination... unless the principle broke in." I snap.

"I swear I didn't take your stuff, I haven't been to school since Thursday." she says.

Letting out a sigh I say goodbye before hanging up.  _ This is great. _ Continuing down the hall I turn right and quickly walk down to the office. Opening the door I walk into the fairly quiet room with only the sound of phones ringing.

Walking up to the front desk a woman sat in her chair awaiting my reason for coming in. "Hi, I noticed my things weren't in my locker... and wanted to report them stolen." I say with a fake smile.

Smiling back she nodded. "One moment, what is your name dear?" the woman asks.

"Oh, (Y/N) Vincent." I say.

Watching as she searched through her computer, her pointer finger slowly pushed her glasses up. Typing a bit I watch her other hand move the mouse around. "Hmm... it seems you are no longer registered here at Blencath University." the woman says.

Jaw dropping slightly I stood there in awe. "W-what? It has to be an error, I've been going here for almost four years!" I say in a shocked tone.

Shrugging her shoulders she looked up at me. "I'm sorry sweetie but it says you were unregistered last Friday." the woman says.

Backing away slowly I felt beyond frustrated.  _ It's just a joke, a sick joke. _ "May I speak to the principle please?" I ask.

Nodding her head she pointed at his office door. Quickly walking over I knock on his door rather loudly and impatiently. Opening the door stood a tall slender man. "Yes?" he asks.

"I need to speak with you." I say.

Nodding silently he allowed me to pass through. Quickly entering I made a beeline for one of the chairs quickly taking a seat in one. Following the man with my eyes, I watched as he walked around his desk and slowly, very slowly sat in his seat. "What seems to be the problem (Y/N)?" he asks obviously reading my id hanging around my neck.

"It seems that I'm no longer registered here... do you know why?" I ask.

Leaning back in his chair, he lightly tapped his pen against the desk while staring at me puzzled as if I should have known. "Your uncle called us and inform me you were going to transfer." the principal says.

Confused I lean forward.  _ I never agreed to being transferred. _ "Why-

"I thought you knew? I would have expected you to be the one who suggested the transfer." the man says.

Leaning back I sat there wondering why my uncle had pulled me from my school. Vicktor, my crazy uncle who I had lived with from the time I was 16 suddenly shows up out of the blue just to pull me out of school and transfer. "I see... well I'll talk with my uncle and straighten this out." I say, leaning forward I slowly get up out of the chair.

"Yes, and if you still wish to go here, then we will make sure to put you back in the system." the principal says.

Nodding my head I give him a slight smile.  _ I guess I'll go to work early today. _ Still, slightly upset that my uncle had taken me out of school behind my back I stood up and left the principle's office anyway.  _ Just think of it as a few days off from school, after I talk to Viktor I'll come back to school. _

Walking through the halls I began to notice people staring at me. Feeling a little uneasy I stop and bore my eyes into a couple girls who had been staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I ask aloud in an annoyed tone. Jolting slightly they quickly turn away.

Marching out of the school I quickly head to my car. Slipping into the driver's side I felt my phone buzz. Pulling my phone from my pocket I decided to look before driving off. It was Hanji again.  _ I guess I should apologize _ .

Reading the text she asked if I had found my things. Deciding to call instead of text I click the little phone icon next to her name. Going into a phone call now I pull the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hanji asks.

"My uncle, he called the school behind my back and told them I was transferring." I explain.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Hanji asks a little surprised.

"I don't know, he was probably drunk or something, I'm headed to work right now then I'll call him and bitch at him." I say.

"Alright, well I should get back to work, I have a deadline to meet and haven't even started." she says.

"Good luck." I say.

"Thanks, bye." she says before hanging up. Turning off my phone I shove it back into my pocket and start my car. Putting the car in reverse I slowly back out of the spot before stopping completely. Putting it back into drive I move forward slowly watching as people passed me by quickly on foot.

~Time Skip~

Parking in the back of the shop I quickly get out and lock my car. Checking my phone once again for anything new I open the back door to the shop. Nearly running into the old lady I stop letting out a slightly surprised gasp. "Oh sorry!" I apologize.

Smiling sweetly up at me she only nodded. "Whatcha doing here?" she asks.

Scratching the back of my head I smile back at her. "I don't have classes today and wanted to come by early." I say.

Nodding slowly she turned away from me. Walking slowly away from me her cane tapped against the floor. "Hmm that's funny because an older man came by today." she says.

"O-old man?" I ask. Letting out a frustrated sigh I could only guess who came by today.

"He told me that you were quitting... something about leaving town for awhile." the woman mutters.

"What? That's odd, do you remember what the man looked like?" I ask wanting to be sure it was indeed my uncle Viktor.

"Tall, dark brown hair...Very pretty blue eyes." she describes. Standing there with a stoic expression I knew for sure it was my uncle just by the description.  _ What is the meaning of this? Going out of town for a while? What about my friend's, classes? _

"I'll sort this all out and come back tomorrow okay?" I ask the lady.

Smiling again she waved me off. "Take your time dear, you've been working a lot lately... go break some hearts." she says, her voice slowly grew raspy towards the end before going into a small coughing fit.

Nodding my head I thank her before turning my confused ass around. Heading back out the door I head to my car once again.  _ Vicktor is seriously going to get it. _ Slamming the door to my car I start it but don't drive yet.

Scrolling through my contacts at the very bottom I see Vicktor's name and number. Clicking the little phone icon I wait as the phone rang. Moments past as it still rang before there was a slight shuffle. "Hello?" his voice groaned.

"Care to explain to me why you're telling people I'm leaving town, and pulling me out of school?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Oh well isn't my favorite little sassy niece." he says sarcastically.

"Cut the crap and answer the question." I snap.

Couching into the phone I slightly pull the phone away from my ear waiting for him to finish. Once the line went silent I place the phone back on my ear. "Come by your apartment, everything is packed and I will explain." he says.

"I swear if this is another one of those so-called 'family bonding road trips' I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass-

"No, no it's not that." he interrupts.

Rolling my eyes I hang up and toss my phone on the passenger seat. Backing out of the parking spot I quickly made my way home.  _ I wonder if Mike is home, he must be so confused. _

Quickly driving through town I made my way into the indoor garage of the apartment building. Quicking finding an empty spot I shut off my car and grab my things. Slipping out of my car I shut the door and lock the car before walking away.

Shoving my phone into my bag I quickly make a beeline for the elevator. Pressing the up button multiple times I impatiently wait for the doors to open. Looking off into space I continued to wait until I heard a ding.

Watching the doors open I saw a man standing there, he wore a black coat with a white button-up underneath. Scanning the lower half of his outfit he wore black pants and dress shoes. "Are you getting in or what?" he asks coldly. Jumping slightly I quickly enter as he walks out.

As I pass him I felt a freezing cold breeze hit me, turning in the elevator I watched the mysterious man walk away from the elevator, the doors closed quickly as I stood there for a moment trying to remember the guy's facial features. Not being able to remember I turn my attention to the dials, clicking on button number three I back away and wait as the elevator began to move.

By the time the elevator reached the third floor, I felt an uneasy feeling in my gut. As the doors opened I quickly slip out of the tight crack and rush down the hall to the fifth door on the right.

Finding the door slightly open I knew Mike wouldn't leave the door open like that. Slowly pushing the door open I scan the room making sure there wasn't someone stealing things.

Closing the door behind me I quickly head to my room. Opening the door I find a dark figure standing there creepily. Flipping on my light I find it was only Vicktor, letting out a sigh I drop my bag and cross my arms. "You know it's illegal to break into someone's apartment." I mention.

"Is that how you greet your favorite uncle?" he asks as he approaches me with open arms.

"Well, I'd be lying if I told you, you were my favorite... now cut to the chase what is this about?" I ask.

Tossing a bag at me I catch it quickly just before it hit the ground. "Did you ever wonder about your family history?" he asks.

Shrugging my shoulders I look at him slightly confused. "Not really, what does that have to do with me supposedly leaving town?" I ask.

"Well, you see... There is this school for people like you and me." he starts.

_ People like him and I? _ "What do you mean people like you and me?" I ask.

"Your father never told you?" he asks.

Growing frustrated at being bombarded with questions I couldn't answer I drop the bag. "Told me what?!" I snap.

"You come from a long line of vampire hunters." he says.

A long awkward silence came between us, doing my best to contain my laughter I ended up bursting with loud cries of laughter, leaning forward with my hands over my stomach I continued to laugh. "That's good, you got me." I sigh in amusement.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I giggle a little more before looking up. His expression was cold and serious, the first time I had ever seen him like that. "You may not believe it but you are a vampire hunter, just like me and just like your father and ancestors before you." Vicktor explains.

With a confused expression, I shook my head. "No, no there isn't such thing as vampires... you're just drunk like always." I say.

"I've been sober for three years smartass." he snaps.

Standing there completely stiff, I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.  _ Vampire? Vampire hunters? Are they all real? _ "Your father was supposed to tell you, you were supposed to go into training before your sixteenth birthday." he explains.

"This is crazy... there couldn't possibly be...vampires." I mutter.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid but there are... so you need to come with me right now so we can train you to hunt them." Vicktor says.

Shaking my head I look up at him. "No, I-I can't." I stutter.

"You can and you will." Vicktor groans.

Continuing to shake my head I watched as he approached me again. "It's what you were born to do." Vicktor mutters.

"I'm not a fighter, I-I work at doll shop and go to college... I've never killed a person before." I say.

"Well you will learn how to, if you don't then these vampires are going to turn or kill innocent people, just think about your mother, your sister." he persuades.

Standing there silently the thought of vampires devouring my family haunted my mind. Is _ this... even real?  _ Looking up at Vicktor he slowly nodded his head trying to reassure me that it was the right thing to do.

"I-I guess I could g-give it a try." I stutter quietly.

Standing there I watch him shove the bag at my chest. "Good, then we better go." he says. Turning around I walk back into the hall clutching my bag.  _ I don't know how to fight, let alone kill someone. _

Walking down the hall I quickly stepped toward the front door. Walking out of the apartment I looked into the hallway. Looking back at Vicktor he only nodded as if trying to reassure me. Walking down the hall we made our way to the elevator where I pressed the down button.

Once the elevator opened I stepped in quietly before turning. Vicktor too entered standing right behind me, watching the doors shut I wondered if I'd ever be able to come back.


	3. A New Life

~(Y/N)~

Standing in front of Vicktors old beaten up car. With my bags pressed against my chest I only stared. My mind was racing with so many questions on how this could even be real.

Vicktor stood there on the other side of the car looking back at me. “I’m not getting any younger here.” he says.

“How do I know you’re not just tricking me.” I say as I slightly back away.

“Get in the car and I’ll show you.” he says.

Shaking my head I didn’t want to find out. “I can’t… I can’t leave my friends behind, I have a life here.” I say.

“Well, you’re gonna have to get over it, your new life awaits.” he says.

Scuffing in disbelief I turn my head. “Screw you.” I say, turning away from the car I begin to head inside.

“(Y/N), if you don’t come with me now your friends will die at the hands of the vampires.” he says.

Stopping in my tracks by his words I stood there contemplating once again. _This is insane._ Grabbing my head I was beginning to get a headache from all the wondering thoughts. “Dammit.” I mutter.

Turning back to the car with my things I let out a defeated sigh. Walking over to the car, opening the passenger door I pull the seat forward and toss my things in the back.

Pushing the seat back up I slip into the passenger side while Vicktor slips into the driver's side. “What will I tell my friends, they’ll worry that I’m missing.” I mention.

Buckling myself in I watched as he started the car. “I made sure I left them a note.” he says.

Slightly nodding my head I sit back in the seat letting out a sigh. _Well, shit._ Pulling away from the curb he drove off fast through the city. Avoiding traffic he took another route, speeding through town I felt like we were going to be pulled over in a matter of no time.

Exiting Blencathra I looked back at the large city I wondered if I’d ever return. “Don’t worry, you’ll see them again.” he says.

Turning back forward I sit there looking at the road in front of us. “How far is this school at anyway?” I ask.

“A few miles out of town… it’s supposed to be secret so don’t go telling your friends.” he says.

Sighing I cross my arms and lean back on the seat again. “What even goes on there?” I ask.

“Well… it’s like college, you’ll live in a dorm, and have classes and training.” he explains.

“Will I get my schedule there?” I ask.

Nodding his head he kept his eyes on the road. The ride was fairly quiet as we got farther and farther from town. Driving through the forest I started to get a little confused thinking Vicktor was lost. “Um, are you sure this is the right way?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s just up ahead.” he says.

Looking forward he was right, beyond the cover of the trees a large campus appeared. There was still a little ways to go. Looking at the sign I read: _‘Cathra Academy’_. The sign was in cursive plastered on stone.

“Everything you’ll need will be here, food, living, everything you need to survive. I’ll explain more when we get your schedule and talk to the Headmistress.” he says. _A private school for training vampire hunters. And here I thought my life was normal._

Pulling into the back of the school he parked the car. Stepping out I turn and pull the seat forward to grab my things. Throwing the back over my shoulder I look up at the tall building.

Walking over towards Vicktor he stood next to a door, entering before him was an office. Standing there I watched people walking back and forth and phones ringing. “This is also a headquarters, we get calls in for assignments.” Vicktor mentions.

Looking back at him slightly I nearly considered turning back. Pushing me through the room he led me through the busy room into an empty hallway. Walking past me I watch Vicktor walk down the hall a little ways before following.

Looking around I found other people in class through the windows. Not paying attention I bump into my uncle. My shoes squeaked a little at the sudden stop making them echo throughout the hall. Looking up at him he was stopped at another door. Reading the sign I find it was the main office.

Watching Vicktor twist the knob to the door he allowed me to enter first. It was a quiet area with a typical front desk and few doors that probably led to counselors, principals, and what not. Vicktor and I walked up to the front desk being greeted by an elder woman. “Hello, how may I help you today?” she asks.

“We’d like to see Headmistress Monroe.” Vicktor says.

“Oh, I’ll let her know.” the woman says, pressing a button I assume it was a buzzer. Grabbing hold of the phone she, I assumed was talking to the Headmistress.

“Yes Lucinda you have visitors.” the woman informs.

Hanging up the phone she smiled at both of us. “Her office is-

“I know.” Vicktor interrupts.

The woman only smiled as she nodded. Watching Vicktor make a beeline for a door I quickly follow him. Opening a random door I slowly enter into a large room filled with books, a desk and two chairs in front of the desk. A large window behind the desk let in a fair amount of natural light.

A woman with long black hair turns her gaze from her bookshelves and looked at me. “You must be (Y/N) Vincent, I’m so thrilled to finally meet you, my name is Lucinda Monroe, please call me Ms. Monroe.” she says, walking over she took my hand into hers. Shaking it lightly she smiled at me before looking at Vicktor with a serious expression as if she had known something about me that was bad.

“Vicktor, it’s been awhile… I thought you were bringing her earlier.” she says attempting to keep her innocent smile from fading.

“I was, but she’s been a little difficult getting here when she cut me out of her life.” Vicktor explains.

“Oh well, better late than never.” Monroe says.

Turning to me she smiled once more. Then, turning to her desk she shuffled through her small stack of papers and pulled out something. “Here is your schedule, they’re a bit slow pace since you didn’t come here at the required age, but I’m sure you’re a fast learner.” Monroe says.

Taking the schedule into my hands I look down. _First block vampire history, block two anatomy of vampires… block three training in defense. Block four healing studies, and block five study hall._ “This is all I need to know?” I ask.

Nodding her head she looked at the schedule with me. “Lunch is after second block, classes end at three, I will have a member of our guards show you to your dorm, there he will give you your key, it’s a single room so you won’t have to worry about sharing.” she says.

Nodding silently I gulp nervously. “When do I start?” I ask.

“Tomorrow morning seven sharp, don’t be late.” she says in a serious tone. Nodding my head I look back at Vicktor who had his arms crossed.

Walking towards him we both walked out of the room together. Walking out of the office area we stopped in the hall Vicktor took my schedule and scanned it for himself. “I’ll be sure to clear my schedule for your third block, you, and I will train privately.” he informs.

Nodding my head I took my schedule back. Hearing footsteps I look down the hall, just like Monroe said, a fellow guard would take me to my room. “Get going kid, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vicktor says before lightly punching my arm. Watching him walk away I let out a sigh. _This is completely crazy._

Following the quiet guard, I walk around the halls. Looking through the windows into the classes I caught sight of a boy, he had two-toned hair, a lighter brown up top and darker brown under in and under cut style. He was already staring at me. With my back over my shoulder still, I turn my head away.

Following the man outside he led me over to a building. There I found a sign. _Girls Dormitory._ Opening the door he looked back at me for a moment, passing him I enter the narrow halls of the first floor. In front of me was a flight of stairs. Watching the guards move he walked up the steps slowly. Following him once more he led me to the second floor to the end of the hall.

Room 213. Stopping at the door he turned to me holding out my key. Taking it from him I walked past him and unlocked the door. “You have five minutes before dinner, leave your bags and unpack afterwards.” the man says.

Nodding my head I smile at him kindly. “Thanks.” I say.

Nodding his head he turned away and left quickly. Turning back to the door I open it and walk into the rather large room. It had it was like a hotel room, walking about the room I found I had my own bathroom, kitchen area and a whole other room for sleeping. _This is better than Blencath University._ Setting my back in the bedroom area I find that I had French doors that would close off my room. _How nice._

Looking to my left I found a small desk, walking over I find some papers on it including a map and calendar. Looking at the map I looked to see where the cafeteria was.

With the map I made my way out of my room with my key in my pocket. Walking down the hall I constantly looked at the map making sure I wouldn’t get lost. Heading back into the main building I found that it wasn’t far.

The noticeably large doors helped me find it easily. Folding the map I shove it in my back pocket and quickly walk in. The room was crowded as I looked around for an open spot and the line.

Turning my head to the left was the end of the line, walking up I stood behind a boy and girl who had been talking. The boy had a buzz cut while the girl had reddish brown hair. The girl turned to me and smiled. “You must be new!” she says.

The boy looked at the girl before looking down at me. “I’m Sasha, this is Connie.” she introduces.

Nodding my head I smile. “(Y/N).” I say.

“Do you want to sit with us?” Connie asks.

Looking at him I nod my head. “That’d be great.” I say.

Both smiling at me they allowed me to join in on their conversation. Grabbing out food they led me to an empty table. “So, where are you from?” Sasha asks.

“Blencathra.” I answer.

“Oh so not so far, Connie, and I are both from Amberhill.” Sasha says.

Smiling shyly I turn my attention to my food. Picking at it I found I wasn’t as hungry as I thought. school, he, and I all dove into casual conversation. They asked what was on my schedule, letting them see they said they’d help me out.

~Later That Evening~

Back in my room, I had my phone laying in my hands contemplating whether or not I should call Hanji. Vicktor said I had to keep this place secret...But it would be wrong for me to leave Hanji out of this since she was my best friend and interesting in this stuff.

Clicking on the telephone icon I pull the phone up to my ear and wait. My eyes darted around the room hoping no one was watching me, oddly I felt as if I were being watched even though no one could make it up to the second-floor window.

“Hello?” I hear her voice come in on the other side.

“Oh my god, hey.” I sigh in relief.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.” I start.

“What happened? Did you talk to your uncle? Is he doing drugs now?” she asks.

“No he’s not doing drugs, but yes I talked to him he came by the apartment today… Hanji… this is going to sound crazy.” I warn.

“Crazy is my middle name.” she jokes trying to lightening up the mood.

“I’m… a vampire hunter.” I sigh, _I sound totally insane._

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. She must have been either not paying attention or really shocked. As moments passed by I felt the silence killing me slowly. “Oh god Hanji say something dammit.” I sigh.

“O-oh well… I have no idea what to say… this is all interesting… where are you?” she asks.

“... I can’t tell you… I’m sorry but Vicktor said the school is supposed to be a secret.” I say.

“Oh… okay well that’s okay I’ll just track you-

“Okay, okay it’s a school called Cathra Academy, but you can’t come here, it’s supposed to be a secret.” I whisper.

“Duh, I was only going to do research on the school.” she says. I could hear her typing away at her keyboard.

“Do you really think you’d find it by searching on the internet-

“Found it.” she says.

Rolling my eyes I sat there silently as she must have read through the page. “Damn that’s a nice school.” she says.

“Yeah sure, find anything interesting or worrying I should know?” I ask.

“Not really… it just talks about the history of the school and why it was built. Your many great grand father was once head of the school, he, and like ten other families were vampire hunters who would put their kids in the school and train them.” Hanji explains.

“Yeah… apparently my dad was supposed to enroll me when I was younger but never happened.” I explain.

“Isn’t your life full of surprises, not only that but my roommate is missing.” she says.

“Missing?” I ask.

“Yeah, I came back from the party and she wasn’t home and she still hasn’t come back.” she explains.

“That’s strange… did you call the police?” I ask.

“Yeah, they said that they have a search party out looking for her.” Hanji says.

Hearing a knock at my door I turn to the door. “I gotta go Hanji, I’ll call you later.” I say.

Hanging up my phone I toss it on my bed and walk over to the door. Twisting the knob I swing the door open to a small group of people including Sasha and Connie. “H-hey guys.” I say.

“Hey, we’ve brought some friends, and was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit.” Sasha says.

“We get if you’d like to be alone.” Connie says.

Smiling shyly I shook my head. “It’s okay, you guys can help me unpack.” I say. Stepping aside with the door open I allow the small group to enter, a blonde boy who was much taller than me enter flashing a smirk at me then a guy much taller than the blonde entered. After that two more people entered one was familiar and the other had freckles and dark hair.

Standing in the room Sasha looked back at me. “Alright… Oh! I should introduce them.” she says.

Pointing at the very tall guy with dark brown hair she looked back at me. “This is Bertholdt.” she introduces. He simply waved with a shy smile plastered on his face.

Pointing to the next was the slightly shorter blonde one. “Then, that is, Reiner.” she says.

Moving on I was introduced to Jean and Marco. Waving to them shyly I walked over to my bedroom where my bag was. Opening the bag on my bed I found my clothing and books. Marco and Bertholdt took the books and placed them on the shelves on the wall left of my bed.

The rest of them helped place my clothes in the closet and dressers. “This place needs some decorations.” Sasha says.

Looking at her she looked at the blank walls. “I don’t have any decorations.” I say.

“That’s okay, we can go to the store they have on campus, everything here is really cheap but good quality.” Sasha says.

Smiling shyly I agreed to with her. Walking down the hall I found the group she brought was tagging along. I had noticed the guy named Jean had caught up and was now walking alongside me. “Hey, uhm what classes do you have?” he asks shyly.

Shoving a hand in my pocket I pull out my schedule, as I was handing it to him the blonde guy Reiner snatched it. “Hey asshole, I was lookin at that.” Jean snaps. Chuckling softly I watch as Jean and Reiner argued about who got it first. That’s when Bertholdt took it and looked for himself.

“It seems you and I have fourth block together.” he says. Taking the paper from him I find it was the Healing Studies.

“At least now I’ll know at least one person there.” I say.

Looking over my shoulder Jean scanned the paper. “You’ll have first and second block with me, Sasha, and Connie.” he says.

Smiling shyly I felt somewhat relieved that I would have my new friends with me. Turning back to Reiner I handed him the paper.

Scanning the paper quickly he had a displeased look on his face. “Damn we don’t have anything together.” he says sadly.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other at lunch.” I reassure.

Smiling back he nodded, then he handed it to Marco who looked at the paper silently. “We have training together.” he says with a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

Taking the paper from him I fold it back up and place it in my pocket. “Do we all have the same study hall? Or is there like different teachers for that?” I ask.

“Well, we all meet in the library while everyone else stays in the classrooms and uses their laptops, you’re welcome to join us.” Bertholdt says.

Turning we all walked down the stairs. “Okay, and have you all known each other since you were kids?” I ask.

“Yeah we all came here when we were about 8, Reiner, and Bertholdt are a year older than us.” Sasha explains.

“You’re the first who’s come so late, why is that?” Reiner asks.

Walking silently I never knew the real reason why I was never enrolled. “My father never enrolled me… I didn’t even know about this world until today.” I say.

“Damn that sure is an eye-opener.” Jean says.

“Yeah… I’m gonna be so far behind.” I say. _  
_ Feeling a hand on my shoulder I look up finding Reiner smiling down at me. “It won’t be too hard, we’ll help _.”_ he says as he looks at the others in the group. Nodding I smile back at him. Even though I was already missing my friends back in Blencathra I was happy to have made new friends here _. A new life, and new friends._


	4. Training To Survive

~Week Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

A week had passed since arriving at Cathra Academy. The buzzing of my new alarm clock was heard loud clear. Slapping my clock I felt around for the off switch. Switching it off the buzzing stopped as I laid there on my stomach.

Groaning softly I push myself up, climbing out of bed I rub my eyes standing there in a camisole top and shorts. Running my fingers through my hairs I look up to meet the amber eyes of a friend. Jean. He stood there in the doorway with a paper bag and beat red face. “J-jean? What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I-I brought you breakfast.” he says shyly as he scanned my outfit.

Walking over I take the bag out of his hand. “Thanks.” I say. Smiling shyly I turn away from him.

“I-I’ll wait outside and walk you to class.” he rambles loudly. Turning my head to see him he waved and quickly left. Watching as the door slammed shut I turn and set the back of food on the coffee table. _He certainly is strange._ Turning to my bed I found that there were uniforms.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I grab the article of clothing and change, it was a plaid dark red skirt and white blouse with a black coat, deciding not to wear the coat I place it in my back. Shuffling through my bag I find more clothing. _Must be for training._ Slipping my shoes on I then quickly brush my hair.

Throwing my bag over my shoulder I took one last glance in the mirror, it was like I was a completely different person. Sighing I run my fingers through my hair then turn walking into the living room and to the door. On the way, I grabbed my breakfast and quickly open the door. There Jean stood waiting like he said.

His eyes traveled up and down seeming to be a little flustered. “U-uh Connie and Sasha will be waiting for us in class… let's go.” he says, his tone was nervous as if he had never spoken to a girl before.

“You better eat that on the way.” he warns.

“When do classes even start?” I ask.

“7:15… breakfast is served at six.” he answers.

_Oh shit, I woke up too late… I’ll need to set my alarm earlier._ Shoveling the food into my mouth while walking to class I finished my food as soon as we got to the double doors leading into the main building.

Tossing the paper bag into the trash I turn to Jean and enter the school with him. Walking down the not so crowded hall we made our way into class. In the far back, I see Connie and Sasha who waved to us. There were two free seats open for us that they had saved.

Smiling shyly Jean and I made our way to the open seats. Quickly sitting I set my bag beside my desk, as the bell rang the lights shut off suddenly. Looking to the front of the class I find a very slim old man walking in. “Good morning class, my name is Mr. Alemen, now to start off our lesson let’s begin with where it all started.” he starts.

Watching as the other students pulled out their notebooks I quickly grab out mine, opening it to a blank page I look at the projector. “I expect you to take thorough notes.” the man says.

“Starting with the very first vampire, Ivan, he has no last name that has been recorded but in the late 900s, he was born a human… theories say he was given his vampire abilities by some god, a load of crap.” Mr. Alemen informs.

Pacing back and forth throughout the room he read from his book. “Historia, Ivan’s wife was once human. Historia is in her mid 900 years while Ivan has lived for a little over a thousand, making him extremely smart.” he continues.

Clicking the button on his remote he flipped to the next slide. “In the early twelve hundreds he turned four other people, making the original family, there they turned their offspring.” he continues.

Stopping for a moment he made sure the class was taking notes before his eyes feel back onto the book. “No one knows of their where-about let alone names, but if you find yourself in their presence do not attack, they have highly lethal venom and many other abilities that will be on your homework today and in your books.” he says.

Walking over to the door he flipped on the lights temporarily making me squint at the screen. _I wonder what else they can do._ Grabbing out my book I first looked in the table of contents then flipped to the page talking more about the Original family. But before I started reading I look up finding Mr. Alemen grabbing the stack of papers from his desk.

Walking up the aisle he placed the worksheet down on the other students' desk, I lean back in my chair as I patiently waited until he reached my desk, stopping he didn’t set the paper down.

He stared down at me long and hard before setting the sheet on my desk. “I’m sorry for your loss Miss Vincent, Charles was a good man.” he mutters, it was loud enough for me to hear. Widened eyes I stared at the back of his head watching as he slowly walked away.

“Mr. Alemen.” I call my hand reached out for him to get his attention, to question how he knew my father. But then it dawned on me, sitting back down I ignored the stares from other classmates. _This guy is old so it’d be stupid to ask knowing Mr. Alemen was my dad’s teacher at one point._

“Miss Vincent, see me after class for a moment.” Mr. Alemen says. Looking up I nod my head silently. Leaning back I look down at the worksheet. _Why didn’t my parents ever tell me about any of this?_

Cringing down at the paper I didn’t feel like working right now. Then, I felt a hand grab my shoulder gently, grabbing my attention I snap my head in the direction the hand had come from. It was Jean. “You okay?” he asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod silently. “I’m fine.” I say.

I sat there the rest of the class mainly reading hoping to find out who the family members were. But there was nothing, only abilities and how they came to be were shown in the books. Even Hanji’s information she had given me was right about the temperature manipulation.

As the bell rang I quickly place my things in my bag. Standing from my seat I look at Mr. Alemen’s desk. _He better be quick._ Turning to my friends I smile at them shyly once more. “You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up.” I say.

Watching as they walk past me they exited the room leaving me by myself. Walking up to Mr. Alemen’s desk.

“You wanted to see me?” I ask.

Setting his book down he fixed his glasses before looking up at me. “Yes… you know for a vampire hunter you’re rather late, you should have been enrolled when you were much younger.” he says.

Letting out a nervous laugh I nodded my head. “From what I’ve been told my father is the reason for that… but I’m here now and I’m willing to learn.” I say.

Nodding his head slowly he looked down at his desk before writing something down. “You can always come here if you need assistance with your work, all the teachers live on this campus, whatever will get you to catch up from years of missing this stuff.” he informs.

Handing me a slip of paper was an address to a dormitory room. At the bottom, it said ‘Teachers Dormitory is at the back of the school’.Looking up at him I smile shyly. “I’ll do my best to learn everything quickly.” I say.

With that I quickly left the classroom, entering the hallway I find my friends waiting for me. Slipping the address into my pocket I turn and walk to my next class with them.

Walking into another room there was a skeleton at the front of the class, walking in I followed my friends to the back taking a seat. Sitting there I learned more about the original vampire’s fangs and how they were basically invincible. It seemed like all the teachers taught today was the originals. _Maybe it’s a part of their schedule?_

 

~Lunch~

 

It was now lunch, walking around with my tray of food I scanned the room for my friends. Seeing Reiner waving I quickly walk over towards the table, they were all there, Bertholdt, Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco. “Hey, guys.” I say, sitting down before them they all greeted me.

“So, how were your classes so far?” Bertholdt asks.

“(Y/N) had to stay after first block in Mr. Alemen’s class.” Connie blurts.

“Why?” Reiner asks.

Turning to him I took a sip of my water before answering. “He was telling me if I needed help I could go to him since I came here later.” I explain.

“Not only that, he talked about some guy named Charles to her, saying he was sorry.” Jean then says.

“He was talking about my dad.” I say.

The table fell silent to my answer. Looking over at Jean he seemed a little bit guilty. “S-sorry. I didn’t know.” he mutters.

“It’s fine… it doesn’t bother me anymore......It was a year ago anyway.” I say trying to play it off cool. Deep down my father’s death still left me wondering, no one knew how he died, I wasn’t able to see him or see what happened. My mother said it was a car accident.

“Let’s change the subject.” I say trying to lighten up the mood now.

Nodding their heads they all agreed. “Do you guys know why nobody seems to know who the original family members are, I thought they’d be in the books?” I ask.

They all looked at each other before looking at me. “Apparently when the school was first built the original family made a deal with the principle that they have restricted information on them… anything information that would mention them is probably in Principle Monroe’s office.” Reiner explains.

“So how are we supposed to know if it’s one of them that are attacking us? I mean maybe by strength but-

“They don’t typically attack humans… they follow their so-called council’s rules, human’s who sign a contract with them are the original’s _blood donors._ ” Jean interrupts, looking to him he crossed his arms.

“It’s either that or they feed on animals.” Connie adds.

“Our only target is the lower level, we don’t bother with the originals because they follow the rules.” Sasha says. Looking to her I watched her shovel more food into her mouth after talking.

“If you know what’s best for you, I’d recommend not looking for them, not unless they want to be found.” Jean warns.

We ate our lunch and discuss other things avoiding the topic. _Maybe I’ll have Hanji look into it._ After, lunch I quickly headed to the training grounds where I met with my uncle. Before I had changed into the clothes for training, a tank top and shorts.

Pulling back my hair I stood in front of Vicktor. “How were your two classes?” he asks.

“They were fine, although I would like to know more about the originals… everybody says that it is smart not to learn more.” I say.

“Well, they’re right, the originals are dangerous when messed with… why are you so interested in them?” he asks.

“I just want to know more in case I come across one of the family members.” I answer.

“Maybe when you know more about the other level’s I’ll tell you about them, for now, stretch.” he says. Doing as told I stretch while he stood in front of me waiting.

I watched him get into a stance, nearly copying him he stopped me. “I’m the attacker, you first learn how to block, then you’ll choose a weapon of your choice to use.” he informs.

Nodding my head I stood there for only a moment. Lifting his leg he went to kick me in the face, backing away I dodge it. He then threw punches at me first left then right, dodging them I take a few steps back, we did this for about ten minutes before stopping. “Good, now I’ll use my weapon.” he says.

Turning he grabbed a sword. “Wouldn’t it be easier to use guns?” I ask.

“Yes but I chose my weapon just like you will, believe me, it comes in handy.” he says.

Standing there he readied his sword before swinging it quickly at me. I braced myself as I bent forward sucking in my stomach, the blade nearly grazing my clothes. I did my best to dodge his swings, getting hit only a couple times he decided to stop. “Well, I think you’re pretty good at dodge… come back tomorrow and we’ll start with hand to hand combat.” he says.

“When will I choose my weapon?” I ask standing up straight.

“Soon.” he answers.

With that my third block had officially ended. Watching Vicktor turn away from me I wanted to ask if he knew anything about my father’s death. “Vicktor.” I call.

Turning to me his dull expression bored back at me. “Do you.. Do you know what happened to my dad?” I ask.

He stood there for only a moment before his shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh. “Like your mother said… car accident.” he says. Somehow I wasn’t convinced. _If he won’t tell me then I’ll have to do my own digging._ Letting out a frustrated huff I turn away and make my way into the locker room to change. _I’ll call Hanji and see if she’s up for digging up info on the originals and my father’s death._ Not only was Hanji a brilliant scientist, she was an incredible hacker and careful at her job, I don’t know how many times she’s hacked onto my phone. I went on about my day heading to my last two classes conversing with my new friends and adjusting to all the changes.


	5. A Deadly Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, for now, will add 5 more later. If you wish to read the full book then please go check out my wattpad account. My user: Koda-San

~(Y/N)~

 

I had just gotten back from dinner, entering my room I quickly turn and lock the door while pulling out my phone. Clicking on Hanji’s contact photo I chose the little telephone symbol.

Watching it go into the call I place the phone by my ear. It rang for only a couple seconds. “Hello!” I hear Hanji answer excitedly.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” I ask quickly.

“Hang on there, I haven’t talked to you in like a week, how is everything first of all?” she asks.

“Peachy, now onto my favor.” I say cutting to the chase.

Letting out a defeated sigh I heard her shuffling things. “What do you need? Do I need to kill somebody?” she asks.

“What? No, I need you to dig up some information, use your oh-so-awesome hacking skills and find out how my dad died-

“(Y/N) is that really a good idea? I thought you said you were finished trying to find out the truth.” Hanji reminds.

“Please Hanji, with your help I’d be able to find it quicker, also since you’re so interested in vampires, can you also dig up information on the original family members?” I ask.

There was a moment of silence with before there was some shuffling. “Alright, I’ll look into all of it and get back to you but you have to promise to come see me so we can talk about all this.” she says.

“Okay promise.” I say.

“Good, then I’m off! I’ll screenshot stuff and send it to you.” she informs.

“Thanks, Hanji, you’re the best.” I say.

“I know!” she says happily.

With that, we said our farewells and hung up the phone. Tossing it on the couch I plop down in the chair. _Man, I’m exhausted._ Sitting up I look at my bag that laid on the table. _I should probably do homework… but I can do that later tonight._

 

~Time Skip~

 

It had been a couple days since I had last called Hanji for my favor. I hadn’t heard anything making me wonder if she had forgotten, but knowing Hanji I know she wouldn’t forget something like that. I knew she would write down a to-do list in a crappy notebook.

I went about my day normally going to each class. Third period came and I was training in hand-to-hand combat again with Vicktor. “Not like that.” he says. I had my fist held up ready to block him until he came and fixed my stance.

“You need to be quick and block, if not you’ll get knock to the ground if you have to grab them.” he says.

He got into his stance and played as the attacker again. Throwing punches I do my best at blocking them, that was until his fist came upward hitting my chin making my jaw clamp down biting my tongue. His punch was hard, hard enough to knock me on the ground. _Shit._ “Get back up.” he says.

Sitting there on my side I wipe my lip finding blood seeping from the corner. “In a real fight you’d be dead now, get the hell up.” he snaps.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I push myself back up, stumbling to my feet I face him again and get back into stance. Again he came at me only this time he attempted at a roundhouse kick. Grabbing his leg I attempted to pull him down, getting him down on the ground he then kicked my legs out from under me making me fall onto my back.

“Come on (Y/N), your father would be far from impressed seeing you like this.” he says.

I had never really been truly upset with Vicktor before, extremely annoyed yes but now I was getting pissed off with him. “Don’t talk about my father.” I snap. Sitting up I stand back on my feet.

“Why cause you know it’s true, sucks doesn’t it, not proving yourself worthy?” he asks, now he was just egging me on. Growling softly I took a hit at him, he dodged it quickly only giving me enough to time swing again, and again.

Swinging my left leg, I kick his feet out from under him. He continued to make insulting comment towards me and my father only making me more upset. Then I shoved him hard. “Shut up!” I scream.

With my strong shove, I sent him to the ground, my breathing was uneven as I stood there glaring down at him. Turning away from him I stormed out of class. Heading off to my next class I sat there in my healing class feeling pissed off. “Alright class, today we are going to learn about a special plant, it could save your life.” Mr. Lloyd says.

Holding up a small bottle containing a dried plant he walked about the room showing the students. “This here is Devil’s Gutweed, this will be mixed with a very poisonous chemical called Klecite.” he says now showing the bottle of clear liquids with a bluish tint.

“When mixed together they call it ‘Devil’s Klecite, you can slip it into a vampire’s drink, food anything and they will be paralyzed temporarily.” he says as he mixes the ingredients together. Quickly I take note knowing I will need it.

“It is harmless to humans but will cause side effects to vampires, such as a bloody nose, vomiting up blood and unable to breathe for a short amount of time.” he informs us.

Jotting down the notes my mind soon forgot what had happened with Vicktor now focused on school work. “You can smear it on your weapons, inject it in your bullets, whatever you need, but it will not kill a vampire… it affects all vampires the same, even the originals.” he informs putting emphasis on the last few words.

After a while, I had calmed down and done my homework preventing me from having any later tonight.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the weeks past, I managed to get better at my training, I was studying hard having quickly adjusted to the new life I was living. It was late evening on a Saturday night, about one in the morning late, and I was still up studying for tests on Monday.

That’s when my phone started to ring. Looking down at my lit up phone I find Hanji’s name. Quickly picking up the phone I accept the call. “Hey.” I answer.

“Wow you’re still up.” she says.

“Yeah, studying, what’s up?” I ask.

“So I was looking into the originals, there is barely anything about who they are on the internet, I’ve looked everywhere and there is nothing other than Ivan the oldest and his wife.” she explains.

“Dammit.” I sigh.

“But I did find stuff out about their abilities.” she says.

“I’m still learning about their abilities, there is a whole section on what happens when one has sex with a high ranking vampire.” I say.

“Seriously? Isn’t that liked frowned upon?” she asks.

“That doesn’t stop people, apparently high ranking vampires have this ability where they can make certain people want them unconditionally, it’s kinda like mind control.” I explain.

“And here I thought I’d never see the day you’d become a believer.” she replies.

“I haven’t seen a vampire yet, so I’m not fully a believer yet.” I say.

“Don’t you get like mission? If you’re a vampire hunter then you should be, oh I don’t know out kicking some vampire ass.” she says.

“I’m still training dummy.” I retort as I roll my eyes.

“When do you go out hunting?” she asks.

“I don’t know, the school year just started for them.” I answer, closing my book I was now fully dedicating my attention to Hanji, I stretched down laying on my stomach.

“Right, well do you wanna know what I found?” she asks.

“Sure, may come in handy for my test Monday.” I say rolling over onto my back.

“So I found that only the original family can do this but, they can appear as shadowy figures.” she says. Her mentioning that piece of information brought me back to our day in school together when I couldn’t stop staring at a black figure in the corner of the room. _Could that have been a vampire?_

“What else did you find?” I ask.

“Well I found that only the original family members can walk in the sun, and are the only ones who can manipulate temperature, _and_ have highly poisonous venom like it can kill you in seconds kind of poison.” she says.

“...S-so that day in Mythology… I could have seen a member of the original family.” I mutter.

“Maybe, but I didn’t see anything.” she says.

“Maybe I’m special.” I tease.

“Anyway tell me about this whole sex things with vampires.” she says changing the subject to ignore my comment.

“Why are you planning on seducing one?” I ask.

“Totally.” she laughs, I scuff at her answer rolling my eyes again. _More like she’d probe him._  

“Well, from what I’ve read it’s pretty fast pace.” I answer.

There was a brief silence before there was a crack of laughter. “What? Like they finish early.” she bursts out into a fit of laughter. Laughing along the way I phrased it seemed to give her that thought.

“No, no like they, you know do you at inhuman speeds.” I correct.

“Well I guess you can say goodbye to your legs.” she jokes.

Chuckling again I let out a tired sigh. “That’s why it’s not common for humans do to it with vampires, it can kill them.” I answer.

“What if one survives?” she asks.

Throwing my hand up in the air I let out a huff. “Well if you don’t use protection you’re probably gonna get pregnant, and if the sex doesn’t kill you the baby will.” I answer, my tone sounded as if it was slightly annoyed that Hanji didn’t know.

“Well shit, that’s horrible.” she says.

“Yeah-

I was interrupted by a knock at my door. _Who could be up this late?_ “Uh, Hanji I gotta go, I’ll call you tomorrow.” I say.

“Okay, bye!” she shouts.

With that I hung up, tossing my phone on the bed I climb out of bed and head for the door. Twisting the knob I swing the door open finding my friends all standing outside my door dressed up as if they were going to a club.

“What’s going on?” I ask.

“We’re all headed out to this club and wanted to know if you wanted to join?” Sasha asks.

Contemplating it for a moment I stared at each and every one of them. “O-okay.” I stutter.

“Great! I’ll help you get ready.” Sasha says as she enters my dorm.

“You boys go wait downstairs.” she informs them. Turning to them I watched as they began to walk away.

Shutting the door I turn looking into my bedroom seeing Sasha pulling clothes from my closet. She pulled out a rather short revealing dress that my mother had gotten for me accidentally.

Shoving the dress into my chest she looked at me for a moment scanning my face. “I’ll do your hair and makeup, just go change.” she says.

Looking down I shyly nod my head. It had been at least three weeks since I had gotten here and finally was getting out for a while. Turning around I head to my tiny bathroom where I changed into the dress. It stopped just above my knees, I could feel the cool air against my back from the revealing back of the dress.

Stepping out of my bathroom I felt shy about going someplace in this. Then suddenly Sasha took hold of my face and began plastering it in all kinds of makeup. I felt like she was trying to create a whole new me. I wasn’t much for makeup and knew my face would probably breakout after tonight.

After about twenty minutes she had finally finished fixing my face. Turning to the mirror by the door, I looked at myself. She had done a natural look for me that actually wasn’t a whole lot of make up, and in that twenty minutes, she managed to make my hair into a nice curly updo.

“I guess it’s a good thing I brought an extra pair of heels.” Sasha mutters. Turning to her she pulled a pair of black heels from her large bag. _She’s gonna have me walk in those? I can’t walk in heels let alone in normal shoes._

“O-oh no, I-I can just wear some flats.” I say.

“But heels will go with the outfit, we won’t be walking around too much I promise.” she says flashing me a puppy dog eyed stare. _I’m gonna regret this._

Taking the heels from her hand I go and slip them on, zipping them in the back stand there completely still for a moment before wobbling around as I take my first step. It was like having to learn how to walk all over again, I felt too tall. Taking a few steps I nearly trip but catch myself using a table as support.

Hooking her arm around mine Sasha attempted to help me out of my dorm. _I look so fucking stupid._ Walking down the hall I felt suddenly nervous for the other guys to see me.

Walking down the stairs was a fucking challenge, with everything higher and me basically walking on my tippy toes I nearly slipped a few times, thankfully Sasha was there to catch me each time.

When we reached the last step I felt a little more at ease to walk on my own. Walking outside stood all five of the boys, they were conversing with one another before their eyes fell onto us. “W-wow, (Y/N) you clean up nice.” Reiner compliments. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Jean flashing a deadly glare at Reiner.

“T-thank you.” I sigh.

“You can ride with-

“She’ll ride with me and Marco!” Jean interrupts Bertholdt.

_Can he make it anymore obvious he likes me?_ Everyone turned their attention to Jean who stood there blushing in embarrassment. Marco then turned to me smiling. “If you’re okay with that (Y/N).” Marco says.

Nodding my head I flash them both a shy smile before slowly walking over to them. As I walked over to them the others turned away, and thank fucking god they did. As I got closer to Jean and Marco I trip over my own feet, falling forward I fell straight into Jean’s grasp.

Looking up at him I watched his already red face grow redder. “S-sorry… it’s the heels.” I laugh embarrassingly. _Fucking kill me._

Taking my hand he held me step down off the curb. Leading me over to the passenger seat he opened the door for me as I got in. _At leasts he’s nice._ Closing the door I watched as he walked around the front before opening the driver side. Looking in the back seat I find Marco sitting happily. It felt a little weird making him sit in the back.

Backing out of the spot he turned and started driving away. Looking out my window watched as we passed through the forest and off campus. _It’ll be nice to get away, even if it’s really late._ Turning back I turned my head to the other side to look at both Jean and Marco. “So where exactly are we going?” I ask.

“It’s a surprise.” Marco says.

Smiling back at him I then felt my phone buzz, looking down I turn it on finding it was Hanji. Opening the message I quickly read it.

_H: I have all the info on your dad, call me!_

“Uh guys, I’m gonna make a call real quick so please stay quiet.” I warn them. I wasn’t going to say much I was just going to listen to what Hanji had to say.

Calling her I place the phone to my ear. “Hey, just tell me all you have on it.” I say.

“O-okay… well, I printed everything out and made an extra copy that I’m putting into your safe, but basically, it wasn’t a car accident.” she rambles.

“Then what happened?” I ask.

“It’s labeled as a homicide, somebody murdered him (Y/N).” she says.  
I sat there shocked as I glanced at Marco and Jean. _No wonder why mother never wanted to tell me._ I felt like I was kicked in the face. _Who killed my father?_


	6. The Mysterious Man

~One Year Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

A year had passed since coming to the academy. I trained hard and did well in my studies, and now it was graduation. I stood at the top three of the class, I had learned quickly and strived to do my best. Tonight would be my first night hunting for vampires.

"Congratulations! You all have finally become new members of the vampire hunting teams. Now, after this you will be placed in five groups or squads, you will look after each other when hunting... good luck hunters, and again. Congratulations." the Head Mistress announces.

As the ceremony went on I kept my stare on my uncle, I knew for certain he'd have me placed in his squad. The students all dispersed as they greeted their parents, of course, my family other than Vickor didn't know of my transfer.

Walking up towards the podium I was greeted by Ms. Monroe. "Congratulations (Y/N), you did well." she says giving me a sweet smile.

"Thank you, I'd like to know who's squad I'll be joining-

"Mine." I hear Vicktor say.

Turning to him I let out a sigh. "Yes, you'll be in Vicktor's squad... It makes sense." Ms. Monroe says.

Walking away she conversed with other parents and students. "Who else will be in this group of ours?" I ask.

Leaning toward me he looked over at my group of friends and pointed. "You seem to work well with your group of friends, I don't want any fighting in my squad, so I've added them." he mutters.

Nodding slightly I let out a sigh. I suffered through the ceremony a while longer before returning to my room. Since the night I had found out who killed my father I had spent most nights conversing with Hanji on who could have killed my father. Although my father Charles was a man loved by many, he did have his enemies but deciding who was more challenging.

Slamming the door to my dorm, I speed dial Hanji's number. "Hey, have you found any-

"No, again... (Y/N) it's been a year and we've found nothing, can't we give this a rest? Maybe the person already got arrested." Hanji suggests.

"I think I would have seen some sort of news story on it, someone is hiding something and I wanna know." I argue.

"Please (Y/N), this isn't why I didn't want to go digging around-

"Why? Am I annoying you? My father was killed Hanji, how can you expect me to just leave it and not find out who did it?" I ask.

There was a long silence, I admit I was being harsh, but with good reason. I wanted to know who had done such a thing to my father. "Look, I know you and your father were close but don't you think it'll hurt more knowing the truth?" she asks.

"I...I just want to know... and if you don't want to help then I'll figure this out on my own." I say.

I pulled the phone from my ear and hung up. Tossing my phone on the sofa I run my fingers through my hair. I spent a year trying to figure this all out, it had to be someone with a lot of money to keep it out of the news or someone dangerous. So, many possibilities. Falling down onto the sofa I laid there starting to feel guilty for how I spoke to Hanji. That night I found it difficult to sleep.

 

~Next Evening~

 

I stood there in my room preparing for my first hunt. The squad and I were positioned in a bar to scout out a very dangerous man. A Sream vampire. His name was Raymond, he had been recently turned by a pureblood and let loose. We had gotten word that he's been killing women, specifically the ones he sleeps with. Usually, most vampires tried to steer clear of sexual intercourse with humans knowing it would only lead to their human partner's death.

Back when I had started training Vicktor gave me three options for weaponry. An automatic shotgun, bow, or hunting knife. Knowing I would be better at aiming and shooting I chose the bow, I had a choice between the standard or crossbow. I would use the crossbow.

I kept extra daggers and stakes laced with Devil's Klecite. Walking from my room I met up with my friends down in the parking lot all getting into Vicktor black van, he had finally gotten an upgrade from his shitty car. "Everyone in, we need to hurry." he says. One by one my friends and I squeezed ourselves into the van.

Sitting in the back I sat in between Jean and Bertholdt with my crossbow in front of me. It was a little crammed but not all that bad. Vicktor began driving off to the bar. I was a little nervous about my first real mission.

Vicktor sped out of the parking lot and into the woods on the road making our way back into Blencathra. As we entered the city I seemed to be amazed at how much hadn't changed. Parking in the back of the bar we entered through the back. Vicktor was good friends with the owner who had called him up saying Raymond would be here tonight.

Climbing out of the van I looked down the creepy alleyway.  _Sure seems like a place for vampires to hang out._  Follow the squad inside we dispersed, only I was pulled aside by Jean. Looking up at him a little confused I watch him lean in closely. "Be careful okay?" he asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod. I watched as he walked away over to Marco. I say alone at the bar, ordering myself a water I intended on staying sober tonight. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "That better not be alcohol." I hear my uncle say.

Turning in the stool I lean back onto the counter sipping at the drink. "I intend on staying sober tonight Uncle, and so should you." I say.

Crossing his arms he glared at me. "Don't scare anyone with your crossbow idiot." he groans. Watching him disappear into the crowd of people I turn forward sipping at my water and keeping my eyes open.

The music was loud, so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I knew what Raymond looked like, we all had received photos of him so we'd be able to recognize him. Scanning the room I had hoped to spot him, only I found Connie and Sasha making out in a corner.

Minutes seemed to pass by slowly as I kept a lookout. But no sign of him, not yet. Turning back in my seat I asked for another water. Then, suddenly a middle-aged man sat next to me. "Hey, there beautiful, care for a drink?" he asks.

Taking the water I flash an annoyed glare at him. The man wore a hoodie covering a part of his face. "No, I'm good." I decline, the man reeked of alcohol. 

Scooting closer to me he laid his hand on my back. "Just one drink? Please?" he asks, I was ready to punch him in the face, but I held back trying to get a good look at his face to see if it was Raymond. Only I couldn't really see his face due to the lack of light and his hoodie.

"How about you get to know me before buying me a drink, so I know you won't drug me." I say, climbing off the stool, most people who came to bars nowadays seemed to get drugged, which could lead to an endless possibility of bad things. I began walking away from the bar area only to be pulled back.

"The names Ray." he says. Turning back to him I tried to get a clear view of his face.  _As in Raymond?_

"Like, Raymond?" I ask.

Nodding his head, he smiled gently. Now, having my full attention I needed to get him out of here.  _I can't kill him here, I'll take him back into the alley._  Sitting next to him I sneakily begin to pull a bow out from under my jacket. It had been previously laced in Devil's Klecite. With my free hand, I curled my pointer finger repeatedly motioning him to come closer. 

As I was about to stab him someone grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. Looking up I find a man with jet black hair, it was in an undercut style. He was in all black, except under his jacket he wore a plain white button up. The man smirked down at Raymond. "Now, Raymond, what have I told you about getting drinking? It's bad for you." the man says.

Pushing the man off the stool he pushed Raymond into the crowd. In awe, I turn my attention to the man who had ruined my plans. He only glared at me. "Don't get involved, I'll take care of him." the mysterious man says.

"Wha- Hey! Assmunch I was taking care of it!" I snap.

Flashing a glare down at me he crossed his arms. Leaning down he stopped just at my ear. "I'll take care of this  _vampire_  myself." he mutters.

Slightly shocked I pull my head back.  _Is he a hunter too?_  I watched as he began to turn away.  _Oh hell no, this vampire is mine!_   


	7. Hunting the Missing Target

~(Y/N)~

 

I quickly grabbed onto the man's arm yanking him back towards me. There was no way in hell I'd let him get this vampire. "Don't even think about it." I growl in his ear. Not only was I getting snippy with a highly attractive man but I was going to kill my first vampire on my own, not even this guy could stop me.

Jumping from the stool I made my way through the crowd in search for Raymond. I had zigzagged my way around the club in search of the target and the mysterious stranger passing me.

Stopping in the middle of the dance floor I watched as he made his way to the back door.  _He must know here Raymond is going._  I flash a determined glare at the back of the man's head as I quickly follow him.

Pushing through the crowd of dancing people I finally made it to the back door where I pushed the door open. There I found the man holding Raymond. "Hey asswipe what did I say?" I snap as I walk up to him.

Grabbing Raymond's arm I yank him towards me. "I don't think, so he's coming with me." the man argues as he yanks the target back towards him.

"I saw him first, back off." I say I yank Raymond back towards me forcefully as I glared up at the man. His piercing dark blue eyes stared coldly back into my (e/c) ones.

We went back and forth bickering on who got Raymond. Soon enough we both were too caught up in the argument that we let Raymond go. Standing between us he watched us fight like two-year-olds over a toy.

"What is with you? I'm making your job easier." the man says.

"Oh really? Then, are you a hunter yourself?" I ask.

He turned away letting out a long sigh. "My god you're an idiot... I thought you would have picked up on it." he mutters.

"Where did he go?" I ask as I look to find a missing Raymond.

The man turned again and let out a slight chuckle as he stood there in awe. "This is fucking great." he says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Slowly walking up the alley I turn and walk backwards away. "Well, if you hadn't stopped me from doing my job we wouldn't have this problem." I say before turning forward.

"Oh no, don't you dare pin this on me brat, I was taking care of it." the man says.

"That's my job, you don't need to get caught up in this crap." I say. We both walked alongside each other down the alley keeping an eye out for Raymond.

"I already am." he says.

Then, I felt it, the temperature shifted from a comfortable temperature to freezing cold. This guy was a vampire.  _How did I not pick up on this?_ "You're one of them." I mutter.

"Took you long enough, don't they teach you how to sense them?" the man asks.

"I'm new okay, I started learning this stuff like a year ago." I mutter towards the end.

"I thought vampire hunters go to school at a young age?" he asks.  _Do all vampire know this kind of thing?_

"It wasn't like that for me." I mutter.

There was a brief moment of silence as we both kept our eyes away from each other. "How about this, whoever gets him first has the honor of killing him." the man says.

"No." I say.

He grabbed my arms stopping me in the middle of the alley, turning to him I looked him square in the eye. "Why not?" he asks.

"First off, I don't know you and you don't know me, second you're a vampire you'd find him in no time by using your senses, all I have to go on are his looks." I argue.

"Then, we'll look for him together." he answers, he began walking ahead but I stayed behind.

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't know you, you could kill me and drink my blood for all I know." I argue. Looking back he flashed an annoyed glare at me.

"I don't feed on humans idiot, and my name is Levi, now are you going to help or not?" he asks.

"Fine." I say in a dull tone.

He stood there for a moment longer looking down at me. His eyes moved erratically around my face seeming to be studying it, or trying to read my mind. I knew vampires were able to read minds. He seemed to be growing frustrated with his reaction he was getting from me.  _Can he not read my mind or something?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"No reason now shut up brat, we're leaving." he says.

I stood there a while longer watching him walk up a bit. "My name isn't brat it's (Y/N) asswipe." I call.

Stopping he turned and flashed an annoyed glare at me. "Doesn't matter, hurry the hell up!" he snaps.

Letting out a sigh I quickly run up to him and walk alongside him. We walked further down the alley in search of Raymond until we decided he had completely left the area we were in. Following Levi back to his car I stood on the passenger side as he walked around to the drivers.

"Get in." he orders.

His car was expensive looking.  _Why is a rich vampire looking for a hobo looking vampire?_  Quickly getting in I sat in the leather seat that warmed itself as I buckled in. "Where do you think he would have gone?" I ask.

As he pulled away from the curb he kept his eyes on the road. "I don't know, I'll let you know when I can sense something, but until then shut up please." he says. Leaning back in the seat I nodded.

"Fine, since you said please." I mutter.

I kept my eyes forward as he slowly drove through the city. I kept my eyes open for any sign of Raymond, but I also wanted to get to know Levi. Occasionally I would glance over catching him already slightly staring.  _Why does he keep staring?_  Clearing my throat I turn to look at him. "So, who turned you?" I ask.

He then let out a sigh before turning a corner. "Why do you want to know?" he asks.

"Well, you are the first vampire I've met that I don't want to kill, but if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine." I say.

He let out a sigh before slowing down. Stopping at a corner he then turned to me. "Let's just focus on finding Raymond so we don't have to see each other again." he sighs.

Stepping out of his car he shut the door while I sat there for a moment. "And just when I thought we were getting along." I mutter.

Getting out of the car I walk around the front of it and follow Levi into another club. This one look very sketchy. "Try not to get snatched brat." Levi warns. I looked at him a little confused before nodding.

"Are you sure he's here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just went off the smell of garbage." he says. Nodding silently we both walk into the club. I kept my eyes open for Raymond as I scanned the main room. Levi did the same while also using his abilities as an advantage.

"There." he says, turning to look in his direction I watched as Raymond went behind a sheer curtain with a woman. I began walking and getting ready to draw my stakes. Before I could do so my arm was pulled back.

"This is a vampire club, you pull those out and you'll be dead before even making it there." Levi warns.

"Then, what's your idea?" I ask.

"I'll lure him out and then you stake him when I walk out the back." he mutters. Rolling my eyes, I let out an annoyed groan before nodding. Walking past him I made my way to the other side of the club and exited through the back. There I pulled out two stakes and pressed myself against a wall to hide for the time being.  _He better not kill him that bitch is mine._

I stood there waiting for what seemed like forever. Within at least ten to fifteen minutes, the door finally opened. Stepping in front of the door I ready my stakes as Levi pushed Raymond at me. With the stakes, I pierced him in the heart and the side, Raymond let out a soft groan before falling to the ground.

Letting out a relieved sigh I drop the stakes. "You might want to get going, I'll need to call my group for a cleanup." I warn.

"Fine, see you around brat." I say, slowly he walked past me, shoving his hands in his pockets he began walking away.

"Why did you let me kill him? You could have done it and left me here." I call.

Stopping he turned to me and smirked. Again, he started walking back, before I knew it he had appeared in front of me due to his speed. "You said it was your first hunt right?" he asks.

Nodding my head I looked up at him. He was close, close to the point I could smell his cologne, to see his dark blue eyes. "Well, then you should thank me for not kill your first vampire." he says with a smirk pulling at his lips.

Crossing my arms I avert my gaze with a slight smirk. "Thanks, but next time you try to steal my target I'll kick your ass, I don't care if you're a vampire." I say with a slight laugh.

He chuckled softly seeming amused by my words. "We'll see about that." he says. Then, the sound of a car driving down an alleyway caught my attention. Turning I find the van driving down. Quickly turning to Levi I find him gone.  _Oh, thank god._  Turning to the van I stood there with blood on my hands and blinded by the headlights.

Everyone got out of the van and rushed up to me. Vicktor examined the body and began cleaning up. "Nice one (Y/N)." Sasha says. I smiled weakly as I took their compliments and words of encouragement.

"Alright kids, stop yapping and come help clean." Vicktor orders.

With that, we cleaned up my first kill and went home. It was a fairly quiet ride, I didn't mention anything about Levi and how he helped me kill Raymond.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Pulling into a parking space the group got out of the van and stood around as Vicktor drove off to get Raymond out of his van and ready for cremation. The group all waited for him in the lounge in the main building. I was sitting on my phone finding that I had three missed calls and six messages from Hanji alone along with a couple from my mother.

"Alright." I hear Vicktor sigh.

Shutting off my phone I look up finding Vicktor sitting on the edge of the couch. "Hopefully we can all learn from my niece tonight... I have a few rules I would like to discuss." he mentions.

Sitting there we all looked at each other. "Now, that we are in this squad together, I don't want there to be any fighting, separate your personal life from work, if I find that you are making it difficult for the group to focus then I will kindly ask you to leave." Vicktor starts.

"You will be in training still to improve and keep a balanced fitness, you will have weekends off as well to rest." he continues.

Leaning back in the seat I felt slightly relieved for the weekends off. "And finally, I do allow you working solo if you so desire but I forbid working with vampires, yes there are some out there who are willing to help and actually hunt their kind to keep the peace... but for safety reasons I will not tolerate you working with them, if they approach you or take your target then let them deal with it." Vicktor says I watched as he looked over at me as if he knew I had worked with Levi.

After that, the night ended. I had made my way back to the girl's dormitory and gone into my bedroom, locking the door behind me, turning I find a dark figure standing in my dark dorm.

I backed up to my door and felt the wall for the light. Flipping the switch up I turned on the lights finding Levi standing there in my living room. I let out a sigh. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I wanted to make sure Raymond wouldn't come back, and to make sure your little group didn't suspect anything." he says as he crosses his arms.

"Everything is fine, you don't need to check on me-

"Oh, I'm not doing it for you. I'm just saving my own ass." he says.

My smile dropped as he said that. I flashed a hurt glare at him before crossing my arms. "If that's all then go, I'd like to go to sleep." I say.

Nodding his head once he turned to the window and disappeared from sight.  _What is his deal? Why must he be an ass?_  Letting out a yawn I made my way into my bedroom and changed into some pajamas. Walking over to my bed I sat and watched some stuff on my laptop for a while.

~Levi~

I had sat out on (Y/N)'s window on the ledge. It had been a very interesting day. Peeking through the window I find her completely passed out.  _Stupid girl, you shouldn't leave your window open._  Slipping through the window I found myself in her room.

Walking alongside her bed. I looked at her peacefully sleeping face. She had been watching something and had fallen asleep.  _Stupid._  Leaning down I moved a few strands from her face. Closing her laptop I set it on the bench at the end of her bed. I then pulled up a blanket and covered her shoulders. 


	8. Working Alone But Not Really

~(Y/N)~

 

Weeks past as the regular hunting schedule became engraved in my mind. I had been going solo since I started, truly I was always better at working alone. I hadn't run into Levi since we had met, kind of a good thing knowing he won't steal my target but he was a great helper.

Since we were let loose my uncle put GPS signals on our weapons, he tried to keep that a secret but I was the first to find out about it. As of now, I was standing at the corner of an alleyway of the city. I was about to shoot the target when my phone began to buzz.  _Shit!_

Turning my head I find the target looking up as if he could hear the vibration. He soon took a long breath in seeming to be making sure no one was near. Looking down at my lit up screen I find Hanji's name, she was calling me.

Shutting off my phone I shove my phone back into my pocket. Moving quickly I point the crossbow at the man. Releasing the arrow I watched as I hit him right in the back.

Falling to the ground he let out a hurt groan. Running up I called in the body for clean up before moving on. Since I was no longer taking classes I was now able to stay out as long as I wanted and move out of the dorm room. Only problem was I didn't have a place yet.

Jumping over the body I head forward out of the alleyway calling it a night. Hiding my crossbow I quickly grabbed a taxi to take me home. Vampires so far were basically like target practice, I had been doing great with the hunting since I was let loose.

Hanji calling me was the only close call I had yet. I had been dodging her calls for a while due to sleeping during the day and hunting at night. It had been since our fight that we had last spoken to one another.

I knew I should keep in touch knowing her she'd go insane without me. As the taxi continued to drive, I pull out my phone finding another voice mail added to my on-going missed calls and untouched voicemails.

Finally, tonight I was going to listen to all fifteen of the voicemails. Typing in my password to my mailbox I place the phone to my ear. It was mostly from Hanji telling me to call her and that it was urgent, I had received one from my mother saying her friend's wedding was this Friday and that I should attend.

After getting through at least half of the same voicemails I go into my texting and quickly text Hanji saying I'll call her shortly.

Shutting off my phone my eyes looked out the window as the taxi exited the city into the dark forest. Since my first hunt I hadn't heard or seen Levi as well, I didn't really expect to see him again but it would be nice seeing his handsome face from time to time and getting to my targets a little faster.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, Sticking my hand in my pocket I pull out my lit up phone finding a new text from Hanji. She was wondering why I hadn't been answering until now.

Shutting off my phone I would leave her wondering until I got home. I let out a long tired sigh as I looked back out the window, in the not so far distance I could see the school lit up by some light's outside.

As the driver turned into the school his headlights lit up the sign to the school. Most of the other hunters would probably be asleep, while I was spending most nights out until early morning hunting. I usually asked for targets but since Vicktor didn't like me working alone so much he's been limiting me to only a few kills per night.

Pulling up in front of the girl's dormitory I pay the man and get out of the car. Walking up to the sidewalk I was stopped by a shadowy figure. "Where have you been?" I hear Vicktor's voice say.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I try to walk past him, he stretched out his arm to block my once clear path to the door. "I was out hunting!" I snap.

Turning to me he gave me a disapproved stare. "Now, I know I said you can work alone, but at least join in with your teammates-

"They're too slow for me, I like working alone that way I'm not distracted." I argue.

"I get that but I don't want you staying out all night hunting." he says. He was beginning to sound like my parents.

"I'm not a little girl, I can manage just fine-

As I began to walk past him he harshly grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "I know you're not, but you need to have some restraint, you hunt every day of the week, the only time you relax is when you're asleep during the day." he says.

Ripping my arm from his hand I flash him an annoyed glare. "What I do with my time is not up to you, I chose to hunt every day because I want to." I snap.

With that, I quickly took off into the dark building. I made my way up to the second floor, the hallway was dark and silent. As I slowly made my way down the hall, I felt an unsettling presence from behind me. Like someone was watching me.

The air was cold, cold enough to where I could see my breath. A sad vampire had come into the dormitory. As I began to slow down I checked over my shoulder looking at the other end I had just come from. There was nothing, turning my head I was faced with a dark mass standing right in front of me.

Backing up slightly I watched as the dark shadow around the vampire faded, there I saw a familiar face. Levi.  _So, he's a sad vampire... I wonder what he could be so sad about._  "What the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper.

Taking his arm into my hand I tug him quickly along to the end of the hall to my door.  _Stupid, what if someone were to come out?_  "I need your assistance." Levi says.

"Well, next time can you appear in my room? What if someone saw you?" I ask.

Pushing him into my room I quickly enter behind him and shut my door. Setting my jacket on the table I go to the switch next to the door and turn on the lights. Turning I find Levi standing in the middle of the living room. "I'd tell them to go back to their room and forget about it." he says.

Crossing my arms and rolling my eyes I stood there in front of the door. "You know everyone here probably has Devil's Klecite in their system, so using your little mind control crap won't work here." I say.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Alright, next time I'll come through your window." he says.

Smirking now I walk closer to him. "What makes you think we'll see each other again?" I ask.

I watched his pale face somehow turn a light shade of red, he turned his head to the side to avoid my gaze. "Pure luck I guess." he says.

Standing before him I sit on the armrest of the couch. "So what is it you need my assistance with?" I ask.

Letting out a sigh he then took both my hands and made me sit properly on the couch. He then sat on the coffee table, both our legs were touching due to the closeness. "There is a slair lose, he's being controlled by a sream I assume and that sream is making it difficult finding the slair." he says.

"Do you know who they are? Or at least what they look like?" I ask.

He shook his head. "Every time I think I'm close I end up losing them, it almost feels like they skip town for a bit then come back." he says.

"What does a sream vampire want with a slair? It's like having a rabid dog for a pet..." I say.

"Probably to do their dirty work, kill someone... if we do this, if we... work together then we'll probably be traveling a bit between towns." he says.

Nodding my head I lean forward a bit. "When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow evening." he says.

Nodding I stand up from the couch I turn and head into the little kitchen area. "Do you want anything to drink?" I ask. Turning to look at him I find the living room completely empty.

Walking into the living room I find the window wide open and my sheer curtains swaying in the wind. Letting out a sigh I stood there looking at my window before looking down, there on the table was a note.

Picking it up I find Levi's handwriting saying 'Thank you' on it. Tossing the note back down on the table I turn and walk into the kitchen with my phone in my hand. Tapping on Hanji's contact photo I click the little telephone icon watching as it started the call.

Placing the phone at my ear waiting as it rang. Within a few seconds, Hanji picked up. "Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!" she says.

"Sorry, been a bit busy since we last talked." I say.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I did some more digging on your dad's case and found a couple of things." she says.

Interested now I stopped what I was doing. "What did you find?" I ask.

"So, apparently your dad was drained of blood, I looked at the autopsy reports and it said there was little to no blood left in his body, but no protruding marks of where the blood could have been taken from." she starts.

"That's strange... what else did you find?" I ask. I stood there puzzled, if he had been drained of blood my first thought would have been vampires but like Hanji said there weren't any marks.

"Whoever killed your dad must have went back to cover up their tracks because the car was found in a lake not to far from the crime scene days after, they said the car looked as if it was once on fire... so whoever killed your dad must have set his car on fire then took it to the lake." she explains.

I felt so confused with all this new information. Truly if I didn't have Hanji I probably wouldn't have found that out. "This is all very strange... let me know if you find anything else please, I'll also do more digging as well." I say.

There was a long silence, I was about to hang up when I heard her sigh. "Is that all I get now? You're not even going to tell me all that's been going on?" she asks.

Letting out a sigh I turn around in my kitchen. "I'm sorry for not calling back okay? It's just I've been out hunting a lot lately... I'll come by tomorrow when you're done with work." I say.

"Good." she says.

"But just know it won't be for too long, I have plans to go out hunting with a friend." I say.

I heard her giggling on the other end. "Who's this  _friend_?" she asks putting more emphasis on the word friend.

"He's just a friend Hanji, don't think too much into it." I laugh.

Then, I heard her gasp softly. "Oh! So, there it is a guy!?" she asks.

I rolled my eyes and flipped the phone to my other ear. "Y-yeah it's a guy." I say.

"What's his name?" she asks seeming more interested in talking about guys.

"It doesn't matter, we're just friends." I say.

I heard her yawn over the phone and couldn't help but yawn right after. "Alright, tell me all about him tomorrow, I'm gonna go to bed." she says.

"Alright, good night." I say.

She only hummed before hanging up. Setting my phone on the counter I then search for something to eat.  _Should I really tell Hanji about him? Maybe I should ask Levi first in case he doesn't want people knowing about him._


	9. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to learn more about this world you can check out the 'Info' tab on my website www.kodasan.weebly.com

~(Y/N)~

 

I stood in front of the black apartment door with Hanji's name written on the door.  _This place is too nice for Hanji. I guess her work really paid off._  I watched as the door slowly opened and Hanji peeked her head out. "You came!" she screeches as she runs over to me. Hanji had moved again due to her roommate back in Amberhill suddenly went missing and was kicked out. But I'll admit this is a nice upgrade... and at least she was back in Blencathra.

Catching me in a tight hug I stood there a little stiff and surprised. "Hey, Hanji." I greet before patting her softly on the back. She soon let me go and took my hand into hers as she led me into the modern and expensive looking apartment.  _Damn._

My eyes took everything in, from the possible thousand dollar paintings to the high-quality leather couch not too far from reach. "How did you afford this place?" I ask.

"I got a promotion that pays well thanks to Mr. Smith." she says.

"Damn, when can I move in?" I tease.

Laughing she gave me a tour. "I thought you were living in the dorms?" she asks.

"Since graduating I don't need to stay at the academy, so I've been keeping an eye out for a place." I answer.

"I see, well you can always sleep on the couch, this apartment, unfortunately, has one bedroom." she answers. Turning to her I shook my head slightly before turning the other way.

"I was kidding, I'll find a place soon." I answer as I look into her bedroom.  _I had to give her credit, she did have good taste._  Walking back out to the living room we stayed silent until we both had reached the couch.  _I need to go here shortly._

"So, tell me about this guy." she says, her arm rested on the back of the couch while I sat there seeming a little uncomfortable.

Clearing my throat I sit at the edge of the couch. Pulling the sleeve up on my right hand I look down at my wristwatch.  _I need to hurry and meet Levi. Just pretend that I have to go... I can ask Levi if it's okay if I talk about him to a friend._

"Uh, I actually have to go and meet him right now." I say as I stand up from the couch. Following me, she stood up too.

"What? But you just got here-

"I know but I promised him I'd help him, I'll make it up to you." I say as I begin to walk away from her.

Walking me to the door she then grabbed my arm. "Tomorrow night, I'm throwing a party at the bar on the corner here." she says.

"Okay, I'll be there." I say.

Smiling she then opened the door for me. "I expect to hear all about this guy." she says. Smiling back at her I nod once before turning away. I quickly made my way down the hall before reaching the elevator.

Stepping in I turn and press the lobby button before standing there seeing Hanji waving goodbye. Lifting my hand up I simply wave before the doors began to close.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I made it outside finding a black car parked out front. It looked vaguely familiar. Then, the door opened and slipped out a neatly dressed Levi. I stood there with arms crossed.  _Did he follow me?_

"If I knew this was gonna be a date I would have dressed up." I tease. Walking toward his car I watched him roll his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I was at a meeting." he says.

Stopping at the passenger door he then opened it for me. I stood my ground not moving an inch. "Did you follow me here?" I ask.

Then leaned against his car with crossed arms. "Not exactly, I just saw you go in earlier before my meeting." he says.

Slowly stepping to the car I stopped just at the door and turned to him. "It's still creepy." I say just before slipping into the passenger seat. There Levi closes the door and quickly walked over to the other side getting into the driver's seat.

"Before we go on our search we need to stop by my place." he mentions.

Nodding my head I turn my head and look out the window. He slowly pulled away from the curb and began driving down the road. I watched as we slowly began to leave the city and make our way out of town. His place would be on the opposite side of town, far away from the academy.  _I hope he knows I'm breaking rules by working with him._

"So, my friend I was with, she asked about you." I say.

Keeping his eyes on the road he let out a sigh. "Why is that?" he asks.

"I told her I was going to be meeting you... I didn't give her your name! I didn't know if you wanted me talking about you so openly since you're a... vampire and all." I say.

"Do what you want." he says seeming to be a little annoyed. Flashing a slight glare at him I turn my head the other way.

"Jerk." I mutter.

Scuffing a bit I look overseeing his eyes fall onto me in slight surprise. "How am I a jerk?" he asks.

"You just are, keep your damn eyes on the road buddy." I say as I turn away from him. He then said something under his breath, I assumed it was something rude but just ignored it.

He began to slow down before pulling into a private road. Looking forward I find a rather large house in the distance. The house looked modern from its boxy architecture and tall windows that seemed to go from floor to ceiling around the house.

As he pulled up and around up to his front door I sat there looking out his window while he got out. "Hurry up brat." he calls. Quickly getting out of the car I made my way up the stairs.

"Be sure to remove your shoes at the door please." he says.

Doing as told I slip off my shoes once I stepped in. Walking up the couple steps I found a large wall waterfall. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a few if you need anything ask my maid." he says.

_This guy has a maid?!_  Not only was he a handsome vampire, he was a handsome  _rich_  vampire. Walking around I found myself in the living room. It was open, turning I found the kitchen not too far, it overlooked the living room.

Walking through the living room I found myself on the other side looking out the large windows that had views of the city across the lake and the mountains behind it all. "Excuse me miss." I hear a woman call.

Turning my head I find an older woman in uniform smiling up at me. "Yes?" I ask.

"Would you like anything to drink? Eat?" she asks.

Smiling back I shook my head. "No thank you." I sigh. I could hear music softly playing, it sounded of romance making me feel a little weird.  _Was that already on?_  Walking around I listened around hoping to get closer to the sound.

I found myself walking up a flight of stairs before turning on the platform to another flight of stairs.  _Is it coming from up here?_  Continuing to walk up the stairs I found a lounge area overlooking the living room.

The music seemed to be getting louder. Walking towards the hallway I found it was coming from the closed bathroom door. I heard water running, Levi was showering. I knew he could probably hear me breathing and sense me. So, before I could get bitch at I turn around and walk back towards the stairs.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I heard the tapping of shoes hit the floor, turning my head to the sound I found Levi walking down the stairs. He was casually dressed now, his hair was still a bit damp from his shower. "Alright, before we go let's have a plan in place." he says.

Walking around the white sofa he came and sat next to me with a thin folder in hand. "Okay." I say.

Placing the folder on the table he turned to me and crossed his leg. "This may take some time, so I need you to be able to have free time." he says.

Nodding my head I purse my lips together. "Depending on how long this takes we may need to keep this between us for a bit." he says.

Nodding my head once more I watched as he then sat forward. "We'll start by showing strangers their picture and see if we get a name." he says.

"When did you have pictures?" I ask, I then point at the folder wondering if I could open it. He nodded his head.

"CCTV." he answers.

Opening the folder I see the clear images of an older looking man and younger. "Just know that if you want this to stay between us I'll need to act like things are normal, so that means I'll be hunting another vampire while we work on this." I say.

Nodding his head he leaned back on the seat, stretching his arm out behind the chair he looked over my shoulder at the pictures. "I'm more worried you'll say something... no one can know we're working together if people from your school find out we're both in deep shit." He warns.

I nod in agreement.  _I need to be careful if Vicktor finds_ _out_ _I'm_ _dead._  Sighing I took the picture from Levi.

"Let's get going now, we'll show pictures and see if anyone recognizes them, then we go from there." he says, getting up from the sofa he walks over to the front door. Standing up I quickly shove the papers into the folder and rush out after him.

Quickly slipping on my shoes I made my way out the front door waiting as Levi locked his front door. Walking beside him we made his way to the car. Leaning forward he opened the passenger door for me. Quickly slipping in he shuts the door. Buckling up I wait patiently as he walks around the front and gets in next to me.

Driving away I look back at the house seeming to miss it in a way. "So, what do you do exactly that gets you all these nice things?" I ask.

With one hand on the wheel, he smiles slightly. "Your friend, she works for Mr. Smith right?" he asks.

Leaning forward I look to him. "Yeah." I say.

"I work with the same man and get paid quite well." he says

Sitting back in the chair I let out a slight huff. "I didn't realize you guys were that popular... I guess I can see why Hanji got the upgrade." I mutter.

"I guess a lot of people like reading about supernatural crap." he says.

Chuckling softly I then turn my head away and waited as Levi quickly began driving into town. As we're driving in I felt a buzz in my pocket. Pulling out my phone I find a text from Jean. Before I know it he was calling me.

Answering the phone I turn away and look out the window. "Hello." I say.

"Hey where are you, I was-

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, I'm out hunting right now." I mutter.

"Oh, I can come help, where are you-

"That won't be necessary, I'm fine-"

"Don't argue, I'm coming to help even if you won't tell me." he interrupts...

Quickly I hang up the phone and let out an annoyed sigh. "Your boyfriend?" he asks.

Scuffing I turn to him. "God no, just some guy who has a crush on me." I answer.

Shoving my phone in my pocket I turn back to the window. "We'll take care of it when he finds you." he says in a reassuring tone. As we pulled off to the side of the road, Levi parked his car in front of a bar.

"We'll check here see if this is their regular hang out." Levi says. Slipping out he shut his door. Quickly I follow and get out of the car. Walking around the front I go and stand by his side looking at the entrance of the nightclub.

I felt Levi's hand creep around my wrist, looking up I find him already looking down at me. Leaning down he rested his mouth on the side of my head, he was trying to seem natural as if I were his girlfriend. "Don't leave my side, once we walk in there we need to keep our eyes open and questions to a minimal." he mutters.

Nodding my head I took a deep breath. His hand then left my wrist before walking in on his own. Quickly I rushed behind him into the building. There the room was dark with blue lights somewhat illuminating the room.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi and I were now standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. Slipping out of his car I stood there before I shut the door. "This the place?" I ask. Turning my head I watch him nod as he shuts his door. We had gone to at least four bars and had only found one name and a place.

"Some guy named Remus lives here." he says.

"Vampire?" I ask.

We both began walking forward. "Yeah, Sream." he answers. As we walked up to the large door I turn my head finding headlights coming this way. "Go hide." I say to Levi. Quickly he disappeared from sight while I stood there looking for whatever car had come.  _Is it Remus?_

"(Y/N)!" I hear a familiar voice call. It was Jean. Walking past Levi's car I rush up towards the entrance.

"Jean?" I call.

Quickly running up to me Jean came running full speed before he caught me in a tight hug. I felt like I was losing my breath. "Okay, maybe not so tight." I say in a raspy tone.

"What are you thinking? You could get hurt being out by yourself like this... who's car is that?" he asks looking past me.

Turning behind me I look at Levi's car then back at Jean. "A friend's, I'm borrowing it." I lie.

"Oh okay, well who are you looking for-

Before I knew it I was thrown back into the air, falling right on Levi's car. Rolling off the side I fall down onto the ground.  _What the hell._  Lifting my head up I turn my head back finding a man nicely dressed with white hair standing in front of Jean. I went into a coughing fit and tried catching my breath.

Without touching Jean the man left.  _Was that Remus? Or the other guy?_  I watched Jean quickly run over to me, looking at the back of Levi's car I find the back windshield shattered. "Are you al-" he stopped as he looked at my back.

"Shit, you got glass in your back, stay here I'll go grab something." he says. Getting up he quickly ran off back to his car. Appearing before me Levi kneeled down, I kept my face against the pavement as I look to Levi.

"Come on." he mutters. Slowly lifting me up from the ground he opened the back door and gently pushed me in before shutting the door. I laid on my side with my back facing away from the back of the seats.

Levi quickly got into the car and back out until he was past the entrance. Speeding off we left Jean there to wonder where I was going.  _How he even find me in the first place? My phone._  Digging my phone out of my pocket I pass it up to Levi. "Toss my phone." I say.

Looking through his rearview mirror he looked at me confused. "What? Why?" he asks.

"Jean must've been tracking me from my phone when he called, if you toss it now he won't be able to follow us back to your place or where ever it is your going." I say. Grabbing my phone he quickly rolled down his window and chucked my phone.

Letting out a sigh I laid there looking back at the window. "I'll pay the cost to repair your car-

"No need, it's fine." he says. He seemed spooked, wanting to get as far as he could from that place.

"Was it Remus?" I ask.

Looking in the rearview mirror I watch him nod. "We'll go back another day, right now we need to get you to my place, my maid can treat you." he says.

"So, your maid is a nurse too?" I ask trying to keep him from thinking about other things.

"Yeah, I made sure she was qualified." he says.

Laying back I fell silent as he drove back over to his place. As he pulled into his driveway he stopped in his. Shutting off his car he quickly slipped out and came to the back, grabbing me he lifted me into his arms carrying me bridal style into his house. He was careful to make sure he didn't push more glass into my back.

Quickly opening the door he rushed in and laid me on my side on his couch. Stepping out of the room he fetched his maid who had come rushing out with a large bag and stood there in her pajamas.

My back faced her as she lifted the back of my shirt. Levi stood behind the couch facing me. "Am I going to need stitches?" I ask.

"Maybe a couple." the woman answers.

"And Vicktor wonders why I work alone." I mutter.

Levi crossed his arms and looked down at me. "Vicktor?" he asks.

Looking up I roll my eyes. "Uncle, he's the one that brought me into this whole vampire killing world." I explain.

Nodding his head slowly he seemed a little bewildered by my words. "Hopefully your friend doesn't find other means to track you here." he says.

"I doubt it unless they fucking chipped me in my sleep." I tease. As I began to laugh a little I started breathing heavily feeling a large shard of glass get pulled from my back.

"When your finished show (Y/N) to the guest bedroom closet to my bedroom please." Levi orders. I watched as Levi left the living room and walked up the stairs. That night it was clear to me that I was only willing to work with Levi, if not him then alone. Because of Jean I was too distracted and got hurt.


	10. Something Called Fake Love

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken in a room unfamiliar to me. The dark grey sheets covered me as I laid on my side facing a large floor to ceiling window looking out at the city and mountains behind.

Looking around I found the room was very much empty, with little to no furniture. Slowly sitting up I felt a slight pain at my back, turning I swing my feet to hang off the edge of the bed.

Looking down I had found myself in only my underwear and a black button up shirt that was not mine. Looking at the single chair to my right was my close neatly folded. Getting up I quickly walk over and throw my pants on. Not bothering to change my shirt I pick it up and turn to the door.

Walking out into the hallway I look finding it was empty. I was still at Levi's house. Walking through the lounge I made a quick beeline for the stairs.  _I gotta get out of here Vicktor is gonna kill me. Jean's probably wondering where I am._

As I came to the last step I look around finding Levi nowhere in sight.  _Perfect._  Quickly walking past the kitchen I make a right turn into the foyer, I made a clear shot for the front door, grabbing the knob I whip it open. Startled I jumped back at the sight of Levi standing there. "Where you going?" he asks.

His hands were full of grocery bags. "Uh... I wanted to go home and shower." I say.

Walking past me I turn and watch him as he sets the bags down momentarily. "Stay for breakfast at least, I make good omelets." he says trying to pursue me with food.

Fully turned to him I nod giving in. "I'll help!" I yell as he walked into the kitchen with the bags. Walking behind the counter I help him put away his groceries. By this time I would assume him and I would be good friends.

Cutting up some vegetables for him I watched as Levi began whisking the eggs. Being stupid and not paying attention to where the knife would fall I cut my finger. "Ow." I hiss in pain as I brought my finger away from the cutting board. My heart sank knowing I had cut myself while in the same room with a vampire.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh before stopping what he was doing. Taking hold of my hand, he was very gentle. Out of my own fear of the possibility of him not being able to control himself sent me backing away. "I'm fine." I say as I held up my bloody finger.

Rolling his eyes, he took my hand again. "I know how to control myself so calm down." he sighs. Leading me to the bathroom, he shut the door and went to the closet containing neatly folded towels in color-coded cubes and a separate section for first-aid.

Turning to me he cleaned the cut with a wipe before putting some Neosporin on it. Afterward, he wrapped it in a single bandage. "Next time be more careful." he says in an annoyed tone.

"You got it Captain crabby-pants." I tease.

Looking back at me, he flashed a glare before walking out. Following him out I stood on the opposite side of the counter at him. "Look I really should get going." I say disregarding the omelets.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, I'm sure your starving." he says.

"I'll eat later, right now I need to make sure Jean's not shitting his pants scared looking for me still." I tell him.

"Alright but I expect you here for lunch then we can discuss what we do next." he says.

Grabbing my shirt off the chair, I walk over to the foyer. "Yeah, yeah." I call.

"That's my shirt!" he calls, I was already halfway out the door and didn't feel like changing.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it!" I call. Shutting the door, I walk over towards the end of his driveway. Pulling out my phone, I dial the number for a cab and tell them the address.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I had been dropped off at my dorm looking around I found the coast was clear. Opening the glass door, I quickly head upstairs. Quickly walking towards the end of the hall I unlock my door and step into the room.

Turning quickly I lock my door again only to be startled by someone clearing their throat. Slapping my hand over my chest, I let out a long sigh. "Jeez." I whisper.

It was Vicktor of course. "Wanna tell me why you were out all night?" he asks before standing up from the chair. Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms. Vicktor's eyes fell onto the button up and my other shirt in hand.

"Who's the guy?" he asks.

Glaring at him, I set my shirt on the chair. "You're not my dad, besides I'm an adult I can stay out as long as I want." I argue.

"Well I just got a very concerning call from Jean, he said you were thrown into the air and landed on someone's car." he starts.

Sighing again I look up in frustration. "Jeez... I was out hunting, I had a lead on a guy and he threw me, I'm fine-

"Where did you go after that? Jean said you got into the person's busted up car and bolted." he finishes.

Slapping my thigh, I try to come up with an explanation on the spot. "I went to a friend's." I say. Sitting in the chair kitty-corner from him, I leaned back in the seat.

"And you couldn't call?" Vicktor asks.

I rolled my eyes again out of frustration at the pointless interrogation I was going through. "Okay, would you just stop? I may be in your squad, but you don't need to know my every whereabouts." I snap.

"It's what your father would have wanted, it's not like your mother keeps tabs on you-."

"No, and that's about the only thing good I like about her!" I yell.

The both of us stood up, I was beyond frustrated and was more than happy to pack my things and leave. Vicktor seemed shocked at my words. "So that's why you left home." He mutters.

Scuffing I cross my arms. "I have multiple reasons for leaving home." I say. There had been a brief moment of silence before I pointed at the door.

"Get out." I say.

He slowly made his way to the door before turning to me. "You can tell Jean I'm still alive and to stop shitting his pants." I say before walking over to the door. Motioning him out quickly I slammed the door shut before locking it.

_I seriously need to get out of here._  Rushing into my bedroom I toss out a bag and quickly pack my bags.  _I'll just stay with somebody until I find a place._ I then stopped thinking of where I could go, there weren't many options, in fact, most of my friends were either moving or didn't have enough space. "Dammit." I sigh.

Setting the bag down I let out a sigh.  _I need to get out for a bit, maybe go see Hanji._  Turning towards the double doors of my bedroom I decided to head out again to avoid Jean and Vicktor. Grabbing my phone, I walk out of my bedroom and towards the front door.

Swinging it open I find one person I didn't really want to see. Jean. Letting out a sigh, I back myself into my dorm. "Jean, I need to go." I sigh in an irritated tone.

"This will only take a second." Jean says as he rushes in, shutting the door he locked it then turned to me. I felt immediately nervous, behind closed doors with a guy I knew who harbored feelings for me.

Keeping my distance I stood on the opposite side of the table from him. "I was so worried, are you okay?" he asks eyes filled with concern.

Holding myself I nod and avoid his worried gaze. "Just a few scratches, it's nothing." I say.

At a fast pace, he walked around the table and took hold of my shoulders. Looking up at him I stare at him confused. "I wanted to tell you this for a while but... I really, really like you (Y/N)." he confesses.

There at that moment, my mind went completely blank. Then right after it was like that moment never happened and I was now utterly confused. "Wait, what?" I say shaking slightly my head.

Smiling gently he seemed amused at my expression. "I like you (Y/N).. a lot." he mutters. His head tilted slightly as he slowly began to lean in, I had to do something, something to prevent this kiss from happening.  _Shit, what do I do-_

"I have mono!" I shriek, shutting my eyes tightly I didn't feel him kiss me. Pretending to look sick I start coughing up a storm.

"Oh..." he mutters.

"Yeah, it's horrible, I shouldn't have ever kissed that guy at the bar." I lie in a raspy voice. Shivering I pretended to have chills to make it seem more believable.

"Y-yeah... Maybe." he says in an embarrassed tone.

Looking at him curiously I wanted to get him out of here. "I mean if you want some mono be my guest." I say before throwing myself onto him. Pushing me off gently he laughed nervously.

"N-no thank you... I-I'll let you rest... and think about what I just said." he says nervously. Nodding silently I pat him on the back and showed him to the door.  _I guess that's one way._  Sighing I felt a sudden moment of relief knowing he bought it.  _Stupid boy._

Shutting the door again I waited for a few until reopening the door and bolting down the hallway. Rushing down the stairs I passed by Connie. "How's the mono?" he asks. As I passed him I waved a goodbye. I didn't want to get caught by either Vicktor or Jean so I ran as fast as I could only sparing Connie a second.

"Oh, it's great." I say. Swinging the glass door open I rush out and throw myself into the taxi. Giving the driver Hanji's address I sit back and buckle up now relieved I was able to get out without being caught by Vicktor or Jean.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stood outside Levi's front door awaiting upon his arrival. As promised I would join him for lunch only because I was starving. I had gotten done talking to Hanji about an hour ago before she went to work. I told her about the whole fake mono incident. I expected her to say something to someone.

Hearing tires against the gravel I turn finding Levi's freshly replaced car pull into the driveway. Watching as he stepped out of his car I could see he was formally dressed in a suit and tie. Very handsome.

Walking up, it almost seemed like a scene from a movie. As he came up to the door, I stood there in awe at how incredibly handsome he looked. "How's the mono?" he asks.

And just like that, the moment was over and I was back to teasing. "Why want some?" I ask in a teasing tone.

Rolling his eyes, he harshly shoved his key in the lock before twisting it to unlock it. Opening the door, he allowed me to go in first. "So did you have a meeting or something?" I ask. Walking in a make a beeline for the barstool.

Pulling off his coat, he hung it up on the rack. He rolled up his sleeves while walking around the counter. "Something like that, we have a fundraiser type thing in a month and it's gonna be a ball type thing." he says.

Propping my arm up on the counter I rest my head in my hand. "Oh, fascinating... what's the fundraising for?" I ask.

"To gain money to send the employees on trips, kind of as a vacation and to do research on historical landmarks... as usual I never go." he mentions.

"Then why go to the meeting?" I ask. He began making our lunch, two sandwiches.

He took there looking at me a little frustrated. "To get Erwin to invite Remus to the event." he says.

Leaning forward closer to him, I was now interested in this party. "Did Erwin agree?" I ask.

Levi shrugged his shoulders before turning to the fridge. He pulled out a container of lunch meat and set it on the counter along with cheese slices and other things. Changing topics he began asking me a series of questions about my sandwich, what I'd like on it and didn't like.

"So later tonight, I'm gonna go hunting." I mention.

Just as I was picking up my sandwich I caught sight of Levi staring at me harshly. Looking at him rather confused I set my food back down. "What?" I ask.

"Why not take a break tonight, ever since I met you, you've been working non-stop." he says.

"But, it keeps me off campus." I tell him. Truly I didn't want to go back, as nice as the place was I wanted to be off on my own without the constant check-ups from Vicktor.

Crossing his arms, he looked me dead in the eye.  _Is he trying to read me?_  "Why... is someone bothering you?" he asks.

"Just don't want to be there." I say avoiding the topic.

"That didn't answer my question dumb ass." he says.

"I thought you would have overheard Hanji this morning about it." I mutter.

He was silent as I looked down at my food. "So it's true... that Jean guy almost kissed you?" he asks. Levi seemed a little hurt by the fact it could be true. I wasn't going to lie Jean did almost kiss me and my fake mono won't be there to save me again.

Slapping the counter, I look up at him before rolling my eyes. "Why else would I fake mono?" I ask disregarding his feelings.

"I don't know, you're the dumb one." he says.

I stopped there, looking back down at my food I picked it up and began eating.  _After this, I am going to find a place far, far away from the campus._  Scarfing down my food I thanked Levi and went on my way.   


	11. Abandoned

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking down the street in a not so busy part of town, I walked by myself to clear my mind.

It was a day later and all the madness seemed to die down. Jean was avoiding me and my fake mono along with everyone else on campus. Looking to my right was a large stone fence stopped with wires. Further, up I found a chained gate and walked up wanting to see what was behind.

With my hands in my pocket, I sped up the pace of my walking, passing by many people before stopping at the gate. I was on the opposite side of town, a little more dangerous but far away from the Academy.

Looking past the gate and thick brush of vegetation, was a tall building, most of its windows were boarded up. Looking behind me across the street was a large animated billboard with pastel pink cherry blossoms. Looking at the gate I look around for a lock. Shaking the gate slightly it opened right away.

Walking past the gate I quickly turn around and shut the gate. The grounds were heavily infested with trees, bushes, and all kinds of different plants due to no one coming around to clean up. It gave a good amount of cover to the building.

Walking through the what seemed like a forest I followed the heavily weeded path up to a pair of double doors. It didn't seem like anyone was living here which was perfect. Not my dream home but better than the Academy. Walking up to the doors I take hold of the handles and pull it with all my might until it slowly opened.

Entering I found that it was a spacious lobby with old beaten up seats and a large counter. Walking up behind the counter was an old computer with a broken screen. Checking the doors I found money and a large set of keys.  _My lucky day._

Taking the keys assuming they were to certain rooms I shove it in my pocket. To the right of the desk was the stairs. Walking up the stairs I cut up to the fourth floor. The more spacious apartments would be higher up. Making my way down the hall I looked around at the different rooms.

At the very end of the hall, I looked through the keys. 4E was the room number, sifting through the keys I pulled out the key and quickly jabbed it into the keyhole. Twisting the key I unlock the door.

Opening the door I look in finding a rather nice place. There was no furniture but it had a fireplace and large windows that overlooked the billboard.  _This is great, no one from the academy will find me here._

Pulling out my phone I quickly call Hanji letting her know I found a place and gave her the address. I waited for her to get here to help me clean up.  _Thank goodness._  Starting to pick up a bit I walk around the place, it had at least two bedrooms and a bathroom.

In the bedroom, I began prying the boards off the windows letting in some light. Within a few minutes, Hanji had arrived, she had texted me asking where I was. Texting her the room number I wait then walk out of the bedroom and over to the front door.

I heard her footsteps grow louder as she got closer. Soon I could see her at the end of the hall. "Lovely place you found, if you're interested in getting robbed." she says.

Smirking at her I roll my eyes. "It's away from the campus and about a five-minute walk to your place." I tell her.

"How are you going to have heating? Internet? Lights?" she asks as she walks into the living room.

"I'll manage-

"Are you sure you want this place? It's a bit dirty-

"I was hoping you could help me clean, besides I can invite another friend over to help." I say.

Letting out a sigh she looked around before nodding. "Alright... if you're sure then I'll help." she says.

"Thank you." I say. As I got to cleaning I watched Hanji pull out her phone dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to get you some lighting and such." she says.

Walking up to her I go to grab her phone to prevent her from doing such. "Hanji, you don't need to do that, I'll get by, I'll get battery operated things-

"I'm calling them... you can repay me by letting me hunt with you." she says with a smile on her face. Letting go of her phone I looked at her in awe before crossing my arms.

"I couldn't do that to you, you have work and I soon hope a boyfriend when you tell Mike-

"Shh, you! And we can schedule a night for me to go out." she says. Smirking at her I then stick my tongue out before walking away. Pulling out my phone I dial Levi's number I conveniently got from his maid.

Placing the phone at my ear I listen to it ring.  _Shouldn't he be at work right now right?_  There was a soft shuffling sound. "Hello, Mr. Ackerman speaking." he answers.

Trying hard not to laugh I go along with it. "Hello Mr. Ackerman this is Ms. Vincent, I was wondering if you could come over and assist me in cleaning my new apartment." I say teasingly.

I could hear him sighing. Snickering softly I wait for a response. "Why, and how did you get my number?" he asks.

"Because you have nothing else better to do, and your maid conveniently left your number plastered on the fridge for me to see." I answer.

There was a brief silence. "How did you know it was mine? There are multiple numbers on the paper, you know what I don't want to know" he says.

Turning I look to find Hanji still on the phone seeming to be in a full-on negotiation. I turn forward looking at the wall in front of me. "So, will you please come over, I'll give you the address."I beg.

Another sigh sounded on the other side of the phone. "Alright fine." he groans. Giving him the address I happily hung up the phone and turned to Hanji who was just getting off the phone.

"Alright, so in about 24 hours they will turn on the power and send someone to set up the internet, of course, it'll be a little pricey but I managed to work out a reasonable price I could pay a month-

"Woah wait, you can't pay!" I say.

Looking at me slightly confused she fully turned to me. "Why not? You paid the bills back when we were living with Mike, this is the least I could do." she says.

"I can't ask you to pay for my living." I say.

Smiling she walked over and grabbed my shoulders. "Like I said if you let me hunt I will pay for your fees of living here." she says.

Hesitantly I nod giving into her agreement. It was a really nice thing for her to do and I knew I would definitely have to pay her back big time.

I began cleaning the living room while she went over to the kitchen and dusted the cabinets. Opening the ripped curtains I found it wasn't boarded up here. There was then a knock at the door.

Walking over I step over a pile of trash. Stepping over to the door I twist the knob and quickly open it finding Levi standing there. He was in a casual white t-shirt and jeans. I step aside allowing him to pass through. His eyes scanned the place before they fell back onto me.

"This is the shit hole you're staying at?" he asks.

Nodding I walk up to him with a broom. "This shit hole just needs to be fixed up." I say. There was a loud bang coming from the kitchen, Levi, and I both looked finding Hanji dropping dishes. Turning to us her eyes fell onto Levi looking surprised.

"Mr. Ackerman!" she says.  _Oh, right they work together._

"Please, four-eyes call me Levi." Levi groans.

Hanji rushed over to my side before pulling me away from Levi. "Is that the guy you've been seeing?" she whispers.

Nodding my head she pulled me into another room. "How could you not tell me?" she says a little louder.

"I found out where he worked just recently Hanji, and I didn't want to talk about him unless he was comfortable with it because he's... a vampire." I say

Her jaw dropped before crossing my arms. "Later you are seriously gonna have to tell me everything and I mean  _everything._ " she says. Nodding my head I watch her walk out of the room and re-enter the living room. There Levi had already seemed to get most of the room cleaned.

"You're gonna have to replace the furniture." he says.

"I know, when I get money I'll find something affordab-

"I'll see what I have in storage and give it to you." he interrupts.

"Did something happen today? Why are you both being so nice to me? It's not my birthday and it's certainly not Christmas." I say.

Levi looked at me confused. "I'm doing this because I'm your best friend and we made a deal." Hanji says.

Her and I both look at Levi seeing what he'd gain from this. Rolling his eyes he looked away. "Just need to get rid of some shit that's all." he says. Hanji turned her head to me with an expression of disbelief before mouthing 'sure'.

Giggling softly her and I get back to work and help Levi clean.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Four hours had passed as we finished cleaning the apartment. Hanji and I were dead tired while Levi stood there looking perfectly fine. "How about we get the furniture here tomorrow, you two look tired." he says.

Nodding in agreement we looked up at him. "Are you two hungry? I can go grab you something." he says.  _Okay, seriously he's being nicer than usual._

"Sure that'd be nice Mr- I mean Levi." Hanji corrects. Levi nodded once before turning away and heading to the door. He didn't exactly tell us what he was getting. As the front door shut Hanji then smack my arm.

"Quick tell me everything!" she says as she sits with legs crossed in front of me. I looked at her feeling a little weird.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask.

Scooting closer she shrugged. "The beginning I guess." she says.

Nodding my head I began telling her how we met. From that point on we just got closer and began somewhat working together. I had told her about the other night's incident. By the time I finished my throat hurt a little.

"I think he likes you." she says with her arms now crossed seeming convinced.

Scuffing at her opinion and shake my head. "He does not." I deny.

Giving me an expression of disbelief she shook her head. "Why else would he rescue you that night, Jean could've done it, and your first kill, he could have been a dick and killed Raymond. And not to mention actually coming here at your call, he could have said no." she explains.

"That doesn't mean anything Hanji, he's just being nice since I'm hurt, and the only reason why he rescued me was because Jean was busy pissing his pants." I explain.

"Don't deny it! I can tell, do you not like him?" she then asks.

Looking at her as if she were crazy I laugh quietly. "Pfft, why would I like him?" I say in embarrassment. Pushing my hair behind my ear I avoid eye contact making Hanji more excited.

"Oh! You do~" she teases.

Slapping her thigh I get her to focus. "Even if I did it would never work, he'd outlive us all-

"Not if you got him to turn you-

"Hell no!" I snap.

"Why not? What's so bad about being a vampire?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know maybe at the fact that I'd be drinking blood and killing helpless animals! Oh and the sun!" I mention.

"You stay up all night anyway besides you can find other means of drinking blood, I thought vampires could eat food?" she asks.

"They can but it won't do anything for them." I explain.

 

~Levi~

 

I had gotten back from picking up the girl's food. Standing outside the door of (Y/N)'s apartment I could hear them talking. "Don't deny it, I can tell, do you not like him?" I hear Hanji ask.

"Pfft, why would I like him?" (Y/N) replies seeming a little embarrassed. She was lying, I could tell by her heart speeding up.  _This isn't good, she's getting attached... She'll hate me_ _for sure when she finds out what I did._

I let out a sigh almost turning away from the door disregarding the food.  _She's so different from that woman. I can't help but be around her._  Sighing again I turn and wait a moment as they talked for a moment longer.

When it fell silent I opened the door and stepped in. The girls looked at me happily. Paying more attention to (Y/N) she greeted me with a warm smile. The way she looked at me made me feel weird. Setting the bag down I pull out my phone and check the time.

"I should get going, I'll meet you guys here after work with the furniture." I tell them.

(Y/N)'s smile dropped into a confused look. "Leaving so soon?" she asks her tone signified to me she wanted me to stay. Focusing on her eyes I tried to read her, again nothing. From the moment I met her I was never able to hear what she was thinking.  _Is it because of the Devil's Klecite?_

"Yeah, I should get home and rest, I have a meeting tomorrow." I tell her.

Standing up she stepped over the bag of food. "I can walk you down." she says. Hesitant I look at Hanji who was slightly nodding, encouraging I'd say yes.

Pursing my lips together I nod to (Y/N) and walk with her to the front door.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Walking out into the hallway I suddenly couldn't find anything else to say.  _I should thank him._  Folding my hands in front of me I look to him. "Thanks for helping out today." I say softly.

He looked down at me a little surprised. "You're welcome." he says before avoiding my gaze.

Stopping at the top of the stairs I turn, catching Levi's sleeve I stop him just before he could take the first step down the stairs. "About that fundraiser party, do you know if Erwin is inviting Remus?" I ask.

Levi then turned to me with a slightly confused expression as if he didn't think I'd ask. "Yeah why?" he asks.

Sighing I look at him sternly. "I'm going with you." I say.

His mouth opened slightly before he turned his head to the side. Exhaling loudly as I watched his expression, he seemed to be considering it. "No." he says then.

"What- why not?" I ask.

"You didn't stand a chance the first time we encountered him, and he probably knows your scent now so if you go to the party he'll smell you and leave." Levi answers.

Sticking out my bottom lip I attempted to convince him with my pouty face. "We can find another way to mask my scent." I say.

He rolled his eyes before stepping down the first few steps. "Please Levi, I want to help." I tell him. He stopped at my almost pleading tone. His head tilted up toward me as he smirked.

"We'll see." he mutters. With that, he disappeared from sight. Smiling slightly I let out a sigh. Turning I go run back to the room. The door flew open as I hung in the doorway.

"Hanji I'm going to the campus to pack my stuff can I borrow your car?" I ask.

Hanji stuck her thumb up while eating the food Levi had gotten for us- well now just her. Grabbing her keys I slip back out into the hallway. Turning away from the door I shut it and bolt down the hall. When I got out to the front I quickly pushed the unlock button. Running up to the car I get into the driver's seat.

Setting the car into drive I pull away from the curb. I drove across town towards the campus, my very last visit to this place although I'm sure it really wouldn't be my last since I was stuck in a squad.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I pulled into the parking spot and quickly got out. Locking the car I rushed inside on the second floor my former group of friends stood in the middle of the hall chatting. "Hey, (Y/N) where have you bee-

"Sorry can't talk now gotta pack." I say as I walk past them. The hall fell silent as the words slipped past my mouth. Reaching the door I pull out my keys and unlock the door. Behind me I could hear footsteps, probably Jean's. Entering my room I didn't bother shutting the door.

Walking around the dorm I began grabbing my items. Rushing into my room I pulled out a couple folded boxes I bought a week earlier. "Uhh- (Y/N)." I hear Jean call. Sighing I prepared myself for act two of fake mono. I went into a coughing fit as my back faced him.

"I see you're still sick-

"Y-yeah." I stutter.

He didn't hesitate, he continued to press forward. "Is there a reason why you chose to leave so late in the evening?" Jean asks.

Back and forth I pulled clothes from their hangers and shoved them in a bag. "Because I found a place and want to get settled in." I answer.

I heard a soft 'oh' before the room fell silent again. "A-and... you're not leaving because of what I said are you?" he asks.

I turned to him looking at him in disbelief.  _Is he stupid? Why would I leave over what some guy tells me?_ "No... that has nothing to do with this, I have a life away from here sorry if that seems more important to me than this vampire hunting crap." I say in a slightly rude tone.

Jean seemed taken back by my words. "But- I thought you really liked it here." he says seeming astounded by my words.

"It was nice but I'm not going to change my life just so I can kill all vampires." I say.

Then, his expression turned suspicious, crossing his arms as he looked at me closely. "And why is that?" he asks.

Sighing I drop the clothes I then cross my arms. "Because I had an actual life before this, one that didn't send me out every night to kill people who are probably innocent... so I'm a murderer." I snap.

"Is that how you see it? So, to you I'm a murderer?" he then asks seeming offended.

Sighing I roll my eyes. "Did you ever think once while out on a mission 'oh maybe this guy has a wife and kids at home and hasn't done anything wrong'. As far as I'm concerned I'm done killing if I do have a mission I'll kill actual criminals." I lie.  _It's better this way, he should hate me, solve a lot of problems._

"Well, then... better not stop you from leaving...See you around." he says. I watched him turn his upset ass around and walk through the door. I didn't feel sorry, I meant what I said, I wasn't going to kill vampires who were innocent. As I packed away my belongings I felt no pain of leaving this place. Instead, I felt, free. 


	12. A Safe Place

~Remus~

 

I walked through the dark rooms of my home, the doorbell had rung. It was the middle of the day and I was in the middle of painting. Stepping into the foyer my maid had picked up a black envelope. "It's for you master." she says handing me the letter.  _Well, no shit doll._

Turning to my right I head into my office from there I picked my letter opener up. I hadn't used it since the thing since the 1950s. The only purpose it had now was to slit the wrists of my maids when feeding.

Pulling the letter from the envelope I open the folded sheet of paper. It was an invitation to a ball.  _It's been quite some time since attending those._

The Erwin Smith and surprisingly Levi Ackerman's name was on the list, they both have formally invited me to the masquerade ball that was two weeks on a Friday. Usually, the original family members didn't throw balls, not since they were first officially bonded together. I would send out the RSVP immediately. Checking the ' _yes I would be able to attend'_  box I place it in a different envelope and hand it off to my maid.

She then turned away only I snapped my fingers causing her to stop abruptly. "Mary I'm quite hungry at the moment." I say with a devilish smirk.

She turned, her expression contorted in a slight fear. She hesitantly walked over to me and extended her wrist out rather quickly hoping to get it done and over with. Only this was just the beginning.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Boxes, so many boxes filled the new apartment along with the furniture Levi had gotten out of storage for me. I watched as he pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was pouring through the large windows. "Maybe I should get some curtains." I suggest.

"Maybe." he answers in a dull tone seeming to be unaffected. Hanji had gone to work until this afternoon and would help me unpack the rest. Levi, on the other hand, seemed to have so much free time since he met me.

"Are you sure you don't want to get to work?" I ask.

He shook his head and began moving boxes, accidentally a box fell to the ground scattering my undergarments. Rushing over I try to go and pick them up before he could see them but he had already beaten me to it. He had picked up each of my lace panties and placed them back in the box along with the more simple designs. I felt my face begin to burn from utter embarrassment. Picking up the box he folded the cardboard flaps over one another before handing it off to me. "T-thanks." I stutter as I take the box.

His face seemed unphased, no sign of embarrassment.  _He must either not interested or really good at hiding his emotions._  "I'll go unpack the kitchen stuff, you stay here and go through the boxes to see which goes where." he says in a dull tone.

Turning to the boxes in front of me I first set down the box filled with my underwear. I began to go through each of the boxes.  _Too bad I didn't have time to label these._

 

~Time Skip~

 

It was evening, the sun was setting giving off an orange tint in the sky. I had planned to go hunting once Hanji and I finished unpacking the rest of my belongings. There wasn't much left, I would need to create a list of things to get other than the curtains for my large windows for when Levi came.

As she came through the front door I passed by with a box of clothes. In her hands were two separate bags of food. Dropping the box I took the bag she handed off to me. "Thanks." I say.

Walking over to the couch provided by Levi we both collapsed into the comfy leather and ate our Vendy's. "So, it seems you and Levi have been spending a lot more time together." Hanji mentions.

Looking at her with a 'don't-start' expression I bit into my burger. "What? I'm just stating the facts!" she says loudly.

"With that tone you had, you were implying something else." I say before shoving a fry into my mouth.

"Oh really? What would I have implied?" she asks.

Picking through my bag I gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't play dumb with me, we both know what you were implying." I say.

"(Y/N), it's completely okay if you like a vamp-

"Do not start, I don't like him... we work together." I say.

Getting up from the couch I headed over to the fridge, also provided by Levi. "How long have you known him?" she asks.

Looking back at her I held a french fry in my mouth. "Like a week and a half." I tell her.

"Wow, okay damn." she sighs.

"Hanji, we just work together that is all." I say.

Then, she gave me a look of disbelief. "I see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Com'on admit it, he's hella handsome." she says.

"He may be 'hella' handsome but he's going to outlive us all- and don't get any ideas like asking him to turn me because I would never-"

"You say that now, but think if you two keep spending more time, eventually you two might...  _might_  start liking one another more than just work buddies and you may want to be with him forever." Hanji says.

I tossed my food finally losing my appetite. "This isn't some fairytale Hanji, shit like that doesn't happen, no one nowadays wants to stay together. Besides, he's probably a Sream vampire, even if he turned me then I'd fall to Slair level." I argue.

Hanji rolled her eyes and stood from the couch. "You never know, he could be different." she says.

"Even if he is, he could do better-

"How can you say that?!" Hanji snaps back.

Getting up from my seat I head towards the door. "No, don't leave we're going to talk about this." Hanji says.

With the door wide open I look back at her. Pulling my coat on I pulled my keys from my mouth. "There isn't anything we need to discuss, Levi has his life and I have mine I don't want to think for another moment about this." I say.

Walking out of the apartment I walked down to the lobby. Going behind the desk I pulled my secret stash of weapons. Standing up I load the crossbow before turning. Behind me stood Levi who was extremely close. Letting out a shriek I fell back. My hands fell over my chest feeling my rapidly beating heart. "God... signal when you show up." I say.

"Going out again?" he asks.

Turning around I go and grab a few more things. "Y-yeah... I got a new target and going to scout out the area he was last seen." I answer.

"You're nervous...Why?" he asks.

Turning I give him an awkward smile. "Well, if you hadn't scared the shit out of me, I would have been fine." I say. Shrugging his shoulders he didn't press on the matter, instead walked off.

"You know, this place isn't really safe... vampires, and random  _dangerous_  people could waltz in." Levi mentions.

Walking around the lobby desk I toss my bag over my shoulder. "Why would you care?" I ask.

Shrugging his shoulders he turned his back to me. "I'll go with." he says.

Looking up at him I was a little surprised. "You know you don't need to look after me... I don't intend on getting tossed at a car again." I say.

Turning to me he held a serious expression. "Don't joke, I'm going and that's final." he says.

Lifting my hands up I back away slowly. We both then walked out of the lobby out into the bitter cold. I partly bundled myself together as the cold wind smacked my face.

 

~Levi~

 

I looked back seeing (Y/N) holding herself as the wind began to pick up. Lucky me I didn't feel cold all that much. Almost tempted to fall back and give her my coat, I didn't.  _Man, I'm in deep shit hanging out with this girl._

"You know Levi, we do make a pretty good team maybe we should-

"No." I say coldly.  _It's bad enough we've spent this much time together... I shouldn't make this a regular thing._

"You didn't let me finish." she says.

Turning the corner, I headed towards my car. "I already knew what you were going to ask. And the answer is no, I don't want to join forces permanently." I answer.

Walking around my car I stood at the driver's door looking at her hurt expression. "Then, why ask me for my help?" she asks.

I fell silent to her question. I watched as she got into the car.  _Shit, this is going to be a pain in my ass._  Slipping into the driver's seat, I watched as she put her bag in the back seat before she turned and buckled up. She was completely mute.

"At least think about it." she mutters.

Rolling my eyes I turn to the window as I start the car. "Fine, I'll think about it." I answer.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had pushed the guy out of the bar and pointed my cross-bow at him. He pleaded and said he wouldn't do what he did again. I ignored him and shot him, I watched him slouch to the ground. Levi pushed past me and grabbed the man. "Hang on Levi-

As I was pulling out my phone I look to the empty wall. "Levi!" I call out in annoyance. As I looked down the alley I hoped he wasn't far, but with his stupid vampire speed, he'd probably be across town or already at his house.

"(Y/N)?" I hear a familiar voice call.

Whipping around I find my squad standing at the front of the alley. I did my best to look normal.  _I hope they didn't see what happened._  "H-hey guys." I say as I lower my bow. Walking up to them I stood before them. I looked at each other them, Jean didn't make eye contact with me.

"What are you doing out here, and all on your own?" Sasha asks.

"Oh... just a routine check." I lie. Jean's head jerked as he looked down at me.

"You guys go ahead, keep your eyes peeled." Vicktor says.

I watched as everyone excluding Vicktor ran inside to the bar. Crossing my arms I was prepared for another lecture. "We haven't seen you in awhile, I heard you and Jean got into a fight... I believe you said you were done with this life." Vicktor says calmly.

"I moved out, everyone was crowding me... and you heard right... but I got a target thanks to the headmaster." I mutter.

"Do you seriously want me to remove you from the group? You'd be outcasted from the school, your headmaster won't give you any more missions-"

"Do it I don't give a shit, I've been working with other people anyway ones that don't annoy the hell outta me." I snap.

"Oh who? Your idiot friend Hanji-

"How dare you!? She's smarter than the both of us combined!" I yell.

"Who else? You haven't been working with vampires have you?" he asks.

"What? No!" I lie.

He put his hands on his hips trying to look all dramatic. "Because if you are, god so help me I will report you." he says.

"I'm not!" I yell.

Walking past him I bumped into his shoulder and walk out of the alleyway.  _I guess I'll have to walk home tonight._  As I walked up the sidewalk I made my way back to my apartment. The only place that felt safe to me.  


	13. One of Them

~(Y/N)~

 

It had been a week of non-stop hunting every night for hours. "This one's mine." Levi says. Standing up from the ground I backed away letting him take the vampire. Wiping the blood from my forehead I let out a sigh.

I hadn't slept in a while and was feeling completely drained. I watched as Levi picked up the man and threw him over his shoulder. "Get home, sleep." he says.

Nodding my head I pick up my crossbow and dagger. Saying farewell I turn and take my leave.  _I'm not too far._  Turning the corner I quickly walk up the empty sidewalk with my building in view. Walking a little fast I then start to see my shadow due to bright headlights getting closer.

Looking back I see a black SUV driving up and slowing down. Squinting I wonder who was coming to pay me a visit. As the car stopped I too stop and walk up to the car. The passenger seat window pulled down revealing my uncle. "Where you headed?" he asks.

Glaring at him I cross my arms. "Following me now?" I ask. Rolling his eyes he unlocked the door.

"Get in, we need to talk." he says. I hesitated, if I got into the car I knew there'd be fighting. I looked up the road knowing I could just turn him down and go home, but I didn't want him finding out where I lived. I also wanted to know what he wanted.

Out of curiosity I open the door and slip into the vehicle. Shutting the door I turn to him and continued giving him a slight glare. As he pulled away from the curb he hit the gas hard. Doing a 'U' turn we were headed in the opposite direction of my building.  _Now I'm gonna have to get a taxi home._

I knew then where he was taking me. He was gonna take me back to campus. Leaning back I let the heated seats melt away the coldness I was feeling. Winter would be over soon and I wouldn't have to feel cold all the time. Letting out a sigh I look out the window and watch as the city lights grew dimmer.

The headlights lit up the academy sign before we turned into the parking lot. Pulling into the closest free spot he parked in front of my old dorm building. As we both got out I followed him towards the front door.  _Why is he bringing me here? Doesn't he have an office?_

Following him up to the second floor he walked down the hall. There stood in the middle were Sasha and Connie. Avoiding eye contact I walked right past them as they fell silent at the sight of me.

As we reached my former room he stopped and pulled out a set of keys.  _Well, that's fuckin creepy._  As he opened my door I quickly walked in, there I found the room was still as I left it. Empty.

Turning I watch him shut the door and look over at me. Sticking his hand in his jacket he pulled out a file of papers. Slapping it on the table, papers spread throughout the table.

My old assignments, my fingers grazed over my work. I was confused on why I would need to see these. Then, at the bottom was my recorded kills. I had a lot, more than anyone on the team. "Seem a little odd to you?" he asks.

Looking up at him I glare at him. "So, you keep record, doesn't surprise me... So, I've had a lot of kills, nothing weird about that." I say as I set the paper down.

"How can you lie about this? It's not possible to kill that many vampires in a month, not without help." he says.

"So I've gotten a little help it's no big deal-

"It is when you're working with a vampire." Vicktor mumbles as he comes and sits next to me.

I fell silent as I looked at him in shock. "Don't deny it, I have photos of you and Levi Ackerman." he says.

I pressed my lips together before looking down. "It's nothing... he's just been helping me find my kills." I mutter.

Scuffing he turns away. "Do you even know who he is?" he asks.

Confused I looked at him as he shook his head in disappointment. "He's a member of the original family. You know high-class vampire." he says. Standing up from the couch I let out a hysterical laugh.

"You're shitting me, aren't you? You've found out my big secret and now you're trying to scare me away from him." I laugh.

Standing up he rushed over and slapped his hand over my mouth. "Enough joking you little shit, this is fucking serious." he growls.

Glaring at him now I shut my mouth. "You know how much trouble you could be in if the council found out about you? They'd wipe your head clean or worse... they may kill you for knowing what he is." he whispers.

Backing away I shook my head. "You're batshit if you think I'll believe you."

Shoving his hand in his back pocket he pulled out a slip of paper. "Here is the proof." he says. Handing me the sheet of paper I took it and unfolded it. It was a document of confidentiality, for us to study vampires without knowing who the original family was. Scanning to the bottom of the signatures I see Levi's in fine print and cursive.

I wanted to believe it was forged but I knew his handwriting. "You can get out of this if you come back here and cooperate." he says.  _Levi... I need to talk to him._  Shaking my head I back away from Vicktor.

"No... you... you just stay the hell away from me, kick me out I don't really give a shit just stay away." I say as I quickly make my way to the door. Opening the door I rush down the hall, not paying attention I ram into someone causing me to fall to the ground on my side.

Sitting up I look up finding Jean bent overseeing if I were okay. Quickly jolting away I shook my head before stumbling to my feet.  _Gotta get out._  "(Y/N)!" I hear Vicktor yell.

As I rush outside I run over to the SUV grabbing my weapons.  _I'll just have to run and catch a taxi._ When I got far enough from the campus I whipped out my phone and dialed the number for a taxi.

Waiting in the dark I was nervous that they would find me before my ride got here. Fortunately, the taxi showed, slipping in I gave him Levi's address. Leaning back I let out a long sigh. Hiding my weapons I waited as the car took off.  _Damn this is so stressful._

 

~Time Skip~

 

As the car pulled up in front of Levi's house I felt suddenly nervous. Passing the money up to the man I quickly get out with everything in my hands. Again, I take a deep breath as I head up to the front door. Balling my hand into a fist I gently knock on the door.

Quickly swiping my hand back I took a couple steps back. I could see the lights turning on. A shadow passed by the window before the door opened. Levi stood there with his shirt completely unbuttoned. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

Digging through my pocket I pull the folded up sheet of paper out. Unfolding it I hold it up in front of him. "You're one of them." I say.

Without hesitation, he yanked me inside before pinning up against a wall. A rush of warm air hit my face.  _Oh shit, he's angry... he's making the room warm._  "Who else knows?" he asks.

I shook my head. "No one else... well my uncle Vicktor knows... but that's it, he's the one who told me." I explain.

Sighing he backed away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not scared of me now are you?" he asks.

Standing up straight I shook my head. "I know you couldn't tell me... I'm just hoping Vicktor doesn't go to the council about this... he says knowing you could get me killed-

"I won't let it happen, the council can kiss my ass." he says.

He seemed relieved that I knew who he truly was. "Come, sit." he says as he begins to walk into the living room. Following him, I go over and sit beside him on the couch.

"Is he kicking you from your squad?" he then asks.

Looking at him I shrug my shoulders. "I said he could, I wouldn't care... I never really wanted to be in it anyway." I tell him.

Nodding his head silently he stared at the floor. "We're gonna have to be more careful." he says. I nodded my head before letting out a sigh.

"Does the council really kill humans if they know about you?" I ask.

He avoided my gaze, he had been cringing. Nodding his head he then stood up. "I completely understand if you can't continue working-

"What? No, I'm still going to work with you... I just wanted to confirm it." I interrupt.

He nodded his head and sat there quietly. "How did he even figure out it was me, you were working with?" he asks.

"He was following me." I answer.

Standing up he chuckled and paced the floor. "I should have seen this coming." he says.

Watching him he ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll be more careful from now on, we'll make sure we aren't followed." I say. He nodded once more before heading over to the stairs.

"You staying?" he asks.

Standing up I shook my head. "I'll go... I've caused you enough stress for tonight-"

"No...I didn't mean it that way... I'm fine if you wish to stay... it is late." he says.

"Oh." I say softly.

He stood there at the stairs still waiting to see if I'd stay. "I guess I could stay... I don't have enough money for a ride home anyway right now." I say.

He nodded his head once before curling his fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Walking up to the stairs I followed him up, walking to the hallway he stopped at the first door. "I'll bring you something comfortable to change into." he says.

Nodding I enter the room and head over to the bed. Letting out a sigh I was still nervous being around him... more than I had ever been before. And not just because he's  _one of them._   


	14. A Binding Contract

~(Y/N)~

 

I woke up to a sudden beeping. Jolting in the bed I lean up looking to find a clock right by my ear.  _Who the fuck set that?_  Slapping the snooze button I slowly lean up off the bed. Sitting there in shorts and a T-shirt I remembered I was in Levi's house.... Levi an original vampire...

Folding my knees up to my chest I sat there quietly.  _He has the power to turn me without sending me straight to Slair level._  My arms wrapped around my legs holding myself together. I was over the fact I was working with a vampire since I met Levi, I didn't care for the consequences but now... knowing his position, I felt like I had to watch my every step from here.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "C-come in." I say, releasing my legs I stand up from the bed, Levi entered the room.

"Sleep okay?" he asks.

My fingers ran through my silky hair before nodding. "I made breakfast, get dressed and meet me downstairs." he says.

Nodding my head I turn to the closet waiting as he left the room. Sliding the door open there was an arrangement of clothing with three color choices, black, white, and grey. Sifting through the clothes I took my time changing.

 

~Levi~

 

With each step down to the first floor, I could hear (Y/N) sifting through the clothes I gave her.  _I could materialize into her room as my dark shadow... that may freak her out._  Part of me felt worried about her, knowing of my status could get her killed or memory wiped.  _You idiot, why did you have to make contact!_

Sitting at the table I waited patiently. Arms crossed my eyes were glued at the flight of stairs. Hearing a door open then shut I quickly sit up straight. Looking up I find (Y/N) beginning to descend the stairs in a white pair of jeans and a dark grey button up.  _Not bad._

"Sorry for taking so long." she says before sitting down. Shaking my head I took a large gulp of orange juice.

"No problem, eat." I tell her.

With that, she picked up her fork and began shoveling the food into her mouth.  _I wonder how we'll do this now... obviously, we'd be more careful... Maybe I should talk to Erwin see if he can help._

"So, I guess you decided huh?" she asks me.

Looking up at her confused she looked up with a slight smile. "Last night, you said you'd understand if  _we_  can't work together anymore... so I assumed you've made up your mind?" she asks.

Wiping my mouth with a napkin I picked around at my food.  _I-I guess I did._  "I...I was only saying-

"You were only saying we'd be a team." she answers.

My mouth shut before flashing a slight glare her way.  _I haven't worked with a human, much less a vampire hunter... this could get us both in trouble._  "Yes... but if we are going to work together full time, we need to set some ground rules." I say as I stand up. Walking around the table I stand beside her, my left hand rested on the back of her chair.

"First rule, we will take turns with whoever gets the kill, one night you'll get the body, the other night it's mine." I begin.

Looking up I tried to figure out what to think next.  _Hmm, what next?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat there eating and watching Levi as he towered over me. "We will meet here before we go out." he then says.

Nodding my head I took a sip of my drink. "Rule three, we do not tell anyone, and I mean  _anyone_  about our working together, the only people that allowed are to know are Hanji and Erwin." he says.

Confused I look up at him, his dark steel blue eyes pouring into mine intently. "Erwin?" I ask.

"He's a close friend... he'll be the one to create the contract we'll be signing." he says.

I didn't respond, I turned my head and continued eating. "Any more rules?" I ask.

"Not at the moment... Can I see your phone?" he then asks.

Looking at him he stuck his hand out waiting. Shoving my hand in my pocket I pull it out and place it in his hand. I watched as he began typing and looking.  _What is he doing?_

"I'm putting a few numbers in your phone that's what I'm doing." he answers.

I had forgotten he can read minds. "Oh... I guess you can finally read my mind." I mutter.

"Yep, have been for a while now... you think a lot." he says.

"Since when did they start?" I ask.

Handing me back my phone I look to find three new number's. "A few days ago, the first number goes directly to my office, so no assistant will answer. The second is Erwin's if you need help if I'm not around... and lastly the last one is this house phone." he explains.

Nodding my head I place my phone back into my pocket. "And since you are no longer part of the academy's program, you'll need to get a job." he says.

"Another thing, since we'll be working together, I want you to improve your training." he mentions.

Dropping my fork I watch him walk away. "But I'm perfectly fine... and I don't have money to pay for a trainer-

"Idiot, I'll your trainer and you'll need to know more than just simply shooting a vampire, not every vampire is that simple the higher ranking they are the harder it will get that, and depending on how stupid they are." he explains.

Turning in my chair I find Levi now drinking a red substance, blood. "Where will we go to do this training?" I ask.

He nodded his head once to the side beckoning for me to follow. Standing up from the chair I walked over to him, my eyes darted to the now empty cup of blood before turning back to look at him. "Hey, Levi... with that mind reading thing... can you hear it from a distance?" I ask.

Stopping at a door he turned to me. "A few feet I guess... I can't listen to thoughts a mile away if that's what you think I can do... why do you ask?" he asks.

"Just wondering." I answer.

"Afraid I'll hear private thoughts?" he asks as he leans into me. I felt the tips of my ears grow warm.

"N-no... I just wanted to know how far you can hear thoughts." I tell him.

His right hand rested on the door and he leaned in closer to me. "You know I can sense when you're lying as well." he tells me.

"I know, it must do with a person's heart rate going up." I answer.

Smirking he nodded. "Very good, you're not completely stupid." he says before opening the door. Entering the room I looked around, the floor was cushioned with mats in the center, a tall fence closing off the matted area. Around it was a treadmill, and other exercising equipment.

"Okay, so when will we be training?" I ask.

Looking around himself he pursed his lips together, his hands deep in his pocket. "Probably once or twice a week, depending on our schedules." he says.

Nodding my head I look around. "Oh, how about this, one night a week we get a break... Unless you'd rather just have weekends off-

"Weekends off... don't worry I will have everything listed when you come in and sign the document." he says.

Nodding my head I continued to study the room.  _Seems I'll be spending more time here after all with him._

"Is it that a bad thing?" he asks. Jolting I had forgotten that Levi was able to hear my thoughts.

"I'm already disliking the fact you can hear my thoughts..." I say avoiding his question.

"I'll keep the comments to myself after this, but is it that bad? Spending more time here?" he asks giving me a devilish smirk.  _Damn, he wants me to say I enjoy- Fuck- no shut up!_

He chuckled softly as his eyes darted to the floor. "All I want is for you to tell me honestly." he says.

Turning away my eyes were glued on the treadmill. "I-I don't mind... really... I think it'll be nice." I mutter.

"Good, I'll be going to work now, meet me this afternoon at my office, we'll sign the documents there." he says.

Turning my head slightly I watched him walk out of the room. Letting out a sigh I too then leave.  _I wonder if Hanji will have to sign the same thing._  Walking out of the training room, I closed the door behind me. Levi stood in the kitchen with his laptop bag and a cup in his hand.

"You may leave whenever I'll stop by the local hardware store and have a key made for you." he says.

I stopped in my tracks at his words. "Okay?" I say in a slightly confused tone.

"That way you have access to this place whenever." he says.

Nodding my head I watched him stand in the foyer. "I'll see you later." he says before disappearing behind the wall. With that I heard the front door shut, turning around I jump slightly finding the maid up and cleaning.

"Oh, you scared me." I sigh.

"Sorry dear... would you like anything?" she then asks.

Smiling I shook my head. "No thank you..." I held out the end trying to remember her name.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy." she says with a smile.

Smiling at her I then extend my hand out. "(Y/N), we've met before... looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." I introduce.

She looked down at my hand and smiled before simply pushing it away. "Mr. Ackerman says not to shake hands with the guests..." she says.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

She smiled once more before shaking her head. "It's quite alright." she says before walking away into the kitchen. Walking up I sit on the stool watching Lucy work.

"Can you tell me anything about Levi? Anything I don't know?" I ask. She smiled and turned to me.

"Mr. Ackerman is an open book... it's best if you ask him, he appreciates the effort of those speaking to him in person... he is a very kind man on his good days." she explains.

"And his bad?" I then ask wondering what he would be like on the bad days.

I watched as she wiped the counters down. "Oh, I do not see Mr. Ackerman on his bad days... he keeps me in my room unless he needs something desperately... I've only seen him angry a few times." she explains.

"Oh? What happens?" I ask.

Lucy looked at me seriously. "Fires start... Mr. Ackerman makes the room too warm when he's angry... he once set a curtain on fire when he was really upset with work." she explains.

Nodding my head once I decide to leave more of that topic with Levi. "How long have you been working for him?" I ask.  _Man, why am I so interested._

Smiling she turned and walked over to the fridge. "I've been working for Mr. Ackerman since the early 1920's." she explains.

"Oh wow, that's a really long time!" I say.

Nodding her head she pulled out a bag of fruit. "He has been very kind to me, allowing me a place to live... he pays very well." she says.

"So... I don't mean to pry but... did you ask him to turn you?" I ask.

Quickly she shook her head and smiled. "He persuaded me... after losing my children to illness, I roamed around making money when I could... when Mr. Ackerman found me he had me work for him a little while as a human before he told me he wanted to turn me so I could work for him forever." she answers.

"But- Is that what you wanted?" I ask.

She looked up from the fruit she began to chop and smiled. "Yes... I couldn't be happier." she says.

The suddenly I felt the need to ask another question... one that may make me seem interested. "Last question and I'll be quiet... Does... Levi bring home many women?" I ask.

"That you should ask Mr. Ackerman... although all I can say is that he's not one to sleep around." she answers.

Nodding my head I smile. "Thank you... I was just wondering." with that, I hopped off the stool.

"You're welcome, it's refreshing to have someone nice talking to me every now and then." she says with a sincere smile. Taking to the stairs I rushed up each step. Heading to the guest room I occupied I grabbed my bag and decided to go home before meeting with Levi.

 

~Time Skip~

 

The sliding doors of the elevator opened as I stepped out onto the seventh floor. I looked around, it sure was busy. Looking down at my wardrobe choices I wondered if I looked too nice for this. I had no idea what to wear so I put on a black business looking dress, I pulled my hair back into a bun as well to keep my hair out of my face.

Rushing down the hall was a woman with dirty blonde hair. "Uh excuse me, do you know where Lev- I mean Mr. Ackerman's office is?" I ask.

Smiling she waved for me to follow. As quickly as possible I follow her down the hall weaving my way through the busy people who sprang back and forth from office to office. At the end of the hall was a door, assuming it was his I stop for a moment only to read it was Mr. Smith's. Turning to the left I find the door next to Mr. Smith's was Levi's door.

Thanking the woman I watched her walk away. Turning back to the door I took a deep breath and twisted the knob, pushing the door open I peak my head in. There he sat in his desk, dressed in a suit and tie. Clearing my throat I grabbed his attention, looking up from what he had been reading he quickly stood from his chair.

He quickly fixed his sleeves and tie before walking over to the door. Opening the door all the way he stopped, his eyes started from the top and worked their way down then back up. "Come in." he says in a dull tone. Walking in I turned watching him close the door, afterward, he strolled back to his desk but didn't sit.

"Erwin is running late so you can just hang out here." he says. Nodding I stood in front of his desk looking around. It was almost empty it seemed, only a sofa, one bookshelf, a couple chairs in front of his desk, then finally his desk.

My eyes look back over to him, he was looking outside. It was a cloudy day which gave the room a cold, depressing look.  _He looks handsome in a suit-_ Quickly shaking my head I turn away after seeing Levi dart his head in my direction. Mentally slapping myself in the face I felt my heart begin to race a bit.

A soft chuckle resonated from him. Turning my head I found him staring right at me with a rather serious look on his face. "You as well look lovely." he mutters. Scratching the back of my neck I laughed nervously. There was another long dreadful silence as we stood there.

"Is Hanji going to be signing this too?" I ask.

Levi checked his watch before nodding. "Erwin as well, the four of us will be working together, although depending on the night it may just be us two or however the schedule works." he says.

"So, technically we won't be spending so much time together at all, just mainly when we are working out." I assume.

Levi scuffed softly before leaning over his desk. "If you want I can request I only work with you." he teases.

Crossing my arms I flash him a slight glare. "That's not what I meant, do whatever you wish." I answer as I turn my head away. Walking over to his bookshelf I looked at the book hoping to pass the time other than talking to Levi who seemed to become annoyed.

By the time I decided on a book, the door burst open. "Sorry I'm late, this traffic is horrible." I hear a man say. Placing the book back on the shelf I walk overseeing a very tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at me.

"You must be (Y/N), I'm Erwin Smith, a pleasure to meet you." Erwin says.

"Likewise, Erwin." I say as I shook his  _fucking_  huge hand. Right behind him was Hanji, rushing over I hug her knowing I really needed it.  _Thank god._

Quickly we all took a seat as Erwin pulled out the documents. "This first one agrees to some privacy policies... you can't speak of our little group to anyone except us... when you are finished hand it off back to us and we'll sign below it." Erwin says.

Not even really reading it I sign the document knowing what would happen if I told. Handing it off to Levi, his fingers brushed against mine as he took it from me. As this was happening something felt weird about his touch. It gave me some type of boost. He quickly darted his eyes away from mine before signing the paper.

When they had finished that the next document was handed out. "This is signing a contract with your partner, the four of us were randomly placed with another, with this you will be assigned to guard each other." Erwin says.

Looking down at the paper I find Levi's name.  _Wow... totally random._  Reading through it stated that the only way to break our partnership was to get ourselves a lawyer and sign many documents almost like divorce in a way. Leaning down I sign it then hand it off to Levi. The document had also stated that while still assigned to a partner didn't necessarily mean we'd always be together. "You understand with this it's having to protect your partner right?" Levi asks making sure I understood.

Nodding my head I watched as he signed it. He would protect me and I would protect him.  _Would this mean if Levi were seriously injured I'd have to give him my blood to heal?_ Levi slightly looked up from his paper. "Not exactly." he answers. Crossing my arms I slumped down. Folding one leg over the other I turned away from him hating that he was still in my head hearing everything.

"Second to last thing, this is a contract vowing if you both are caught that you both will have equal punishment, there is a list of possible procedures that will happen if we are caught." Erwin says. Now, I was worried.  _Should Hanji be doing this then? Or Erwin... or Levi?_ Looking up I found Levi looking right at me.

I looked up at Hanji with a worried expression, my heart felt like it was racing, like what we were doing was illegal and if we were caught we'd pay by dying. I didn't want that for Hanji, or anyone- I was about to shake my head.

"We need a minute." Levi says before taking my arm into his hand. Turning back I find Hanji smiling at me confidently not seeming to give a damn about the contract. Pulling me out into the hall he backed me into a corner.

"Take a minute to relax." he mutters.

Nodding my head I took a deep breath. "It's just... what if-

"Don't think about that, the chances are slim, if we keep our identities on the down low we won't have a problem." Levi mutters.

"But Hanji- She could- She's my best friend I can't-

"Were you the one to drag her into it?" he then asks.

Shaking my head Hanji wanted this, she wanted to learn more about vampires and all that crazy shit. "Then, it's not up to you to decide what is right for her, she chose this for herself and will sign it okay?" Levi asks.

Turning my head to the side I shook my head. He had a point but it was still my best friend risking her life. Then, Levi's hand took hold of my shoulders. His hands too were fairly large, yet his touch wasn't rough at all. "Okay?" he asks a little louder.

Nodding my head I watched as he stepped aside, his hand slid down laying at the lower part of my back. Re-entering the office Erwin and Hanji waited patiently. Sitting next to Hanji she gently patted my back.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

Pursing my lips together I nod, turning back to Levi he kept his gaze on me. Leaning down slightly I quickly sign the contract before handing it off to Levi. He then signed it too then with that we were handed our last document. "Lastly, this is our plan for the schedule, sign to agree to the terms." Erwin finishes.

Once again I signed the very last after skimming through it. Handing it off to Levi he then signed it as well not even looking at what it had to say. With that it was official, the four of us were all working together to keep vampires at bay.  


	15. Unexpected and Unwanted

~(Y/N)~

 

Back at home, I pull my coat off, setting it on the table after I walked into my one bedroom run down apartment. I was the only resident in the building which was nice to a degree.

Wanting to change I began heading for my bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Leaning back I looked at the clock.  _It's three in the morning... who could possibly be here at this hour?_

Cautiously I made my way to the front door. Grabbing the revolver in the table drawer I place it behind my back just to be safe. My free hand on the knob as I twist it, whipping it open I see Jean standing there.

My shoulders fell in relief as I put the gun away. "Hello to you too." he says.

Crossing my arms I stood right in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

I watched as he scratched the back of his head seeming a little uneasy. "To be honest, I've been meaning to talk to you." he says.

There was a long silence as I looked to the ground. "Come back to the campus." he spat.

My head darted up as I looked at him a little surprised. "No." I answer.

"What? Why not? You'd be safe there! You have friends there-

"I don't think, so I have friends here where I am that I've known longer." I tell him.

He then crossed his arms giving me a look of disbelief. "You'll be safe, here a vampire could come in without warning." he says.

"And I'll be ready when they do come." I answer.

"Please (Y/N), you don't have to do it for Vicktor... for me, please-

"So, my uncle sent you? Why the hell would you listen to whatever my uncle has to say?" I ask.

Jean walked forward going to grab my shoulders. "That's not-

"I'm not going back, Jean." I say as I slap his hands away.

Without warning, he grabbed my face and rushed in crashing his lips onto mine. I let out muffled cries as I tried to pry him off of me. Clawing his hands off my face I push him off of me. I bit down on his lip hard making him pull back. "What the hell-

"What the fuck was that for?" I snap.

He looked down at the floor sadly with a red face. "I-I don't know what got into me... I'm sorry...I'll go." he says.

As he turned away I quickly shut the door, locking it behind me I let out a tired sigh.  _God dammit Vicktor._  Leaning on the door I quickly wiped my lips.  _That stupid boy._  I then push myself off the door and head for the bedroom. I was completely done with tonight. Stopping at my door I hear another knock.

Curiosity took over once more wondering if it was someone else possibly. Turning back I head for the door. When I reached I opened it again, still Jean was there. "Look I'm not sorry okay?!" he says loudly.

"Jean-

"I'm in love with you, why can't you accept that?! I have been since we met and I-

"Jean!" I interrupt.

He fell silent as he looked to the floor. Afterward, I went completely blank on what to say. "I- wel-" Letting out a sigh I hang on to the doorknob.

"It's been a long day... go get some rest." I finally say.

His head darted up in confusion. As I go to close the door I felt a pressure pushing back. It was Jean pushing the door back open. "I don't think so." he says. With that he charged at me, pinned to the wall he crashed his lips onto mine once again.

My hands pushed at his shoulders trying to get him off. I tried biting his lip again instead he broke the kiss and headed straight for my neck. "J-Jean stop!" I whimper.

Continuing to push him off he kept his mouth attached to my neck.  _Damn was he a vampire in another life?!_  Finally, after a couple seconds of pushing, I decided to take it a step further.

I knee him right in the groin causing him to back away. His hands cupped his groin as he let out pained groans. "What the hell happened?" I hear a familiar voice call. Turning my head I find Hanji in the doorway.

Pulling Jean to his feet I gave Hanji a very annoyed look. "Jean happened." I answer. Hanji walked in and got out of the way as I threw Jean out the door.

"Don't think about coming back." I snap at him.

Shutting the door quickly I flip the lock. Turning I find Hanji standing behind me smirking. "Don't start." I sigh.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." she answers, holding up her hands she turned as I walked passed her. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face her I watched her eyes examine my neck.

"Well, he left a pretty big hickey." she informs me. Slapping my hand on my neck I cover the damn thing and head for the bathroom.  _You gotta be kidding me!_  Flipping on the light I look in the mirror. Hanji was right he did leave a rather large hickey.

Opening the first drawer on the right I searched for some makeup to hide it. I took some foundation and began dabbing at the mark. After covering the whole thing I turn to Hanji. "Yeah, I can still kinda see it." she says.

Groaning I turn to the mirror to see if I could fix it up. Turning back to her she shook her head. "Just face it, it's gonna look bad for a few days." she says while pulling me out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe he did that... I knew he liked me but I didn't think he'd take things that far." I sigh.

"Well, if he comes back I'll give him hell." she says as we both sit on the couch.

Resting my head on her shoulder we both let out tired sighs. "So, when are you going hunting, tomorrow night?" she asks.

I nodded my head. "Yeah with Levi, you?" I ask.

"Yeah... Erwin and I were going to see if we could track Remus... is that his name?" she asks.

Lifting my head I nodded. "There is another vampire but we don't know who they are yet. Levi thinks that Remus controls them and is going around trying to get more Slair vampires." I explain.

Nodding slowly she turned towards the tv. "Well, damn... Erwin today at work wouldn't leave me alone." she chuckles softly.

"What was he doing?" I ask.

"Just kinda following me around, hung outside my office door... I wonder if he thinks I'll tell." she says.

"Did he talk to you at all?" I ask.

"Yeah... mainly casual talk, then at the end of the day he told me to stay behind... then he told me that tomorrow evening to meet him at Levi's so we can all regroup." she says.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he just wanted to make sure you were safe." I say as I sit up.

After a while, Hanji crashed out on the couch. By the time I made it to my bed, it was already five in the morning.  _I'm so tired._  Once I made contact with my bed I was out.

 

~Time Skip~

 

As planned Hanji and Erwin showed up at Levi's where we all planned out the evening. Levi and I would go to a different target while we waited to see what Erwin and Hanji came up with for info.

Now, heading out the door I slipped into Levi's car. Waving goodbye to Hanji I watched her and Erwin get into a different car. One that had a driver, as Levi backed out of the driveway I turned my head forward.

"You reek of cheap cologne." Levi mentions.

Smelling my clothes I smelt nothing like cologne. "Idiot... have you been hanging around that guy again?" he asks softly.

"Who? Jean?" I ask.

"Ding ding ding." he teases.

Crossing my arms I turn to face the window. "He came over unexpectedly..." I mutter.

I did my best to keep my thoughts quiet. I didn't want him to find out about the hickey. "What was that stupid kid doing there anyway?" Levi asks.

"Just wanted to hang out." I lie. Keeping my face towards the window I knew he'd probably figure it out.

"Did something happen?" he then asks.

Darting my head back to him I give him a confused look. "What makes you think something happened?" I ask.

"Your heart began to race when I asked... and you lied." he says.

A moment later he pulled alongside the curb in front of a club. Turning to me he placed one hand on the back of my chair while looking at me seriously. "If this Jean person is bothering you, you can-" he stopped as his eyes traveled downward.

His hand reached for my neck, on the side where the hickey was located.  _Dammit!_  Slapping his hand away I cover the spot. "Tell me what happened." Levi asks, his face now scrunched up in a disgusted glare.

Letting out an annoyed sigh I lean back on the seat. Levi moved in closer and began examining the hickey now that I uncovered it due to defeat. "Jean came over to remind me his feelings that he has for me... he then kissed me, so I kicked him out once." I began.

Levi let out a 'tch' before sitting forward. "That bastard... is that it?" he asks.

I shook my head. "I thought someone else may be at the door so I answered it and Jean came in and gave me the hickey... I kicked him in the groin then tossed him out... you can ask Hanji she saw that part." I inform him.

He shook his head before rubbing his forehead. "Next, time I see that prick, I'm gonna-

"You aren't going to do anything, I may not like the guy but that doesn't mean you need to target him." I interject.

He pouted for a few before stepping out of the car. Getting out right after him I stepped in next to him. Levi handed me a picture of the man, looking down I found the mugshot of a middle-aged man. "His name's Ed." Levi says.

"A vampire named Ed that sounds intimidating." I say in a sarcastic tone. Walking into the club, Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the bar quickly to avoid losing each other.

Both Levi and I scouted the area carefully making sure we didn't look suspicious to anyone. After ordering a drink I sat forward behind the bar I could see a dark figure lurking. Tugging at Levi's sleeve I pull him in close. "Do all vampires do that dark shadowy thing? Or is that restricted to the First family?" I ask.

"First family, why?" he asks.

I pointed to the dark figure behind the bar. Looking up he squinted, I watched his eyes widen before he took hold of my wrist. "Dammit." he mutters.

Tugging me along we head back outside to his car. "Hurry get in." he says as he pushes me.

"L-levi!" I yelp as I slowly get to the car.

"Levi." I hear a feminine voice call.

Looking to my right I find a woman with jet black hair standing in front of us. Levi let out a sigh as his fingers ran through his hair. "Goddammit... can't this wait Mikasa." he says.

Looking at the girl she stepped forward, her eyes boring into mine. "Valentina?" she then mutters.

Levi step in front of me blocking her view. "Get outta here." Levi growls.

Mikasa glared up at Levi before crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm here to help you." she says.

Confused I looked past Levi. "Why now?" Levi asks. Levi's left hand took hold of my hand gently squeezing it.

"The family has released me, I can live where I wish freely... and I want to work with you." she says.

"No." Levi answers.

Turning to me he began pushing me into the car again this time opening the door. "Why? Is it because you're afraid I'll tell Uncle you're working with a human? Come on Levi, you know me better than that." Mikasa says.

"I'll think about it, right now we're trying to track our target." Levi says.

"I can help, give me the photo." she says, extending her hand out she waited patiently. Levi turned and let out an annoyed huff before handing her the photo. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Oh, him I just took care of him." she says as she handed Levi the picture.

Standing there in disbelief I looked to Mikasa. "What? When?" Levi asks.

"Just a few minutes ago, he was feeding off a girl so I staked him." she answers. Levi turned to me, pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"Get in the car." he sighs as he turns to Mikasa.

She smiled slightly before walking up to the car. Levi turned to me and nodded slowly before pushing me into the car. Sitting in the passenger seat I watched him quickly walk around and slip into the driver's side.

Levi glanced over at me before looking in the rearview mirror. As he started the car I look out the window. Again, I kept my thoughts quiet knowing I was stuck in a car with two members of the Original Family.

When we reached Levi's house he quickly got out, with me and Mikasa following behind. Levi took my wrist making sure I kept my distance from Mikasa. Entering through the front door Levi quickly shut it after Mikasa entered.

Tugging me along he pulled me into the living room before pushing me down on the couch. "I'm going to change, you stay here. Mikasa, you sit there and keep your thoughts to yourself." Levi orders.

Levi glanced back at me before leaving, his steps slowly grew quiet the further he went upstairs. Looking over to the chair next to me Mikasa sat quietly with her arms crossed. "Is he always that curt towards you?" I ask softly.

Leaning forward she uncrossed her arms. "Usually, but he's like that with everyone." she says.

"So, he's your cousin?" I ask to confirm.

She nodded her head. "Not by choice but yeah." she answers.

Then, the name Valentina came to mind, wondering who that was I move closer. "What you called me earlier... who's Valentina?" I ask.

Her eyes slightly widened before looking down at the ground. "Oh, sorry... you just looked like someone Levi and I used to know." she says.

"Oh, was she a vampire too?" I ask.

Mikasa shot her head up before nodding. "Yeah... but she died a long time ago." she says.

"What was she like?" I ask interested now.

"She was-

"A manipulative bitch that I don't want to remember." Levi cuts in.

My head darted looking behind me finding Levi towering over the couch, his expression was dark as the air went colder in the room than it already was. Levi let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going out for a smoke." he sighs.

He quickly marched over to the front of the house. The front door closed as he exited. Turning to Mikasa I looked at her a little confused. "Valentina was Levi's wife... she left him after two years... for another man." Mikasa mutters.

Shocked to hear this I looked forward. "That's horrible." I mutter.

"Yeah, he was really devastated... she wasn't that great a person either." Mikasa adds.

Interested in knowing more about Valentina I turn my attention back on Mikasa. "What else did she do?" I ask.

Getting up she came and sat beside me. "In your classes at the academy you were taught that the first family will turn their offspring when the time was right, correct?" she asks.

I nodded my head. "Well, Levi was supposed to be turned by our uncle... but Levi didn't want to so he ran away with Valentina." she starts.

"I can understand why he didn't want to be... it sounds horrible." I say.

"Yes... but since our uncle didn't do it... Valentina took it upon herself to turn him... it was on their two year anniversary... Levi was so angry." Mikasa says, she came to a whisper by the end of her sentence.

"Well, I don't blame him for calling her a bitch then." I say.

The door then opened again as Levi entered the living room. He smelt of cigarettes but seemed to be calm again. "Come on (Y/N), I'll take you home." Levi then says.

Confused I stand up. "You don't want to see if we can get another target?" I ask.

He shook his head as he took a gulp of the blood he had poured into a cup. "Tomorrow we can, I need to have a discussion with Mikasa." Levi says. As I walked up to him I had hoped he'd let me stay a little longer.

Placing his hand on my back he gently pushed me into the other room. In the foyer, we stood in front of the door for a moment. Opening the door he let me out first before following behind.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi pulled up to the curb outside the gate to the park that led to the apartment. We were completely silent as I sat there waiting for him to unlock the door. "You can forget what Mikasa told you tonight...  _that girl_  is in my past and I'd like very much for you to forget her." Levi says.

Turning I nodded. "I will..." I tell him.

As I turned to get out I find the door still locked. "Can I go?" I asked turning back to him. His hand crept onto mine, gently intertwined his fingers with mine. I felt my heart begin to race. Looking up at him he had a serious look on his face.

Then, shortly after he slipped his fingers out of my hand before flipping my hand over so my palm was up. He gently set a key in my hand, confused I look up at him. "To my place... remember?" he asks.

Looking back down I take it from my hand and hold it in my other hand. "Oh, thanks." I say.

I turn again finding the door still locked.  _Okay seriously._  Turning to him he was much closer now. "Also, next time Jean decides to take matters into his own hands, I'll be sure to pay him a visit, no exceptions." Levi mutters.

I wanted to say no, everything in my being told me to say no and not to hurt him but I slowly nodded my head. "Got it." I whisper. His eyes shifted to my lips as he grew closer. I couldn't move a muscle. Levi smirked gently before sitting back, he pushed the lock button, the car made a soft click sound.

Quickly turning to the door I get out. Shoving Levi's key in my pocket I turn and shut the door. Waving goodbye I watched him speed off out of sight leaving me in the bitter cold.

I felt like myself again, relief flooded over me after exiting his car. Levi must've done something I didn't think he'd do to me, it was unexpected.


	16. Road Trip

~A Few Days Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

Hanji and I both stood in front of Levi's front. Erwin had called us both telling us to get up and head to Levi's place with packed bags. At any other time, I would have been more chipper, but it was five in the morning.

With bags in our hands, we stood waiting but no one was coming to the door. "That's it." I say before dropping the bag. Pulling out my keys I pull Levi's copy out and stick it in the keyhole.

"Woah, when did you get that?" Hanji asks.

Unlocking the door I open it, grabbing my bags I walk in. "Levi gave it to me the other day." I sigh. Setting my bags by the door I walk in finding Levi walking down the steps.

"Is there a reason why you've woken me up this early?" I ask with my arms crossed.

He simply rolled his eyes as he walked down the last couple steps. "Ah, girls you're here." I hear Erwin call. Looking up, I find Erwin now coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I hear Hanji ask.

Both of the boys stood in front of us. "We're going on a little road trip." Levi answers.

Uncrossing my arms I gave him a slightly shocked expression. "But I have an interview today-

"I already took care of it, I told them you'd reschedule." Levi answers.

Crossing my arms I glared at him. "How did you even convince them-

"I played as your boyfriend and said you were sick... how I knew was by a note you dropped reminding you to call that number to schedule." Levi answers.

 _Damn, he's good._  I nodded once before turning to Hanji. "Where are we going?" she asks keeping a stern look on Erwin.

"Westview City." Erwin answers giving Hanji an equally stern look. Looking back and forth at them I started getting an uncomfortable vibe from them.

"Okay well are we leaving now?" I ask.

Footsteps resonated from behind me as Levi walked past me. "Yeah, we'll make it there later tonight if we have shortstops." Levi answers.

Standing there I watched as he got his shoes and coat on. "(Y/N) you're with me." Levi says turning to me.

I then looked back at Hanji and Erwin. "Uh, I think I'll ride with-

"(Y/N)." Levi says louder in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, jeez." I say.

Turning I quickly say goodbye to the two and head for the door grabbing my bag on the way out.

 

~Hanji~

 

Now, that Levi and (Y/N) had left I stood there staring at the tall man. I was tired and not in the mood for a road trip. I was upset with Erwin, he had demoted me and turned me into his assistant just yesterday. "Look Hanji, I know you're upset but I promise once this situation is resolved you will get your office back." Erwin says.

I crossed my arms before turning to the side. "You didn't have to demote me, my office is literally next to yours, you could have just peeked through the window or something." I back talk.

His colossal sized hands took hold of my shoulders as he turned me to face him. "I promise you'll get your position back, I'm only trying to look out for you." he says with a slightly guilty expression.

My eyes hit the floor as I nodded. I loved my job and didn't like the fact I couldn't continue writing until this situation was resolved. I had been working on a really good piece too with a lot of background detail and actual experimental information.

I felt Erwin's pointer finger push up my chin forcing me to look at him. "I promise okay?" he asks. I felt my face grow warm, he was closer than before. I nodded slowly while looking into his bright blue eyes.

Stepping back I come back to reality and shake my head. "L-let's go." I stutter softly. Walking to the door I quickly grab my bag, my free hand balled up into a fist over my chest where my racing heart was.  _He's your boss Hanji... nothing more._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back in Levi's car, we drove through the forested area after just leaving his house. "So, what's in Westview?" I ask turning to him.

Placing his other hand on the wheel he turned slightly and pulled out a file from his bag that was in between us. Handing it to me he then placed both hands on the wheel. Looking at the file I found pictures of an apartment building and Remus walking out of it. "Mikasa found the place, she'll be meeting us there. She says he's been staying there a couple of days now." Levi explains.

Nodding I look at the address, I was slightly shocked to find it was- "What is it?" Levi asks.

"His apartment, it's in the same building as my mother and sister's." I answer.

I felt my heart drop in worry that Remus could be visiting my family. As Levi turned the corner he stopped the car for a moment. "Why are you stopping?" I ask.

He took the file from my hands and scanned the papers. "Did they always live there?" Levi asks.

I shook my head. "They moved after my dad passed away." I answer.

"We're gonna have to step on it." he groans. Levi floored the gas pedal as he began speeding towards the interstate.

"Do you think he's there because he knows we were looking for him?" I ask.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't know... we'll figure it out when we get there." he says.

The car fell silent as I put the file away and pulled my phone out. I texted Hanji letting her know what was going on now. My hands were shaking, I was beyond worried.

 

~Hanji~

 

In Erwin's car, we sat in the back while the driver drove at a fast speed onto the bridge. My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling it from my pocket I open my phone finding a message from (Y/N).

My eyes widened at the text. "Oh no." I mutter.

Erwin leaned toward me, his shoulder pressing against mine. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Turning to him I gave him a worried look. "Remus is living in the same building as (Y/N)'s mother and sister." I tell him.

Taking my phone he looked at the message his eyes too widened. Handing me my phone back I shut it off and look forward. "Let's hope he hasn't done anything to them." Erwin mutters.

"Does Remus know (Y/N)?" I ask.

Erwin shrugged. "Levi did tell me Remus threw her and she landed on his car... I didn't think he'd actually see her face enough to go searching." Erwin says.

"Wait she got hurt?!" I ask a little panicked.

Erwin nodded. "Not bad though, just some small cuts." he answers.

My shoulders fall in slight relief. "She didn't tell you?" he then questions.

I shook my head. "That's (Y/N) for you, she doesn't mention a lot that happens to her... personally that's what I really dislike about her... granted she doesn't need to tell me everything." I say, mutter to the end I turn and face the window.  _Still, it'd be nice to know if she ever got hurt._

"I'm sure Levi will help (Y/N) figure things out... he is rather fond of her." Erwin mutters.

Turning to him I gave him a slightly confused look. "How long have you known Levi anyway? I'm sure you two go really far back." I say.

"We've been friends since 1838, he turned me." Erwin answers.

I look at him a little surprised. "Wow, that's a long time." I sigh.

Erwin smiled gently and nodded. "I'm glad I met Levi when I did." he sighs. Sitting back in the seat I let out another sigh.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Driving through the day we had little stops. (Y/N) only had a short period of time at each break to tell me what was going on. By the time we made it to Westview City, it was 10 o'clock at night. The four of us checked into a motel just outside Westview City to save money.

Erwin and I would share a room. When we had entered the room we found that there was only one bed. No couch just a bed, a dresser then a separate room for as a bathroom. "Looks like we'll be sharing." Erwin says as he walks in.

Darting my head I felt my heart race again. "I can take the floor." I tell him.

Turning he pulled his jacket off his shoulders. "Nonsense, we'll share, I'm not a perverted man so there is no need to worry about me pulling anything." he says.

Laughing nervously I slowly enter. "What makes you think I was thinking you were a pervert?" I ask.

He gave me a serious look before it shifted to disbelief. "I can hear your thoughts." he says.

I slapped my right hand over my forehead.  _Of course, you can-_  I shook my head quickly now knowing he was going to hear that as well. Shutting the door, I quickly flip the lockup locking the door.

With my bag, I made my way over to the bed. "You can use the bathroom first." Erwin says.

Nodding I sift through my bag and get a set of clothes to change into. Heading to the bathroom I walk in and shut the door. Quickly preparing for bed I exit within a few minutes and re-enter the bedroom.

Erwin sat on the bed in a grey tank top and long pajama pants. His arms were huge, clearly, he had been to a gym weekly.  _That must explain his late arrivals every Monday and Friday._  As he stood up he towered over me looking down at me.

His eyes darting up and down at my t-shirt and shorts. Erwin stepped passed me and entered the bathroom to use. Walking around the other side I quickly got in and faced the door. I covered my legs before laying my head on the pillow.

Hearing the door open I turn my head watching Erwin walk out. He made his way to the other side and carefully got in making sure he didn't accidentally bump me. Turning in the bed I face him as he laid on his back.

"So, how did you meet Levi?" I ask.

He turned on his side and looked at me. His eyes wandered seeming like he was trying to remember how it happened. "At a bar... we just kinda bitched about life and just got along." he says.

Smiling I look down slightly. "How did you and (Y/N) meet?" he asks me.

I smiled at the memory of our first encounter. Laughing I covered my mouth. "Oh god, it was so long ago... her and I were in the same kindergarten class... it was at lunch and I was mixing my lunch together telling people I could make something cool out of it." I began telling him.

Laughing once more. "She came up to me and dared me to drink it." I laugh softly.

"Did you?" Erwin asks with a warm smile. I shook my head while laughing a little softer.

"No, some teacher took it and threw it away, she ended up sharing her lunch with me." I answer.

Smiling he moved in closer. Doing the same I felt my heart race once more. My eyes studied his as we laid there on our sides looking at each other quietly. Erwin had a serious look on his face as he moved in a little closer.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_   Looking at his crystal blue eyes he had a slight grin tugging at his lips. "Do you want me to?" Erwin asks.

I felt my face immediately heat up. I hid my face in my hands before turning my back. The covers shifted as Erwin moved closer. I felt his huge hand gently lay on my stomach fingers curling around my hip softly. Peeking through my fingers I could see him towering over me. His expression serious, uncovering my eyes I keep my mouth covered.

His other hand pulled the strands of hair from my face. My hands soon fell to his shoulders gently pulling him down. He slowly began to lean in his eyes closing while mine did the same. His lips gently fell on my own in a soft kiss. He let out a sigh as his hands slipped under me. He lifted me up off the bed with lips still attached.

My arms wrapped around his neck to pull myself closer to him. Receiving multiple kisses from him I was slowly running out of breath. Since working for him I had always had the smallest crush on him but never followed through with my feelings until now.

Mike was out of the picture, although he and I were still close friends my feelings for him diminished. Opening my mouth slightly Erwin didn't hesitate to let his tongue roam past my lips. Erwin quickly pulled away after claiming every bit of my mouth as his. His hold on me slowly loosening as we sat there.

Laying me back on the bed he kissed me one last time before getting up out of bed. Confused I lay there on my back watching him exit the motel room. Erwin said nothing, just up and left.  _Did I do something?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

While in the other room I watched as Levi pulled the shirt over his head. His back facing me while I laid in the bed, my face started to heat up. When training he specifically wore a tank top. Now, I was seeing him without a shirt, when he turned he stood there looking down at me as I gazed at his toned abs and chest, leading up to his large but not too large arms. He was perfectly fit and proportional.

"Tch, what are you staring at?" he asks

Quickly darting my eyes I shrug. Levi then lets out a huff as he slowly got into bed. Laying on his side he faced me. "I swear if Remus has done anything to them I'm-

Levi's hand gently caressed my upper arm trying to calm me down. "If he as much as lays a hand on either of them we'll take care of it, for now, you need to sleep." he mutters.

Letting out a tired sigh I turn, my back facing him now as I shut my eyes. Within a few minutes, I drifted off into deep sleep.

 

~Next Day~

~Hanji~

 

I had found Erwin back by my side this morning when I woke up. As the sunlight poured through the windows I get up and step outside. (Y/N) and Levi was next door sleeping and thought I'd check on them and wait for them to wake up.

Walking over I go to their door. Twisting it I find it unlocked, slowly opening the door I peek my head in finding they were still asleep and in a very interesting position.

Slowly creeping in I shoved my hand in the pocket of my shorts pulling out my phone. There (Y/N) laid curled up next to Levi holding him around the waist. Levi himself was holding her as well. But his hands were slightly lower. It was cute and a little unexpected.

Snapping a couple of photos I thought I'd save them for the future. Shutting off my phone I grin down at them before leaving again.  _I can see what Erwin meant now._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I awoke to a sound of the door shutting. My eyes opened slowly, my arms stretched out around something. When my view cleared I found I was holding Levi, with a quick swipe my hands fell onto my chest. I then felt a pressure on my hip and looked down finding that Levi had been holding me too.

Rubbing my eyes I decide not to wake him by moving his arm. Laying back I figured I was just hearing things. Suddenly Levi shifted in his sleep and his arms slid under me and pulled me closer as if he were cuddling a pillow.

Feeling uncomfortable I tap his shoulder repeatedly until he awoke. He didn't think much at first been when it dawned on him he nearly fell out of the bed. Luckily I caught his hand and pulled him back up. "I-I'm sorry- I don't know-

"Shut up, it's fine." I say calming him down. I watched his face turn red as he avoided my gaze.

"I'm going to get dressed." he says as he gets up. Turning I sit at the edge of the bed with my back facing him. As he enters the bathroom I quickly get myself dressed and rush out of the room.

Making my way over to Hanji's I watch her exit her room too. Her lips pursed together and her nose was slightly scrunched, looking like she did something. Since knowing her for a really long time I knew her little quirks. When she pursed her lips together, she did something that she may regret.

"What did you do?" I asked placing my hands on my hip.

She looked at me with disbelief and shock. "What makes you think I did something?" she asks.

I stared at her silently watching her slowly give in to the fact she did do something. "Okay, I did two things." she says.

Pulling her away from the doors we stood by Levi's car. "Okay, first thing I took pictures of you and Levi cuddling-

Shocked I darted my eyes up at her. "We weren't cuddling." I deny.

She looked at me in disbelief before pulling out her phone. She showed me the photo of Levi and me in bed together. "So... I got cold." I tell her.

"Mhm sure okay, now thing two..." she says.

Instead, of saying it out loud she types it on her phone then showed me.  _Erwin and I kissed last night._  Shocked my eyes darted up from her phone.

"You wha... but I thought-

"Mike moved so I had to move on... I mean he and I are still friends... I don't know...And the strange thing is he got up and left the room afterward." she whispers.

"Did he not like it?" I ask.

She shrugged her shoulders. "How the hell should I know, he kissed me back then stuck his tongue in my mouth." she mutters.

"Ew Hanji spare me the details please, he's your boss." I say with a slight laugh.

"Yeah well my boss stuck his tongue in my mouth." she says in a sassy tone.

Turning back I wondered if Erwin could actually hear that. "Should we go somewhere further? Or can they not hear us?" Hanji asks.

"I don't know about Erwin... but Levi it's possible." I mutter.

"Did Levi ever... you know kiss you?" she then asks.

I gave her a slightly disgusted look and shook my head. "Levi I don't think is interested in romantic relationships." I suggest.

Hanji turned to make sure no one was coming out just yet. "Didn't look like that this morning." she chuckles.

Giving her a slightly annoyed smile, I cross my arms. "Yeah, you better delete those pictures, if not I got my own stash of embarrassing drunk pictures of you... like that time at the bar when you almost went dow-

She covered my mouth. "We agreed we wouldn't speak of that." she whispers.

Smirking I pried her hand off of me. "Go get dressed." I tell her. Nodding she quickly headed back inside. Standing out by Levi's car I watched him exit the motel room. He had my bag in his hand.

Walking up I take it from his hand and walk over to the back of the car with him. "Call your mom before we head over there. Say we'll be over for dinner." Levi says.

Nodding I set the bag in the trunk. "What will we do before then?" I ask.

"We're heading over to Mikasa's new apartment to get more of the details, and just sit around for a few hours waiting, she texted me saying he went out not too long ago and hasn't come back." He answers.

Nodding I shut the trunk and head for the passenger door. Getting in I quickly buckle up and look forward. I watched as Erwin exited the motel with sunglasses on making me wonder what kind of vampire he is. "Erwin is a pureblood correct?" I ask.

Levi looked up and nodded before looking over at Erwin. "Shouldn't he be in flames by now? I didn't notice until now." I mention.

Levi smirked and continued to stare at his best friend. "Erwin is one of the few purebloods to be able to walk in the sun... it's very rare but does happen, granted like any day walking vampire their eyes will ache." Levi answers.

"And the council doesn't find that odd?" I ask.

Levi shook his head. "He did have to visit them, but they didn't have a problem... but most of the pureblood vampires don't like the rare ones, for obvious reasons." Levi explains.

"So, he just stuck around you and humans." I answer.

"Correct." Levi answered quickly before turning to the window, rolling it down Erwin bent down.

"Hanji and I will be a little late... she's hungry so I'll be stopping at the nearest restaurant for her to eat." he says.

Nodding we both sat there silently. "You have Mikasa's address?" Levi asks.

Erwin nodded before patting the door. Standing up straight I find Hanji looking over at us. Giving her a slight smirk, I watched her left hand hide behind her waist, and her middle finger proudly standing alone. Chuckling I turn forward while Levi started the car.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After hanging around Mikasa's for most of the day, Levi, and I headed over to the apartment building. As the elevator let out a ding, we entered the third floor. While walking down the hall Levi quickly took my hand in his.

Stopping I look down at him a little uncomfortably. "Stupid, just tell your mom I'm your boyfriend so it doesn't look so suspicious." he says.

Nodding I continue walking down the hall just a bit before reaching the third door on the right. With my free hand, I knock on the door rather loudly.

Waiting patiently I look around nervously. When the door opened my head darted forward looking to see my mother. "Hey guys, so glad you stopped by." My mother says with a smile on her face.

Her eyes shifted down looking at mine and Levi's hands connected. Smiling still she opened the door wider. As Levi and I entered I looked to the dining room. My heart dropped instantly as I met eyes with the man sitting at the dining table with my little sister Karina.

Quickly I smile at them as I pull my coat off my shoulders. "Oh, (Y/N) have you met Remus?" my mother asks.

Handing her my coat I slightly shook my head. "I don't believe so." I answer.

Turning to Levi I watched his face shift to slight worry but soon turn calm when my mother looked at him. "Well, come sit, dinner is almost ready." she says while pushing us towards the table. Hesitantly we both made our way hand in hand over to the table.

My sister looked up in my direction with a smile and stood from her seat. "Hey sis." she greets before hugging me.

"Hey kid, you been good?" I ask. As I sit go to sit beside her. Levi pulled out my chair, then placed his hand on my back as we sit.

"Yeah." Karina answers.

As my sister sits back in her seat she glanced over in Levi's direction. "Who's he?" she asks. Turning my head I for a second glance at Remus before looking over at Levi.

Smiling I look back at Karina. "He's my boyfriend." I lie.

Levi leaned over me extending his hand out to my sister. "Hey kid, names Levi." he greets with a slight smile. After shaking my sister's hand he turned and greeted Remus.

"I don't believe we've met." Levi says while shaking Remus's hand.

Remus smiled slightly as he shook Levi's hand slowly. "Perhaps not... you are the one who works at that  _Mythic Times_  am I correct?" Remus asks.

Levi nodded. "Yes I am." he answers.

"Oh! I've read a few articles from there, it's very interesting." Karina interjects.

Levi turned and smiled before sipping his water. "Yes, my co-workers do their best when given assignments... it's surprising how popular it's gotten." Levi answers.

"My favorite articles are the ones about the vampires... very mysterious creatures." Remus says.

Both Levi and I nodded slowly with forced smiles. "Don't you agree Levi?" Remus asks turning his full attention onto Levi. Levi's expression turned serious all while he tried keeping the smile.

"Vampires aren't real." I blurt. Remus propped his elbows on the table resting his head on his hands.

"You don't think so?" Remus asks.

I flashed Remus a slight smile while shaking my head. Remus then looked to my little sister intensely. "Karina dear... why don't you go keep your mother busy." Remus says.

Immediately after he told her, she stood up from the chair silently and quickly headed for the kitchen. It was just the three of us now. "Human's really are simple minded beings." Remus comments, leaning back in his seat he stood up.

"You know, Miss Vincent I thought you'd be smarter than this... I thought after tossing you onto a car would show you how much stronger I am against you... but you refuse to give up." he says, now standing behind my chair, I kept my head forward while my heart raced.

I didn't talk back, letting out a soft hum he stepped closer. "It's a shame you know... your mother and sister really is a lovely people-

I stood from my chair, whipping around I flashed him a hateful glare. "If you as so much as lay a finger on them I swear to-

Levi held me back, holding me by the hips he kept me from lunging at Remus. "Sit." Levi orders. Glaring back at him I let out a sigh and do as told. This time facing Remus.

Levi stepped away from his chair and stood in front of Remus, I couldn't see his face but I could tell by the temperature of the room going up that he wasn't too pleased. "Threaten her family like that again and I'll break every bone in your body." Levi growls.

Remus simply smirked before walking over to this chair again. Pulling the black leather coat off the cheap chair he threw his coat on. Remus chuckled as he passed the table. "I'll see you both in the near future." he says.

He headed for the door, once reached he turned and looked back at us with a devilish smirk tugging at his lips. "Oh, and (Y/N) tell your mother I'll see her very soon." He says just before passing through the front door. I look up at Levi who still stood a little ways from the table.  _This can't be happening._


	17. An Encounter

~Remus~

 

I left the building quickly after gathering my things. I would have to come back when the coast was clear. I was being watched and it was obvious. Walking down the street away from the building I pulled my phone up to my ear after dialing a number.

"Yes, you were right, I'm on my way." I tell the person on the other side.

Standing off to the side I waited for my car to come around the corner. "Trust me, he's with them... he's got a merry little band of human's in on it too and a day walking pureblood." I inform them.

Nodding to myself I listen closely to what they said. "Yes, I'm coming home now, it's not safe... for now but I do have strings to pull with this group." I explain.

As the car came into view I was prepared to say my goodbyes. "Yes her family lives in the building... I'm sure if Miss Vincent pulled anything we'd have her family in our grasp." I explain.

The car came to a stop in front of me as the person on the other end of the phone was wishing me a safe trip. "Thank you, I'll be home soon, Uhuh, bye." I say, ending the call I shove the phone into my pocket and slip into the black SUV. Looking back I find the two coming out of the building.

_Stupid, they don't know ... They're just children running around looking for trouble._  The car sped away off into the thick fog, retreating into the darkness... for now.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi and I stood outside the building in search for Remus to see where he ran off to. Sighing I shakily look down at my phone. Hanji had texted me telling me everything would be fine. Everything was not fine, my family's lives were on the line.

Texting her back I press the letters one by one making to make sure the message was clear enough for her to read. Out of nervousness, I drop my phone.  _Dammit... why now of all times do I gotta be scared shitless now?_

Kneeling down quickly I go to pick up my phone, only to have it swiped away from Levi. Standing up straight I looked at him then my phone. Handing it to me, he himself seems a little worried. "Be careful next time." he says.

Nodding I take the phone from his hand. He could see my shaking hands making him stop pulling his hand back for a moment. Slowly he came closer and wrapped his arms around me, patting my back he seemed a little unsure how to go about comforting me. "Everything will be fine." He says in his typical dull tone.

Standing there I waited for him to stop torturing himself. Then, before I knew it I felt his cold lips press into my forehead. Unexpected, I stood there frozen waiting as he slowly fell back. "Let's go back to Mikasa's and see if he comes back." Levi says.

Nodding I walk beside him back to his car. Feeling like I was being watched I dart my head back looking behind me, no one was there. Levi's hand gently fell onto the lower part of my back now gently pushing me to the car.

He opened the door for me as I stood there looking back still feeling uncomfortable. "Come on." he whispers.

I do as told and slip into the passenger side of the car. He closed the door while I got my seatbelt on. While doing so he walked around and got in on the driver's side. Sticking the key in the ignition he started the car and quickly pulled away from the curb.

 

~Hanji~

 

My phone buzzed in my hand as we watched the camera. Stepping back I look down finding a text from (Y/N).  _Everything's not fine._  It read, looking back at Erwin he stood behind me with worry filling his eyes.

"They're on their way." he says.

Nodding I turn and head for the living room. Shutting off my phone I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands.  _The situation just got more complicated._  I felt a large hand gently pat my shoulder, peeking through my fingers I find Erwin sitting on the coffee table right in front of me. "They'll be okay, if we have to we can hire some security for (Y/N)'s fa-

"Oh yeah because that makes sense, what will (Y/N) tell her mother and sister when they see two very scary looking men standing outside their door? Or following them around? I can't imagine that conversation would go smoothly." I argue.

His large hand took hold of my shoulder gently squeezing it. "We'll figure it out." he says calmly. Sighing I continue to hide my face from him.

"I didn't think it'd be this stressful, now I know how cops feel." I mutter.

Clearing his throat he pulled my hands off my face. "I also wanted to talk about... last night." he whispers.

I sat up giving him a shy smile. "Look if you want to forget about it then that's fine, I don't mind-

Shaking his head he quickly shot up to his feet and leaned over to me. His hand resting on the back of the couch trapping me in between his arms. "I can't and won't forget about it." he mutters.

I sat there watching him lean in. Wanting to give in I figured Mikasa could hear and sense what was going on. Pushing Erwin back I smile and shake my head. "Not here... please." I mutter.

Erwin looked back in the direction of Mikasa's office before turning to me. Smiling he nodded and stood back up. "Yes of course, later." he says as he fixes his shirt.

He quickly made his way back into her office leaving me waiting alone in the living room.  _My boss likes me._  Smiling to myself I sit back and check my phone again. There were no new notifications on my end.

 

~Levi~

 

(Y/N) and I shortly arrived back to Mikasa's apartment, parking the car along the curb I get out but stop when I heard my phone ding. "You go in, I'll be right there." I tell (Y/N). Turning on my phone I find a text from an unknown number.

_Meet me at your place now, Vicktor._  The message read, shutting off my phone I shove it back in my pocket.  _How the hell did (Y/N)'s uncle get my number? Is this about her father? I thought I dealt with everything then... or_ _is_ _this about (Y/N), dammit._

I frown at the ground wondering what he wanted to talk to me about knowing it wouldn't be a pleasant chat. Shaking my head I start walking inside, leaving this problem for later.

Walking past the front door I find (Y/N) in Hanji's arms. Hanji seemed worried for her while (Y/N) worried about her family. "He didn't touch you did he?" she asks.

(Y/N) shook her head as she pulled back from the hug. I made my way into Mikasa's office where she kept her eyes on the cameras. Leaning over her chair I bend down stopping just at her ear. "Has Vicktor contacted you?" I mutter.

She turned her head and looked at me in confusion. "What no? Why?" she asks.

I heard the door close, turning my head I find Erwin with his hand on the knob. Standing up straight I looked down at her. "He wants me to meet him... I need you to take (Y/N) back to the motel if Remus doesn't show up within the hour." I tell her.

She simply nodded her head. It would be faster to dematerialize back to my place and meet Vicktor there. "What do you want me to tell her?" Mikasa asks.

With my back to her, I turn my head to the side. "Tell her I was needed for work nearby and will return shortly." I tell her.

Nodding Mikasa got up out of her chair. "Just material-

"I know." I tell her.

I stop in front of the door and quickly dematerialize.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Sitting on the couch next to Hanji we ate the food Mikasa offered us. Levi hadn't come out of Mikasa's office yet and the door was locked.  _I wonder what they're talking about._

Then, suddenly the door opened and Mikasa came out quickly. "Come on, I'm taking you back to the motel." she says as she grabs her coat.

Standing up I look to her a little confused. "Where is Levi?" I ask.

Turning she flashed me a dull expression. "He's dealing with something right now and wanted me to drive you back, he will return soon." she explains. Nodding I follow her out of the apartment and down to her car. On the way, I noticed Levi's car still out along the curb.

"Why is his car still here?" I ask.

"He thought he'd walk, the people he's meeting aren't far from here." Mikasa quickly explains.

Quickly slipping into the passenger seat I sat back but felt uncomfortable, I knew I could trust Mikasa but she was giving off an unsettling vibe.  _I wonder where he is... I didn't think he'd have any business_ _at_ _this_ _hour._

 

~Levi~

 

Materializing at my front door I find the old man standing there leaning against the wall next to the door. "What do you want?" I ask. I wanted to cut right to it and get back as soon as possible.

"Well, you're rather quick... I'm here because I have a bone to pick with you." Vicktor says, pushing himself off the wall he made his way over to me.

"If this is about Charles, I've already made sure (Y/N) doesn't know... My family and I have done as much as we can in helping cover up his death." I tell him.

Shaking his head he stepped down one step. "I am not here about my brother's death... as long as (Y/N) doesn't find out who caused it then we have nothing to worry about... I'm here about you being around her." he says.

I suddenly had a bad feeling as to what he wanted to speak to me about. "What is it?" I ask.

He crossed his arms and looked at me as if I already knew the answer. Technically I did. "You know that by being with her will get you both killed." he says. I nodded my head once.

"She knows that too, she doesn't care if it kills her... she and I have already made contracts binding our word that if we were to be exposed to the council we'd both have equal punishment." I tell him.

"And you're just going to let her go through with it?" he asks, he glared at me not wanting to believe I was letting the girl I cared for throw her life away.

"It's her life... what she does is up to her, I didn't force her to make the decision." I tell him.

There was a brief pause as we stood there in the unsettling silence. "No... Charles wouldn't have wanted this... he would want his daughter alive and happy... you can't give her that- all you bring is death, I won't let you take her away from me or her family." Vicktor says softly in a slightly angered tone.

"That is, not your-

"You have two options  _vampire_  either set her free and stay out of her life, or I expose you both and you both die a painful death!" he shouts.

Immediately everything around me grew colder. "You wouldn't dare!" I snap.

"If you care for her then you'll protect her! This is what's best for her!" he shouts.

I took a step back shaking my head. As much as I didn't want to believe it, Vicktor was right... I should have never let (Y/N) tie herself to me... to get attached. "Goddammit man! I don't care what you have to do just disappear!" he snaps at me he grew impatient with my silence.

"Let me think! That is, all I ask... give me until tomorrow to decide-

"That is all you get if I find her still by your side I will not hesitate taking you both to the council myself and watch you both be executed." he growls. Quickly before he could stop me I dematerialize again.  _Like I had predicted, it was not a pleasant conversation._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Materializing back in Mikasa's office I find her sitting at the desk with a cup of coffee at her side. When she saw me she quickly stood up. "What did he want?" she asks.

"Get Erwin." I tell her. Nodding she quickly left the room.

 

~Hanji~

 

Erwin and I sat on the couch with the tv on. We were waiting for Mikasa to tell us if we were clear to go. While sitting on the couch I felt Erwin's hand creep over to mine, sneakily intertwining his fingers with my own. Glancing down I quickly darted my eyes up with a slight smirk.

Unfortunately, it ended all too soon when the door to Mikasa's office opened. "Erwin, Levi's back." Mikasa says as she waves to him to come hither.

Erwin quickly released my hand and rushed to the office. Wondering what it was about I stood up hoping I'd be able to join. Mikasa looked back and held up her hand up signaling me to stay put.  _Oh right, vampire business._  Crossing my arms I let out a huff before planting my ass back down on the sofa.  _If I wasn't gonna be able to help then they should have sent me with (Y/N)._

I waited forever it seemed, sitting outside the door waiting for them to finish their little meeting. About an hour later the door whipped over and Levi rushed out and toward me. "Levi, please Hanji won't say anything." Erwin says. Backing up out of slight fear I watch Levi as he came to me.

"What's going on-

"I'm doing this to keep (Y/N) safe... she can't know why." Levi says before grabbing my shoulders.

"Woah! What's happening." I say trying to brush his hands off.

"Hanji shut up and look at me." he says.

Quickly doing as told I look up into his steel blue eyes. I watched his pupils dilate. He was using his mind tricks on me.

"Are you on Devil's Klecite?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head pretending I was under his mind tricks. Letting out a sigh he mouthed he was sorry. "Okay Hanji, I need you to keep (Y/N) away from me... you keep her away from me." He repeated.

I slowly nodded my head before blinking a few times. Releasing me he let out a sigh, before turning to Erwin. "Take her back to the motel... I'm heading back home." he tells them. I felt my heart drop. Erwin took my hand and led me down the stairs. He knew I was on it and knew I was fairly good at lying.

"You know Levi will kill me if he finds out he didn't actually compel you." he says as we walk down the steps. I nodded my head while holding his hand.

"I just don't get why he would make me do that... what did (Y/N) do?" I ask.

Stopping on the platform he looked down at me. "Nothing... it's just... he's trying to make up for what he's done and... he's trying to protect her." Erwin says. He didn't give me enough detail. All I wanted to do now was go and tell (Y/N) everything but I feared Levi more than I did (Y/N).

 

~Levi~

 

In the dark motel room, I placed my bag by the door ready to go. Looking back I stumble over to the bed, quietly stepping alongside (Y/N)'s side. She laid on her back with her head turned toward me. She was deeply asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, her heart beating at a steady pace.

The smart thing to do would wipe her memory, but I wouldn't be able to erase myself completely. I decided to keep her memory intact although I knew well she'd probably hunt me down for an explanation.

It was clear to me, I would need to terminate the documents binding us and discontinue this little merry band for her protection. Vicktor was right, I did care for her, I cared enough to disappear from her life to keep her safe. I hoped to stay with her and hopefully one day- I shake my head completely erasing such pointless thoughts.  _She's nothing like Valentina... complete opposite._

Leaning down I gently move strands of hair from her face. My lips hovering over her forehead, slowly I press my cold dead lips onto her forehead giving it a soft peck. "Goodbye." I whisper. With that, I would disappear from her life. Forever.


	18. Terminated

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken the next day to Levi missing. His bags were already gone, I assumed he must have had to head home for something important. Packing my own bags I decided to ride with Hanji and Erwin who were both awkwardly silent.

"Did Remus ever come back?" I ask.

Erwin's eyes shifted from his book before he shook his head. "No, I assume he's back in Blencathra." Erwin quickly answers.

Nodding my head I look out the window I let out a sigh. Clouds covered the morning sky as rain began to hit the window. It was a relatively boring morning.  _It seems pointless to drive me home when they have to come_ _back_ _here for work._

 

~Hanji~

 

I sat across from (Y/N) staring at her. I was trying to remember to tell her something but I couldn't remember at the moment.  _What was it? It's going to bug me._

"What's wrong?" Erwin mutters into my ear. Turning to him I smile shyly.

"Just trying to remember something." I say.

He quickly sat up and kept his eyes on me with a slightly saddened look on his face. Shrugging my shoulders I look forward and lean back in the seat.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After dropping (Y/N) off Erwin and I quickly headed to work for the day. Stepping out of the elevator to the seventh floor I find Levi standing there waiting. "Took you long enough." he groans.

Walking in we walk with him down the hall. "We had to drop off (Y/N)-

"I don't want to hear about it- get to work." he snaps at me. I shot Erwin a confused look.  _Did he and (Y/N) get into a fight? What's going on?_

"Levi, I need a minute with you." Erwin says grabbing onto Levi's arm. We all stopped at my door as I looked at Erwin with a confused expression. Both of their eyes fell onto me waiting for me to go into my office.

"I'll see you both later." I mutter.

Quickly rushing into my office I shut the door and lock it. Although I couldn't write a new article I could patrol the apartment building Remus was staying at. Walking over to the desk I set my bag down and walk around.

Sitting in my chair I pull out my laptop and open it.  _I wonder why Levi's so grumpy today..._

 

~Erwin~

 

Pulling Levi into his office I shut the door quickly. "I may have tampered with Hanji's memory." I say turning to Levi.

He crossed his arms as his expression remained unchanged. "So? That's good then she won't know I'm staying away from (Y/N)." he answers.

"Yes but she's trying hard to remember... I fear she'll start asking questions... what will we do if (Y/N) comes here?" I ask him.

Levi rolled his eyes as if my questions were pointless to ask. "Just tell her I'm on a business trip." he tells me. I let out a frustrated sigh knowing that won't work against her.

"You better hope that will work- what did Vicktor even want from you anyway?" I ask.

Levi turned away holding up his left hand beckoning me to leave. "I don't want to talk about it, I have work to do-"

"Levi come on! You tell me everything and now that it involves a girl you won't tell me?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"He threatened me! Okay? If I didn't leave (Y/N) he'd expose us all to the council...So-

Slapping my hand on my forehead I let out another sigh. "We signed a contract- A contract that was your idea- you knew that-

"I know! I know, but... I can't let her die..." Levi snaps, his voice trailing off towards the end. Walking up to his desk where he was now sitting at I hoped he'd have the contracts still obtainable.

"Please tell me you still have them." I say.

Levi shook his head. "I had them shredded and burned this morning... our contract is now terminated." he says leaning back in his chair.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The day went on normal it seemed. I had my interview they had given me the job on the spot. It was a little antique shop in Amberhill, a small town with many tourists. Not great money but it'll be enough for food. I told them I would come in this evening and close up for them.

Since it was noon I decided to let Levi know I had found a job and to hopefully find a way to work out our training schedule. Stepping out of the taxi I look up at the building, back in Westview City. For some reason, I felt off like I should be somewhere else other than here.

Looking around I felt a little uncomfortable. Walking up to the door I open the glass door and enter the busy building. Passing the lobby desk I head to the elevator. Pushing the button I patiently wait for the doors to open.

There was a ding as the doors slid open. Stepping into the empty elevator I click the button with a seven on it. I waited once more as the doors slowly closed and started ascending.

Reaching the seventh floor I walk past the metal doors into the busy workspace. People passing in and out of rooms, talking to one another. Remember where Levi's office was I make a turn to the left down a somewhat large hallway.

When I reached the end I turn left again only to be stopped by a dirty blonde woman. "I'm sorry, are you here to see Mr. Ackerman?" the woman asks.

Looking at her I nod my head before trying to pass her. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Ackerman isn't seeing anyone, he's on a business trip." she tells me. Confused I step back away from her.  _Really? Levi didn't tell me he'd be out of town. If he's gone then Erwin must be gone as well right?_

Turning I instead walk over to Erwin's office. Opening the door I enter the rather dark office with only a little light to illuminate the room. There at his desk, Erwin sat with the computer screen lighting up his face. "Erwin?" I say in a confused tone.

He quickly stood up and rushed to me. "(Y/N)-You can't be here." he says as he pushes me out of his office.

"What?" I ask.

He looked down at me sadly before his eyes darted up behind me. Turning my head I look back finding Hanji staring at me. "Where is Levi?" I ask.

He pursed his lips together, he didn't say anything he just stared. "I'm sorry (Y/N)... but you really must leave." he says.

I ignored his words and turned to the left, there Levi was stepping out of his office, he didn't notice me, his eyes were glued to a piece of paper. When he looked up his eyes widened.  _On a business trip my ass._

I charged for him beginning to get pissed off that I was being lied to. "Call security!" Levi then shouts. I looked at him in disbelief as I continued to approach him.

"Levi- What's going on?" I call.

He placed his hand on the doorknob ready to hide in his office if I continued any further. "I'm sorry (Y/N)... but you can't be here." he says. I tried walking up to him again but he held up his hand and gave me a serious look.

Before I could ask anymore two large men took my arms and pulled me away. "Levi!" I scream. I kicked and screamed as the two men pulled me to the elevator. I was beyond pissed and confused.  _Why is he doing this? Why can't I talk to him? Did I do something?_

 

~Hanji~

 

I watched as the two security men dragged (Y/N) off the floor. Confused I turn my attention to Erwin who stood outside his door. "What the hell did she do?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

Grabbing me by the arm he tugged me into his office. Shutting the door he locked it behind me. "Seriously Erwin what is going on?" I ask pushing at his chest.

He seemed like he wanted to tell me but couldn't. There was a long silence between us as he held onto my shoulders. "Erwin!" I shout trying to get him to speak. His head fell as his eyes looked to the floor.

"Vicktor threatened our lives... the only way to save you and (Y/N) was to terminate the contract binding us all... he's avoiding (Y/N) to save us." he says.

I let out a soft sigh before turning my head to the side. "We all agreed that we'd die together if we were exposed! I agreed to risk my life! Why-

His lips crashed into mine shutting me up quick. Wanting to give in I stand there stiff as a board, my hands clenching his shirt. His tongue gliding against my bottom lip asking to enter. I deny and quickly push him back I flash him a hurt glare. "You can't do that! Not when I'm mad at you." I said slapping his chest.

Turning to the door I quickly open it. "Hanji! Please-

I shut the door before he could convince me to stay. I wipe my lips and stand there for a moment.  _Everything is just getting worse... I hope (Y/N)'s alright._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

The two men pushed to the ground outside the building. Glaring up at them both they stood there with arms crossed. "We're sorry Miss Vincent but you can no longer come here." one of the men say.

I pushed myself up off the ground and brushed myself off. "Like I wanted to be here anyway." I mutter.

Walking off I pull out my phone.  _Maybe I should call Hanji and see if she knows anything about this._  Pulling the phone up to my ear I wait as it begins to ring. "Hey." she sighs.

Standing at the corner of the block I look around. "What the hell was that all about up there? Do you know?" I ask.

I hear her sigh again. "I'm gonna talk to Levi about it now... I'm gonna try and get him to talk to you but no promises." she says.

I nod to myself and watch as the street light turns red for the cars. Quickly rushing across the street I keep the phone to my ear. "Look, I'll have to call you back okay? I'm going in right now." she says.

"Okay." I answer.

With that, I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I grabbed a taxi home with my mind wonder what I had done to upset Levi enough to kick me out.  _I thought everything was fine between us?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

The last customer had left the store. It was only the first day and I already disliked my job. Getting everything closed up I go into the back and grab a box of other antiques to place on the shelves.

Setting some items in the empty spaces I make my way slowly around the store. When the box was empty I take it to the back. Walking out again from the back a dark figure stood in front of the door.

It was either Mikasa or Levi... or someone else from the first family. Crossing my arm I stand there watching the dark figure step into the single light that was on.

There he stood with his stoic expression and still in his work clothes. "Finally, come here to tell me what that stunt was today?" I ask him.

His hand laid on the desk gently tapping his pointer finger. Levi was silent and avoiding my glare. "Levi come on!" I snap.

Biting his bottom lip he turned to me and bored his eyes back at mine. "We can't work together anymore." he says. Scuffing I shook my head while I looked away from him.

"Why not?" I ask giving him a disappointed expression. The air grew colder as he turned his face, he looked depressed like he wishes he wasn't doing this.

"We are being threatened... you and I... if we continue down the road we're going we could both end up dead... You'd be dead-

Pointing to myself I take a step forward flashing him a nasty glare. "I chose to do that, I knew there would be a price for what I was doing- You can't just up and decide 'Oh maybe we shouldn't be doing this'." I imitate.

The air was now freezing as I watched glass objects form frost. "Don't make this harder than it has to be-

"Oh, I'm making this situation hard? If you hadn't gotten scared and backed out we wouldn't be in this mess, I agreed to sign the documents just like you, I was willing to lay down my life to stop Remus- or any bad vampire for that matter!" I snap.

He began tapping the counter at a fast pace seeming to be impatient. "Who the hell even threatened us?" I ask a little calmer.

He remained silent, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll start listing names- Remus." I start.

He quickly shook his head. "Your cousin?" I ask next.

He looked at me as if I were crazy before waving his hand. "Mikasa would never betray me." he says.

I was beginning to grow more annoyed. "Then, who?" I ask. There was one name that came to mind when it dawned on me, I knew sometime eventually Vicktor would screw things up.

"Vicktor." I finally answer. He didn't deny it when I ask, he just stood there looking at the floor. I let out a hysterical laugh before pinching the bridge of my nose.  _Oh, course it's him._

"Why- You don't need to listen to everything he says, he's just an old man looking to piss me off." I tell him.

Levi let out a sigh before taking a step towards me now. "He was serious (Y/N)." he tells me.

I laugh a little more. "That man has never been serious about something in his entire life-

"(Y/N)!" he snaps.

I quickly shut up and turn my head away. His hands gently held onto my shoulders, his thumbs caressing my upper arms. "I know he was serious..." he says now in a calmer tone.

I shook his hands off of me and step back. "No! You can't be seriously leaving me now- What... What about Remus? We still haven't found the other vampir-

"I will continue looking, I promise your family won't be harmed." he says.

I flashed him a hurt glare, his hands that once reached out to me were now at his sides. "So, this is it then huh? You just leave whenever you feel like it? No more coming over in the dead of night to talk to me- no more training? Just poof?" I ask.

He stepped closer again thinking that if he had a hold on me I would be hurting less but nothing he was doing or saying was making me feel any better. "I'm sorry... to be completely honest, I should have never made contact with you in the first place... but this is for-

"Do not tell me this is for the best- none of this is and you know it." I growl before turning away, I walk around the counter keeping more distance between us. With my back turned to him I didn't watch him disappear. The temperature in the store slowly restored to its normal temperature signaling Levi had already left. I let out a shaky sigh before turning back. On the counter was a single sticky note. On it I read I  _'I'm sorry'_. Grabbing the note I crumple it up in my hand and toss it in the nearby garbage.

From behind the counter, I pull out my duffle bag and unzip it. Quickly pulling out a pistol I stick it in the waistband of my pants. Pulling out my crossbow I set it on the ground beside me. Zipping up my bag I throw it over my shoulder and pick out the crossbow.

Heading out the front door I quickly lock up before leaving. Finding the nearest alleyway I set my bag on a closed dumpster and pull out my phone. Quickly I text Hanji tell her where I was and to meet me. My plan was to go and see if we could find anything more on Remus. Levi spoke of a bar once not too far where vampires partied.

When Hanji showed up she had her gun and stacks ready. "So, where are we going?" she asks.

"Blood Lust Crypt." I tell her.

She looked at me a little confused. "Where the hell is that? Is that place even real?" she asks.

I nodded my head while throwing the duffle bag over my shoulder. "Levi and I went there once to scout out for Remus... he's known to have drinks there pretty often, and he's got friends there." I tell her.

Getting into her car I start I wait for her to get in. She was receiving a call from someone. Tapping on her window I motioned for her to hurry up. When she got off the phone she quickly slipped into the car. "Sorry Erwin called." she says.

"What did he want? Other than yo-

She punched my arm shutting me up quick. "He wanted me to come back to the office to talk, I told him I was busy of course." she says while buckling up.

"So are you two a thing now?" I ask.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I mean maybe... we haven't made things official... but I'm mad at him anyway." she says.

"Why- Oh is it about the whole Levi dropping us sort of thing?" I ask.

She nodded slightly with a slight grin on her face. "Kinda... he was saying Levi was doing it for us... But I remember now- Levi tried compelling me! Yeah! He was telling me to keep you away from him, of course, I didn't know why... All he said was to keep you away and that it was to protect you, basically Erwin did something to my brain and made me forget. Did Levi talk to you?" she rambles on.

Letting out a huff I turn forward, my eyes staring down at my hands. "Yeah... he said my uncle threatened him I guess... so he's broken the contract binding us all." I explain.

She started the car up but didn't move the car yet. "You know... I never did like your uncle... he's so controlling." Hanji says.

"You've only met him a couple times." I talk back.

"Yeah but he's still a jerk! Just hearing the things he's doing just ticks me off... let's go." she says.

"Okay." I answer.

Pulling the car from the curb I directed her to the bar, where we would start our individual investigation. Levi wasn't gonna be the only one looking for Remus.


	19. Without You

~(Y/N)~

 

I held the man by the collar of his shirt. He was human so I didn't need to worry. "Where is he?" I ask.

He held up his hands surrendering and begging me not to hurt him. "I-I don't know okay? I'm just a bartender here!" he says, his voice shaking from fright.

I slammed him against the wall holding the gun to his throat. "Don't lie to me, I know you're friends with him, now where is he?" I growl. I cock the gun and prepare to shoot scaring him more.

"Okay! Okay, he's been staying in the old Blayton Estate." he shrieks.

Dropping him I step back. "Was that so hard?" I ask as I put the gun away. I walk away from the man, I heard a metal door open from behind me.

"She's right there!" I hear the man yell.

Turning I find two men looking towards me. Like that, I bolted out of the alleyway and across the street. I quickly made my way into another club in hopes to lose the two. Pushing through the crowd I continuously look back watching them follow me.

I exited through the back and quickly ran to a stopped taxi. Opening the door I was about to slip in I heard a loud bang from behind me. I quickly placed my hand over my arm where the stinging began. Slipping into the car I shut the door. "Step on it dammit!" I shout.

As the man switched gears he floored the gas pedal speeding away from the two men. I give him my address before looking back at the two men who stood at the edge of the street watching me escape.  _Good thing they aren't vampires._

After the man dropped me off I paid him the fee and left the cab. Shutting the door I watched him drive off. Turning around I head towards the building. Past the front door, I go to the lobby desk where I hid my duffle bag. Tugging it off the shelf I place my crossbow back into the bag before zipping it up.

The gun I had would go up to my room with me. Walking up the stairs I made my way to my room. When I reached the end of the hall I noticed my lights were on signaling someone was in there.

With my gun ready I keep it held at my side. Twisting the knob slowly I open it, now slowly walking in I look to find Hanji sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Jeez at least tell me when you're coming over." I tell her in an annoyed tone. Setting the gun down I walk over and head to the bathroom.

"Sorry, but you shut your phone off when you're out hunting, of course, I would have gone along with you but you didn't tell me." she says standing up from the couch.

Rolling my eyes I step into the bathroom and remove my shirt revealing the tank top underneath. Examining the cut on my arm I noticed Hanji behind me with a concerned expression on her face. "It's nothing serious Hanji." I tell her.

Walking up she stood at my side looking at me. She seemed more worried after I said that. "This is the fourth time this week you've gone without me, I thought we'd agree to look for Remus-

"I'm not looking for him right now." I tell her.

She looked at me confused now. "Then, who are you trying to find?" she asks.

Dabbing at my arm I flash her an annoyed glare. "Vicktor... he hasn't been on the campus and I need to talk to him." I tell her.

"About the whole Levi thing? Do you really think he's going to listen to you?" she asks.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not just that... I also wanted to talk about my dad with him... if he knows anything about my father's death then it's him." I tell her.

She let out an annoyed sigh, her head falling into her hands. "I thought you were done with that, you couldn't find any more proof-

"That was before Vicktor... I found something he signed making his murder not go out to the public... he told the police that he wanted to keep it quiet, and you know Vicktor never cared about what happened to my dad." I tell her.

"Maybe he just didn't want you guys dealing with the reporters." she suggests.

I shook my head. "I just feel like he's not telling me something, he's the closest thing right now that can tell me what really happened to him." I tell her.

"Why not ask your mom?" she asks.

I shook my head again before placing a bandage on my arm. "That's the thing, my mom doesn't know my dad was murdered either." I tell her.

Walking out of the bathroom I walk over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "What? I would have thought Vicktor told her." Hanji says.

"Apparently not, so I'm gonna head over there in a few and talk to him." I tell her.

I walked past her out of the kitchen after she gave me a look of disbelief and shock. "What- Right now? You're gonna go right now?" she asks.

Nodding I sit on the couch for a few. "Yeah, I already need to talk to him anyway about the whole Levi thing." I tell her.

Rolling her eyes she nodded and waved her hand. "Yeah okay, I'm going to bed." she says turning towards the hall. She entered my bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving me in the complete silence.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I stepped out of the cab after paying the man.  _I really need to get a car... I'm not gonna have enough money for._  Shutting the door I watched the man drive off. Turning my attention to the large house I cautiously press forward towards the front door.

The large dark wooden door had a handle in the center for knocking. Wrapping my fingers around the old iron I bang it again the door a couple of times. Stepping back a little I waited patiently. Moments later the light above me came on.  _He's here...Good._

I gently squeeze the gun that was in my left hand. When the door opened I watched my uncle look up at me a little surprised. With the gun, I lifted it up and pointed it at his head. He lifted his hands up surrendering quickly. "Well, hello to you too." he greets.

"I'm not here to joke around, I'm going to make this quick, stay away from me and Levi, you ever come near him again I swear-

I stop when I felt something press against my head. My eyes darted to the side, there I found a woman standing with her gun pointed at my head. "Did you really think I'd go into hiding without any protection?" Vicktor asks.

"I'm sorry Miss Vincent." I hear the female say, her voice was familiar. As I brought my gun down she did as well before lifting the hood of her jacket. It was Ms. Monroe, the headmaster at Cathra Academy.

I then darted my eyes at my uncle. "So, let me guess you're screwing my uncle now?" I ask.

"Get inside, we'll talk." Vicktor says as he steps aside. I watched Lucinda go to Vicktors side waiting for me to enter.

"No." I say.

Vicktor gave me an annoyed glare. I pulled my gun out again pointing it right at Vicktor again. "You come out here and talk." I say backing away from the door.

Vicktor turned to Lucinda and nodded silently. "I'll be okay." he mutters. He stepped out of the house and down the steps all while I backed away with the gun still pointed at him.

"Can you put the gun down please?" he asks.

I quickly shook my head. "No." I talk back.

He laughed and shook his head. "Is it even loaded?" he asks in a teasing tone.

I shot the ground by his feet making him jump. "Got two more bullets, next two go in your legs if you don't get serious." I say.

He lifted his hands again now looking at me a little nervously. "Okay, what do you want?" he asks.

I lowered the gun slightly. "First, what did you tell Levi? Because of you, he isn't working with me anymore." I say.

He backed away a little with his hands still up in a surrendering motion. "I-I was only trying to keep you safe." I quickly dart my eyes seeing Lucinda standing at the porch ready to jump me.

I laugh hysterically before pointing the gun over at Lucinda. "You never listen do you?" I ask.

Vicktor stared at me, now he seemed more nervous with my gun pointed at Lucinda. "Don't do it kid." he says.

Lucinda had her gun pointed at me as well ready to shoot. "Why should I listen to you?" I ask.

Vicktor stepped closer in hopes to convince me not to shoot her. I darted my eyes back to the porch finding Lucinda drawing closer. I let down the gun knowing if I shot at her I wouldn't get any more answers.

"What happened to my dad Vicktor?" I then ask.

I turn to him watching him head towards Lucinda, slowly making his way over to her side. "He got in a car crash remember? It was an accident-

"Liar, he was murdered, and you signed a confidentiality agreement with reporters and police making sure no one would know it was a murder." I talk back.

He looked at me in disbelief that I knew so much. "How-

"That's none of your business... now, answer me, uncle, you owe me for dragging me into this mess. What really happened to Dad?" I ask. Vicktor shook his head as he stood beside Lucinda now.

"The truth will ruin you (Y/N)... It's been almost four years, it's not good to go digging-

"Just tell me!" I snap.

 

~Hanji~

 

It was late at the office and Erwin was wanting me to meet him. I would rather be back in (Y/N)'s apartment sleeping off this shitty day. I step out of the elevator finding both Erwin and Levi standing in the break room. They both had cups in their hands.

"Is there a reason why you called me in so late?" I ask.

Erwin smiled at me gently as they both looked at me. "We've managed to make a new contract." Erwin says.

Surprised I look at Levi who took a sip of whatever was in the cup. "I only did it because your boyfriend insisted." Levi says.

I was confused and tired. "What's it about this time?" I ask.

"It would be the three of us, we would go and look for Rem-

Erwin stopped when he caught my expression, I was shocked and a little hurt at the fact they were still excluding (Y/N). "No... I won't work without (Y/N)." I say crossing my arms.

Levi crumpled up his cup and disposed of it in the recycling bin. "I told you so." Levi says as he walks past us.

"Levi." Erwin calls.

I darted my head back and forth in disbelief. "Can't believe you would do that, look I liked working with you but only because (Y/N) was there. And now that you're both avoiding her for stupid reasons, I can't accept this." I say.

Levi stopped in his tracks a little ways down the hall. "What I did for (Y/N) wasn't stupid... you of all people should understand what I did." Levi says.

I turned to him flashing a cold glare. "And obviously you don't know (Y/N) or me." I talk back.

Levi turned his head to the side. "She's getting her ass kicked out there trying to find Remus. She's not going to give up." I tell him.

He let out a sigh before taking off to his office. I began walking in the same direction but was quickly stopped by a large hand grabbing mine. "Let go of me." I snap as I yank my hand out of Erwin's.

I turn away and head down the hall following Levi. Turning left I stop at his door, twisting the knob I enter the dark room finding Levi leaning over his desk. "She's with him right now." I mutter.

"Who Remus?" Levi asks quickly turning to me.

I shook my head. "No... she's confronting Vicktor." I tell him.

He rolled his eyes and turned forward. I was growing more pissed off by the minute seeing these two grown men act like children. "Oh for fuck sake Levi!" I shout.

He didn't flinch or anything. "Don't you care the slightest? (Y/N) was actually kinda happy working with you and Erwin! Now, she's out there on her own finding a very dangerous vampire-

"What do you want me to do?!" he snaps as he turns to me.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Getting off your lazy ass would be a start, next you can go to her and apologize for being an ass, and  _Oh_  I don't know stop avoiding her!" I snap back.

He didn't say anything he just looked back at me. "Go home Hanji." he says calmly. I let out a huff and turn away from him. Leaving his office I watched Erwin walk up to me.

"You both are being unreasonable." I mutter as I push past him.

Before I could leave Erwin caught my hand. "Come with me." he says. He tugged me along towards the elevator, when we reached the bottom floor he rushed outside, dragging me along with him.

In an alleyway, I looked at him confused. "Levi won't hear us here." he mutters. Confused I looked into his blue eyes before he handed me something. Two things. Looking down I was surprised he'd go behind Levi's back about this. Looking up I smiled at him.  _Thank you._


	20. Masquerade

~(Y/N)~

 

I handed the man at the door my invitation when he cleared me I pulled the skirt of my dress up slightly. Making my way past the double doors, Hanji followed behind shortly. Thanks to her I was able to attend without Levi knowing.

I stood there at the top of the stairs looking down at the many people dancing.  _Erwin sure knows how to throw a party_. Beside me stood Hanji who quickly descended the stairs to Erwin.

There was suddenly a bright light blinding me. It was a spotlight, something I didn't need put on me.  _Who the hell is pointing that thing at me!? Levi will notice!_ I tried to turn my back to the light when I was caught off guard by hands press into my back gently. Turning my head I found the person I was looking for.

 

~Earlier That Day~

 

I had gotten home early in the morning after fighting with my uncle. He had avoided the questions and had his own set of security take me off the property. I knew for sure now he was hiding something from me.

Falling onto the couch next to Hanji I let out a tired sigh. "How did it go?" she asks.

I rested my head on her lap. "Horrible, he kicked me off his property and avoided all the questions- Oh and he's in a relationship with the headmaster." I tell her.

Her fingers gently combed through my hair seeming to try and relax me. "That kiss ass." she says all while shaking her head.

"What did you do?" I ask.

She shrugged her shoulder before turning to the side table. "Erwin called me... told me to meet him at work... he tried having only Me, he and Levi work together... then he gave me invitations to the masquerade ball tonight." she says, flashing me the heavily decorated cards.

"You have two." I tell her.

She nodded her head. "He made two so you could come and see Levi... you don't have to-

I sat up once it dawned on me. Remus would be attending tonight's fundraiser, I snatched the card from Hanji and took it for myself. "Thanks, I owe you." I say.

"Wow, you really must've missed Lev-

I stood up and shook my head. "I have my reasons for going, Levi isn't one of them." I tell her.

I walked around the couch and over to the small hallway. Entering my bedroom I head over to my closet. I had a dress my mom gave me but was too big on me until now. Pulling it out I set it on the bed.  _I'm gonna need a mask._

 

~Present Time~

 

I slowly descended the stairs, Remus locked his arm with mine. "Surprised?" he whispers in my ear.

I darted my eyes at him and shook my head. "Not at all." I mutter.

When we reached the bottom I slip my arm out of his and stand in front of him. "Care to dance?" he asks holding out his hand. It was the only way he and I could talk alone. Nodding I take his hand, he pulled me onto the dance floor with one hand on my waist and other in mine.

"It must be nice being under the spotlight." Remus says as he pulls me closer.

I flash him a glare as he spun us around the dance floor. "How is your family?" he then asks, he was trying to tick me off.

"Better now that you've left them alone." I snap

He smirked before dipping me. "I'll have to call Anna, set up a little da-

"You leave my mother alone." I snap back after pulling myself back up to face him.

He kept his wicked smirk tugged at his lips. As we both continued to dance and stare at each other intensely as I felt the urge to knock him down and stake him. When the song ended he tossed me away. "At the end of the party, meet me out back, and I'll tell you more about your father's death." he says.

I watched him disappeared into the crowd, leaving me shocked and confused. Brushing myself off I felt my heart drop.  _I don't think so, you tell me no-_

I felt a tight grasp at my arm stopping me from running after him. Yanked back I turn to find Levi stopping me. He sported a black mask covering half his face and a typical suit. "What the hell are you doing here?" he questions.

I darted my head back then turned forward looking at Levi again. "I- Woah!" I was pulled onto the dance floor with him, he placed one hand on my hip and tightly held my right hand.

"What did Remus say to you?" he asks.

I turned my head to the side avoiding his harsh gaze. "Now you'll talk to me, now that I've made contact with Remus... you're an idiot if you think-

He pulled me in harshly. "I'm trying to make sure you don't get killed." he mutters. His expression was serious, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me." I growl back.

His hand pressed down into my back, keeping me close. "Remus is dangerous, he will kill you and your family, please let me handl-

I push him off of me. "Why should I listen to you? You left me by myself, and not to mention you ask Hanji to work with you and Erwin!" I bark back.

I pulled myself out of his arms and began to walk away. Levi then scooped me up and carried me off the dance floor. Setting me down away from the crowd he leaned against the wall trapping me in between his arms.

"I didn't have a choice it was either we stayed together and die together or you live-

"What happened to all that crap about 'it's my choice, no one else's'?" I ask. I crossed my arms flashing him a hurt glare.

He let out a sigh and shook his head before looking away. "Look I'm sorry but with Vicktor-

"He's not my problem." I interrupt.

 

~Previous Night~

 

I pushed Vicktor to the ground with all my strength. I pointed the gun back on him, flashing him a hateful glare I watched him put his hands up. "Please- Don't shoot." he begs.

Blood streamed down the side of his head where I hit him across the head. "Then you promise me, you will stay out of my life, if I choose to work with a vampire you will not interfere. If I find you talking to Levi or any of my friends again I will not hesitate shooting you." I growl.

He vigorously nodded his head before clapping his hands together as if he was praying. "I promise, you won't ever hear from me again." he says, his voice shaking.

Before I knew it two hands grabbed my arms yanking me back. I watched Vicktor scurry over to Lucinda in panic.

 

~Present Time~

 

Levi simply shook his head disregarding the fact Vicktor won't be bothering him anymore. "Still Remus will be looking for you now... you need to be careful-

"I know, I wasn't born yesterday Levi- Can I go now?" I ask.

He didn't say anything, he stood there staring down at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. "For the record, I never asked Hanji to join me, Erwin was the one who wanted it, I was just there to see if she'd actually agree. Loyal friend you've got there." he says before pushing himself up and away from me.

He then walked away leaving me off in the corner by myself. I wondered if after this Levi would stop avoiding me. I hoped because I really needed his help to take down Remus and his partner, whoever it was.  _I wonder what Remus knows about my father._

I turn to the door next to me. He said once the party was over. Still, I wanted to know now, I looked back making sure Levi or anyone was watching me. When it seemed clear I bolted out the door.

From there I enter an alleyway, the only light was the light above me shining down. Looking around I didn't see Remus or anyone for that matter. I darted my head to the left hearing a trash can bang against something.

When there was nothing I decided to go back inside.  _He lied, figures- I should have never trusted him to tell me anything about my dad._

 

~Time Skip~

 

A few days passed since the fundraiser. I hadn't talked to Levi since, which indicated that Levi was still avoiding me unless he was just too busy to talk. I had been finishing up at work, getting ready to close up.

I stocked the shelves and cleaned up around the place. Typically, I left the lights on until I was ready to go. While in an aisle stocking shelves, the lights went out. Standing up I look around wondering what was going on. "Levi?" I call out. I knew he was able to materialize into places without making a sound.

There was no answer. I slowly made my way through the darkness until I reached the counter. There I walk around it and flip the lights back on. I let out a relieved sigh and turn around. There a hand grabbed my neck and lifted me up off the ground. A man with blonde hair smirked up at me.

His fangs protruding past his lips. My hands tried to pry his hand off my neck but his grip was too strong. He then pushed me against the wall, with his hand still around my neck. "Good to see you,  _Valentina._ " he says.

Confused I let out a soft groan. "Let go." I mutter in a raspy tone.

He quickly charged in his lips nearly crashing into mine. "Now, now Isaac, hands off." I hear a familiar voice call.

The man named Isaac dropped me as I fell to my knees. Coughing I sat there catching my breath. My hand gently rubbed my neck, still coughing. "Come on Remus, I'm just having a little fun." he says.

My eyes were wide as I dart my head back. Staring at the old man who stood at the front door. "We are simply here to give her what she's been looking for." Remus says.

I pushed myself up against the wall watching Remus approach me. He held out a file in front of me, as I went to grab it he jolted back. "First I'd like to make a deal." he says. Kneeling down he stared at me intensely with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Glaring up at him I let out a sigh. "You give me Levi and I'll give you this file, it has everything about your father's death." Remus says.

My eyes darted at the folder then Remus. "What do you want with Levi?" I ask.

Remus smiled and looked up at Isaac. "That is none of your concern... now do we have a deal?" he asks.

As much as I wanted to know more about my father's death, I didn't want to put Levi in danger even if I was mad at him right now. My eyes shifted from the folder to Remus, I shake my head giving him a hurt glare.

"That's unfortunate... I guess we'll have to do things the hard way then... I'll be in touch." he says.

Remus stood up straight. He then walked to the front of the store while Isaac stared down at me as if he was staring at his prey. Technically he was, but he seemed to have control over his urge to drink.

"Come along Isaac." Remus calls.

_If he's a slair then how is he able to control himself? Did Levi get the wrong info? Or is this another vampire?_  Within a second Isaac appeared next to Remus, they both walked out the door without a word leaving me to wonder. I now knew who the other vampire was, now I just needed to tell the others.


	21. What She Sees In You

~Week Later~

~Levi~

 

My doorbell rang around three in the morning. I was only up to finish some work for the next day. Once I descended the staircase I made my way to the front door, there the bell rang again for the third time. Turning at the corner I reach for the door but don't open it yet.

The scent was familiar like it was- I whip open the door finding Vicktor standing there, he seemed a little shaken up. "What do you want now old man?" I ask. He rushed toward me grabbing the collar of my shirt.

"(Y/N) knows... she knows her father was murdered." he confesses.

My heart dropped in an instant the words left his mouth.  _That's not good... if she-_  Vicktor grabbed my shoulders. "She's getting closer Levi!" he says.

I pushed the man off of me, brushing my shirt off I give him a disgusted glare. He reeked of alcohol and was disgustingly dirty. "I-I promise I won't interfere... she wants you, Levi... I don't know why but she does... as long as you keep her from knowing the truth then I'll keep my mouth shut." he says.

If anyone should be fearing their lives about this secret it should be me. "You need to go sleep, you're wasted and I don't know if I can believe half the shit you say." I say, my hand on the door ready to shut it.

I knew he wasn't lying, with him being drunk his mind was a lot more open. "Please, you must believe me! I swear on my life I will stay out of it." he says. I noticed the cut on his head, I searched through his memories finding that (Y/N) had struck him on the head with her gun.

"Go home, old man..." I order before shutting the door. I flip the lock and walk towards the kitchen. There standing outside her room was my maid Lucy looking out.

"Go back to sleep Lucy." I tell her.

She simply nodded and slipped back into her room. I let out a sigh and lean against the counter.  _I swear this girl is a pain in the ass._  I decided to dematerialize out of my house.

When I appeared inside (Y/N)'s house, it was dark. I could hear her soft snores from the living room. She was asleep in her bedroom, walking around I ended up picking up her apartment a bit.

When I found the place clean enough, I headed to her room quietly. In her bed, she was curled up holding a throw pillow against her chest. She left her bedside light on and her laptop open on the bed.

Shutting her laptop quietly I walk over and set it on her desk. Stepping back up to her bed I grab the blanket at her hips and slowly pull it up and over her shoulders. Shutting off her light I was ready to go when I hear her mutter something, even I didn't catch it.

Looking back I decide to slip into her head wondering what she was thinking. Shutting my eyes I would soon see the same thing (Y/N) was seeing.

(From this point Levi will be in your head, seeing what you are dreaming about)

I was standing in a dark hall slowly walking towards the light coming from another room. I looked around hoping to find out where I was but there were no significant details to tell me.

Coming up to the room I peek through the small crack of the open door. I heard faint whimpers and chuckling from behind the door. I lift my head away from the door, at first I was convinced something inappropriate was going on when I heard a hurt scream. "No please stop!" I hear (Y/N) cry.

Looking back through the crack I find (Y/N) tied down to a chair and another figure behind the chair bent over it and their head buried in her neck. (Y/N) let out a blood-curdling scream and began squirming in her chair.  _I should wake her up now._

I open my eyes coming back to reality, her face contorted in pain. I rush to her side and grab hold of her shoulders. Gently shaking her I watch her eyes flutter open, she let out a soft gasp from being startled. Scurrying away she sat up and looked at me with shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asks. She slapped her hand over her neck where the man in her dream had been drinking from her. I could sense a great deal of relief flood over her once she realized it was only a dream.

"I came to check on you... I'm glad I did." I answer.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

After calming down I watched Levi sit on the edge of the bed. His back facing me, he didn't say much at the moment. "Is there something you need?" I ask.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his palms. "Vicktor... he came to me again. He was drunk and saying he wasn't going to interfere." he mutters.

I scooted closer to him, swinging my legs off the bed I sit beside him now. "Does this mean you'll stop avoiding me?" I ask.

He rolled his eyes before staring over at me. "I never wanted to avoid you... I just thought I was protecting you." he mutters.

I darted my eyes to the floor once he looked at me again. "Yeah well, next time ignore what my uncle says... if he ever comes near you again I swear-

"I know, I saw the head injury." he says.

I wondered how he knew it was me if Vicktor told him or- "I can see people's memories." he says.

I nod slowly understanding now. "Dreams too... I can see what people are dreaming and can sometimes force myself into the dream." he explains.

I knew that one from school. I figured it was Isaac getting into my head to mess with me. Then it dawned on me, did Levi know I was- "Does that mean you saw my dream just now?" I ask.

He looked a little guilty but nodded his head. "I just wanted to see, I wasn't trying to pry." he explains.

I wasn't mad at him for that, a little embarrassed he saw Isaac doing such a thing. Oh- Right! I quickly look up at him. "You saw the vampire then right?" I ask.

He nodded his head and pursed his lips together. "That's the other vampire Isaac." I tell him. His expression turned worrisome and his eyes boring into mine.

"How do you know?" he asks.

Turning my head I lean over to my bedside table and pick up a makeup wipe. I had put foundation around my neck from when Isaac choked me. Wiping the stuff off my neck I revealed the slowly fading bruises. "He and Remus came in when I was at work... Isaac choked me... then Remus tried to get me to make a deal with him." I explain.

Levi moved in closer. "What did he want?" he asks.

Levi's fingers gently raced down my neck examining the bruising while waiting for his answer. "He wanted me to give you to him, in exchange for information on my dad's murder." I tell him.

His head darted up looking at me in surprise. "Did you?" he asks me.

I quickly pursed my lips together and shook my head. "I might have been mad at you, but I wasn't gonna give you to Remus." I tell him.

Before I knew it he cupped my face in his hands. His eyes were soft, almost as if he seemed happy I chose him over my dead father. His eyes then shifted to my lips, he slowly began to lean into me, lips inches away from mine.

As we were just about to kiss, my bedroom door burst open. I jolt back and find Hanji, she seemed out of breath. "It's Remus." she breathes.

Levi and I look at each other wondering what he was up to this time. Getting up from the bed I follow Levi out of my bedroom with Hanji. "What did he do?" I ask her as we walk together out into my living room.

"He sent this, I don't know if we should take it seriously or if he's just trying to trick us." Hanji says giving me the note. I scanned over the neatly written note.

_Ms. Vincent,_

_As a result of turning down my offer, I have instead taken your mother and sister into my care. If you wish to see them ever again you will bring Mr. Ackerman to me at once. From there you may also obtain the information of your father's murder._

_~Remus_

I dropped the note in Levi's hand even though he was reading it over my shoulder. "Shit." he sighs.

I turn to Hanji giving her an annoyed look. "Do you know where he is?" I ask.

"Yeah, at his mansion-

I push past her heading to the front door.  _Whether it was a trap or not, Remus was going to get a foot up his ass._  The gun on the table beside the door was now at my side. "You're not going." Levi says.

I yank my hand out of his. "Look I forgive you, but Remus might have my family Levi- and I'm not handing you over," I tell him.

Before he could grab me again I bolted for it, Hanji tackled Levi in hopes to slow him down. Stopping I turn and watch Hanji inject Devil's Klecite in his neck. I watched Levi slowly become unconscious, his head laid on the floor.  _I'm sorry Levi._  "Go (Y/N)!" Hanji says.

Nodding I turn and run down the hall. After exiting the building I grabbed a taxi, giving the driver the address I sit back and let out a sigh.

 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

 

I came out of it quickly before getting on my feet. Still, a little wobbly I hold myself up using the door as support. Hanji came to my side and tried to pull me back. "You can't go, Levi! Let (Y/N) do this." Hanji begs.

I threw her off of me and glared back at her. "She's gonna get herself killed, that other vampire is a slair!" I snap.

Hanji looked at me shocked, she hadn't known (Y/N) already made contact with the other vampire. Hanji spent no time stopping me now, instead, she insisted I go before it's too late.  _How long had I been out? Hopefully not too long._  I dematerialize to Remus's mansion hoping I wasn't too late.

When I appeared in the house I looked around the dark room. I did my best to listen for anything, I look up the large grand stairs. "Stop it!" I hear (Y/N) scream. I quickly ran up the stairs following the sound of her screams, I was still a little wobbly from the poisons in my body. When I came to a closed door, I look down at the bottom finding light shining at the bottom. I broke it down with my foot and rush in. I stop when I find the vampire named Isaac holding (Y/N)'s face tilting it to the side.

(Y/N)'s face looked pale and slowly turning lifeless as the vampire drank from her. My heart dropped in an instant.  _It was a trap after all._ I turn my head finding Remus entering the room, he smirked at me as if he had just won something.

Isaac's fangs buried deep inside (Y/N) neck draining the life out of her still. I turn my head back to him and flash him a deadly glare. "Let her go!" I yell. Charging to him I pried him off of (Y/N). She fell into my arms barely hanging on. I slip my hands under her legs, carrying her bridal style I turn and looked at Remus who was behind me now. "Where is her family?" I ask.

Remus simply shrugged. "They're safe at home, I only did that so she'd bring you in but looks like she's smarter than that... but then again look where that got her." he says.

I let out a tch before rushing out of the house, I had to run fast in case they were chasing me. I couldn't dematerialize with her unfortunately and I was on the other side of town.  _Where is the nearest hospital? It should be far._

Out on the street, I figured a hospital was her best option. She was out cold at the moment and on the verge of dying, from what my ears could hear, her heart was beating slower.  _No time to waste._ I could feel her limp body grow colder by the minute.  _I could give her some of my blood to help- No... if she dies she could-_  I was on the move again, I couldn't stand there considering my options when there was barely any time to waste.

Running to the nearest hospital I burst through the doors. "I need a doctor!" I shout. One by one nurses and doctors crowded around me, one doctor pulled a gurney up, I quickly turn to it and set (Y/N) down. "An animal attacked her, she's lost a significant amount of blood." I tell them.

As they pushed the gurney away I stood there next to a nurse who was trying to get my attention, but I was too focused on (Y/N) to notice. I watched the double doors swing open and (Y/N) disappear from sight, I could still hear her heart as she grew farther away from me at least. 

"We need her name sir." the nurse says.

Looking down at the old woman I give her a serious look. "(Y/N) Vincent." I tell her.

The woman then walked away, I followed close behind wondering when I could go see (Y/N). "When will I be able to see her?" I ask. My hands folded in front of me waiting for the woman's answer. My eyes darted down finding (Y/N)'s blood on my hands, the smell was overwhelming. I clear my throat and quickly look away from my hands.

The old lady turned around and smiled. "I will come to get you when they finish." she says.

I nodded once and let her go. Turning I head over to the nearest bathroom, thankfully no one was in there, I quickly lather my hands in soap and begin washing the blood off. I was tense due to not feeding in over a week, I could feel my fangs start to ache at the scent of blood. When I finished washing my hands I found there was also blood on my shirt. 

I let out an annoyed sigh and quickly pull my jacket off my shoulders, then my shirt over my head. Placing it under the water I tried getting most of it out but the smell was still there.  _Dammit, this is not the time!_  When I clean it enough I fold it and decide to walk out of the bathroom shirtless. I throw my coat over my shoulders to help cover myself as I head for the waiting area. Sitting in an empty chair I lean forward, pulling out my phone I dial Hanji's number first. I place the phone at my ear and wait. At first, there was shuffling.

"Hello?" Hanji answers.

"Is Erwin with you?" I ask her.

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, why?" she asks.

I let out a shaky sigh before looking behind me. "Meet me at Saint Cathra's Hospital." I sigh.

There was a long silence. "What's happened?" Hanji asks.

"Just get here and I'll explain... bring Erwin, and tell him to grab me a shirt." I tell her.

She said her goodbye and hung up the phone. Leaning back in my seat I let out another sigh. Shutting my eyes I listen in closely I could hear her EKG machine beeping, it was still pretty slow.  _"Well have to keep an eye on her."_ I hear one of the doctors say. 

Relief flooded over me knowing she was in good hands. When I open my eyes I look down at the stained shirt. I was tempted to throw it away, but it would be a waste when I knew that Lucy could take care of it at home. Folding it a little tighter I do my best to ignore the smell as I waited for Hanji and Erwin to arrive.


	22. Saved My Life

~(Y/N)~

 

When I finally had woken up, my vision was blurred. I could see figures surrounding me and hear cheering. Blinking a few times I slowly regained my vision after a couple blinks.

The room I was in was bright, the sun poured in through the windows shining on to the white walls.  _Where am I?_

"You're in the hospital." I hear Levi's voice say. I turn my head to find him right beside me, looking down at me with his typical stoic expression. In front of me was my mother and sister smiling happily.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I ask, slowly I try to sit up.

"I called them." Levi says, darting my eyes towards him again I purse my lips together. He then winked at me hinting that there was a reason why. I nodded my head slowly before turning back to my mom and sister.

"Are you hungry?" my mom asks.

Smiling a little I nod. "Yes." I mutter.

She grabbed Karina's hand and tugged her towards the door. "Alright, we'll be back in a little bit." she says.

Nodding I watch her and Karina disappear behind the door. Turning my head back to Levi he folded on leg over the other, his arms crossed. "How did you-

"When the poison finally subsided I came to get you... don't worry your family and the doctors don't know what really happened... I told them we were out camping when an animal attacked you." he explains quietly.

I quickly nod my head with lips pressed together. "Thanks... for saving me." I mutter.

He nodded his head. "I want you to come stay with me for a while." he then blurts.

Confused I go to say something but didn't when he leaned forward. "Isaac and Remus will be looking for you, and if they know where you work then they must already know where you live." he mutters.

"But-

"No buts, you don't have any security setup there, so you will stay with me. I've already had Hanji pack some of your belongings. Hanji and Erwin should be at my place." he says.

I didn't bother arguing, instead, I leaned back in the bed letting out a sigh. "How long have I been here?" I ask.

"Couple days... I'll ask if you can go home today." he says.

Nodding my head, I look forward watching the door open. My mother and sister both entered with a tray full of food for me. Levi quickly took to his feet and offered to take it. "Oh thank you Levi." my mother says as the tray slips from her hands.

I quickly sit up but stop due to the sharp pain in my back, slowly this time I try again and watch as Levi sets the tray in front of me. "(Y/N) your boyfriend is so sweet." my mother compliments.

Pursing my lips I nod slowly before flashing a slight glare at Levi. "I'm gonna go see if she can be taken home today." Levi informs as he steps pass my mother. As Levi left the room Karina came and sat in Levi's chair.

"So tell us how this happened again." my mother says.

Looking at Karina then her I nod my head. "Levi and I were camping, I went out of the tent to start a little fire and an animal attacked me." I explain quickly. I look down and begin eating my food, taking a bite of the sandwich, I nearly gag due to its horrible taste.

Quickly I grab a napkin and spit it out. "What the hell is this?" I mutter.

I decided I would wait to eat since hospital food was complete shit. Sliding the tray away I watched the door open and Levi re-enter. As he came up alongside the bed, Karina moved out of his seat. "Why haven't you eaten?" he asks.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After being let out, Levi took me to his place. As much as I'd rather go home, I knew he wouldn't let me be all alone without any security, plus I didn't want him to drag himself out and stay with me. He was only trying to keep me safe.

Curled up in the passenger seat I kept my eyes to the window looking out. The car played soft instrumental music. When he turned to the left we came up on the long driveway. There was another car pulled up, possibly Erwin's, when Levi parked I quickly slipped out of the car.

I quickly head inside, opening the front door I was met with Hanji jumping into my arms. I fell back onto the floor as she hugged me tightly. "You idiot, why didn't you tell me you met the other vampire!" she says. I suddenly felt dizzy from being tackled to the floor.  _I guess I'm still a little out of it._

Patting her back I didn't answer. "Uh, Hanji... mind letting me up?" I ask.

Hanji quickly stood up and pulled me to my feet. Brushing myself off I turn to find Levi entering the house. "You guys didn't have to stay." Levi says.

Hanji draped her arm around my shoulder giving Levi a happy smile. "No, but I wanted to see my best friend." Hanji says.

Levi rolled his eyes and walked past us, turning I look at Erwin who smiled. "Glad you're doing better." he says, he handed me a small bouquet of flowers.

"From Hanji and I." he mutters.

I quickly thank him and turn to Hanji. "Well, we'll get going. We'll see you tomorrow." Hanji says before hugging me again.

"Okay, see you guys." I say, turning I watched them both head for the front door. Walking up I close it behind them then walk over to the window. Watching them drive off I let out a sigh, I turn and walk into the kitchen now finding Levi drinking.

Walking up to the counter I slowly climb up onto the stool and sit there quietly.  _How long was I going to stay here? Will I still be able to go hunting? What about Rem-_

"You sure do never stop thinking." Levi blurts.

I mentally face-palm at my own stupidity forgetting he could get in my head. "Can't you just shut it off?" I ask.

He shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "Not that simple- and all you need to worry about is taking your meds and not getting hurt again." he says, leaning over the counter he looked at me directly and seriously.

"But-

"No buts, you nearly died, which is something I've been trying to prevent. You will stay here as long as I deem fit, and hunting we will figure out a schedule, and Remus we will deal with soon." he interjects.

I let out a huff and turn my head away. Now I was stuck in this house not knowing when I would be able to go back home. "I'm going to need a place to go and hang out when I'm bored." I tell him.

Extending his right arm out he slowly begins to step around the counter, leading me down the hall towards the training room. At first, I thought he was going to tell me I could go to the training room but then he turned to the tall glass door.

Looking at him for only a moment, my eyes shift back to the door and walk up to it. Opening the glass doors I walk out and turn to the right finding a maze. Around it was a large garden, filled with many different species of flowers.

I start to walk through the maze, behind his backyard maze was the forest that surrounded his house. As I slowly made my way through the maze I noticed he had a particular flower I saw a lot more than any other. It was a blue rose, turning back I look to find him following close behind. "You sure like blue roses." I mention.

"My mother... it was her favorite flower." he mumbles. I nod now understanding the reason behind it. I look forward and continue to press on slowly heading toward the middle.

I continue to walk forward until I heard fingers snapping, darting my head back I find Levi standing at another opening.  _That must be the right way._  Turning back I walk up to him and walk alongside him now so I wouldn't get lost.

When we reached the middle, four cherry blossoms surrounded a large gazebo. Taking a step up the set of stairs I stand in the gazebo, looking up I find string lights.  _It's beautiful._  "You can come here anytime you like." I hear Levi mutter.

I smile gently and nod my head. "It must be nice having this... I would have given anything for a place this nice." I say, leaning against the railing I look out at the little pond at the back of the gazebo.

"Well it's quiet that's for sure, I used to come out here a lot." Levi says, his voice remaining soft. I go to stand up straight when a sharp pain shoots through my back causing me to bend back down again.

Levi cocked his head in my direction and rushed to my side. Setting his hand on my back he gently rubbed circles. "Here, sit." he says as he helps me towards the bench. Doing as told I reach for the bench and slowly sit down.

"Must be the side effects." he mutters.

After a few minutes, I stand back up again and begin walking down the steps.  _Maybe I should rest for a while, then take my meds._

When we got back into the house Levi scooped me up into his arms. Due to his speedy actions, I felt dizzy again and immediately rested my head on his shoulders. My arms snaked around his neck trying to steady myself. It felt like the room was spinning a little as I laid there in his arms. Gently now he carried me up to my room, it was a sweet gesture and showed more of his caring side he hardly ever showed.

Once we reached the bedroom he quickly and carefully stepped over to the bed. Laying me down he pushed the covers away from the pillows. Laying there I rest my head on the pillows watching as he pulled the sheets up towards me.

Afterward, he gently brushed the hair from my face, as his eyes scanned my face with a soft expression that held a hint of concern. "You rest and in about an hour I'll come back with your medicine." he says softly.

I nod my head in agreement, letting out a sigh I slowly close my eyes. I could hear him step away from the bed, but before he could leave I grab his wrist. My thumb gently caressing his wrist. "Thanks again." I mumble.

Levi pursed his lips together and nodded. When I finally let go he quietly walked out of the door and shut the door behind him. I shut my eyes again and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.


	23. You Can't Keep A Secret Forever

~Isaac~

 

I quietly slip into the window office of Mr. Ackerman's home. I quietly step down on the other side and listen carefully. I stop and listen for the girl, shutting my eyes I focus closely on the voices. Downstairs, in the kitchen, I could hear her heartbeat, (Y/N) was on the phone. And Mr. Ackerman was on the other end.  _"And what time will you be here?"_  The girl asks.

He replied saying later this evening, which gave me enough time to get the information and get out unnoticed. Flipping on a light I begin looking for the filing cabinet. Behind his desk was a large metal one, stepping over I go and open it finding many files. Luckily this neat freak filed everything in alphabetical order, so I was able to skip back to the 'V' section.

Three folders labeled Vincent were all that was in the category. Pulling out the first two I go to his desk and open them up. The first folder was of the girl, it had many pictures... ones that were fairly recent too.  _Looks like Mr. Ackerman likes to stalk too._

Flipping through the photos I go straight to the personal information. Her new address was listed at the top in Mr. Ackerman's handwriting along with a picture of the building. He had her birthday, weight, height, everything.

Then I close the folder and move onto her father's folder. Mr. Ackerman too had basically everything on Charles. Grabbing most of the papers I purposely left the recipe for his funeral in the folder.  _Hmmm... I wonder what happens if she finds this here... not to mention his name signed at the bottom._ Mr. Ackerman had paid for the funeral cost hoping it would keep them safe.

Shoving the information I grabbed in my bag I turn and flip the folder closed.  _Well, that was easy._  I pick up both folders and turn around back to the filing drawer. As I shoved them back in I was curious to see what Mr. Ackerman had on Valentina. Grabbing the folder I turn back to his desk and open the folder.

Other than old pictures he had information on where she was. And a phone number, smirking at the pictures an idea came to mind. Searching the man's desk I grab a pen and sticky note. I quickly jot down the phone number and address, shoving the note into my pocket I then look down at his nice pen.  _I'm sure he won't miss this._  I too shove the pen into my pocket and turn my attention back to the folder where I shut it closed.

Picking that up I go and shove it back into the filing cabinet, only instead I put each folder in the wrong order. As I was closing the drawer I hear the girl's heartbeat get louder. Stopping my actions I stood there still and waited, listening closely I hear a door shut.

Another idea came to mind as I quickly shut the rest of the drawer. Walking towards the door I open it quietly and peak my head out. The hall was dark and empty, slipping out of the office I quietly go over to the door on the right.

Slowly opening the door I peak in finding the lights still on and the girl just getting into bed. Smirking I quickly enter and shut the door before she could react. When our eyes met I could see her expression turn straight to fear, her eyes grew big as she remained frozen.

I knew she wouldn't have Devil's Klecite in her system so I decided I'd have a little chat with her. "Don't scream." I order.

Her slightly opened mouth shut. Slowly stepping up to her bed I sit on the very edge, laying my bag down next to me I continue to smirk at her. Instead of ordering her to go to Mr. Ackerman's office I would just warn her. "I'm not going to compel you again... I'm just going to warn you." I tell her.

Now her expression was a little confused but she remained quiet. "Mr. Ackerman's office... he's hiding some important information from you... I have put the files in the very front for you." I tell her.

As I go to get up I was stopped when her hand slapped down onto mine. Darting my head back I slip my hand out of her grasp cringing down at her in disgust. "Why are you telling me this?" she asks.

I turn back and lean down, getting in her face so my mouth was inches from hers. "Because Mr. Ackerman isn't as innocent as you think." I mutter.

Standing up straight I then backhand the girl hard, hard enough to knock her out. As her limp body fell onto the pillows I listen in hearing her heart still beating.  _Good, I didn't kill her, yet._

With that, I quickly left the house without a trace and back to my master with more information and leverage to get the girl. Hopefully, with this, it will turn her against Mr. Ackerman and she'll be on our side. If not then she'll be the first to die.

 

~Levi~

 

I enter through the front door just a little after midnight. I was exhausted from the constant meetings and paperwork, as I walk over into the kitchen I set my bag on the counter.

Walking over to the fridge I reach for the very back, there a bag of blood sat between the milk and orange juice tightly sealed. Taking it out I then step aside and grab a glass cup.

Listening closely I could hear sheets shuffling.  _(Y/N) was still awake? This late?_  Sipping from the cup I set it down and listen in closer.  _"Ow... what the hell?"_  I hear her mutter.

With that, I quickly take to the stairs and rush into her room in the blink of an eye. Startled she looked up a little shocked. The room reeked of a man... it smelt like garbage. "Who did you let in?" I ask.

Confused she shrugged her shoulders. I listen closely to her heart to see if she was lying, her heart was normal and she showed no other signs. She then turned her head to the side looking at the clock to her left. What I had found on her cheek was a large bruise, quickly leaning in I grab her face without asking. "Ow! Levi stop!" she yelps.

I snap her head in the other direction gently to see if she had any other injuries. "What happened?" I ask, standing up straight I fold my arms.

Again she shrugged her shoulders.  _Do I need to go through her head? She can't possibly not remember getting a bruise that bad._ I let out a sigh and sit on the edge of her bed. "Did you leave?" I then ask.

She quickly shook her head. Looking directly at her now I went through her thoughts, but I was getting nothing. All I could see was Isaac.  _She must've had another nightmare._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I put up a good front. I now needed to start having Devil's Klecite in my system so he couldn't read my thoughts or anyone else for that matter. "It's late Levi." I mutter.

He let out a sigh and looked at me in concern. "I won't sleep until I know how you got hurt." he says. I hated this, being here like this, he was controlling me, making it so I wouldn't go out and get hurt again.

"When can I go home?" I ask avoiding the topic of who hurt me.

He slid in closer now, his eyes searching mine. "Soon, I just want to make sure you're not going to get hurt like that again." he says.

I let out a sigh and look down at my hands. "It was Isaac." I mutter.

Levi didn't say anything, when I looked up he seemed even more concerned. "What did he want? What else did he do?" he quickly asks, I could sense the worry in his tone. My hands slapped down onto his trying to calm him down.

"He was warning me about you... he said you were keeping things from me... then he slapped me... really hard." I say.

Levi quickly stood up and paced around the room. "I'm going to have to hire some security to stay outside the house... do you know how he got in?" Levi then asks.

I shook my head. "He just came into my room, I didn't see how he got in." I answer.

Levi let out a frustrated sigh as he stood by the door. "Sleep, we'll talk more about this tomorrow." he says.

I quickly nod and lean back in the bed. As he shut the door I laid there wide awake, I felt somewhat relieved he wouldn't be bombarding me with questions. But I knew tomorrow after he goes to work I'll have to do some snooping.

 

~The Next Morning~

 

I was the two large men at the front door, it was security and Levi wasn't joking. Standing in the archway to the foyer I watched Levi let them in.  _I feel like I'm in prison._

As Levi walked past the archway he rolled his eyes at me. Grabbing my arm he pulled me close as we walked together in front of the two men. "Stop being dramatic, they're here to protect you." he mutters. I, on the other hand, thought it was ridiculous, if he wants me to be safe then he might as well just take me to work with him. Or at least let me have my weapons.

_I wouldn't need protecting if you'd let me leave... this is ridic-_  His hand grips tighter making me wince and turn to him. "Excuse us guys." Levi says. The two men nodded and stood in the living room, Levi tugged me along down past the kitchen and into the training room.

Swinging me around into the room he shut the door then turn to me. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.  _It's not even ten o'clock and he's already annoyed._

"Why are you acting like this? I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt again." he says. It wasn't my fault, I had been stuck in his house for a couple weeks now.

"You try staying home all day every day, I have nothing to do and you won't let me go out." I tell him.

He stepped closer, as his hands reached for my shoulders. "I promise soon you will be able to go home, right now you are at risk, I don't know when Remus will appear again or Isaac, if they can get in they can kidnap you." Levi says.

I shake my head as I try to back out of his reach. "Just because I got caught one time, doesn't mean you need to lock me up!" I snap. Levi's hands shook me slightly as I pulled me in close.

"Then tonight when I get back we'll go out and hunt for a little bit. Okay?" he asks. Pursing my lips together I shook my head, one night wasn't going to do it for me, I wanted to be at home.

"I just want to go home... before I liked it here but since I'm here all day it gets boring when I only have the maid to talk to... not that it's bad or anything it's just-

"Then we'll work something out then... I'll come home early and we'll figure this all out okay? But until Isaac and Remus are gone I want to keep you close." Levi says, his voice dialing down towards the end. His hands cup my head as he gently pulls me forward.

His cold, yet soft lips pressed into my forehead gently, as if he were trying to reassure me that what he was doing was for the best. Since we had met he had always done things that would benefit me. When his lips pulled away from my head I take a step back and place my hand over my forehead.

He never needed to compel me to do things, unless he was and I didn't know. "You're not compelling me are you?" I ask.

He scuffed softly as a smirk tugged at his lips. His fangs flashing as he smiled in disbelief. "No, I haven't and I don't plan to." he says.

I nodded my head silently, darting my head to the side I look around quietly. "Promise me when you get home we'll go out... at least twice a week maybe three-

"I promise- I got to get to work now, those guards will be walking around outside, behave while I'm gone." he says.

Nodding I watch him turn away and head straight for the door. Walking out behind him he walked past the kitchen grabbing his bag on the way out. The two large men followed behind him, walking over into the foyer I look out the floor to ceiling window.

Levi stood in front of the two men and talks to them one last time, probably giving them a few other orders. Then with that Levi waved toward me then turned and headed to his little black car. I watched the backlights of his car turn on as he started his car. The two men already started their rounds and started walking around outside.

Watching Levi pull out of his driveway I turn and run towards the stairs. Rushing up each step I headed right towards the hallway. On Levi's days off he would go into the room on the left right next to his bedroom.

Dashing down the hall in, I go straight to the second door down on the left. I look around making sure the maid wasn't up here cleaning something. I knew Levi didn't have cameras, he was a very private person. Twisting the knob I open the door slowly, peeking my head in I look to find the dark room filled with bookshelves a sofa and a desk smack dab in the middle.

I slip in fast and shut the door quietly. Grabbing out my phone I turn on the flashlight and begin making my way further into the office.  _Isaac said it was some files._  Using the flashlight I looked around the room, the light shining on the many objects until it shined on a silver large filing cabinet right behind the desk.

Walking up to it I look at the label in front, it was in alphabetical order. Bending down I read the last label it read 'T-Z' on the front, clearly, he had typed out the labels instead of writing them himself. Opening the drawer I look at the very front, the files weren't there. Instead, it was just a bunch of paperwork from his work, shutting the drawer I stand up.  _If it's in alphabetical order then where did Isaac put them?_

I begin looking at the top drawer, right away I found two files in the front. "Oh." I mutter. One read my father's name 'Charles Vincent', the other had my name on it. Confused as to why he would have information on me I turn and set the file on his desk.

Turning on the desk lamp I go through a few pictures of me and then my personal information including, my new address, phone number, family names, and where they live. Even some of my credit card history. Shaking my head in disbelief I quickly closed the file and pushed it away.  _I'll bitch at him later for that... but why does he have of my dad?_

Flipping open the file, there was only one thing. It was a funeral receipt from the funeral home we had gone to. At the bottom was two names signed Levi and Kenny Ackerman and next to it was the amount the funeral cost.  _So Vicktor didn't pay for it like he said he did._


	24. Avoided Answers

~(Y/N)~

_~Dreaming~_

 

_Standing in the foyer I watched as the black car pulled into the driveway, turning Levi parked his car and came out with his bag in hand. Me, I had my things ready to go home, I didn't want to be here any longer._

_As he came to the door I turn facing it watching as it opened. Quickly his eyes darted down at the bags then back up at me in confusion and slight frustration. "What is all this?" he asks pointing down._

_"I'm going home..." I tell him._

_He dropped his bag and slowly approached me, he bit his bottom lip as he reached out for me. "I thought we agreed-_

_"That was before I found this." I say holding up the receipt. Levi took the paper out of my hand and scanned over it before letting out a sigh._

_"You were in my office?" he asks._

_Rolling my eyes I turn my head to the side. "You'll get over it. But I want to know what else you're hiding from me. Do you have more information on my dad? Were you involved?" I bombard._

_He took a step back and flashed me a hurt glare, most likely from the fact I had gone through his things without asking and behind his back. "My uncle was good friends with your dad. He helped pay for the funeral-_

_"You both paid for the whole damn thing, Levi." I snap back._

_He placed his right hand on his hip giving me an annoyed look. "Like I said they were good friends." he says._

_I was too upset to trust his words because not only did he have information about my dad but he has stuff on me too. "That's not all... you kept a file on me too... from before we even met-_

_"(Y/N) you're misunderstanding all these files because you didn't bother to ask- instead you're just assuming I've been stalking you- Do you not remember the agreement we signed when we were working together? Those files were so I knew where you were and the photos were to show police if you ever went missing." he explains._

_I found it hard to believe considering I don't remember signing any contract about giving him my personal information and pictures. I just wanted to go home, hell if it would make him feel better I'd take the guards with me. "How do I know you're not lying to me? Look I've been here for two weeks and nothing else has happened- so I'm going home." I say as I bend down slightly._

_As I tried walking past him he would step in my way, blocking me from the front door I continued to dart left and right trying to pass him. After a while, I was growing more pissed off and tired of this and dropped both bags causing a loud thud against the hardwood floor._

_Swooping under his arms I rush to the door and run outside. "(Y/N)! Get back here!" Levi calls._

_I jump passed the steps to avoid getting caught, turning back to him I begin walking backwards down the driveway. "I'm going home whether you like it or not!" I shout back._

_Turning around I started running for it, it was pitch black running down the driveway. When I came to the road at the end I go to turn left when Levi had appeared in front of me. I had momentarily forgotten he could move much faster than me. I begin pushing at his chest still determined to go home. "Get out of my way!" I snap._

_Heading towards the middle of the road I didn't pay attention to the car coming around the corner. Fear had flooded over me as I stood right in front of the speeding car frozen. In a blur I was pushed up against a tree a few feet from the road, Levi had his hands on my shoulders pressing me into the tree a little too hard._

_"I'm really tired of saving your ass." Levi groans as he pushes himself off of me. My hands push at his chest causing him to fall back further away from me._

_"Then don't next time if you're so tired." I mutter._

_Walking past him I felt his hand grab my wrist. Twisting me around I turn and fall onto him fast. Resting on his chest I look up finding his expression stern but quickly softens. He turned his head slightly before his face came rushing into mine._

_His lips fall onto my own, surprisingly they weren't cold like when he had kissed my forehead. Whipping me around he pushed me up against the tree I previously was at. The heat in my face was quickly rising as the kiss grew more intense by the second._

_I felt his hands grab at my ass before hoisting me up, pressing me at the tree again I quickly latch on to him with legs wrapped around his waist and arms swung around his neck._

_Our lips still locked to one another, Levi let out a soft groan into the kiss as he began pecking at my lips. Moments later he began trailing soft kisses down my neck as I tried bringing him back up away from my neck. But unfortunately, he had already found the supposed sweet spot on the lower right side of my neck. I let out a hushed moan before feeling his fangs prick at my skin._

_A soft growl resonated from him as he softly kissed my neck, then his tongue glide against the stinging spot where his fangs nicked me assuming there was a bit of blood there. Now instead of feeling utterly hot and bothered by his kiss fear fled over me when I knew what was happening. "L-Levi stop please." I beg as I began patting his back trying to get him to let me down._

_But he ignored my pleads and his fangs impaled my neck, yelping in pain I rest my head on his shoulder as he drains the blood from my body slowly. "L-levi." I mutter. I tried pushing him away but he was draining me all too fast to the point I was losing strength quickly. Soon after losing all my strength everything turned to black._

 

_~End of Dream~_

 

I shot up from the pillow with a loud gasp. My heart racing as I sat there hyperventilating, the room was very cold. My eyes darting around the room fast looking at each of the dark corners feeling like I was being watched. In the left corner of the room stood a dark figure. At first, I thought it may have been Levi, part of me hoped it wasn't because I knew he could see and hear what I was thinking.

I quickly lean to the left and flip on the bedside lamp. There in the corner stood Remus, he had a smirk on his face and arms crossed.  _So much for the security._  "My dear, you really need to work on keeping your mind closed off... you wouldn't want certain people seeing things like that... or manipulating private things like that would you?" he asks, slowly approaching my bed I quickly curl up and hold myself.

"What do you want now? I already know about my father's funeral being paid by- I'll be confronting Levi-

"You already have my dear." he says.

Confused I sit there tilting my head to the side. "What? You mean- I didn't dream it?" I question.

Chuckling softly as he shook his head. "You conveniently passed out right after, you slipped and hit your head on the way out of the house... luckily Levi was there to rescue you." he answers.

Now it was all coming back... I had slipped down the steps because I wasn't paying attention.  _I'm a dumb ass._  "Then what are you doing here- Get any closer and I'll scream." I quickly warn watching him move in closer.

He let out a soft laugh before shaking his head. "You won't... I know you won't." he says.

Confused again I flash a glare right at him. "Because if you do I make a quick visit to your family." he says.

Closing my mouth I nod quietly now knowing why he knew I wouldn't. But still, I wondered what he and Isaac wanted to see me for if it were to have me hand Levi over or turn against him... which they wanted was unclear to me. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Reminding you that my offer still stands." he says.

_If he wants Levi so bad why can't he just go in and grab him? Can he even get that close to Levi?_  "Damn you ask too many questions." he mutters.

I cross my arms and glare at him from his rude comment. "Levi doesn't sleep at night, and he is one of the first family members, to him I'm like an annoying bug... I'd be dead if I dared grab him. But you-you're close to him, that's why I'm relying on you to bring him to me. You've been able to inject the Devil's Klecite into his system once-

"Yeah by pure luck, Levi isn't stupid and even if I could I won't do it-

"Why because you feel something for him?" Remus interjects. My cheeks immediately grew warm at his words, my head darted to the side.

Remus chuckled softly before standing up from my bed. "Deny it if you want but you and I both know you kissed him back in that dream of yours and you were loving every minute of it... until I interfered." he mutters, a devilish smirk tugged at his lips before turning away.

I watched him stride across my room until he reached the opened window. Slipping out, he fell out of sight, jumping out of bed I ran over to the window, looking down I found him gone out of sight.

I quickly pushed the window down shutting it completely. Then at the top, I flip the lock so I could prevent any further visits from happening. Walking to the door I open it and slip out of my room into the dark hallway. Darting my head to the left I find Levi's bedroom door open a crack and a bit of light pouring out of the room.

I didn't intend on going back to sleep so I turn towards the left and slowly head to Levi's bedroom door. I take each step carefully and quietly in case Levi wasn't awake. When I reached the door I peek in and find him sitting on the floor in front of a fireplace.  _How can he sit there it's too hot to have the fire on._

I watched his head turn and look right back at me. "What are you doing up brat?" he asks. Slowly opening the door I look into his large dark room. He had a large king size canopy bed with curtains draped around the iron rod bars. Looking to him I step in and shut the door.  _How_ _could_ _he_ _not_ _hear what was going on? Has he not been feeding recently is that it?_

I contemplated on telling him what had just happened, even I felt like I still had been dreaming. I was still a little shaken up from the dream and just being around Remus. Telling by Levi's expression he could already sense my uneasiness, this caused him to rise to his feet and approach me quickly. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I let out a soft gentle sigh, my heart began to race as Remus's words played in my head reminding me he knew... I knew. "Re-remus was here." I mutter.

Levi took in a sharp breath before darting his head past me. "Is he still here?" he asks before walking past me slightly. I quickly grab his arm and pull him back.

"No, he left." I answer.

Levi turned and took hold of my shoulders gently. His head darting back and forth checking for any new wounds. "What did he want?" he then asks after finding nothing physically wrong with me.

"His offer... he was reminding me about the offer he made to me... He won't leave me alone until he gets you- and-" I panicked a little at the thought of more visits, and the thought that they could potentially become more threatening as I continued to refuse.

Levi could sense my panic and quickly took me into his arms.  _He could go after Hanji- my family- Even Erwin or Mike-_

"Plus, how did you not hear him talking?" I ask. He let out a soft sigh and pushed me back.

"Haven't fed, it affects my abilities." He mumbles.

I quickly back away in fear that my dream would come true, even though killing me was the last thing he'd do, I still felt that his lust for blood would override any and all part of him that cared for me. "You should be feeding, it's not safe for me if you don't." I scold.

 

~Hanji~

 

Rolling onto my back Erwin towered over me, we were both lost in an intense make-out session in my apartment. It was like we were teenagers madly in love and couldn't keep our hands, let alone lips off one another. Erwin's hands felt up and down my side as he pressed his lips into mine once more.

I didn't take long for his tongue to dive straight into my mouth. We were so caught up in the moment I didn't hear the first doorbell ring. When the second one rang I stop and push Erwin off. "Expecting someone?" Erwin asks, his body still pressed on top of mine he looked down at me, his expression filled with lust and confusion.

I shake my head in confusion before pushing him off. He was very heavy but it helped when he pushed himself up off of me. I get up from the bed and walk out of the bedroom. Down the hall I head into the living room, turning left I make a beeline for the door.

Reaching for the knob I open it finding an old face looking down at me. "Mike, what are you doing here?" I ask. Mike himself seemed surprised to see me here.

"Uh, I just moved... looks like we're neighbors." he says. Smiling I rush in and hug him tightly.

"What a small world!" I laugh. Rocking me back and forth Mike chuckled softly.

"Who's this?" I hear Mike ask before I slipped out of his arms. Turning I find Erwin standing right behind me with a soft smile. Before I knew it Erwin grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Mike this is... my friend Erwin." I say slowly, I look back finding Erwin force a smile at his lips.

Erwin stuck out his hand as did Mike. Quickly they shook hands and greeted each other. Mike darted his eyes down at me his expression was gentle and still surprised. "Well I better go, you guys have a good night." he says before turning away.

I shut the door behind me then turn to Erwin who had his arms crossed. "I'm just a friend then huh?" he asks. Scratching the back of my head I felt kinda bad for not being honest, but it's not like we had made things official, we were just kinda meeting to make out here and there. He never took me out on a date to signify we were dating.

"Sorry I panicked.. It's not like you ever asked me to be your girlfriend or anything." I tell him.

"Well I want you to be." he says. I watched him step closer to me before he grabbed my arms and tugged me closer.

"Okay then... all you needed to do was ask." I mutter.

Smiling he leaned down and kissed me one last time. "I'll be sure to free your schedule this Friday... then I'll take you out to dinner." he mutters. Giggling softly I nod and kiss him once again.

 

~The Next Morning~

~(Y/N)~

 

I sat in the passenger seat while Levi drove across the bridge, we both were headed to Amberhill for a few days. Levi was given a new target to occupy us while figuring out a plan to take down Remus.

Luckily the trip wouldn't be too long. Amberhill was a pretty small town which was odd with it being between two major cities. But, then again not a lot of people liked living here with the constant disappearances and deaths from supposed 'animal' attacks.

Not only was it infested with vampires, but it's basically run by them. Not very many humans lived in the town unless they were retired, settling down or stupid. I've noticed after the many times of passing through that people have been building new things making the town bigger by the year.

Levi turned left down and into a vacant parking lot to a creepy looking motel. Once the car had stopped I turn and exited the car, the bright sun blinding me momentarily before my hand would shoot up and shade my eyes. For most days when I didn't work, I would sleep all day, then spend all night hunting or hang out with Hanji. But since Levi had told my boss I was really sick I was out of work for a while allowing Levi to keep me all to himself.

Going to the trunk I watched as Levi fixed his sunglasses. I could tell the sun was tiring him out, although he didn't burn in the sun it did give him bad headaches. Grabbing our bags I insisted I'd take his while he checked us in. "Thanks." he mutters, striding off he went to the lobby where he would check us both in while I waited outside next to the car.

I could see him through the glass talking to the person at the front desk, his hands reached forward before he smiled and turned toward the door. He grew closer and opened the glass door, then he flashed two card keys. Walking up to him he took a bag from me and began walking.

When we reached a flight of stairs he walked up and looked at the door numbers before continuing. When we found our room he took large steps passing at least one extra step. At the top he whipped around and stop at door 2B, catching up with him I enter the room.

Shutting the door behind me I quickly drop the bags at the door. Watching Levi, he pulled the glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes, a soft groan escaped passed his lips signaling his headache was pretty bad. Stepping over the bags I turn to the curtains, pulling them together I darken the room for him in hopes it would help.  _Will medicine even help?_

Levi shook his head before falling onto the one bed that was in the room. "I just need to rest then I'll be okay." he mutters.

"Do you need blood?" I then ask, walking around the bed to his side.

His eyes darted at me the instant I said it. "Are you offering?" he asks.

Shaking my head I point to the bags by the door. "I brought some just in case... I know you haven't fed in the past couple days." I tell him.

He nodded his head and sat up. Walking back towards the door I bend over and grab the bag closest to the door. In the cooler bag were about 7 blood bags from his fridge that I grabbed. Walking back over to the bed I throw the bag onto the bed then unzip it. My eyes were focused on him as he grabbed one bag and started drinking straight from it.

He nodded his head signifying he wanted me to take the bag away now. Doing so I zip it back up and set it beside the bed. It worried me when he didn't feed on a daily basis like he should, to him that blood was like his three meals for the day, without it he can get really tense and snippy. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I were around and he had gone without blood for a week or more. Other times I wondered what it'd be like if he had fed from me... and then a vision of the dream came to mind.

Shaking my head I turn away from the sight of him sipping the bag dry of its contents. Rubbing the right side of my neck I could remember the dream clearly as if it had happened, but thankfully it didn't. Remus may have assumed I felt something more for Levi... part of me believed he was right. Turning my head back I look at Levi as he leaned back, draping his left arm over his eyes to block more of the light.

I had always cared for Levi and his well being, even though I knew he'd be just fine considering what he was. But what Remus was insinuating was something much more than simply caring, if I had loved Levi it would put us more in danger than before. So many things would have to change in order to be with him. Either I would have to give up my human life or he'd have to find a cure and be human. But there was the third option I wanted to avoid, if I did feel that way, our lives would remain the same but we'd be together while he remained young and handsome while I grew old and one day die.

But there was still a lot I didn't know about Levi, like his family, there was Mikasa but what about the other members of the first family? Like his uncle, who was Kenny and how did he know my father? From what I could remember before falling down the stairs was that he said they were good friends, but if it was forbidden to work with, and I assume befriend them then was my dad like me in a way? Was it not following the rules that got him killed? Did someone at the school kill him? Or was it a member of the vampire's supposed council?

I had heard so much about the council and yet I feel like I'm missing important details to what their council does. Shaking my head I clear my thoughts and turn back towards the bed.  _Right now I just want to rest and forget about this stuff until tonight._  I climb in the bed and lay beside Levi as we faced each other, shutting my eyes I quickly drifted off into a deep slumber ignoring what was to come and letting all my troubles fade for a while and just sleep.


	25. It's A Deadly Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out Eren's Storyline in this series. I will be adding more to his book soon.

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken to the weight shifting on the bed. Lifting my head I look back finding Levi sitting up with his back to me. Turning my head forward to look at the clock, it was seven in the morning. _W_ _e slept all day and night?_

Letting out a sigh I sit up and swing my feet off the bed letting them dangle. I look back finding Levi looking at his phone, probably seeing if anyone from work or Mikasa texted him. Standing up from the bed I walk over and go through the bags, pulling out a new set of clothing I stand up straight and head for the bathroom.

Stepping in I lock the door and begin undressing to take a shower. Stepping into the shower I turn on the water and step back waiting for it to warm up. With my hand under the water, I made sure it wouldn't get too hot.

Once it was warm I step towards it and let the water warm and relax me. Shutting my eyes I started to feel sleepy again.

 

~Levi~

 

I could hear the shower going, and (Y/N) had just stepped in. Letting out a tired sigh I look down at Mikasa's message.  _'Remus had made reservations to Little Hill restaurant... he and some woman will be going there tonight at 8._ ' The message read. After reading it an idea pop in my head, but I wasn't completely sure (Y/N) would be sold on the idea.  _She and I are just partners... she would never accept... but it's not even a real-_

I stop when I received another text. Looking down at my phone I found it wasn't my phone, turning my head I look to see (Y/N)'s phone lit up. Getting up from the bed I walk around over to her side and look down at the screen. There on the lock screen was Jean's name and only part of his message.

Clicking on the notification I take (Y/N)'s phone into my hands. ' _Hey, it's been a while, I really would like to talk to you, call me when you can.'_  The message read. I hold my finger down on the message until a little tab came up asking to delete it and what not.

Quickly tapping the 'delete' button I watch his message disappear. I didn't feel the slightest bit guilty, I didn't like Jean, to begin with, he was an idiot and a poor hunter. I didn't want him interfering with mine and (Y/N)'s work much less turning her against me for what I am. Shutting on (Y/N)'s phone I set it back down on the bedside table. Returning to my spot on the bed I sat there looking down at my phone. _I'll ask now._

Right on cue, the door opens, (Y/N) walked out fully clothed with a towel wrapped around on the top of her head drying her hair. Looking up I shut off my phone and toss it aside. Clasping my hands together I lean forward, "(Y/N)."

Her eyes quickly shifted over to me, her lips pursed together as her brows rise in curiosity. "Hmm?" she hums. With my left hand, I patted on the mattress beckoning her to come sit beside me on the bed. Quickly taking a seat I turn to her.

"Mikasa texted me, she says that Remus made reservations to this restaurant called 'Little Hill' tonight... so I was thinking for a plan is that... you and I pretend we're on a date." I tell her. I watched her face go red immediately, staring at her intently as I searched her head.

_'Stop thinking like that... it's just part of the job.'_  I hear. Slowly she nodded her head after letting out a sigh. "Okay." she says. Suddenly she gets up and walking around the bed over to bag again. This time she pulled out another blood bag, turning to me she held it up, her expression very serious.

"Here." she says just before tossing it at me.

 

~Time Skip~

~Hanji~

 

Erwin and I were walking down the sidewalk heading to a close by restaurant for our first official date. Hand in hand we reached the glass door, as he opens it for me I was stopped by another hand grabbing me, darting my head back I find a man with two-toned hair stopping me from entering. "Excuse you." I say, yanking my hand out of his grasp.

"Sorry, are you Hanji?" the man asks.

Confused I look over at Erwin for a moment then nodded. "Yes... what do you want?" I ask.

"I'm Jean... I'm- well sort of (Y/N)'s friend." he says muttering towards the end. My eyes widened after realizing he was the same guy who had forced himself onto (Y/N). Part of me wanted to punch him and yell at him but I just flashed him a hateful glare.

"Well if you're looking for her don't bother, just stay away from her she has a boyfriend." I lie. Erwin darted his head down at me in slight confusion. Flashing him a quick wink I step forward towards Jean.

"She doesn't like you like that Jean... so just leave her alone." I say. Jean took a step back and looked at me with his puppy eyes hoping I'd give him some clue but I kept my stern look at him.

"I see... sorry to bother you." he mutters. As he ran off I turn my head to Erwin who gave me a disappointed stare.

"Why would you tell him (Y/N) is seeing someone?" he asks as we both start walking into the diner.

I quickly hook my arm around his as we slowly strolled to our seat. "Because that guy is a vampire hunter who is obsessed with her, one night I went to her place finding him on the floor. Apparently, he was being forceful with her and wouldn't stop kissing her one night... besides the way she hangs around Levi it almost seems like she's gotta thing for him and I don't want Jean messing it up." I say muttering to the end.

Erwin simply patted my back just before pulling out my seat for me.  _I mean all I can really do is hope the best for her. I really do believe (Y/N) feels something for Levi... she's been really close to him lately... he's hogging my best friend._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

To play the part I dressed nicely, Levi had gone out of his way to buy me the dress for tonight. Standing in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, I for some reason felt nervous, I felt like it was an actual date. But deep down I knew it was only to get closer to Remus.

Truly I wondered why we were waiting so long to make a move, Levi seemed to be holding back on actually dealing with him.  _Is this because of the files he has of my dad? Maybe something about that Valentina woman? I don't know much about her but maybe Remus knows her or something._

I jolted as the bathroom door flew open. Looking in the mirror I see behind me Levi walking in dressed in a nice dark suit. Walking in he looked in the mirror and fixed his blood red tie. I, on the other hand, was fixing my hair, pinning in the loose places I constantly glance over at Levi who seemed completely calm. I was a mess, more than usual all for nothing... or maybe-

"Why are you so nervous? Anxiety is just oozing off of you." he sighs. Flashing a slightly embarrassed glare his way, I ignore his rude comment and pin the last loose spot in my hair. Stepping back I took in most of the view of myself, I was feeling a little self-conscious with the dress Levi had picked out. It was pretty revealing, with a low cut showing off an uncomfortable amount of cleavage. And the back of the dress dipped down stopping just above my butt showing off my back.  _I feel dirty wearing this dress... people are gonna stare._

Then Levi turned and looked at me, I could see his eyes avoid darting down to my chest. His expression was slightly annoyed and lifeless, then his eyes shifted downward. "What's wrong with your breasts?" He asks.

I quickly cover my chest from his eyes, again I flash an embarrassed glare his way while the heat in my cheek rose. "Stop looking!" I snap. Turning to the door I went to walk out.

"I'm going to change." I pout, but before I could exit the bathroom, Levi's hand tightly hooked around my wrist. Yanking me back I spin around facing him once again, now I was smashed up against him. With his other hand, I felt it press into my back gently.

"You aren't changing out of that dress, you look fine." he says. Blinking a couple times I nod my head slowly before taking in a sharp breath. It's a good thing I have Devil's Klecite in my system now... he can't compel me... but even still I think I like having his attention on me for different reasons.

 

~Levi~

 

My eyes scanned her flushed face, I had caused to her become flustered. In all honesty, I thought she looked rather sexy in that dress. All the more reason I picked it out.

Slightly tilting my head to the left I slowly started to lean into her. My eyes directly on her cherry red lips. Looking up into her (e/c) eyes, I studied them closely, remembering every detail every pigment every slight change of color in the iris watching her pupils dilate I slowly shake my head coming back to reality.

My hand that laid on her soft back slipped to her hip on my right, gently I take a hold of her hip. I push her away from me and step past her. "Come on." I tell her. Walking over to the door I step past the threshold, in the main area I headed straight for the door pulling my keys out of my pocket.

I could hear her heels hit the tile on the bathroom floor then shift onto the carpet. Still, with my hearing, I could hear her shoes scuff against the carpet, walking out into the cool night I unlock the car causing the headlights to blink twice and make a clicking sound. Walking to the left side I open the passenger door for (Y/N), looking up she stood there staring at me for a moment.

As she stepped down towards me, she made her way into the car. Shutting the door, I then walk around the front until I reached the driver's side. I swing the door open and slip in, shutting the door again, I turn slightly to grab the seat belt. Buckling myself in I then lean to my right a bit and stick the key in the ignition. Backing out of the parking space, I gently press down onto the gas.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

At 'Little Hill', Levi and I both enter being greeted by a waitress. With my arm hooked around Levi's we both smiled at the woman. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" the woman asks.

Suddenly I was a little confused. "Yes." Levi answers. Keeping a blank expression I watched the woman lead us over to a table in the corner.

"Here are your menus." the woman says as she sets the large laminated tri-folds down. I watched her leave quickly heading back to the host station, my attention then turned back to Levi in confusion. But then it dawned on me, Levi wasn't the only one with great hearing... if Remus hears our real names he'd probably leave.  _But can't he catch my scent?_

Levi shook his head. "I made sure." he mutters. Taking Levi's word for it I take the menu into my hands and open it looking for some food. If we're going to be here for a while might as well eat something. To my left a few tables down I could see Remus... I made sure I wasn't staring too intensely at him. He seemed to be waiting for someone, and while he was waiting he drank his wine while checking the menu.

Grabbing a pen from my small purse I start scribbling on the paper napkin. Pushing it forward Levi looked down, handing him my pen he started writing something back, I couldn't take the chance of having him hear us talk about him out loud. Levi pushed the note back over and I looked down immediately.  _'He's meeting a woman... I don't know who, Mikasa said he had a plus one._ '

Crumpling up the napkin I nod once before going back to viewing the menu. After deciding my food and drink I set it down and look over at Levi. I thought back to what Remus had said... about me having feelings for Levi... I had never really thought about it before, not even when Hanji would bring it up. But since Remus had visited me it's been at the back of my mind.

We were good friends, good partners and I didn't want to ruin that and lose him again. "What?" he asks, he noticed my long gaze. Pursing my lips together I shake my head.

"Nothing." I sigh.

 

~Levi~

 

Turning my head back towards Remus... and out of the dark corner where he sat, the woman finally showed up. Squinting slightly I tried getting a look at the girl's face. She leaned down placing a soft kiss on Remus's cheek just before sitting across from him.

I watched the woman laugh, I could hear her laugh... it sounded like- Darting my head over to (Y/N) I sat there in slight shock. Resting my head in my hands I listen in to their conversation. " _Remus, you silly old man. Is this really a good place to talk? I mean come on there could be others listening in_." I hear the girl say.

Turning my head back to their table the familiar woman had her head turned towards me. "What is it?" I hear (Y/N) ask. Keeping my eyes on Valentina I watch her eyes shift.  _Oh shit_. Rushing to my feet, I lean over and grab (Y/N)'s hand, yanking her up from the table I knew it wasn't safe here anymore.

Tugging (Y/N) along I forced her out of the restaurant all while she questioned why I was dragging her out so quickly. Once we were out she yanked her hand out of mine. "What the hell is wrong?" she asks.

Turning back my fingers comb through my hair. "I-It was a mistake coming here..." I tell her. I watched her confused expression softened when she realized how panicked I was... I didn't realize Remus was in contact with Valentina...  _Isaac must've found her contact information from my files... dammit._

"Come on." I say taking her hand again.  _We need to get far away from here... we'll go to a bar or something so she can eat._

 

~Remus~

 

After the two had left our food arrived. Taking a sip of my wine I turned to Valentina, thanks to Isaac I was able to get ahold of her. "So that was my doppelganger... I didn't think Levi would be that desperate to the point of finding my twin." she comments with a chuckle afterward.

"He won't have her for long..." I mutter.

Raising a brow she seemed satisfied that (Y/N) would be out of the picture. "Good, I'd like to have him to myself without any whiny bitch getting in my way." she says.

Picking at our food we didn't say much after that. The plan was running smoothly, Isaac was following them and soon he'll catch the girl to use as leverage. "I need you to do me a favor." I say after looking up at Valentina.

"Anything, for an old friend." she says with a devilish smirk plastered on her face.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

At a local bar, I kept my watch on Levi closely after the little incident at the restaurant. He seemed spooked as if he had just seen a ghost.  _Did he happen to know the woman that came in? Was it Valentina?_  Taking a sip of my martini I tilt my head back looking at Levi who was gulping down his scotch. He hadn't spoken since we had gotten here.

"I'm going to the restroom." I inform him.

Nodding his head he took another gulp before signaling to the bartender. I turn my head away from him and begin walking off towards the sectioned off area for the restrooms. Entering into a dark hallway, I noticed an exit door at the very end. Walking down the hall I look for the women's bathroom sign.

I noticed to figures in the corner next to the exit. I heard soft whimpers of a girl just before the other person pushed them out the exit. Acting on instinct I run after them in hopes to save the girl, when I pushed the large door open I entered the alleyway.

There the girl was curled up on the ground sniffling. Looking around I didn't find anyone out here.  _Whoever hurt her will probably be back if they're not human... I better hurry._  Kneeling down I go to help her, "It's okay now, they won't hurt you." I tell the girl.

Peeking through her hands that shielded her eyes I watched her slowly become a little more at ease. Reaching for her hands reached out for mine as she took hold, but her once calmed expression contorted back into fear. Curious I turn around only to be met with pure darkness, the last thing I heard was screaming, and it wasn't mine. 


	26. Close Your Eyes

 ~Levi~

 

I had grown more worried when (Y/N) hadn't returned from the restroom. This night was already a bust and I couldn't deal with any more crap. After paying the bartender I stand up from my chair and head in the same direction (Y/N) had gone.

In the dark narrow hall, I walked over to the women's bathroom. Standing next to the door I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes. I would half materialize into the room to see if she was in there. Appearing as a shadow I don't see (Y/N) anywhere, the bathroom was completely empty.

Opening my eyes again I push myself up off the wall. Turning my head to the side my eyes bored at the doors exiting out into the alley. Walking a little further, pushing both of the doors open I walk out into the dark alleyway. On the ground blood was splattered, I kneel to the ground before swiping the sample up.

I bring my bloody fingers to my nose taking a whiff to see if it was hers. Thankfully it wasn't, it was another woman's. In disgust, I cringe at the blood on my fingers and wipe it away with the handkerchief in my coat pocket.  _How long had I been sitting there drinking to not notice her disappearance... Half an hour? Damn, I shouldn't have been so out of it._

Standing back up straight I dig in my back pocket for my phone. Pulling it out I unlock it and go into my contact's. First I call Hanji, from the information given it had said she was an excellent hacker. With her, I felt I could find (Y/N) much faster than I would off just scent. Putting the phone to my ear I wait as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I hear Hanji's voice come in.

"Hey, I need your help." I tell her.

She remained silent waiting upon my explanation. "(Y/N) is missing." I tell her.

"Do you know who took her?" she asks.

Looking around at the ground I hoped to find maybe some evidence. "No... so I need you to track her phone-

"Did you see Jean there? He seemed to be looking for her." she interrupts.

Confused I answer no. But then again he could have come in since I wasn't paying attention.  _This guy is really getting on my nerves. But then again I know his cheap cologne smell and I would have noticed then... unless he was outside when he took her._

"Levi!" I hear Hanji call. I must've been too deep in thought to hear what she had been saying.

"What?" I ask.

"We're heading to where you are now, just go back to the motel and we'll meet there." she says.

"Okay." I answer.

With that, I ended the call and shoved my phone back in my pocket.  _First I'm going to make a little trip._  I assume Jean was still living in the dorms at the academy, so I dematerialized there to make the trip there faster.

Materializing in the hall of the academy I found it was dark.  _Good none of her vampire hunting friends will jump me._  Already smelling the cheap cologne I go to the second door on the right. Pounding my fist on the door I stop after three consecutive knocks.

I looked up and down the hall making sure no one would wake up and come out, my attention turned back to the opening door. Before it could open fully, I rush in and stand in the corner of the room.

The two-tone haired man stood at his door seeming to be confused for there was no one there. When he had shut the door, that's when I came charging at him. He was defenseless, pushing him against the door roughly I clutch the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?!" I snap.

Again he was confused, staring at me like an idiot. "W-who?" he asks.

Pulling him from the door slightly I slam him back up against it hard, I was beginning to lose patience especially with him. "(Y/N)! You've been a real pain in the ass lately. Hanji said you were looking for her, did you take her?! Where did you put her?!" I snap as I slam him again out of pure rage.

"I don't know! I don't know! I didn't take her!" he yells. Dropping him, he immediately fell to the floor. With my foot, I press it into his chest making him sit up straight.

"You stay away from (Y/N) if I ever hear or see you around her, bothering her I will personally rip your throat out." I hiss, I was so angry with him I did the most stupid thing, with fangs enlarged I flash them at him to scare him.

Before he could fight back I dematerialize back to Amberhill.  _Hopefully, that prick takes my threat to heart and stays away._

When I materialized back, I stood in front of my car. I walk around the front over to the driver's side. Clicking the unlock button on my car I hear the clicks signifying it had been unlocked.

Swinging the door open I slip into the car. Starting the car I slowly pull away from the curb, driving down the street I quickly headed back to the motel, there I would wait for Hanji and Erwin.

While I waited I texted Mikasa telling her what happened, in hopes she'd get on board as well and assist.  _If Jean didn't take her... Remus must've known what we were up to and had taken her... or Valentina. God only knows what she'll tell (Y/N)._

 

~Mikasa~

 

At the family mansion, I looked down at my phone finding the text from Levi. I stood beside Eren, one of the members of the family. Like a brother to me, he was stubborn and always looking for trouble. "Mikasa, what is it?" Eren asks.

We were all sitting at the table for dinner when I had checked my phone. "Work." I answer. Only I knew he had looked over my shoulder, Eren knew that I worked with Levi on the vampire hunting stuff. He wished I didn't but I did it anyway.

"Excuse me everyone... a situation has come up." I say before scooting my chair out. Standing up I again excuse myself and apologize before taking my leave.

Heading straight for the door I overheard Eren excusing himself as well. Quickly walking down the hall I take a sharp left turn into the courtyard. Running over to the fountain I pull out the stash of weapons from under the lip of the fountain. A gun and some stakes. Shoving the tip of the gun in the waistband of my pants I then take the stakes and slip them into my boots.

"Mikasa wait." I hear Eren call.

Spinning around I look back at Eren who stood in the archway. "This isn't the time Eren, Levi needs assistance-

"With that human-

Stepping a little closer I grab his arm and pull him into the courtyard. "Keep your voice down, if the other's found out the council will be on our asses." I mutter.

Eren let out a frustrated sigh, before shaking his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have gotten involved- It would have been just Lev-

I elbowed him in the gut hard causing him to lunge forward. "He is my cousin Eren, sure we may all be family but he's blood family and don't tell me you wouldn't do it too." I growl.

Eren stood up in slight pain but brushed it off moments later. "What's so important about this human anyway? Levi can't possibly be that dumb to have fallen for them... he knows the rules." he questions.

"The girl has something to do with what happened four years ago... and she is very much a descendant of his ex-wife." I explain.  _I've already said too much... no matter how I look at it, but I trust Eren more than the others._

"So she could be tur-

"Eren!" I snap, disappointed in the fact he'd even think of that brought a frown to my face.

"Levi would never be up for something like that... whether she can be one of us or not, it's not up to us." I explain. Eren let out another huff seeming frustrated with the situation I had gotten myself into.

"Levi is going to get himself killed by being with her... not unless he turned her, I'm sorry but it's true Mikasa. We all were taught at a young age the rules, they were enforced on us until we reached our time to turn." Eren reminds me.

Darting my head to the ground I look to the ground with a frown. "I know that... but you and I both know Levi... he never wanted this life, unlike us he wants to grow old and die."

_I really need to go, every minute I waste trying to explain this to Eren the more time I lose trying to help._ "Go... I'll make sure the other's aren't suspicious." Eren says, gently pushing me away I nod.

Turning away I run out of the courtyard and into the front yard.  _Hopefully one day he'll understand._

 

~(Y/N)~

~Dreaming~

 

_I felt the bed shift down on my right side. I opened my eyes just slightly to see who it was that sat on the bed now. I was laying on my back and a fairly large hand gently laid on my abdomen. The sheets covered my chest which I found was completely bare._

_"Levi?" I mumble._

_As he moved in closer to my face I slowly start to twist under the sheets slightly just before sitting up slightly. His forehead pressed down onto mine and I could see a smirk. "Sorry to wake you..." he mutters. Shutting my eyes I smile and shake my head._

_"It's fine." I whisper._

_Leaning my head to the side slightly, I felt his lips press into mine gently. Sighing in the kissing I lay back a little. His cold hands drifted to my back keeping me from falling back onto the bed completely._

_With lips still attached, he pushed me up so I was fully sitting up. Leaning into him I felt the sheets slide down the front, completely revealing my chest. I was too tired and caught up in the kiss to care. My arms wrap around his neck before pulling him down on top of me._

_Once I was down on the bed, my hands slide down his large muscular arms. My mind was very fuzzy from still being sleepy but I knew what I was doing and I didn't want to stop. I felt like I would have fallen back to sleep while he was kissing me but the feeling of his cold lips kept me from doing so._

_When his lips left mine they trailed down my neck softly kissing his way down until he reached my collarbone. I could feel his teeth gently nipping at my skin, for some reason, I want his fangs to be buried deep into my neck, draining me. I could feel that he was tempted, but he didn't give in to his temptations... not until I gave him the 'go ahead'. "Do it." I breathe._

 

~Remus~

 

"You were right... she is slowly falling." Isaac says.

After just leaving the girl's mind I turn my back to her. "If she's not willing to bring Levi to us... I'm afraid she'll be no use to us... and will have to be put down." I inform Isaac. As much as I didn't want that to happen, it was clear she wasn't going to hand over Levi just to get her father's files.  _She's too stubborn for that... she cares too much about Levi..._

I hear his footsteps walk from the chair over to me. "I know... and it's not like we can compel her... she has too much of Valentina's blood in her." Isaac mentions. Then like that, I came to the conclusion of what we are to do, Levi would surely hand himself over if he knew what we'd plan to do.

"Isaac, you genius." I mutter.

I spin around and walk back over to (Y/N) who was deep within her dreams. "She may not be useless after all." I say. With my left hand, I push her shoulder back making her sit up straight. Pushing her hair back I had a full view of her neck.

 

~Levi~

 

When Hanji and Erwin arrived, they were a bit surprised to see Mikasa here. "Jean didn't have her." I inform them.

Hanji let out a relieved sigh before she became confused. "Wait? How do you know?" she questions.

Standing there with my arms crossed I dart my eyes away.  _Should I tell her? I know (Y/N) didn't want me coming into contact with him._

"Well, I may have paid him a visit." I retort.

Shaking her head in disappointment she turns to Erwin. "You didn't hurt him did you?" she asks.

I quickly shook my head. "Just threatened him." I answer.

"Okay... well we better start looking before it's too late." Mikasa interjects. We all agreed and began trying to track (Y/N)'s phone. I hoped it wouldn't be too late, just when we all started looking I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Quickly grabbing my phone out I look down, confused my heart now felt tense as the name on my phone read. But it wasn't (Y/N). 


	27. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter includes some graphic scenes of decapitation, if you are easily triggered or uncomfortable with this content please do not read this chapter. You have been warned

~(Y/N)~

~Dreaming~

 

_His mouth parted from my neck, my eyes tiredly drifting to look at him. There my blood stained his lips and seeped from his mouth. His right hand cradled my head gently as he looked down at me with lustful eyes. Rushing into my face his lips crashed down onto mine not giving a damn that my blood would transfer into my mouth._

_The bitter metallic taste of my blood slipped into my mouth as his tongue pushed past my lips. His hands wondered about my body slowly and gently. His hands fondled my chest gently causing me to stifle a moan. The blanket that covered me was slowly being pulled down as the kiss grew deeper, more intense._

_It was so intense I didn't notice the figure standing at the foot of the bed until I felt Levi's lips leave mine abruptly. Levi let out pained grunts and sounds as if he were choking, now blood was seeping from his mouth more than before... but this time isn't want my blood. Opening my eyes I find a blade impaled at the side of his neck slowly carving its way through his throat. His eyes were wide with pain and shock, just as mine were._

_Gasping I cover my mouth with my now bloody hands watching Levi's head come off in one fell swoop. I was in too much shock to stop the blade. It landed in my lap while the rest of him collapsed at my feet. My shaky dirty hands left my mouth leaving blotches of blood on my face, reaching for Levi's head my fingers gently brush through his hair. Slowly lifting his head I revealed his blood face contorted in pain and shock, while his fangs were enlarged._

_Tossing it away I push the body away with my feet letting out a blood-curdling scream._

 

_~Dream Over~_

 

My screaming continued out of my mind as I awoke. I was blindfolded and tied to something hard... not a chair... more like a pole. Squirming my arms slightly I felt the rough rope rub against my wrist making them burn. Wincing at the pain I stop and listen for anyone. "Hello!" I call.

I waited after I called out to someone. There was echoing, as the shoes hit the ground slowly. "Finally, how was your dream? Went well I suspect." I hear Remus.

I let out a soft growl as I began to pull the ropes again. "What do you want now? If this is about the offer I already said no!" I snap at him.

 

~Levi~

 

Back at the motel, Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa all showed up. Hanji brought along a bag with her, a laptop bags, her plan was to track (Y/N)'s phone and find her through there. "If this is Remus, Levi should make the call and see if Remus will answer it." Hanji suggests. When my phone had buzzed it was only a notification for one of my social media apps.

"Why?" Mikasa questions before looking my way.

Hanji and Erwin looked at each other for only a moment, also being kept in the dark since I kept (Y/N) to myself for the last couple weeks. "Remus had an offer for her... if she hands me over to Remus then she gets information on her father's murder." I explain.

"He's not going to kill her is he?" Hanji quickly asks as she stands from the chair she had been sitting in. Erwin took her into his arms as I shook my head.

"He's not going to hurt her..." I say that but I wasn't exactly sure if what I was saying was true. Remus was becoming more unpredictable... more reason for me to kill him the second I see him.  _I gotta be careful with this though... if (Y/N) got her father's information and found out I-_

"Levi!" Mikasa calls in a sharp tone. My head jerked up slightly to the sound of her voice.  _Dammit... I can't stop thinking... I'm getting too distracted._

"Right- I'll call her cell." I say before reaching back and pulling my phone from my back pocket. Pressing the home button I unlock the phone and quickly tap on the contacts' icon and quickly scroll to her name. Pressing the telephone icon I soon was sent into a call with her. I put the phone to my ear listening as it rings.  _Come on (Y/N) please pick up... please pick up-_

"Hello, Levi." I hear a masculine voice answer. Remus. I turn away from the group with a frown on my face.

"What have you done to her?" I growl I could hear him chuckling.

"Nothing yet, but I'm afraid Isaac is getting rather hungry. And I might just let him have a little snack if she doesn't take the offer... it would be a shame if she died with vampire blood in her system." he threatens.

I felt my heart stop when he mentioned vampire blood being in her system. I went to stop him, beg him not to but he had hung up before I could plead. Letting out a 'tch' I was ready to through my phone across the room and materialize to him. Not only would I rescue (Y/N) but I'd rip out Remus's head along with his little bitch of a servant Isaac if he dared touch her. I pull the phone from my ear, extending my arm out I hand the phone over to Hanji.

"You better hurry... it seems Isaac is going to make a meal out of our friend...." I warn. Hanji's eyes widen, her lips pursed together before nodding her head. I left the other part out to keep them from worrying too much. Turning her back to me she already started to work hard on tracking her phone.  _Let's hope Remus is as dumb as he looks and doesn't realize we're tracking him._

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

Hours seem to pass by and my hopes for Levi to come get me were getting low at this point. Remus had stripped me of any defense weapons leaving me with no way to escape. And I could hear Isaac growling softly, all I knew is that Remus was going to let him attack me again... I couldn't afford to be back in the hospital.

"Well, looks like loverboy isn't gonna show can I have her now?" I hear Isaac growl impatiently.

I waited for a response, nervously I started to struggle under the ties. "Go ahead... we'll just have to find someone more willing." Remus says, towards the end of his words he grew quiet. Then my head darted in the direction of footsteps, I too heard soft chuckles drawing in closer signaling that Isaac was getting closer.

Squirming I tried to loosen the ties in hopes to escape and run far away. But it was no use the more I pulled the more my wrist hurt. Then, a cold hand pushed my head to the side roughly, exposing my neck. I let out a shaky sigh all while trying to push my head back forward. "Stay still." Isaac mutters.

After that, a pair of fangs sank into the side of my neck. I let out a blood-curdling scream that was soon muffled by his hand. Now my screams were half as loud with stifled whimpers of pain. I could feel the blood being drained from my body, it was slow but still, I could feel every ounce leaving.

Becoming dizzy my head was growing limp from lack of my own strength to keep it up. Just before I was about to pass out though, Isaac's fangs were ripped from my neck and my entire body went limp, now I was just losing blood and fast. All I could hear were faint grunts and echoing nothing was clear anymore. Just fuzzy and quiet, my body slowly going numb to all the pain.

The last thing I saw before passing out was amber eyes. But before I could see the clear view of my unfamiliar rescuer my eyes shut and drift off into an abyss of darkness.

 

~Eren~

 

The human fell limp into my arms after ripping her from the wooden pole. Remus and Isaac had vanished after I ripped Isaac off of the human. Carrying the bloody girl in a bridal style I look down to meet her face. Not only was this human a descendant of Valentina... but she was the exact replica of Valentina, every detail, the hair, eyes nose... and mouth. Everything looked exactly like her... part of me thought it had to be her... but I could sense she was human.  _Levi you bastard... you have a lot of explaining to do._


	28. Family

~Levi~

 

I stood at the front of the mansion, a frown plastered on my face, I had gone there since I had gotten news that Eren rescued (Y/N). I can only imagine  _who_  told him about (Y/N). I traveled all the way from Westview to Amberhill where the family estate laid.

I was glad she was alive... but now worried since the whole family knows now of what I've been up to. Walking up to the door, my hand curled around the knob and slowly pushed the door open. It had been a while since I had been home, and this was the last thing I'd ever want to come back for.

Once I entered I shut the door behind me and looked up the grand stairs. As usual, the house was dark, and walls painted a blood red with black crown moldings. A Victorian gothic looking mansion secluded deep within the woods on the outskirts of town.

I figured they had (Y/N) still on bed rest due to losing a lot of blood again, thanks to Isaac. So I decided to make my way upstairs only I did it at an inhuman speed, I wanted to be in and out with (Y/N) back home with me. I didn't want to spend any time with these people and be interrogated.

Standing in the dark hallway I could hear voices, so I followed that up to the end of the hall to the door on the right. Pushing the door opened I find Eren sitting on the bed with (Y/N) who was wide awake and smiling. As if this was a normal family get together. My eyes bored into Eren's skull with a deadly glare, as anger flooded over me at the sight of him being so close to her. "Oh, Levi!" (Y/N) says as her eyes shift over to me.

For a moment I was disarmed until Eren stood up from the bed. "Man is it just me or did it get warm in-" (Y/N) stopped when she realized it was me, her mouth shut as her eyes darted in the opposite direction.

"I'll leave you two." Eren says, slowly walking past me I turn and watch him walk out the door, but he stops just outside giving me a confused look. With my right foot, I kick him square in the ass shoving him away from the door then slamming it. Spinning around I look back at (Y/N) who was slowly coming out of the bed. Rushing to her side I stop her by taking hold of her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" I question as I gently begin to push her back.

Her left hand clapped down on my right. "Five seconds here and you're already coddling me." she groans.

She then pulls my hands off of her and sits up. "I haven't seen you in days, how do you think it feels to get a call from family telling me that you're here bleeding to death? I have every right to... and today you're coming back home with me, you shouldn't have been brought here-

"Why do you do that?" she then asks, her tone was a little harsh and filled with annoyance. I wondered what she meant by that if she meant by my excessive coddling or wanting to keep her away from my family.

"Do what?" I ask as I cross my arms.

She rolled her eyes before standing up. "You can't protect me from every little thing Levi. We may be friends but you can't keep protecting me like this... it's driving me insane." she sighs.

She walks past me to the desk running her fingers along the old wood. I didn't bother arguing... I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. As we stood there silently I could feel her shaking... And not from being cold. She was nervous... I listen closely to her heartbeat, as predicted it was pounding but I noticed it wasn't before I walked into the room. "You're nervous." I blurt. She spun around giving me an embarrassed glare wishing I hadn't watched her so intently to figure it out.

I looked at her curiously, wondering what she'd have to be nervous about. Something had her shaken and it wasn't from being in this house.  _Did Eren or someone tell her something to make her fear me?_  "We need to deal with Remus... no more waiting around to see what he'll do next... if we wait any longer he may not just threaten my life... it'll be my family next Levi... we need to take him down." she says in a serious tone trying to change the subject.

I nodded my head before slowly approaching her. A chair stood in between us at the moment only for me to push it back in. I watched as she slowly matched my steps only she was going in the opposite direction, away from me. "Why are you moving away?" I ask.

Before she could answer her back pressed against the wall. As she was about to turn and rush away to my left my arm landed on the wall beside her head keeping her from running. She looked back at me, I assumed I'd see fear in her eyes but instead they were fine... normal... but her heart was beating fast. My eyes drifted to the bandage on her neck, hiding what Isaac did to her again. With my free hand, I gently swept her hair away revealing more of the bandage.

All of a sudden I felt the need to mark her, make her mine before anyone else could have her. But it could be different with a human right? My eyes drifted back up to her looking for some sign of rejection.  _Am I really doing this?_  I watched as she slowly nodded her head, signaling for me to go forth. It was stupid of me, it was forbidden for us originals to mark a human. But I couldn't help myself, at this moment I so desperately needed her. 

"Are you sure?" I mutter.

Her lips pursed together before nodding her head. "I'm sure." she sighs.

With my free hand I begin to peel the bandage off, tilting my head to the side I begin to lean in.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Before he could bite me, his lips gently kissed the wound... almost as if he was apologizing in advance. I assumed he hadn't fed since the last time we saw each other. Although part of me was completely terrified, the other part wanted to know the feeling.

Once his fangs pierced the wound I quickly slap my hand over my mouth to muffle the pained scream I might let out. Levi's hand then scooped me up, holding me a little tighter as his teeth dug in deeper to my neck. 

As he bit down harder I lost the feeling of pain. It turned to more of a pleasurable feeling which was odd. Instead of screams in pain, it turned into moaning, I started to press my legs together due to the aching between them that was growing stronger by the second.

I hear a sigh and stifled moans escape from him before he pulled away. He seemed out of breath and flushed, just as I was. I felt oddly aroused, yet confused I thought he'd need more and I was more than willing. Once he pulled away he placed the bandage back on and began wiping his lips of my blood.

"A-are you sure you got enough?" I ask.

He didn't answer, his eyes darted away from mine as his face turned a pale shade of red. "That's not-

He then rushed away just before the door opened. Peeking their head in was Grisha... Eren's father. "Ah Levi, you're here-" Grisha stopped as he began smelling the room.  _Shit my blood._ My eyes see down on my chest blood seeping from the bandage. 

"Ms. Vincent, have your wounds reopened?" Grisha asks giving me an innocent smile. Then one by one the other members of the family pushed their way in, I had met them before but only for a short time. There was Armin, Kenny, Carla, Grisha, Eren, and Mikasa.

Kenny sent a threatening glare my way, he had the last time we met as well. He was a tall thin man, I watch as he slowly approached me taking in a long sniff, but before he could touch me Levi appeared in front of me, he let out a soft growl. The family looked at Levi shocked by his actions. Kenny, on the other hand, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and disappointment. "Levi... what've you done." Grisha mutters.

"You're a fuckin idiot." Kenny mutters.

Still confused I go to grab Levi when Kenny came up and pushed him aside. "Best get rid of her now." Kenny hisses, he flashed his fangs down at me. Backing away I watched the family go and grab Kenny. I fell back onto the desk in utter fear of losing my life to Levi's uncle who was more than ready to take it.  _What do they mean by what Levi's done to me? Is he not supposed to feed on me? But-_

"Stop it! We can't kill her!" Carla scolds. They slowly pushed Kenny out while he fought back to get to me, I stood there leaning on the desk, my eyes darted back and forth between Levi and the family.  _What the hell is going on? Why are they all getting upset?_

"Levi, come with us." Grisha calls. My head darted back at Levi watching as he brushed himself off, I quickly walked up to him grabbing his hand. He stopped and look over to me, his touch was calming, I felt extremely relaxed and happy. Squeezing my hand he nodded his head before pulling me into his arms. Resting my head on his chest I could hear his heart beating a little fast.

"I'll be right back... then we're going home... pack your things." he mutters. I knew he couldn't compel me... not now anyway. I had Devil's Klecite in my system from the water I had been drinking from my bag. But still, immediately I release him and head over to the bed, kneeling down I grabbed my bag.

Before I started to pack though, I watched Levi leave the room, and a sudden feeling of emptiness flooded over me the minute the door closed.  _He'll come back... just pack your bags._  Turning away from the door I packed up my clothes and other belongings.

 

~Levi~

 

It had been a long time since I felt this. This emptiness from being away from her, and it was only a couple seconds. The last time I marked someone... it went wrong and it only ended up affecting me. But now I knew it was affecting her, her thoughts were channeling me. And I could sense her arousal the minute I marked her. My heart remained pounding knowing how she felt... that she even agreed to let me do such a thing... although she didn't know I marked her... she thought I needed to feed.

I was led down to the foyer where everyone else had been standing around trying to calm my uncle. Descending the grand stairs I watched as each of them turned to look up at me. I stopped just at the very last step, Kenny glared up at me before pushing past Carla and Eren. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!" he snaps.

My eyes rolled at his dramatic remarks. "Quit being so dramatic, she's not going to kill us." I say as I cross my arms.

"How do you know?! If she's anything like Valentina then who's to say she won't! She's a vampire hunter for god's sake, how can you mark a fucking vampire hunter!?" Kenny shouts.

Then out of nowhere Carla slaps Kenny across the face hard, making a loud clapping sound. "That is enough Kenny... now.." Carla stops and turns to me giving me a serious look.

"I have always supported your decisions Levi, and I will continue to do so... but you must promise that this girl will not be a threat. She is more than welcome to join this family-

"She's not going to be turned! I will not allow it-" I interrupt

"Then why the hell would you mark her if you didn't love her?!" Eren then snaps. My mouth shut before looking to the ground. Lifting my head I watched as they all looked at each other.

"He does love her... he just doesn't want to turn her." Mikasa says. I flash a cold glare her way, this was all her doing, she was the one to tell Eren. If Eren hadn't brought (Y/N) here we wouldn't be in this mess... but I had to admit if I hadn't told Mikasa then this all could've been avoided.

I turn away a bit ready to head back up to (Y/N) to take her home. "Levi, we still need your word." Carla calls.

Snapping my head back down at them I nod. "You have my word, she won't bother you." I tell them. With that, I headed back upstairs to retrieve (Y/N). At an inhuman speed I rush to the door, opening it I find (Y/N) with her bag in her hand ready to go. Extending my hand out I watched her reach for it immediately, pulling her in close I led her out to the hallway.

From there I would lead her from the house and out to my car, now I wouldn't have to worry about her getting caught up with these people again.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I wanted to ask... but I didn't want him to get mad at the fact I was listening in to some of the conversation. He had marked me, for unknown reasons... and I seriously wanted to know more of Valentina.  _Did I look like her or something? I must've since everyone seems to mistaken me for her... is that why Levi marked me... because he likes the fact I look like-_

He squeezed my hand which signaled to me he could hear my thoughts again but didn't say anything. "You do resemble Valentina... but you don't have her personality. So I didn't befriend you because you looked like her." he mutters.

"How closely do I resemble her?" I ask.

He let out a sigh and turned to look at me for only a second as he was driving. "You're basically twins... every feature is exactly the same... but there are many things that make you two completely different." he explains. He suddenly pulled over probably to set me straight on this whole Valentina subject.

He turned to me with a serious expression. Pulling out his wallet he slipped a photo out and handed it to me. Taking the picture I found it was a very old photo... but it looked exactly like me just with a dress instead. "That's Valentina... when I first met her she was perfect... I thought I'd grow old and die with her... but she turned out to be a manipulative psycho. She and I got a divorce then she married into the Vincent family... I thought she had died when her husband found out but the other night that's why we left the date early." he explains.

Looking up from the picture in shock, I hand it back to him. "So, she was there... did you hear what she and Remus were talking about?" I ask.

He shook his head. "I was too shocked by the fact that she was alive to do anything. But I'm sure whatever they were talking about was how to get to me." he says. Sitting forward in the chair I sat there with many questions flooding my head.  _Is she working with him now? I didn't hear her when I was with Remus._

 

~Hanji~

 

At Levi's place, Erwin and I were in the guest room next to (Y/N)'s. We were sprawled out on the bed, naked. With my pointer finger, I drew figure eights on his chest, he and I just got done having a round of sex. Although it wasn't really the greatest place to do it, we couldn't help it. "Levi is gonna have a fit." Erwin chuckles.

Letting out a sigh I rest my head on his chest while his arm gently rubbed my back making me feel sleepy. But I knew that soon they would be home and I didn't want them walking into this sight.

Pushing myself up I tower over Erwin looking down at him with a smile. Leaning down I plant a soft kiss on his lips humming into it softly. He gently pushed at my back bringing me down so I was laying on top of him. His member poked at my entrance feeling ready for a second round.

I pull away from his mouth and shake my head with a soft smile. "Not again, Levi and (Y/N) will be back soon." I mutter. He let out a soft grunt before kissing me one last time. Once he had released me I get up off the bed and recollect the article of clothing off the floor.

Once I had everything I head into the bathroom where I quickly washed up and got dressed again. When I had finished I heard my name being called, rushing out the door I find Erwin clothed and standing by the door. Running over I whip it open and rush down the hall, coming to the railing looking down into the living room I find (Y/N) with a bag in her hands looking up.

I then take to the stairs jumping off the last few steps into (Y/N)'s arms. I was so ready to bawl my eyes out in happiness knowing my best friend was safe. "You big dummy! Do you have any idea how scared you had me?!" I sniffle. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling back slightly I find Erwin already down here.

"Glad to have you back." he says before taking (Y/N) into his arms. Looking over at Levi I could see him staring intensely at (Y/N) and Erwin. I guess Erwin could sense the stares since he backed away quickly and kept a long serious stare at Levi.

(Y/N) looked over at Levi before going to him. Levi placed his hand on her back which made me think immediately that they were together now. "We better go... (Y/N) I expect you to come to my place sometime tomorrow okay?" I ask as I hook my arm with Erwin's, tugging him along we made our way to the front door.

I watched as (Y/N) nodded her head agreeing to come over tomorrow. Then I pulled out my phone with a smile and texted her.  _You and Levi finally together??_  I typed. With that, I shut my phone off and continued to pull Erwin long until we were outside and headed to the car.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My phone then buzzed in my pocket after Hanji left with Erwin. They both seemed pretty flushed and tired. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I turn it on to find a text from Hanji. Reading over it I felt my face grow warm, then I text her back.  _It's not like that..._  I text back.

Turning to Levi I watched as his eyes looked up. "Seems our friends were  _busy_." he says.  _Busy?_

Then he leaned down towards my ear. "Sex dummy." he mutters. My face grew warmer now at his words just before my head jerked away. Rubbing my ear gently I dart my eyes away from him and down at the counter.

"Want anything to eat? I can't imagine the other's really fed you." he says as he walks around the counter. Leaning against it I look up to meet his not so cold eyes. I pursed my lips together and shook my head, I wasn't all that hungry.

"Not at the moment." I say.

Nodding his head he just stood there watching me. Then I remembered it was Thursday... he should be at work. "Don't you have work?" I ask.

Quickly he shakes his head. "Not today, I took the day off to make sure you would be okay...and..." he trailed off then turned away as his face grew flushed again for the third time today. Walking around the counter over to him my hand glides against the smooth rock of the island.

"And?" I question once I was standing only inches from him. The aching had come back, it was a lot stronger this time. His eyes studied mine as his crimson red cheeks died down.

 

~Levi~

 

I could feel the tension building between us as she drew closer. If I had followed my instincts I'd have her upstairs in my bed in little to no time moaning my name. The bond was already hard at work affecting the both of us deeply. I then shut my eyes tightly and shake my head trying to remain calm.

"I forgot to ask... did Remus doing anything else to you?" I asked changing the subject.

Her face grew more flushed by the minute. "W-well... I did dream a lot while I was unconscious... but no... he just had Isaac feed off of me." she explains. I already knew of one of her dreams...it was from the night she found out I had the receipt to her dad's funeral. She had dreamt the situation over but it continued on with us lip locking.

"Dreams?" I question.

Her eyes shifted up at me in slight embarrassment. She knew she couldn't lie to me, because I would see right through it. "Uhm... What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asks changing the subject. Turning away she headed for the fridge to see what we had. Every step she took away from me, I wanted to follow right behind.  _I had forgotten how much the mark had an effect on me... at this rate, I won't be able to hold out for long without needing her._

I knew she was feeling it too. The aching, and need to remain close to me, because it was happening to me too. I hoped it wouldn't affect me as much but it was way too strong.  _How does Eren go through this without trying to fuck his lovers?_ In my head I imagined this moment differently... that I'd rush up and spin her around then just after plant a hard kiss on her mouth. It was so tempting, and I could do it, she was just within my reach- _No!_ I shake my head again while my fist clenched the bottom of the counter.  _This is like fucking Viagra for vampires._

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke." I sigh as I quickly rush past her.  _Maybe smoking will calm me down... if that doesn't do it I'll take a cold fucking shower._ I noticed the further I got from her the more I wanted to rush back.  _I guess what they were saying was true... about my feelings... I love her._    


	29. Exactly What We Want

~(Y/N)~

 

Later that evening, I decided I'd make Levi and I some dinner as a 'thank you'. After Levi had left the aching had died down a little. Whatever he did to me was only making it harder for me to keep my feelings hidden. And by the way, he looked at me earlier I could tell he wanted the same thing.

Since I was feeling pretty good I decided to dress up a little. In a floral off shoulder blouse and black jeans, I stood over the oven watching the food. My face was painted with some makeup also due to this good feeling I had going. Music played in the living room while I cooked.

Levi was up in his office, had been for most of the day since we got home. Stirring the food, in the pot for a couple seconds I soon set the spoon aside when I hear my phone start to ring. With the remote to the stereo, I turn the volume down and grab my phone.

Looking down at the screen I find it was Jean. He was calling me. I look back at the stairs for a second making sure Levi wasn't coming down. Then looking down at my phone I swipe the green bottom over to the right answering the call. I bring the phone to my ear hearing him answer with a 'hello'.

"Hi." I answer back.

"Where are you? I need to talk to you." he says.

My eyes dart back to the stairs again, I felt bad for wanting to keep this from Levi, but I knew he hated Jean with a passion... probably enough to go and kill him if he ever found out he was contacting me.

"I-I can't Jean... I'm at a friend's right now we're having dinner-

"You're at his place aren't you?" he then asks me.

I didn't respond at first, instead, I became confused. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Levi Ackerman, one of the members of the first family- Don't bother lying I know because he came over and threatened me-

"Jean- you don't understand-

"Do you love him? Is that why you can't return my feelings? Because you're in love with a monster?" he interrupts again. I was slowly growing pissed at his constant need to interrupt me.

"Even if I didn't I still don't feel that way about you Jean, so just stop... and if you're smart I'd keep your mouth shut-

Before I could continue to warn him my phone was taken from me. Spinning around I find Levi right behind me, and just like that the feeling was back but fear also played a big part. Levi pressed the red button ending the call with Jean. Crossing my arms I force a glare his way.

"What happened to keep our partnership a secret? Why did you go after Jean?" I ask.

His eyes darted away from me, his expression was his typical stoic expression. "Hanji said he was looking for you... and you were missing so how could I not go to him? He could've kidnapped you." he explains.

Shaking my head I then snatch my phone back. "Well, you better hope he doesn't mention this to anyone else otherwise the council will be on our asses." I say.

He let out a tch, while I moved back over to the oven where I stirred the pasta a little more. Then all of a sudden his arms were propped on either side of me trapping me in between his arms. I could feel his breath hit the back of my neck, I could feel it so clearly since my hair was put on into a messy bun.

 

~Levi~

 

I was too distracted to be angry. It was as if she were teasing me with this little outfit of hers. Revealing parts of her back and shoulders, she stood there in front of me, so close. I could just whip her around now and do what I've been wanting to since this morning and even days before.

The jealousy of her talking to Jean was also what was making me more tempted to take her. To show her who she belongs to, remind her at least. "Do you love him?" I ask for my own sake. Although it seemed clear who she harbored feelings for, I asked just in case if I had misread her reactions.

She turned to me and shook her head, I quickly pulled her away from the oven to prevent setting her on fire. "I told him... many times too. But he doesn't seem to get the message." she mutters. Then her right hand gently took hold of my arm, pulling my hands off of her. The feeling of her hands only made the aching worse, I tried reaching for her once more but she then took both of my hands.

"I don't want to burn the food." she says with a shy smile. I nodded my head before walking over to the dining area. I decided I'd set the table to keep my hands busy and prevent them from roaming.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had told Levi I was going to sleep early, but in reality, I was going to sneak out and meet up with the old gang. In all honesty, I felt bad for leaving them behind like I did. Jean told me to meet them at a nightclub.

Heading out the front door I run down the stairs and down the driveway where the cab would pick me up. I couldn't have Jean or anyone picking me up from here. Running up to the cab I stop just by it feeling a wave of guilt flood over me.

I then look back towards the house and in the middle of the road stood a dark figure. A familiar feeling I assumed it was Levi, as he drew closer the more the aching grew which signaled to me that it was him.

Getting into the car I mouth 'I'm sorry' once he came to the window. Then the driver sped off to the nightclub. I had a feeling Levi would probably follow, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

When we got into town the taxi stopped just outside the club, and there Jean stood waiting outside. Part of me felt really guilty, like really,  _really_  guilty. But the other part wanted to make sure Jean got the message that I didn't feel that way... and to make sure he wouldn't say anything.

Paying the man I then turn and slip out of the car. Shutting the door behind me I watch them drive away off into traffic. I then turned to face Jean who had a smile on his face. "We need to talk." I tell him.

Jean placed his hand gently on my back as he began pushing me in. "After... for now just have some fun okay?" he asks.

Nodding my head I walk in with him. There I would catch up with everyone and drink a little too much. But I kept the thought in mind at all times, to tell Jean I didn't like him like that and to make him swear he'd keep his mouth shut.

 

~Time Skip~

 

By the time everyone felt like going home, it was just Jean and me outside. I was going to call Levi and see if he'd come get me. "Well this was fun." he sighs.

I spun in front of him giving him a serious look. "It was... but now I really need to say this." I tell him.

He nodded with a serious expression. "I don't love you, Jean... I've always seen you as a friend." I tell him.

He looked down in embarrassment and nodded. "Don't worry... I'll leave you alone after this..." he says.

Raising a brow toward him I unfolded my arms as they drop to my side. "And you'll keep mine and Levi's relationship secret?" I ask.

He quickly nodded his head. "I may fear the council but I'm more scared of Levi." he says. Nodding my head I stood there watching him, I did feel bad for hurting his feelings but it was for the best. Then I was startled by a car honking, turning I find Levi waiting in his black car. Holding up my pointer finger I signal that I needed a minute.

Turning back around I was then met with cold lips and the bitter taste of alcohol. This time I didn't stop Jean. When he pulled away I quickly wipe my lips then turn away embarrassed and truly a little scared if Levi saw. Walking over to the car, I didn't even look back for a second. Reaching for the door I swing the door open.

Getting into the car I shut the door and quickly buckle up. My eyes shyly drift over to Levi finding his eyes facing forward, and his expression seemed hurt. Leaning back I turn and look out my window. "Don't ever think of sneaking out again." he mutters. My heart then felt tight at his words out of fear of how angry he was.

The drive home was quiet... too quiet. I was a little too scared to feel the aching between my legs again. When he turned into the driveway I wanted to just jump out of the car and run inside. But soon enough he had already parked into the driveway. When the car came to a stop so did my heart it felt like. As he turned to me that's when I unbuckled and rushed out away from the car.

Running up to the front door I whip it open and rush into the living room, but before I could make it upstairs I fell to the floor was then pinned to the floor hard. Levi had pinned my wrist down keeping me from running away. "You're lucky I didn't rip that kid's head off." he growls. Pressing my legs together once more I could feel the tension building up again, the urge to rip off his shirt was growing stronger.

The need to feel his skin against mine was becoming a  _must_  at this point. "H-he kissed me I swear-"

"Doesn't matter... he still did it, and in front of me." Levi whispers as he leaned down slightly.

His eyes were filled with lust and complete jealousy. Levi tilted his head looking at my covered wound, I figured he needed to feed again. Yanking my left hand out of his grasp, I pinch the corner of the bandage and slowly peel it off my neck. But before it completely came off he stopped my hand and recovered the wound.

"That's not what I want." he mutters.

Smirking up at him I then grab the collar of his shirt and begin to tug him down to me. I knew just exactly what he wanted, and the thing was I wanted the exact same thing.


	30. All Too Fast

~(Y/N)~

 

His eyes were filled with lust and complete jealousy. Levi tilted his head looking at my covered wound, I figured he needed more. Yanking my left hand out of his grasp, I pinch the corner of the bandage and slowly peel it off my neck. But before it completely came off he stopped my hand and recovered the wound.

"That's not what I want." he mutters.

Smirking up at him I then grab the collar of his shirt and begin to tug him down to me. I knew just exactly what he wanted, and the thing was I wanted the exact same thing.

Slowly leaning into me, his lips landed on mine, and this was no dream thankfully. It was better than any dream, my eyes shut tightly as my hand falls to the ground next to his. Then his fingers intertwined with both my hands pinning me to the floor again. I was surprised by how soft his lips were.

I could taste the wine he drank from dinner, the bitter and sweet flavor hit my tongue as I open my mouth slightly. But before his tongue could enter, he all of a sudden rush to the nearest wall at an inhuman speed. Now I was pinning him into the wall. He let out a grunt as I pushed him back into the wall a little harder.

Kissing him once more my hands got busy with opening his shirt up. Growing impatient quickly I end up ripping his shirt open exposing his chiseled chest. My palm felt up his body feeling every grove of his abs, curling my fingers slightly my nails begin to claw his chest making him grunt softly. I look up to find him biting his bottom lip while they were tugged up in a slight smirk.

I soon dive back into his lips, kissing him hard on the mouth. Pressing my chest into his I too wanted to undress so my skin was against his. It was hot- too hot, the sexual tension was too much for me, I need to be in bed with him. I attacked his lips multiple times while my nails dig into his bare chest. After this, I wanted to run upstairs, and have him chasing after me.

Then Levi flipped us around so I was now pinned to the wall, preventing me from running upstairs. Instead of kissing me again he took a breather. A smirk tugged at his lips again before he scooped me into his arms. Pressing his forehead into mine, he let out another shaky sigh. "I'm in love with you." he breathes.

Smiling at him I lean forward kissing him softly this time. And right after my lips left his again he rushed up the stairs and down the hall until I was in his bed. Each time he rushed somewhere with his vampiric speed I would feel slightly nauseous, but thankfully it was a short-lived feeling. Peeling the rest of his shirt off he tossed it away, before falling onto me. 

But instead of continuing he looks down at me with a slight smile. I hadn't seen him smile before... it made my heart beat faster seeing his lips curve up like that. My fingers gently brushed the strands of hair from his face pushing them to the side a bit. "I mean it." he mutters. His hands gently caressed my sides and he leaned up to meet my face. "I have been for a while now... but I thought you'd be better off... probably with someone more... human-

I place my pointer finger on his lips and shake my head. "I love you too." I mutter. That was all I needed to say, all I wanted to say and he knew I wasn't lying. Leaning down he pecked me on the lips one last time before rolling off of me. Rolling on my side I rested my head on his bare chest while his right arm wrapped around and gently laid on my back.

Instead of having sex we just went to sleep, curled up next to each other. And for once I knew I wasn't going to wake up to find this all a dream.

 

~Next Morning~

 

I had awoken in Levi's bed completely alone. Resting on my side I slowly push myself up off the bed. Swinging my feet to the edge of the bed I slowly slip off, looking at the nightstand I find a sticky note left with some orange juice and an apple. Taking the sticky note into my hand I read Levi's handwriting.  _'I left early for work, I'll bring home dinner. ~Levi'_

Setting the note back down I grab the cup and take a sip. When I finished the glass I set it down then grab the apple. In my back pocket of my pants, I felt my phone vibrate, reaching behind I quickly grab it and look to see what notifications I had. One, my phone was dying and two Hanji was texting me telling me she'd pick me up in an hour.

Taking a bite of the apple I then jump off the bed and head out of Levi's room. Shutting the door behind me I look down the hall finding Lucy coming out of one of the guest rooms. Bowing her head slightly she smiled then turned away heading for the stairs.

I then begin to head back to my room to change. Swinging my door open I quickly step in and shut my door again. Walking over to my closet I slide the door open and grab a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Changing out of last night's outfit I slip into the new clothes. Once that was done I head into the bathroom to quickly comb my hair and brush my teeth.

Afterwards, I walk out of the bathroom and over to my bed. Pulling my phone charger from the outlet I then head over to the door and make my way outside where I'd wait for Hanji.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hanji and I arrived at her place entering her apartment, shutting the door behind us, I flip the lock before taking to the living room. "So tell me what Jean wanted last night." Hanji says as she plops down beside me on the couch.

Sighing I lean back, my head falls back so now I was looking to the ceiling. "We just hung out... with everyone I went to the school with... then after I told him how I felt." I sum up.

"And?" she asks turning on her side and moving closer. My head tilted slightly looking at her seriously. "Oh com'on Levi has been hogging you, I haven't gotten to spend time with my best friend so give me the details." she says.

I let out a huff before nodding. "He kissed me... and Levi saw." I tell her. Hanji stifled a laugh as she shook her head.

"Jean's a dead man." she chuckles softly.

I blushed slightly before turning away hoping Hanji wouldn't see, but she did. "What else happened?" she asks. I turned back slightly looking over to her embarrassed. Hanji then let out a gasp and a huge smile tugged at her lips.

Slapping my arm she started to have a slight meltdown. "You and Levi kissed didn't you?!" she shouts. Grabbing both her wrist to stop her slapping too bit down on my bottom lip.

I nodded my head. "He told me he loves me." I mutter. Hanji broke out into an excited laughter and jumped off the couch.

"That's great (Y/N)! Really!" she says. Smiling shyly I nodded a little, she sat back down beside me.

"But I feel like most of it had to do with him 'marking' me." I explain.

Her smile dropped and turned into a more confused expression. "Marked?" she asks. I nodded my head before gently patting the bandage.

"I overheard his family scolding him for doing it... saying he was stupid." I tell her. She then grew more confused.

"But didn't Isaac bite you... twice? How come you're not in love with him?" she asks.

I gave her a glare of disgust before shaking my head. "I don't think that's how it works, sure I had to be bitten but I think there is more to it." I tell her. She looked down at the floor puzzled, she was already hard at work trying to figure this out.

She then stood up from the couch and reached for her laptop. "I would almost say ask Levi about it, but he's at work... I can't ask him." she says as she begins typing. Her eyes scanned over the many websites she had been searching on, looking for answers to what Levi gave me. Part of me felt most of the websites she was looking at weren't all that reliable. 

Then her pointer finger slowly glided on the screen reading word for word. "Here, it says that when a vampire marks an individual their feelings will be slightly heightened- oh wait that's for other vampires." she corrects herself.

She scrolled down until the subtitle read 'Humans'. "Here it is, humans who have been marked will and can be under the control of the vampire who marked them. Feelings for the vampire will be heightened whether it is hate or love. Usually, this happens when a vampire wants to protect or mark their territory to keep other vampires away." Hanji explains.

"So my feelings for Levi just got stronger? What about the vampire itself who marks them? What would they feel?" I ask. I wondered if Levi would feel what I was feeling, I would assume so but I wasn't sure.

Hanji continued to read the page. "There-" she pointed and I leaned over to start reading it.  _'Vampires who have marked an individual will also feel the effect of the bond that is created. Some say they feel an emptiness when their other half of the bond is gone. They will feel the need to be close to their marked individual whether it is human or vampire. Most vampires do this with their mates to know where they are, bonded vampire couples will be able to sense different emotions in their partner, while a human and vampire couple would be somewhat different. Vampires who mark humans will be able to sense their where-about (like vampire couples) but their bond will be slightly stronger and will constantly feel the need to protect even before they have marked the individual._ '

Leaning back I look at Hanji.  _So that explains why Levi was always trying to protect me._  "So I guess Levi wants to keep other vampires away from you." she says.

I watched Hanji scroll down until it reached Symptoms. "Wait stop." I tell her, I lean back in and begin reading the list.

Symptoms:

Humans:

-Aching everywhere

-The need to be close

-Emptiness or Depression (When partner is gone)

-Need of Sexual contact

-Become easily jealous

-Relaxed (When the partner is near/ in reach)

Vampires:

'Basically the same as the human but much stronger. With their jealousy, they will make them want to kill/severely hurt whoever comes near their partner. If two vampires were bonded then they both would have the same reactions to human symptoms but as stated before stronger than humans.'

After reading the rest of the page I turn away and stand from the couch. "You're not upset about this are you?" Hanji asks.

I shook my head and gave her a slight smile. "No... Levi did it to protect me." I say. Hanji shut her laptop and made her way over to me.

"And because he loves you... believe me he'd be lying if he didn't. I've seen the way he acts around you... let alone the whole keeping you at his place isn't just to keep you safe- he just can't stay away." she chuckles softly. I nodded and smiled at the floor.  _But what happens when I go back home? Will he be able to handle it or would he go full-on mama bear on me and keep me from going back?_

 

~Time Skip~

 

Hanji and I spent most of the day together catching up, but unfortunately, it was time for me to head home. As I walked out of her apartment building with her I assumed I'd ride home with her, but out front was Levi's car, parked on the side of the road. "I'll see you later, call me." she says. Watching her head back inside I nod my head.

Then I slowly approach the car and get in on the passenger side. Shutting the door I turn to find Levi starting at me contently. Flashing him a shy smile I quickly buckle up and watch as he pulls away from the curb. As he was driving I felt his right hand bump my arm getting my attention. Looking down at his hand I found his palm up waiting for me to hold it.

With my left hand, I gently rest my hand on his, curling my fingers around his hand we now were holding hands. I lean to the left a little more so I was slightly closer to him. I couldn't keep myself from not smiling, so I turned away and faced the window. Right now I wasn't worried about anything, I was too caught up being with Levi to care right now. 


	31. Finally, I'm Home

~(Y/N)~

 

Evening fell fast after Levi and I arrived back at his place. Stepping past the front door I nearly turn around and lay one on him. The bond was still fresh and deep down I hoped it would die down a bit.

There on the table, the food was set up and perfectly lit with a candle and a small bouquet of flowers slightly in the center but adjusted to the left. I guess this is what Levi means by 'bringing home dinner'. My head shifted over to him as he pulled off his coat, underneath was a black button up that went along with his dark blue jeans.

"Sit." he says, his pointer finger pointed at the seat in front of me. Walking up to the back of the chair I pull it out and maneuver around it then sit. He walks around the tables to the other side, sitting in the other chair he reached over dishing out the food onto my plate before doing his own.

We silently ate our food while occasionally glancing at one another. "So Hanji is well?" he asks then before taking a sip of his drink.

Nodding I stick the edge of the fork in my mouth. " We did a little research today." I mention after swallowing my food. Looking up at me in slight confusion he raised a brow toward me.

"Oh?" he wonders, signaling to me to go on.

"About the mark you gave me..." I mutter. Levi then leaned back in his seat with a stern look as if he didn't want me talking to Hanji about that.

"What for?" he asks.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wanted to know more about it and you were at work so..." I trailed off as my eyes drifted downward in slight guilt.

"Well it's more of a private thing, you could've waited until I got back." he says. Nodding my head quickly I now understood his cold behavior, I hadn't known this was such a private thing... the only sexual thing I learned about vampires were the intercourse and pregnancy.

"Did you at least find a reliable website?" he asks.

Looking up from my plate I nodded with wide eyes. "So you know now why you feel all that correct?" he questions.

I nod once more. "I'm just wondering if it dies down over time... not that what I'm feeling right now is bad... it's just I don't like the feeling of sadness and depression just because we're not in the same room." I ramble.

He nodded slowly to my slight question. "A bit... but just be glad you're not a vampire because you would be a lot more clingy." he says.

I tilted my head to the side slightly with a smirk. "And what about you? Wouldn't you be clingy? Or is it different since I'm human?" I question. He tossed his napkin on the table that had been sitting in his lap before he stood up making his chair screech softly against the ground.

Slowly he stepped around the table taking smaller steps. When he stopped he bent down propping both hands on either side of me on the armrests of the chair. Moving my chair to the side to face him he leaned down slowly with a devilish smirk tugging at his lips, just a little bit I could see his fangs peeking out from the crevice between his lips.

As he drew in closer the aching seemed to grow worse for me as I imagined it did for him. Thinking he was going in to kiss me he moves slightly and stops when his mouth is just next to my ear. "For the past few days all I can think about is you upstairs in my bed screaming my name." he whispers.

Immediately I press my legs together and tremble at his words. His head then moved back to look directly at my now flushed face. His head began to lean into mine, his lips nearly meeting mine. But before he could go through with his actions the doorbell rang at least five times. Levi let out a growl before standing up straight, he wasn't the only one sexually frustrated now.

Brushing off his shirt he strides to the front door. Getting up I follow behind curious to see who would be visiting at this hour. As Levi opened the door I noticed those familiar eyes. Running up to the door now I push Levi to the side in fear of him hurting Jean.  _How the hell did he find us?_

Jean had dark circles and he looked like he hadn't slept since the last time I saw him, which was last night. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" I interrogate.

He let out a soft grunt while swaying around. "Uh- I followed you." he slurs, clearly he wasn't sober.

"Okay now tell us why you're here, Stalker." Levi orders.

Jean fell forward and leaned against the door frame. Looking out the window I find the taxi he was waiting. Jean smirked and pointed at me. "For you-" he hiccups. Levi let out a soft growl clearly the jealousy was building up.

"Jean we talked-

"I'm not leaving until you're safe with me! I love you and I can't stop feeling this way-

Jean was cut off as a fist made contact with his jaw. It was Levi's, he had pushed past me and punched Jean making him fall back onto the grown completely missing the few steps down. Gasping softly I push Levi away and run out to Jean.

Kneeling down next to him I find Jean completely passed out now. I jerk my head back up at Levi flashing him a hurt glare. "What the fuck?! He's drunk, Levi." I snap. Levi stood there in the doorway with arms crossed.

"He still managed to find my place! You're lucky he's drunk- I'll have to erase parts of his memory to ensure my safety. Get him out of here." he snaps. Standing up I turn to the cab, storming over to it I tap on the passenger window when the window rolled down I bend down.

"Please help me get my friend in the car, and then wait here for me." I order. He nodded a few times before getting out of the car, stomping back over to the front door I push past Levi and make my way upstairs.

I was leaving, not only because I was upset but because Levi's safety, I needed to go back home and deal with Jean to make sure he wouldn't bother me anymore. And to call up his best friend Marco. And of course, Levi was storming in after me. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

Running up the stairs I stop and turn to look down at him. "Home." I retort. With that, I took to the hall and over to my room. I quickly enter the room and stride over to the closet. There I collected my belongings and put it in the suitcase, I too was upset with Jean and Levi which almost brought me to tears due to so much frustration.

"I thought I told you not go home, it's not safe there-

"I'm not your slave Levi, I'm going and that's final. I have my crossbow there and some guns I'll be fine." I snap back.

I hear his boots stomp against the floor over to me, taking hold of my upper arms he spun me around to face him, his expression was dark and cold but the room felt as if it was going to burst into flames.

"How the hell am I going to keep you safe then? Remus will come for you again and I'm not gonna let him take you a third time." he says.

Sighing I pull myself from his hands. "You should've thought about that before punching my friend in the fuckin face!" I snap.

He rolled his eyes, "You would've done the same thing if you were in my position, seeing him say those things so casual to you- thinking that you belong to him-

"Oh, and you think that I belong to you?! He is drunk Levi he's not in his right mind and just because this mark has us both clearly fucked in the head doesn't mean I'm gonna go punching every person that talks to you." I argue.

I quickly turn my back to him and resume packing. "What the hell do you want me to say?! That I'm fucking sorry?! Because I'm not, I will protect what and whom I care about- you know that so don't even blame me for acting on instinct- Please (Y/N) you know I love you." he pleads now. The mark was slowly making him desperate for me to stay, he almost won me over. Part of me wants him to throw me onto the bed and make sure he'd never let me leave it, but the other part, the one not under his spell knew this was wrong.

"Maybe that's the problem." I croak. With my bag finally fully packed, I walked past him, he stood frozen with a shocked expression. I too was shocked by my words, I never imagined saying something like that to him. I instantly regretted it, but it was best I leave it at that and let us both cool down. We were too caught up in this lustful bond.

Walking out of the room I make a sharp right turn and head for the stairs. Rushing down I make another sharp turn past the dining table, there the candlelight was out which almost seemed to be a symbol of my feelings for Levi at the moment- burnt out, but I knew that in a matter of days I'd be back here apologizing.

Walking out the already open front door I made my way over to the cab. Thankfully Jean was carefully put in the back where I could keep an eye on him. Giving the driver my address I shut the door and look down at the unconscious man lying beside me. Driving away now, I didn't want to look back in fear I would get out and go back.

As I got further and further away the more the emptiness sank in.  _I'm definitely gonna be back here soon, this is unbearable already._

 

~Remus~

 

From the bushes I watch the driver put the boy in the back seat. He was the boy whose name had been brought up between the lover's arguments, the one who calls (Y/N) while Levi is away.  _Jean Kirstein._

I was on the phone outside Levi's place watching the whole dramatic scene go down. How cliche, a love triangle (Y/N) must enjoy having those two men fight for her affections. "I've got a new target, his name is Jean Kirstein."

 

~Levi~

 

I wanted to destroy this room, rip the bed to shreds, tear the wall apart anything to let off some steam.  _'Maybe that's the problem'_. Hissing I turn away from the closet, my fangs more visible now.  _That damn girl! She's so fuckin stubborn! If she would only see what I was trying to do!_ I whip around and yank the dresser forward making it fall to the ground. I was glad (Y/N) wasn't here to see me in this state, the mere thought of her seeing me this upset would probably have scared her more.

Now that she was beginning to fight the bond it felt like I was slowly becoming the empty man I once was. And how I dreaded that feeling, hoping, praying I would never have to feel it again.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Back at my place I had texted Hanji who was surprisingly awake- probably doing the nasty with Erwin. I had told her that I had gone home and to come here the next day. With Jean on my back and his arms draped over my shoulders I slowly carry him up to my room. As skinny as he looked he sure was heavy.

When I opened my door I dropped him in the foyer while I hung up my keys and jacket. With my luggage behind me, I leave it in the hall while I step past Jean. Taking both wrists into my hands I begin dragging him across the floor and over to the couch.

"No more hay for you horseface." I grunt as I slowly lift him up onto the couch. Horseface was his nickname he apparently gained throughout his childhood, and I could see why people called him that.

I let out a huff once I got him on the couch. Falling to the floor I lean against the front end of the couch while pulling out my phone. Turning it on, I quickly swipe up to unlock my phone, heading into my contact list I scroll down to the 'M' section until I found Marco's picture.

Clicking on his number I then press the green telephone and watch as it sends me into a call with him. I put the phone to my ear and wait as the phone rings, it was pretty early in the evening, only about ten o'clock right now so he should still be up.

"Hello?" I hear his innocent voice answer.

"Hey, I have a friend of ours here at my place passed out on my couch." I immediately tell him.

Marco let out a sigh. "What did he do this time?" he asks, clearly Jean has been getting into trouble if Marco had to ask me that.

"He's wasted and a friend of mine punched him in the face- he's not bleeding or anything but knocked out, I was wondering if you could come get him in the morning." I tell him.

"Yeah of course!" he says.

I give him my address then say our good nights before hanging up. Propping my elbow on the edge of the couch I look over at the resting boy.  _When will he give this 'I love you' crap a rest?_

Moments later I push myself up off the ground and go back for my bag. When I had re-entered the apartment I felt odd, like the first night I spent here, like everything was new to me.  _How long has it been? A few weeks surely... man it feels like it's been longer than that._ I shut the door finally and flip the lock. Finally, I'm home.  


	32. The Bond

~(Y/N)~

 

Morning came and Jean was taken back to campus, Hanji had called saying she would be at my place in an hour, giving me time to take a quick shower. Stepping in I let the hot water rain down onto my back.

With a bar of soap in my hand, I begin to lather it around my body. My eyes were shut with the thought of Levi. Wishing it was his hands instead of mine lathering the soap. Traveling up to my neck I gently rub the wound on my left.

The spot was rough as my fingertips brushed against it slightly. Thoughts of how last night went down were still fresh in my mind making me feel some regret and guilt. I understood why Levi was so protective, we both overreacted.

Shutting my eyes gently I shake my head.  _No, that's the bond talking._  I quickly wash myself off and go to my hair before stepping out. I couldn't keep thinking about last night, not right now anyway.

Walking out of the bathroom into my bedroom in only a towel I step over to my closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I quickly dress considering Levi could appear out of thin air at any moment. And I didn't want to end up having him see me in only a towel or worse.

By the time I had finished dressing I hear a buzzing sound coming from outside my room. It was Hanji wanting me to buzz her in. With a smaller towel in my hand, I walk out of my room while drying my hair with the towel in my left hand. My right reached for the doorknob when I got to the door.

Twisting the knob I pull the door inward revealing a nicely dressed Hanji. "Woah there, who are you and what have you done with Hanji?" I tease.

Laughing she let herself in. "Right? I just got out of a meeting." she says. I shut my door then hang my towel next to the door on the hook. Walking beside her over to the couch we both fell silent. I knew what she was going to ask, and it was, of course, going to be about Levi.

As we both took a seat on the couch she looked at me slightly shy as if she shouldn't bring it up. "So... you're back, what did Levi do?" she asks.

I let out a sigh and lean back into the couch, resting my right hand on the back of it. "He punched Jean in the face... and was trying to tell me not to come here." I explain.

Her face contorted into anger when I mentioned Jean's name. "God I hate that guy, what's his deal? Doesn't he get that you don't like him?" she questions.

"Clearly not, but he came to Levi's place- he followed us home Hanji- I left for Levi's safety mainly." I tell her.

She nodded once very slowly. "I don't blame Levi for punching him, I'm about to go to your school and knock him the fuck out-

"Hanji!" I say in a shocked yet slightly disappointed tone.

"What? I will, he's been just causing so much unnecessary drama. You already have a lot on your plate showing up at your house-

"Drunk." I add.

"Showing up at your house  _drunk_  is only going to make things worse." she says.

She had a point since Jean had confessed he has always showed up at the worst possible times. He was determined to make me his when I was never interested, and following me to Levi's just made this ten times worse. I know he said he wouldn't tell anyone but if he's having drinking problems I doubt could keep his mouth shut. "Maybe his memory should be erased... forget about Levi's place and have Levi compel him to stay away from me." I suggest.

"That's probably the only solution." Hanji says.

I let out a sigh and pull out my phone. Turning it on I go to my contacts and call Levi. "I'll see if he's up for it." I say.

Hanji looked at me with that  _'really'_  look. "You kidding me? Of course, he's gonna be." She says, rolling my eyes I turn away when I hear a 'hello'.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." I say.

There was a brief pause before he let out a sigh. "Sure." he says.

Smiling to myself I look down at my hands. "Hey, brat." he calls.

Looking up I turn to Hanji who was making kissy faces at me. "Yes?" I ask.

"After work, I want to see you." he says. I didn't respond, by the tone in his voice it seemed like he wanted to do more than just see me.

"Okay." I say.

With that, he hung up and then I shut off my phone. "So he's gonna do it?" she asks to be sure. Coming back to reality I quickly nod my head.

"He'll be here later." I tell her.

"Oh? He's not just gonna go to Jean's?" she questions, I get up off the couch and walk over to the kitchen.

"No, he needs to talk." I mutter.

She raises her left eyebrow toward me with a smirk tugging at her lips. "Talking? Is that code for mind-blowing sex now? Or a good make-out session?" she wonders. I cringe at her slightly, but in all honesty, it didn't sound bad to me- but of course, that is the bonded part talking.

Crossing my arms and leaning against the counter I smirk at her. "So is it true? Is sex really different with vampires?" I ask her.

Her smirk dropped and her cheeks turn dark red. "I- Huh, I have no idea what you're talking about." she rambles nearly too fast to comprehend.

Rolling my eyes I chuckle softly. "Levi knew you and Erwin had sex at his place so don't even try hiding it." I say.

She laughed loudly while placing her hands on her abdomen. "You're gonna believe Levi over me? Man, you really are in love with him." she laughs.

My smirked dropped. "So you didn't?" I question.

Her laugh died down after a minute or two. "Oh no we did- but your reaction was priceless." she laughs again. Laughing with her I shake my head, to be honest, I wanted to know, see if my education at the academy was really worth it.

"So tell me then, give me all the- okay maybe not all the details." I say. Her laugh died down again as she sits in the barstool. She began telling me all of what happened between her and Erwin that day. I guess what I learned at the academy was more or less accurate. But then again Erwin was a pureblood and Levi was an original.

 

~Time Skip~

 

After Hanji left I grew a little nervous being alone while I waited for Levi to show up. I didn't know if he was going to Jean first or bring him here, he hadn't talked to me since this morning when I called.

Hanji had spent most of the day with me until Erwin called and asked her to come over. She had explained about how Mike was now living next door to her which was odd since Mike told me he was still at the old apartment. I did feel bad that I didn't spend as much time with him as I used to, it's just so much has happened lately.

By nearly eight o'clock I watch Levi appear in front of my front door. Instantly the aching came back, but not as strong... not yet anyway. In his hands were two things, a bag of fast food and a large bouquet of blue roses- like the ones in his garden back at his place. Walking up to him I felt the aching slowly growing more intense. "What's all this?" I question my eyes glued to the food mainly.

He held out the gifts offering them to me. "An apology gift... I was being an asshole yesterday... I'm sorry." he says. I took the flowers and food before turning to the living room. Setting both things down on the table I go to turn around.

 

~Levi~

 

After she took the gifts from me both of my fist balled up trying to fight the urge to pin her to a wall. It's been one day without her and I'm barely hanging on. I could see on her neck that it was fully exposed, no bandage. As she turned around I rushed up to her taking her arm and spinner around the rest of the way.

My mouth crashed down on hers hard, she let out a shocked gasp but slowly gave in letting the bond take over. Attacking her lips aggressively I begin to push her back until her back met the wall hard. Parting my lips from hers I travel down to her neck, gently nipping at it she let out a soft stifled moan.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My hips bucked forward against his making him groan softly against my neck. His hands got to work with unbuttoning my shirt, once he was halfway down he just roughly pulled the buttons apart, I could hear the buttons hit the ground. Levi's hands then grab hold of my hips bringing them forward to meet his.

Then his hands traveled back before clutching my ass, hoisting me up I immediately wrap my legs around his waist while his lips stayed attached to my neck right where my sweet spot was- the wound. At a fast pace, he rushed all the way to my room before tossing me onto the bed roughly.

Laying there on my back I watched as he pulled the long sleeve shirt over his head exposing his glorious eight pack. He then leaned down hovering over me, his lips met mine again, this time he pushed his tongue past my lips.

My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down so he was laying on top of me. Surprisingly he was really warm, and his skin was so soft. By doing this it deepened the kiss more it seemed. After a couple minutes of having his tongue invading my mouth, he slipped it out and began to travel downward, back to my neck while his hands gently squeeze my covered chest.

I let out a soft moan before feeling him nip at my neck again. Before I know it his fangs pierced the skin at my collarbone, and it didn't feel good at all like it did before. "Ow! L-levi!" I yelp. Pushing his head back he quickly stopped and jumped off the bed. With my right hand, I cover the new wound and quickly sit up on the bed. Our hot make-out session just ended there.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so rough-

"No, no, no it's okay. It was an accident." I reassure, but that didn't stop the guilty appearance he gave me. He looked down with a sad look on his face, and the room went cold.

"I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you- and-

"Levi stop! It was an accident. We were moving too fast and you got caught up. It's okay... come here." I say, with both hands, I reach out for him inviting me to hold him. Slowly he came back to the bed, leaning forward his hand gently touching the wound.

"First we'll clean it." he says, turning away he headed to the bathroom, turning the light on I hear him rummage through my things until he came back with the first aid kit. He began tending to my wound gently when he had covered it his head lean in slowly. His lips softly kiss the bandage as if I were a child who had just gotten hurt and begged for the 'boo boo' to be kissed.

Laughing softly I push his head back, but pull him back in to peck him on the lips. Then he gently this time pushed me down onto the bed and rested his head down on my chest. Exhaling deeply his arms wrapped around my waist, this was a side I never seen before with him, when we first met he was rude, secretive and stubborn. Now he was protective, still stubborn but a lot sweeter now.

After a short while, he pushed himself off of me. Climbing off the bed he leaned over and collected his shirt. Putting it back on he turned to me still with a guilty look on his face from biting me. "It really doesn't hurt anymore Levi..." I mutter.

He looked up at me, directly back at my eyes. "I know, but I have to go. Tomorrow I've scheduled a meeting... I want you there- Hanji, Erwin, and Mikasa will be there. It's about Jean and what we'll do with Remus." he says.

Nodding my head I scoot to the end of the bed. As he turns away I quickly grab hold of his hand stopping him for just a moment. I tug his arm toward me bringing him down to my level, as his head dips down in front of me I place a quick peck on his lips.

After I had parted my lips from his he let out a shaky sigh before shaking his head. Standing back up straight, with his left hand he ruffled my hair playfully. "See you tomorrow brat." he mutters.

My hair blocked my view of him, by the time I had fixed my hair and was able to fully see again he was already gone. Falling back onto the bed I let out a sigh as the fresh memories of Levi towering over me replayed. I would have almost missed the sound of my phone ringing in the distance because of the thoughts.

Getting up from the bed I walk out following the sound of my ringing phone. I didn't bother looking for a new shirt at the time since I was home alone. Walking into the living room in my bra and jeans I step around the couch finding my phone lit up.

Snatching it off the cushion sliding the green button to the right I answer Marco's call. "What's up?" I ask.

"Have you seen Jean?"


	33. Lost

~(Y/N)~

 

"Uhh no, why?" I ask, I spin on my heel and hightail it back to my bedroom to get dressed.

"He went out to go grocery shopping for us, and that was a little over three hours ago." Marco explains.

I stop in the doorway, it was strange, unless he was buying a shit ton of things to stock up for the apocalypse there wasn't any other logical explanation for him missing for so long. "I'll meet you at your place, then we'll go looking for him okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." he answers. With that, I quickly hung up and shoved my phone in my back pocket. Walking into the bedroom my mind was now on looking for Jean- he was really becoming a pain in the ass.

On the floor was the shirt I previously had on, thanks to Levi it was ripped straight down the middle at the front of the shirt. Picking it up from the floor I walk over and toss it into the trash before stepping back to look through my closet. I grab out a tight long sleeve black shirt, pulling it over my chest and down to my waist, then I quickly pull my hair out and flip it back.

Walking out of the bedroom I begin to head for the door, on my way I got on some of my weapons, placing the daggers in my boots and a small handgun at my waist in case any vampires showed up. Then taking to the front door I swing it open and step out of the apartment. Shutting the door behind me I take off down the hall until I meet the stairs.

I rushed down the stairs not really thinking to be careful with my steps. I was a couple steps away from the platform that would lead to another set of stairs, but since my mind was preoccupied with many other things, my right foot slipped off the corner of the step and I slipped down landing on my back as I slid down the stairs until I landed on the platform.

Hissing softly, I slowly try to stand up grabbing the railing to my left to help bring me up. With my right hand I place my palm on my back, I let out a soft groan as the pain begins to sink in.  _Damn that fuckin' hurt._

After taking a minute to take in the pain I took to the stairs again being more careful this time. When I finally reached the lobby I ran towards the double glass doors. Running out through the front park area I came to the chain link fences, pushing the gate open I whip around and shut it again before spinning around. I was startled to see Levi standing there right behind me. "Woah!" I gasp.

Without warning he began searching my body- as if he knew I was hurt or something. He lifted my arms up even lifted my shirt, then his eyes shifted up. With his right hand he grabbed my face and turned it one way then the other before spinning me around again so my back was facing him. "L-levi!? What are you-"

He then lifted the back of my shirt which made me jolt forward and turned slightly. Swatting his hands away I turn and glare at him all while the heat on my cheeks rose. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I mutter.

He then crossed his arms giving me a stern expression. "I could feel your pain idiot- remember the bond? It makes me feel things other than- you know." he says. My mouth formed a small circle once I understood, he must've felt that I got hurt when I fell down the stairs.

"Well I'm fine now, I just slipped." I tell him, he nodded in response and turned his head slightly looking down the street but soon looked back curiously.

"What are you doing out here? Hunting?" he asks.

I really didn't want to tell him, but he'd sense if I was lying. Raising my right hand my finger types gently rub my forehead, prepare to hear his complaints. "...Jean's missing- Marco called me and said he's been gone for three hours." I explain.

I watched as his expression turned dark, I knew he hated Jean with a passion but I couldn't just stand by Jean may be a pain in the ass but he was still a friend. I watched Levi turn his back to me, my eyes drifted down to find both his fists balled up tightly making the knuckles go pale. I didn't vampire senses to know he was hurt and angry. "Let's go." he says.

My head shot up after the words left his mouth. I wasn't going to argue, instead, I walked up next to him and stand by his side as he calls a taxi. He stuck his right hand out slightly as we both watched a car come up towards the curb stopping just in front of us.

Leaning forward Levi pulled the door open then stepped aside allowing me to get in first. Slipping into the vehicle I scooch down the seat and watch as Levi slips in as well. I gave the driver the school's address and buckled myself in as he drove off. Thankfully the taxi had a window between the front of the car and back. Slipping the plexiglass to the right I shut it.

This would allow Levi and I to talk freely. With my hands resting in my lap, we both avoided eye contact, the silence was becoming too much but saying something may start an argument.

When we pulled onto the campus I was a little bit fearful of having Levi tag along. Vampires were strictly forbidden to be on the grounds- not to mention the amount of vampire hunters around here. As I exited the car I turn to Levi and cross my arms. "Can you stay out here? Hide- or something?" I ask hoping he'd agree.

He rolled his eyes and let out a huff before taking a step towards me. "Fine... I'm going to your apartment to wait- be safe." he says. I quickly nod my head and watch him head back to the car, expect he stopped. Turning around he stepped back, his left hand gently grasped the back of my head pushing me closer to him.

His lips fell onto my forehead gently pressing a soft kiss there, his new way of saying goodbye. Once his lips left my head I took a step back and he went back to the taxi.  _I guess he wanted to make sure I got here safely? I don't see why he'd come all this way to go home.._

I watched as the taxi drove off leaving me behind to face the group I once called my close friends in the year I spent here devoting my effort and time into killing the same beings as Levi- and yet here I was still killing but with a different perspective of them.

Being back here made me wonder how Vicktor was, I hadn't seen or heard from him in a while. I exhale loudly as I head for the dorm, swinging the glass door open I step in then make my way up the stairs.

To my surprise the group was out in the hall already, they seemed as if they were ready to go out searching for Jean. I came to the group and stood outside their little circle as they talked. "Hey (Y/N)!" Sasha says as she pushes through to greet me with a tight hug.

"Hi." I say in a raspy tone from her hugging me so tightly. Then the other's came around greeting me. After the brief hellos and a quick catch up, we started to come up with a plan.

"Alright, Marco and (Y/N) can search the north side of town- Connie and I will go back to the store to ask around if anyone saw him, Bertholdt and Reiner you'll search the local bars on the south side then after about an hour we'll meet back up." Sasha says.

After the plan was laid out we were all of heading to our designated areas. Walking with Marco to his car I got in on the passenger side, shutting the door I sit back and buckle up while Marco gets in.

As he sticks the key in the ignition he stops and looks over to me. "After this... I think I'm gonna take Jean to his family... get him outta this for a while." Marco says.

"That's probably best for him." I mutter.

He lets out a sigh and nods. "He's just been so stressed since finding out about Levi... he's been obsessing over you and won't let go considering you're not interested." he rambles on.

My head darted over when Levi's name left his mouth.  _So Jean did tell... great._  "He told you... please-

"I won't say anything you have my word." he says with an innocent smile. I nod even though in the back of my mind I felt that my trust was hanging by a thread with the people here. If Marco doesn't keep his word, Levi could get in a lot of trouble... including me.

 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

 

I spent the few hours waiting for (Y/N) by tidying up her apartment. As I was heading into her room with her clean basket of clothing I made my way over to her tiny closet. Swinging the door open immediately I smelled a familiar scent... it was my cologne, sifting through the clothes I found one of my formal black button-ups. She had taken one of my shirts for herself.

Smirking at the thought of her wearing it I push the clothes back in front of it like before hiding it within the mix of her clothing. Then I hear the front door open, it was (Y/N) I could tell by the heart beat and scent. I leave the basket on her bed and exit her bedroom, walking out into the living room I found her setting her keys on the table by the door.

She seemed tired, walking past her into the kitchen I grabbed the kettle, I turn and pour a cup of tea for her. When I turned to her she was lying on the couch, her feet hung off from the side. Walking over I go to the empty side of the couch, after I set the cup on the coffee table I lift her head up slightly then sit myself down. Then I lay her head down on my lap gently.

Leaning my head back I let out a sigh. "Did you find him?" I ask. She turned and laid on her back to look up at me she then shook her head.

"No sign of him... we tried calling to try and track his phone but it goes straight to voicemail." she says, her tone sounded stressed. Attempting to calm her I gently run my fingers through her hair, she let out another sigh seeming to relax a little more.

"We'll find him... maybe he went to a relative's house?" I suggest.

"Maybe." she sighs again. I could still tell she had a lot on her mind, that's all I could hear was her voice in her head... her thoughts. She thought a lot, her mind was an open book and some things I wasn't meant to hear.

 

~Time Skip~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had awoken on the couch alone, Levi missing from sight.  _He must've gone home._  Sitting up I felt the blanket fall off my shoulders, rubbing my right eyes I let out a tired yawn.  _He must've covered me too._

Getting up from the couch I grab my phone off the table. Turning it on I find a missed call from my mother. Tapping on the telephone icon when it went into the call I put the phone to my ear. "Hello." I hear my mother's voice answer.

"Hey, I just woke up- did you need something?" I ask.

"Oh- yes, I was wondering if you've come for lunch with me and your sister. And maybe bring that handsome boyfriend of yours." she says.

I stared off with a curious expression. "What for?" I wonder.

My mother laughed softly. "Maybe I want to spend more time with my daughter and get to know her boyfriend... (Y/N) honey you've been distant ever since father's death, it makes me feel like I'm  _dead_  to you or something." my mother rambles.

Now that she was making me feel bad for being so distant I let out a sigh. "I guess... I'll try and talk Levi into coming but I'm pretty sure he's busy at work." I answer.

"I'll be just as happy if it's just you sweetie." she said with a cheery tone. After that I hung up, I really didn't want to drag Levi along just to have lunch with my mother. I was half tempted to decline until she brought up the whole father's death card. I would just have to let Levi know I'd be a little late to the meeting today.

Still, on my phone, I go and text Levi. Tapping the letters on the keyboard I make my sentence quick and simple.  _'I'm going to be late to the meeting, my mother wants to have lunch.'_

I stood there waiting for a response, I knew Levi was a quick reader and fast at typing. When my phone buzzed I looked at the printed text,  _'Okay, we'll start a little later, do I need to come get you after?'_

I quickly respond with a 'no' and tell him I'd catch a taxi since his building would be in the same town, fortunately. Shutting my phone off I walk around the couch and into the narrow hallway before taking a left into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I walk across the hall and change into different clothing with a few spare hours to myself before I had to go. So, I decided to text my mother and ask her where we'd be eating so I knew what to tell the taxi driver.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I sat around for a couple of hours before getting my shoes on and heading out the door. Doing this with my mom and sister helped relieve me in some way, I wanted to make sure that Remus wasn't still visiting my mother and sister. On my way to the taxi, I felt my phone buzz, stopping briefly I pull out my phone and look at it.

It was Jean. It was in a group text with everyone from our former squad.  _'Hey guys, sorry to make you all worry... I'm with my family and will be staying with them. My phone died and couldn't reach anyone until now, so sorry for the trouble.'_  It read.

Somehow I wasn't convinced, the fact that he up and left the store just to go to his family's home was suspicious. Then Marco replied,  _'It's okay, as long as you're safe.'_

Then immediately after that Marco messaged me.  _'I don't think that's Jean.'_  Confused I text him back asking him if Jean said anything that seemed off. I start walking again so I wouldn't miss my taxi. Once I reached the car I quickly slip in and give the driver the address to the restaurant.

On the way Marco and I texted one another, according to him Jean was being much more formal considering Jean typically used a lot of acronyms and emojis, but now he was being much more formal with his writing which seemed to tip Marco off. However, I thought it may just be him acting differently because he might be sobering up from a possible previous night of being wasted.

I told Marco I'd keep my guard up and try and call Jean later but for now, I wanted to focus on my family to ensure their safety. If I had to I'd have them move to the mainlands.

Arriving at the restaurant I step out of the car and shut it after paying the man. Facing away from the car I hear it pull away from the curb and drive off, standing there I saw both my mother and sister sitting outside at a table. I made my way over to them and sat between the two as they looked over, but before I could sit my mother and sister both jumped up and greeted me with hugs.

Then as I sit they both look at me happily. "So how is Levi?" my mother asks immediately.

I take the menu into my hands to look through but my eyes look to my mother. "He's good, been working a lot more lately." I explain.

She nods and smiles at me, "Well hopefully one of these days he'll come by for dinner again." she says.

I shrug my shoulders then look to my sister Karina. "How's school?" I ask.

Karina shrugged her shoulders and stuck her bottom lip out slightly. "Same old, we have a new guy in my homeroom name Jett Thorton." she mentions.

I lean towards the table, "Is he cute?" I ask. I watch her face turn slightly red and her eyes dart downward at my question.

"So? What if he is? All the other girls swoon over him... besides I don't need the drama." she says. I stop asking questions and lean back in my chair to look at my menu, when the waiter came to the table we all placed our order and handed off the menus.

"So has Remus stopped by?" I ask my mother.

She pursed her lips together and shook her head. "No, why?" she asks.

I quickly shrug my shoulders, "Just wanted to know, Remus gave me a creepy vibe- I just want to make sure you're safe." I say.

She chuckled softly, "That man is too old to inflict harm on anyone, if I see him I'll be sure to be careful." she reassures. I nod and relax a bit knowing Remus hasn't bothered them.

After lunch, I said my goodbyes and grabbed another taxi to head over to the Mythic Times building for the meeting. On the elevator, I waited by watching the numbers climb up until it reached the seventh floor.

With a ding, the elevator doors open onto the busy floor, men, and women buzzing like bees going back and forth. It was a busy day today it seemed, making my way through the hall I ran into a girl with dirty blonde hair who was carrying a box of files. "Oh sorry." I say.

This was the same girl who kept me from seeing Levi when he was avoiding me. "That's alright." she says, I go to pass her when she steps in front of me.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks.

With my pointer finger, I point to the end of the hall. "I'm a good friend of Levi's, I have a meeting with him." I explain.

I watched her force a smile but it was clearly obvious she didn't like me. "I'm sure, but you need to check in-

"Petra!" I hear Levi call.

Her and I both dart our heads towards Levi who was standing there with arms crossed. "Don't you have work to do?" he asks.

Petra's face turned bright red in embarrassment before nodding. As she turned forward her eyes glanced at me sending me a deadly glare. I did my best not to laugh, as she walked off I made my way over to Levi. "How was lunch?" he asks.

Walking together I glance over at him. "Good, Remus hasn't been seeing them." I tell him.

I felt his hand come up onto my lower back as we took a left turn. "Good." he says. He was more serious than normal, probably due to us being in a public place surrounded by humans.

Entering his office I find both Hanji and Erwin sitting on the sofa to the right of Levi's desk. Levi came up behind me after he shut and locked the door, once again his hand pressed at my back about the most endearing action he'd do in a public place and I didn't mind. "Let's begin shall we?"


	34. Loving Him

~A Few Days Later~

~(Y/N)~

 

I had arrived home late from work, with the more hours I put in the more tired I became and wasn't physically able to go out hunting. Which in Levi's case was a good thing since he likes to know that I'm safe.

Setting my keys on the table beside the door, I then peel off my coat and hang it behind the door. Then one by one I pull the couple weapons out from their hidden spots. A pistol at the waistband of my pants under my shirt was the first to come out. Then my dual daggers out from my boots.

Once that was done I slip my shoes off and start slowly walking through the living room and straight for the hallway. Before I would enter my room to sleep for the night I take a left sharp turn into the single bathroom to shower and prepare for bed.

With the towel wrapped around my naked body, I quickly brush my teeth in the steamy bathroom. Once my teeth were brushed for the night I turn and exit the bathroom out into the cool hallway, steam gravitated from the bathroom like a light fog bringing some of the warm air out to meet the cold.

Walking across the hall into my bedroom I quickly step in front of my closet and open it to my neatly tended to closet.  _Levi must've cleaned it up..._

Firstly I slip on a pair of underwear before losing the towel. Then I grab a large button up shirt, draping it over my shoulders I start at the top and work my way down buttoning it up leaving a couple undone at the top.

Afterwards, I walk over to my bed and climb in, grabbing the already unraveled sheets I pull them up to my waist covering my hips as I lay back onto the pillow. I sigh in relief, happy to be home and to sleep. I was turned facing the door to my bedroom, as I shut my eyes I then felt the other side of the bed sinking down as if someone was getting in on the other side.

Turning my head back I was startled to find Levi laying next to me. Jolting away, I nearly fall out of the bed. When I realized it was him I let out a sigh and twist around to face him, I punch him hard in the arm even though I knew he wouldn't feel anything. "You scared the crap outta me!" I groan.

"Sorry, I thought you were already asleep." he says. I moved closer to him as a wave of calmness came over me. Taking a deep breath I soon smell a very overpowering perfume on him. I then move my head in towards the collar of his shirt and sniff it a little more.

"Why do you smell weird?" I mutter.

He let out a sigh and pushed me back, "Petra... she's been more clingy lately since you've come to the building." he answers.

Now, instead of feeling calm, anger rushed over me the moment he said her name. She seemed snarky when we met even if I didn't know her all that well I already didn't like her. Levi smirked when he realized part of our bond was taking effect with my emotions. "Quit being jealous idiot... you know I don't like Ral like that." he says as he takes me into his arms to calm me down. 

After a few minutes, he pulled away but still remained close in order to make sure I remained calm.

 

~Isaac~

 

I looked through the messages I had sent (Y/N) through Jean's phone. Seems like she still thinks it's Jean on the other side. Shutting off the phone I turn in the dark room in the basement of Remus's mansion where we kept our latest prisoner.

In the chair tied up and gagged sat Jean who was just slowly gaining consciousness. Walking up next to him I flick his right cheek with my pointer and middle finger seeming to wake him up.

As his head jolted up and back he looked around the room wondering where he was. He let out muffle groan while he struggled to free himself by pulling at the ties on his hands. Walking around I finally return to the front of the chair now facing him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, sorry to wake you but we have work to do." I say. Jean glared at me, watching me closely. With my left hand, I reach forward for the gag, I pull it down allowing it to hang on his neck.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asks. Drool seeped from his mouth after taking the gag out.

Stepping back I stop at the small table not too far from Jean's chair. On the table was a glass of my blood, I was to feed him my blood and keep doing so until we made contact with (Y/N). Jean was our bait for now until we could get someone more important to the girl. Taking the glass into my hands I walk back over to Jean and tip the glass on his lips.

"You seemed parched- have a drink." I say as I force the crimson red sustenance into his mouth. He shook in the chair and tried to move his head away but I had a stronger grip on him and not to mention the fact he was restrained tightly to the chair.

He had no choice but to swallow it all, as I bring the cup away he coughed up the blood causing him to spill out of his mouth and down his neck. Even if he didn't drink it all there still was enough to be in his system. Besides, I've got plenty of my blood to spare.

 

~Earlier That Day~

~Mikasa~

 

I opened the front door allowing Levi to enter. As he stepped in I quickly shut the door and turn to him. "Can you show me the surveillance outside (Y/N)'s mother's apartment? I want to make sure Remus hasn't shown up." he says.

Leading him into my office I quickly make a beeline for the multiple monitors. Standing beside the chair I open the file of the past twenty-four hours footage. He took a seat in my chair and began watching the video streaming at a fast pace.

By the time he finished watching he lean back and let out a relieved sigh. Without saying anything to me he got up and headed for the door to leave, I spin around watching as he reached for the door. "When are you gonna forgive me?" I question.

He stopped in his tracks and turns to me with a stern look on his face as if it was stupid of me to ask. "Why should I? How do I know you're not gonna go and ask Eren to save (Y/N) again? I should've kept you out of this-

"I never asked Eren to do anything, he was being persistent and knew I was working with you." I bark back. Levi stood there silently seeming to have no comeback, he wasn't one to give in to a fight, he'd usually fight until it ended in either him winning or if he was too pissed to accept that he lost.

"You're just mad because it was Eren who saved her instead of you." I mutter. I felt the room grow warm and I knew that Levi was becoming angry by my words.

"So far you're making it hard for me to forgive you, even if the whole Eren thing isn't your fault." he growls.

I cross my arms and glare him down. "I'm just telling you the truth, it's been obvious since the beginning that you love her- I'm starting to wonder if it's because she looks like your-

He stomped back over to me and grabbed both my of arms. "You shut your damn mouth! Don't ever assume I love her because of that!" he yells. His voice thundered throughout the room making him more intimidating.

My eyes quickly dart to the floor in realization that what I said was uncalled for. (Y/N) was nothing like Valentina only by looks, I was ashamed to have compared her to such a monster.

"Sorry... I don't mean to offend you... I was out of line." I mutter. I hear him sigh as he releases me from his strong grip.

"Call me if anything comes in... okay?" he asks in a much softer tone.

I nod and turn away from him, as he left I returned to the desk and sat down. I watched the monitors for a while keeping an eye on the outside of (Y/N)'s apartment and (Y/N)'s mother's apartment.

 

~Present Time~

~(Y/N)~

 

I laid there on my side looking at him, watching him watch me silently. He seemed to inch closer and closer until there was no space between us. He left arm propped up allowing him to rest his head on his hand as he stared silently. His eyes studying my face even though I'm sure he'd remember every feature by now especially if he was married to my twin.

"I love you." he mutters.

Heat spread like wildfire across my face when the words left his mouth. Chuckling softly I quickly hid my face in his shirt, I couldn't let him see how flustered I'd become. His free arm then rested on my waist gently. He then let out a 'tch' and rested his head on top of mine.

"Look at me brat." he whispers.

I do as told thinking he wanted to tell me something else, but instead I was greeted by a pair of lips pressing down onto my lips unexpectedly. The feeling was exhilarating as always with him, it was as if each time he kissed me was the first, it always gave me butterflies.

Shutting my eyes tightly I kiss him back and rest my left hand on his cheek. My thumb gently caressing his cheek as well. His hand then latched onto my left pulling it from his face. Too soon it seemed his lips left mine and fell onto my fingertips of my left hand he was currently holding. "Say you love me... I want to hear you say it." he mutters in a needy tone. My nose nuzzles his softly as if to kiss him again but don't, looking directly into his eyes I smile gently.

"I love you too." I whisper.

His nose then nuzzled mine again in an Eskimo kiss before his lips met mine one last time. My left leg then hooked onto his him as we laid there together. It was true, I had fallen madly in love with a vampire, I knew the consequences for loving him I just simply didn't care anymore. 


	35. Forever, Is A Long Time

~Remus~

 

I looked over Isaac's shoulder as he began texting the girl. I wanted to lure her out again hoping she cared for her friend. When he finished typing he quickly sent it, as I back away I turn my back to him and wait for the girl to respond.

In the chair to my left was Jean covered in blood from his latest meal. He'd go for another in a few hours. He sat there coughing it up and trying to spit it out but most of it was already in his system. "Remus." Isaac calls.

Turning around he showed me the message.  _'No, I can't right now, call Marco or something.'_  Pursing my lips together I hand Isaac the phone. Slowly walking over to Jean I watched him begin to shake and turn his head a little ways.

Stopping just in front of him I prop my left hand on the back of his chair. "If your friend doesn't get here with Levi, then we'll have no choice but to kill you." I inform him. I could see the fear in his eyes as if he believes (Y/N) wouldn't come to him.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I shut off my phone and placed it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. Levi laid on his side with his arm propped up to hold his head, while his right hand was messing with my own. "What did he want now?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulder slightly. "Just wanted to meet... but I told him I couldn't now." I answer.

He nodded then took my left hand and gently kissed my knuckles. After his lips left my hand he pulled my hand past him so I moved in closer to him. Once he released my hand I laid it on his chest and looked up at him. "Maybe after we deal with Remus... we should go on a date or something." I mutter.

He smirks then shrugs, it must've been his real first date since Valentina. "I don't know... maybe." he whispers.

My nose nuzzled his preparing to kiss him. "Com'on it'll be fun, besides the first one wasn't an actual one- plus we left like five minutes after getting there, so it doesn't count." I tell him with a slight giggle.

His lips were centimeters away from mine as he shook his head. "I don't see a reason to when you're already  _mine._ " he whispers. With that, he pecked my lips softly before darting his head down, gently his lips pressed into my neck soon becoming more than a peck. I hear him hiss softly, then I felt his fangs prick at my skin but doesn't bite down yet. Before he would do so he rolled on top of me and pinned both my arms down, then on the left side of my neck, he ripped the bandage off. Then I felt something wet and warm graze over the would making me shudder softly.

Clutching the sheets I gasp softly at the feeling of his fangs piercing the wound again. His grip of my wrists grew a little tighter as he bit down slightly harder than before. This time it didn't hurt like the last time, soon Levi released my hand and slipped his own hands underneath me.

He sat up bringing me with him while his arms caged around me. Sitting up with his fangs still attached I was beginning to feel dizzy. "L-levi." I sigh. Immediately after I said something he stopped and drew his fangs out of my neck. Not long after I hear someone pounding on my door, slowly I get up from the bed and make my way to the door with Levi leading the way.

When he had reached the door he whipped it open. There in the doorway stood someone I really didn't want to see, Vicktor, it had been weeks since we talked to each other. My hand slapped over the open wound and turn away from the door. "So, you've turned my niece into your own personal blood bank?" I hear Vicktor ask. I turn around and glare at him and attempt to push past Levi who was already trying to keep me back.

"Mind your goddamn business old man, what the hell do you want anyway?" I ask.

He crossed his arms and passed the threshold entering my home. "It seems Jean has gone missing." he says.

Confused I turn as he walks past me. "What? No, he's with his family." I tell him.

Vicktor turned to me and shook his head. "I called his mother, she said he never came home." he tells me.

Levi and I both stand there a little shocked. I wasn't as shocked considering Marco was saying he had a bad feeling about Jean when he was talking to him.  _Then where could he be?_  So badly I wanted to avoid the worst possible case but I had to consider the option.

I look at Levi who was already looking at me. "I'm hoping you'll help us look for him now... but it seems I interrupted, so I'll go." Vicktor says as he turns and begins to head for the door. I walk right behind him trying to stop him.

"I'll meet you there! Don't start until I'm there okay?!" I call after stopping in the doorway of my apartment. I watched him walk down the hall slowly.

"Yeah, just hurry." he says.

Suddenly I was pulled back and the door was slammed shut. Then immediately after I was spun around facing Levi. His hands clapped down on both my shoulders looking at me with a serious expression.

"Promise me after we find him that he stays out of your life... for good." he says.

I tense up a bit at his words, he was becoming possessive over me. I knew he hated Jean even before the bond... slowly I nod my head and purse my lips together. "P-promise." I mutter.

Then his right hand slipped behind my back pulling me in. "We should get you cleaned up." he says as he begins to push me towards the bathroom. Opening the door he flipped on the light while I headed towards the sink. Looking in the mirror I find my whole neck covered in my blood.

Levi then came up behind me and began dapping at my neck with a cotton ball. "One of these days I may end up going too far..." he mutters.

Bending slightly I grab a bandage, unwrapping it I then gently place it over my wound. "I know." I mutter.

 

~Levi~

~Memory~

 

_Sitting on the bed I sat there shirtless waiting for my wife, Valentina. She came from the bathroom and made her way around the bed until she knelt before me. Her hands rested on both of my thighs._

_Because of her, I could live freely as a human. Unlike my family, I would meet my end, instead of going on for all eternity with no end. With her, I felt free. "Love, you seem distant... what's wrong?" she asks._

_With my left hand, I rest it on top of hers, my golden ring glistened in the setting sun that poured through the windows. "Nothing, just thinking. Don't worry." I answer as my lips tug up in a slight smile._

_She jumped up and pecked my lips softly. "Good, I hate seeing you so frustrated... let's stay like this forever." she sighs as her head rests on my chest and her arms cage around me._

_Smiling softly I wrap my arms around her. It's been two years since I married her, and I have no regrets of leaving my family to live_ _a_ _human life. I intended to have children with her and grow old then die a peaceful death._

_But unfortunately, that life never came. Instead, that night I finally understood what Valentina meant by forever. And forever was a long time with a psychotic bitch._

 

~Memory Over~

 

"Levi!" I hear her call.

My head shook slightly after coming back to reality.  _Why am I thinking about that now? Is it because I bit (Y/N)?_ I shake my head again and turn to the door.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her eyes hinted slight worry. I rolled my eyes at her before pushing past her.

"Nothing just zoned out." I tell her.

I could sense her eyes following me as I left the bathroom and walked into the living room to retrieve my jacket. I turn to find her still standing there dazed it seemed. "Well are we going or what?" I ask in a slightly harsh tone, I was annoyed at the moment with the thought of my ex-wife surfacing at the fact that Jean was still hung up on (Y/N) clearly trying to draw her out and away from me.

She jolted slightly and nodded. "Coming, you don't need to be so feisty." she says running towards me to grab her crossbow that laid on the couch. With that, we both headed out the front door and to the academy to help look for Jean, and hopefully end this bond he and (Y/N) has once and for all.


	36. They'll Suffer

~(Y/N)~

 

Days had passed without word from Jean, none of us could find him and our ideas were quickly becoming limited on where he could be. Remaining in the back of my head was the idea he could be with Remus and Isaac, but I don't know what they'd want with him.

On the ground, I searched the alleyways in case someone would have seen Jean. At the moment I was by the store Marco said Jean went to.  _"See anything?"_  Levi asks through the earpiece he gave me. I slowly bring the collar of my coat closer to my mouth where the mic was.

"No." I answer Levi was above keeping an eye on me all while also helping.

"You're not looking hard enough." he sighs.

I stick out my bottom lip and look up at him, he was standing on the edge of the roof of the store looking down at me. "It's not like I have super hearing or night vision, cut me some slack- why don't you get your scrawny ass down here and help." I shout up at him.

I watch as he steps off the building and gracefully lands beside me. "Blow our cover why don't you." he groans.

I roll my eyes and turn slightly. "Nobody is around anyway." I tell him. We began to walk down the alleyway finding it completely empty like I assumed. When we reached the dead end I turned to him and flashed him a mischievous smirk.

"See." I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and turns away. "Have you considered that he might be dead? He's been silent for days since we found out he's missing." Levi states.

 

~Levi~

 

I watched her turn around and head back, she was back to being stubborn... but then again she's always been, the bond has just made me see past that. I turn as well and follow behind her until we came to the entrance of the alleyway.

Grabbing out my phone I check the time, it was nearly three in the morning. We had been at this since sunset, clearly, we weren't going to find Jean, again tonight. "Let's call it a night." I tell her.

"Yeah, we can try again tomorrow." she sighs as her shoulders slump. Walking out in front of me she started heading for home. So, I followed her to make sure she'd get there safely.

I watched her turn back and smile gently before slowing down so we were walking at the same pace. As we got closer to her apartment the more I got closer to her. At this point, she had slipped her hand in mine and our fingers intertwined with one another.

When I saw the gate leading to the yard area I started to walk slower. (Y/N) still walking at a normal pace was now beginning to tug me along. I stopped all together next to my car and watched her turn to me also stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

Looking back she smiled only a little knowing it was time for me to go. As she turned fully towards me she slowly made her way closer until she was resting her head on my chest. "Thank you, I know you don't like Jean but it means a lot that you're willing to help look for him." she mutters.

Slowly I gave into the embrace and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm only doing it so you'll be happy." I mutter.

With that, she backed out of my arms, out of reach and smiled again. "Good night." she says softly.

"Night." I finally say, with that, I walked around the front of the car and get in. Looking out the passenger seat I wave goodbye then start the car and begin driving off. Part of me wanted to stop the car, get out and run back to her. But I didn't, I drove home already starting to think of where else the damn horse-face brat is.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

His car disappeared into the darkness while I stood there under the street light on the curb. I turn to head inside when my phone starts to ring, pulling it from my pocket I find it already lit up and Jean's name displayed across the screen.

My heart began to race as I quickly swipe the green button to the right. Placing the phone to my ear I listen in. "Where have you been, everyone has been worried sick- are you okay? Tell me where you are." I bombard.

Then there was a chuckle on the other end, and it wasn't Jean. "I've been waiting for you to be alone... seems Remus was right, you do care for your friend- and here I thought we'd have to kill him." Isaac says.

My heart dropped in an instant. "Let Jean go, he's got nothing to do with this-please." I beg.

_Wait, how does he know I'm alone?_  I begin to spin around in search for him. "Smart girl- yes I am currently watching you. Here's the plan, you're going to hand over your vampire boyfriend, and in return, we will release your loved ones and give you your father's file." Isaac says.

"What do you even want with Levi?" I ask.

Across the street, I could see a dark figure. "We're hoping with his blood we can make more day-walking vampires... Soon all vampires will be walking in the daylight." he says.

_So that's what this is about, they're jealous of the original family._  "Tomorrow evening, meet me in the very spot you're standing with Mr. Ackerman and I'll take-

"No, you listen you psychotic freak, you'll have to kill me if you want Levi. I will find another way to save my friends and kill you all in one swoop. And if you dare touch any of them- god so help me you better hope I don't tear you to pieces." I snap, with that I hung up the phone and turned to head inside, hoping I did the right thing.

 

~Isaac~

 

I watch her open the gate and run inside. Dialing a different number I place the phone to my ear again. "What?" I hear Remus ask in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Looks like she's not gonna agree to our terms..." I tell him.

I hear him sigh on the other end. "Then her family and friends will suffer because of that girl." he answers.

With that he hung up on me, I shut off the phone and placed it back in my pocket.  _You just made a big mistake, now your family and friends will die... and it's all your fault (Y/N)._   


	37. Keeping You Safe

~(Y/N)~

 

I ran inside fearing to be snatched. I had my crossbow ready just in case, I had a feeling they'd go to greater lengths just to get Levi. Worried for my family I decided to call my mom once I entered my apartment.

Placing the phone to my ear I stood there with my crossbow in my other hand and the front door wide open. "Come on mom." I mutter as it continues to ring. I begin to dart my eyes around the room out of pure paranoia.

"Hello?" I hear my mother, she seemed out of breath.

"Mom? Why do you sound-

"Oh, I was just on the treadmill." she begins to laugh softly.  _When did she own one of those?_

"Oh, are you and Karina alright? It's been a while since I checked in on you guys." I answer.

There was a long pause all I could hear was her heavy breathing. "Oh yeah, we're fine- A-Okay." she rambles.

I stood there still not buying it, something in my gut could tell something was off. "Look, sweetie, it's late, get some sleep and meet me tomorrow okay?  _I love you_." she says, putting emphasis on the  _I love you._

"Love you too." I say back, with that she hung up. I look down at my phone considering calling Levi... but it was late... but I also felt like I needed to tell him.  _He's probably just getting home now... and I don't wanna make him come all the way back out here._ My heart hurt at the thought that Remus would possibly be going after my family, but it could be a trap again... like before.

_Sleep it off and talk to Levi in the morning._  Firstly, I shut my front door and locked it. Walking off to my bedroom, I set the crossbow in the doorway and walk in further until I reach the bed.

Slipping off my shoes I then fall onto the bed laying on my stomach. I cuddle against my pillows trying to sleep, but it was unlikely.

 

~Time Skip~

~Levi~

 

I could feel uneasiness from (Y/N), I was at home in my office looking over the files I had, it was bad of me to have these- but most of it was missing thanks to the two vampires who broke in.  _I think it's time I remodel and set up a better security system._

Although I tried my best to drown myself in work and planning for remodels I could still feel the uneasiness that never seemed to die down.  _I can't go over there now, she's probably asleep._   _But what if she's in danger?_

I stood on my feet now at the thought. Looking at my wristwatch I find it's only been a few hours since we last saw each other. It was almost six in the morning, so I decided to dematerialize out of my home to go see her.

Materializing in the doorway of her bedroom I accidentally knock over the crossbow. I jolt down to catch it but it made a loud thud causing (Y/N) to shoot up from her bed. Her left hand fell over her chest, her chest rose and fell quickly from being startled.

"You really like scaring me don't you?" she sighs.

I raised both hands in a surrendering gesture. "I was worried." I tell her.

Her shoulders slumped slightly as I walk further into the bedroom, taking a seat next to her she immediately leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. "Isaac called me... through Jean's phone." she says.

I push her gently off of me and stand up again shocked to hear. "What did he want- Wait forget that, what did he tell you?" I ask.

"He still wants me to turn you in... and now I feel like something may have happened to my family- I may be wrong but I don't know." she says.

She jumped up on her feet and whipped out her phone. "I have an idea." she mutters.

"Well?" I ask wondering what it was.

"If Isaac is even dumb enough to not realize- I think we can try and track the phone again... like what you tried with me." she suggests. I nod my head and pull out my own cell phone.  _I'm gonna need Hanji and Erwin to come._

 

~(Y/N)~

 

Levi stepped out, probably calling the others.  _Hopefully, this works._  Then I receive a text, it was from my mom. It was an address, and she said to bring Levi.

"Levi!" I call.

Copying the location I then exit the messages and go to Toodle Maps. Darting my head slightly I find Levi already behind me with his phone pressed to his ear still. "Yeah, she's got an address." he tells the person on the other end.

I zoom in on the little pinpoint, it was a warehouse by the river. "Okay, it's a warehouse just off of main street by the river, get Hanji and meet me at (Y/N)'s place, we'll discuss a new plan." Levi says.

With that, he hung up the phone and turned to me. "You okay?" Levi asks.

I turn to him and shook my head. "Trying not to freak out- it's the last thing we need right now, but they have my family... so we need to act quickly." I inform him. Walking around the bed I grab my water, what Levi didn't know that it was spiked with Devil's Klecite. Grabbing it off of the nightstand, I hold it and walk back over to him.

"Erwin and Hanji will be here soon, what I'm thinking is we all go and save your family and Jean then the three of you go while I hold them off." Levi suggests.

I quickly shook my head. "You shouldn't go, that's what they want is for you to come so they can use your blood to make day-walking vampires. Erwin, Hanji and I will go and deal with them-

"No, you've already been hurt by them twice before- I won't allow them to do it again, I'm going-

"No you're not Levi- if we do that we might as well just hand you over, and I won't do that. If you get caught then we got another problem- I say we finish them while we can it'll prevent future problems." I argue back.

"Are you questioning my strength? I can take them-

"Well so far you haven't really done much about that, and I never said you couldn't take them. But with how the situation is, it's better to sit it out- or be the driver to our getaway car." I suggest.

Levi crossed his arms and shook his head, with a sigh I open the bottle and gulp down the water. The good thing about Devil's Klecite was that vampires couldn't smell it so Levi wouldn't know it was spiked.

I pretended to swallow it as I slowly get closer to him.  _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Grabbing the collar of his shirt I pull him down and crash my lips into his. Holding him tightly I allow the water to seep from my mouth and into his.

It was a rather hard kiss, but I had to make sure he got enough to paralyze him, otherwise I'd be in deep shit. Both his hands tightly grabbed my arms trying to push me back but he was quickly growing weak. When I felt he got enough I pulled my lips off of his watching him cough it up.

"What... have you done." he says in between coughs, with that he dropped to the floor. Walking I stop just beside his head, his eyes were open and he glared at me.

"Keeping you safe." I answer.

With that, I ran, as fast as I could out of my apartment and out of the building. With my phone out, I follow the directions. I ran down the busy sidewalk, accidentally bumping into multiple people.

When I came to the short alleyway leading towards the warehouse, I look back towards my apartment. I was finishing this once and for all, Remus and Isaac won't hurt anyone else ever again.

Entering the alleyway I run down and swerve the dumpsters in my way. It was a rather narrow alleyway but I was out quickly, after exiting I find the river, looking down at my phone I find that the warehouse should be to my left.

So I turn and start running alongside the river until a very large vacant building came into view.

 

~Remus~

 

I could see the girl running towards the entrance, as I turned away from the window I look at the three chairs in the middle of the room. "Isaac why don't you get our new guests a drink, they look parched." I tell him.

With a smirk, he nodded and walked off to the table by Jean. There he poured his blood into the glasses. Walking up to them I take a seat in front of Anna, (Y/N)'s, mother.

"Anna, how have you been? You know I've been meaning to schedule our date-

She let out muffled screams as tears poured from her eyes. All I could sense from her was fear, which is exactly what I wanted. "Inside voices, now let's continue the plans of our date." I tell her.

Her screams died down as she glared at me, glancing over at her daughter I could see Isaac forcing the blood into her mouth. That was the plan, we'd turn them all into vampires if we had to. Then they'd be under my complete control. 


	38. Let's Just Get This Over With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: This chapter will contain graphic scenes. If you are easily triggered or squeamish to this kind of content then please skip this chapter.

~Hanji~

 

Erwin and I walked up the hall, looking towards the end of the hall were (Y/N)'s door and it was open. My eyes glance over to Erwin with slight worry before we continued to walk down the hall. 

Entering the apartment it was completely empty, or so I thought. "They must've left?" I question. Erwin shook his head and stepped in seeming like he heard something. Slowly entering I watch him rush in and look down the hall before rushing toward (Y/N)'s bedroom.

Running towards the hall I turn and find Erwin pulling Levi to his feet. Levi's body looked stiff and he couldn't move his legs. "What happened?" I ask.

"(Y/N)- Devil Klecite." Levi answers softly in a raspy voice. Going to the other side of Levi I help Erwin take him to the couch. Levi's arm wrapped around my shoulder using me for support.

Once he was sat down on the couch Erwin left and grabbed some water from the kitchen. "We have to do something, it's been almost ten minutes since you called us here... she's probably already there." I tell them.  _What the hell happened?_

"Levi... I know you don't like-

"I'll be fine, just give me a sec." he snaps. Erwin quickly walked over handing Levi the glass of water, which he took and gulped it down in one sitting. Moments after he stumbled to his feet and grabbed his coat off the back of the couch.

"Let's go." Levi says in a low tone.

_What were you thinking (Y/N)?_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

I slowly entered the building, keeping my guard up I look around finding no one around.  _Be careful... I don't want to get captured._ I press on cautiously keeping my eyes and ears open for any sudden movements around me.

Passing through the dark place, I did my best not to be seen. Sneakily running from one large crate the next and hiding behind them. Luckily Remus didn't have any other vampires out watching for me. So it'd just be him and Isaac I'd have to take down... hopefully.

With my back pressed against the wooden crate, I look back making sure I wasn't being followed. 

To my right was a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor, so far I hadn't seen anyone but then I hear muffled screams coming from above me. Running to the stairs I look up, my head darted up and down making sure I didn't miss a step and so I could see if anyone was coming to attack me.

Reaching the final step I swing around and ready my crossbow. I did my best to be quiet, assuming they thought I was still outside. But I also had to take into consideration that they already heard me coming up the stairs. I hear someone crying, and a couple of people laughing.

Sneaking behind a bookcase I peek past it seeing three filled chairs, both Isaac and Remus standing in front of them. I could tell from the back of their heads that it was my mother, Karina, and Jean. Lining up my aim I decided I'd shoot Isaac first deeming he'd go rogue after finding me.

With my pointer finger on the trigger, I wait just a moment watching as Isaac stands up after squatting down in front of my sister. Immediately after I pulled the trigger, lifting my head slightly I watch as Isaac stood there shocked, the arrow was buried deep into his chest.

Not long after finding it there he fell backwards onto the ground. The arrow was laced with Devil's Klecite so even if Remus took it out Isaac would still be useless. Coming out from behind the bookcase I drop the crossbow and pull out two pistols loaded with wooden bullets.

Pointing the guns at Remus I watched as he smirked at me. "You're too late (Y/N)." he says. I watched as he spun the chair around revealing my mother, as my eyes drifted down so did my hands.

She was lifeless, her body slumped over the ties and blood coming out of her. I wanted to run to her, and see if she was okay but then Remus would be able to get me then. My eyes then darted over to Karina who had been looking back at me with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Looks like I forgot to feed her some of Isaac's blood... Oops." he says. Again, I raise both hands pointing the guns at him. Without another thought, I took the shot and pulled the triggers. I flashed him a hateful glare, there was so much I could say, but it would never be enough to prove how much I really wanted to kill him.

 

~Moments Earlier~

~Karina~

 

I didn't know what was going on, all I could do was lean forward and see what was happening to mom. Remus was standing over her chair with his right hand holding her head up. "It'll only hurt for a minute." he says.

Then with his left hand I saw the knife, I screamed as loud as I could but they ignored me. The man next to me leaned forward, he wasn't gagged. "Shh, don't look at them, it's going to-

I hear my mother screaming and groaning, her chair was screeching across the ground and I lean further. Blood was trickling from her neck and Remus's knife was painted in her blood. My eyes widened at the sight, everything seemed to fall silent for that moment.

I cry loudly watching the light fade from my mother's eyes, she began to lean forward and blood continues to seep from the open wound of her throat being slit. I wanted to break free from these restraints and run to my mother and save her. But I was completely useless.  _This man... I trusted... and he just-_

Remus began to laugh as he steps away covered in blood. But after that my attention turned to a body hitting the floor, jerking my head forward I find the other man laying on the ground with... an arrow? I sat up straight and turned my head slightly to see who the shooter was.  _(Y/N)? Please be sis-_

 

~(Y/N)~

 

My shots would only last so long before Remus would get up. So with the little time, I had left I rush over and untie my sister, then Jean. As they both get up I shove Karina into Jean's arms. "Quickly get her out of here!" I order.

As they begin to run away I felt a force shove me upward. I went soaring in the air a couple feet off the ground. Landing on my back into a crate of wooden boxes lay there for a moment as the pain came in quickly.  _Ow._

Looking up I find Remus making his way over to me fast, and not using his vampiric speed. Sifting through the wood quickly I search for a gun, but as I grab it, Remus smacked it out of my hands. "You little bitch!" he growls.

And with his other, he backhanded me, hard. To another vampire that could be painless, but human me it was like getting hit was a two-by-four chunk of wood. I fall over to the side feeling the burning sensation settle on my cheek. With my back to Remus, I begin to reach for the gun again. While I did this with my right hand I reached for the stake in my thigh pocket of my pants.

 

~Levi~

 

The three of us came running alongside the river, not too far we could see the large abandoned building. As we came to the entrance I could see Jean and Karina standing out in front.  _Where's Anna?_

"Hanji, Erwin take Karina, Horse-face you're with me." I say as I ran past Karina and Jean. I ran inside and stopped just a little ways in, now walking I made my way for the stairs. I hoped Karina would be alright considering the state she was in... if I had to I would erase her memory... but only if her mother was...

Jean came running up next to me and slowed down to walk alongside me causing me to come out of my racing thoughts. "After this, you stay away from (Y/N)." I tell him, I wanted to make it clear that (Y/N) was mine, and that he had no right trying to steal her away from me.

"How about we worry about the two vampires than my friendship with (Y/N)." he suggests before running off towards the stairs. I wanted to stop him right there and make him forget, but I needed to make sure he'd get Anna out... but it was so tempting to throw him into a wall and beat him senseless.

"You get Anna and I'll find (Y/N)." I tell him as I rush past him and up the stairs. It was like a race to us, whichever one got to (Y/N) first could have her. At least that's how it felt to me. And I wanted to be the first to get to (Y/N), to make sure that I was the only one she wanted... an to also make sure he knew that very well.

Entering the second floor I take a left and follow the bond, the closer I got the more I felt relieved, so that's what I followed. Not to mention the slight pain I was feeling come from her.

As I made another turn I find her laying in the rubble of a ruined crate with Remus laying on top of her. Out of pure worry, I run over to her, ripping Remus off of her I find that he was paralyzed. He was limp but making soft grunts from the pain of a stake buried deep within his chest.

(Y/N) let out a huff before slowly pushing herself up. "Ow." she groans. I extend my free hand out to her, immediately after taking it I hoist her up to her feet.

"You good?" I ask.

She stood there silently as her eyes focused on what was in front of her. I knew the moment I walked up here that her mother was dead- I could hear her heart beating. "Let's just get this over with." she says as she walks forward. Following her I watch her stumble over to Isaac's paralyzed body.  _I'll be sure never to question her strength again... I wonder what came over her this time? Maybe it has something to do with Valentina's- No it couldn't possibly be that._   


	39. The Day He Died

~(Y/N)~

 

I knelt before Isaac's body. His eyes were still open and they darted towards me. "This... isn't the end... they'll be... mor-

I stabbed him with a stack cutting him off right there. My plan was to burn the building down... make it look like an accident and have both Remus and Isaac's bodies inside the building as it burned to the ground. With them paralyzed they wouldn't be able to move.

Standing up I looked around the room for gasoline, to pour on their bodies. As Levi came up from behind me I point to the ground signaling for him to set Remus beside Isaac. "We'll burn them." I tell him.

"There's gasoline over here!" I hear Jean call. Darting my head in the direction I run over to him, my mother was on his back and her head resting on his shoulders. I stare at him for only a moment before turning to the two large gallons of gasoline. Grabbing them by the handles I lift them up off the ground and turn back, carrying them towards the bodies.

Setting one of them down I screw the lid off and toss it. Pouring the liquid on Isaac first I watched as it splashed down onto him. Levi was off somewhere else in the room, hopefully looking for a match. After the first canister was empty I move onto the next and dowse Remus in it and around them.

When both canisters were empty I toss them aside and look for Levi. He came running back with a small dusty box of matches. As he pulled out a single match something came to mind, I nearly forgot. Quickly I place my hand no Levi's forearm, stopping him. "Hang on." I tell him, with that I turn to my right looking back at the table filled with many papers.

I quickly walk over and begin to sift through the papers in search of the files on my father. In a black folder I pick it up and open it, there I found all the files of my father. Turning back I slowly made my way back over to Levi, my eyes slowly drifting up to meet his. Slowly I nod my head signaling for him to go ahead, standing a few feet away from him I watch as he swipes the tip of the match against the box.

Immediately after it caught flame and Levi tossed it in the middle. Within a matter of seconds, both bodies catch fire. With that Levi turn and extended his hand out to me, taking it we both ran for the stairs.

With each step I watched my feet making sure not to slip, as we saw the exit Levi stopped for a moment and looked up. Coming up to him, I had not the time to see what he was looking at for he shoved me forward just before the ceiling caved in.

Worried I spin around finding a large semi wall of debris blocking my view of Levi. "Levi!" I call.

There was nothing, I head towards the pile of debris ready to sift through it, "Get out of here! I'm right behind you!" I hear Levi say.

Holding the files close I nod my head and turn back around, I hoped Levi wasn't lying, I hoped he had a plan to get past it because that was the only way out unless he'd find a window.

As I ran for the exit I looked back once hoping to see Levi behind me, but he wasn't it was just the pile of rubble. Looking forward I pass through the entrance where I was met by Hanji who quickly took me into her arms.

The hug didn't last long, she had pushed me back and looked at me in shock. "You big idiot! What were you thinking going alone?!" she says just before slapping my upper arm.

"Oh shut up you big nerd." I say as I pull her back into a hug, I sighed slightly as I relaxed into her arms, looking behind her I find Jean and my sister sitting together.  _Dammit._  Before I could walk over to Karina I turn back finding Levi standing there looking at me.

He was covered in dirt but still breathing which brought me more relief. Turning away from Hanji I fall into Levi's arms, I was much more relaxed now knowing he was okay. While resting my head on his shoulder I looked up at the second-floor window seeing the orangish tints in the window from the flames as they grew bigger.

Pushing myself out of Levi's arms I smile slightly then turn towards Jean and Karina. Walking past Hanji I walk over to the bench, I came up to the right of Karina. As expected she was crying and covering her face, my eyes shifted over to Jean who had his eyes on my sister and his hand gently on her back to comfort her.

When he looked up he shot up from the seat and backed away realizing I wanted to be there for Karina. Taking a seat next to her, I scooch closer and wrap my right arm around her. Immediately after that, she leaned into me continuing to bawl, I didn't say anything I just let her cry.

She huffed and sniffled, this went on for a few minutes before I figured it was time to go before the police showed up. As much as I wanted to wait until Karina was calm I couldn't risk the police finding us and questioning us for everything that's happened here.

Where Jean put my mother was unknown at the moment. But I didn't want Karina to see that again, "Let's go home, okay?" I mutter.

I felt her nod against me, standing up I turn and help my sister up although she wasn't physically injured. She and I began to walk home, leaving everyone else behind and no one stopped me.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Later that evening I walked into the hallway from my apartment I decided to let Karina stay in the apartment next door. Since the building technically was owned by Hanji I was able to extend the power to the whole floor as long as I paid rent.

Walking to her door with two slices of pizza on a paper plate I tried to see if Karina was willing to eat again. It had been a couple of days after the death of our mother... I knew things like this would take time... especially for her considering she was in the same room it happened.

Twisting the knob I push the door inward and walk in. The apartment was completely dark so, with my phone flashlight, I made my way through the darkness until I reached the couch finding her curled up sniffling.

She was crying again. "Karina." I mutter, with that I set the plate down and kneel before her. Resting my head on her lap I look up at her sad eyes, she wiped them and turned to me.

"H-how can you be so calm about this? M-mom is dead a-and." she stops and sighs while reaching for a tissue.

"Because I have more important things to worry about... like you... I can cry later." I sigh.  _Believe me, seeing you like this makes me want to cry._

She sniffled once more and leaned forward, her arms stretched out then wrapped around me bringing me into a hug. "I love you sis." she croaks. Smiling gently I hug her back and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I love you too... and we'll get through this okay? It won't be easy but we will- do you maybe want to stay with Aunty Kristen?" I ask.

I felt her shake her head and hold me tighter. "No, I'll stay here." she says. Moments later she started up again, and I let her continue crying, she had every right, but I was really going to hate myself for this.

After leaving the apartment I got on the phone with Levi. I know it had only been a couple days since mother's death and she needed to grieve but I couldn't bring her into this world filled with vampires or have her start asking questions. At least not yet.

"So you want me to erase her memory?" Levi asks.

"Something like that, or at least help her. Make sure she doesn't start asking questions about... you know vampires." I whisper the last part.

I hear him let out a sigh, there was a brief pause. "Fine, I'll be there in an hour." he says. With that he hung up while I stood in the hallway, staring at my door then Karina's I had an idea come to mind.  _Maybe I could break the wall between mine and Karina's apartment and expand it._

Shrugging my shoulders I decided to head back into my apartment with the thought in mind.  _I'm gonna have to look for a better job if I want to be able to pay for the remodeling. Maybe there may be a spot open at Levi's work... I know that they make a good amount from being an editor._

 

~Time Skip~

 

Levi had come over an hour later like he said and I immediately let him into Karina's apartment. Part of me felt horrible for doing this but it was the only way to protect her from meeting someone like Remus again. I couldn't afford to lose her now that both our parents were dead.

While Levi was talking to Karina I sat at the dining table on my laptop and the black folder beside me. With it open I begin to look over the stuff, I found my father's graduation certificate for the Cathra Academy. When I thought I had everything out I then felt something else at the bottom of the folder, it was thin.

Slipping my hand under the flap I pull out a cd case. Reading the label it read, 'Accident'. Confused I set it down for a moment and push the button on the side of my computer allowing the DVD drive on my laptop open up.

Placing it in I then push it before it automatically closes. Minimizing my tabs I click the little pop-up to the file. As it opened up a window to the 'File Explorer' it showed a single file and it was a video.

I move my cursor over the file and double click, afterwards another window popped up and the video began to play. It was inside a car, a dash-camera. It was a video from my dad's dash-camera. Looking at the bottom left corner I found the date, it was March 27th, 2014. The day my dad died.


	40. First and Last

~Levi~

 

After taking care of Karina I stepped out of the apartment to let her thoughts settle. In the meantime I decided I'd go see (Y/N), walking down the hall a little ways I made it to her door and opened it without knocking.

Peeking my head in I find her at the dining table shutting her laptop. Quickly she turned to me and smiled gently, "How is she?" she asks.

I nodded as I made my way over to her. "Good, she's doing much better." I answer.

She stood up from her chair and made her way over to me after I stopped halfway. Jumping towards me her arms hook around my neck as she sways, carefully I place my hands firmly on her hips.

"Someone is in a good mood." I mention.

Her left brow arched slightly in slight confusion. "Is that a bad thing?" she asks. Smirking I shake my head.  _But still, it's odd..._

"No, with Remus and Isaac gone things can be... normal." I say. She laughed hysterically and shook her head.

"Nothing about us will be normal." she chuckles.

My lips curved up into a smile just before I press my forehead against hers.  _Keep smiling... please._  "Still wanna go out on that date?" I ask.

She bit her bottom lip with a slight smirk then nodded. I moved my head up so I was looking past her head, pulling her forward I place a soft kiss on her forehead. "You got half an hour, meet me downstairs." I whisper.

 

~(Y/N)~

 

He pushed me out of his arms and smirked gently. Smiling back I then head towards my room to change. With this bond, it made me temporarily forget about all the bad things that had just recently happened. My smile dropped just after the door shut.  _I have to ask him..._

Entering my room I shut the door then rush over to my closet looking for a dress. Sifting through the few dresses I had, the only one I found that seemed reasonable was either the black revealing one that Levi bought me or the burgundy.

Pulling out the burgundy, I remember I had matching shoes to go with it. Walking over into the bathroom I slip out of my normal clothes and get into the dress. Brushing it down and fixing the skirt underneath I look in the mirror and turn slightly to look at the back.

Turning back to my former position I bend down and fix my shoes so they were standing up. I prop both hands on the counter and step into my shoes, then standing up straight I look in the mirror now seeming slightly taller.  _What am I even going to say? "Hey! So wanna tell me why you drained my father? Bad night or..."_

My head shook as I let out a brief sigh, I decided to change my shoes, so stepping out of them I grab them by the heel and walk back out of the bathroom. I head back over to my closet and pull out a pair of black flats. I slip those on and then grab a small purse to put my phone and wallet in. Dropping both items into it I then close it and walk out of the bedroom. But then I stop and head back grabbing my coat. It was white and covered my dress.

I button it all the way up leaving the top final button undone. Now, I walk down the hall and towards the front door, taking hold of it I pull the door in and standing there was Karina. She had a smile on her face and she looked much better. "Oh, hey sis." I say.

"Hey, you going out?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Unless you need me to stay-

"Oh no, you go ahead. I'm gonna study- have fun." she says with a smile. Her attitude had completely changed within the past half hour.  _What else did Levi do?_   _Other than kill-_

"You going or what?" I hear Karina ask, fading back into reality I nod my head and smile. I was still hesitant on leaving her, but she seemed like she'd be okay.

"Don't stay up too late, I'll be back before midnight." I tell her. I watch her nod as she had her hand on the door to my apartment.

"And don't open the door if there are strangers- or answer the pho-

"Go! I know what to do." she giggles.

Smiling I nod and turn away heading downstairs. Running to the stairs I turn to the left and begin descending the stairs to the lobby. I hadn't really noticed before but it was a long way down, or it was only because I knew what was waiting for me downstairs.

When I came to the last step I rush out into the lobby and by the desk I find Levi waiting. I guess he must've had a suite in his car to change into because he looked completely different. Walking up to him I stop just in front of him and sigh.

"Let's go." he says with a slight smirk. Taking my hand he allowed our fingers to intertwine as he led me out to his car.  _I'm so lucky I chose the flats._  But I know I could keep the wandering questions in the back of my head forever, I wanted to know why he killed my father. And so far, I was doing a good job at hiding the fact I knew. At least I hope I was.

 

~Time Skip~

 

At the restaurant, we sat at the table eating our dinner and sipping the expensive looking champagne. "So, how are the plans going on the remodel?" I ask Levi had told me he was thinking about remodeling, the question was when it'd start.

"Soon, may take a year or so." he says. Nodding I pivot my head slightly and look at the glass that was half empty. Taking it into my hands I take a sip and set it back down.

"I've been thinking about doing the same- Remodeling, I want to knock down that wall between mine and Karina's apartments and expand the place. Update the floors and paint, I'm sure Hanji would allow me to." I say.

Levi nods slightly. "Seems like a good idea since Karina will be staying with you... but I do need to remind you that we'll need to be careful-

"Yes, I know." I say with a slight smile.  _I know if I'm not careful it'll be then her life will be on the line, same as mine._

Unfortunately, times flies when one is having fun and Levi was already taking me home about fifteen minutes before midnight. Walking me up to my apartment I felt the urge to ask.  _I just really want to know- I mean I don't hate him for it- I mean I should but I don't- I don't know..._

Coming up to my door I turn to him and smile. "I had a great time, definitely will have to do it again." I tell him.  _Ask him now!_

Smiling he nodded, with my hand in his he pulled me in. I felt his hand cup the back of my head gently. "You looked beautiful tonight." he whispers. With that, he leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips.  _Man, I really don't want to ruin this moment- but I have to ask._

I let out a sigh and shake my head as I lean back. "I can't- I just- I gotta know." I say.

He looked at me confused.  _God I wish this could wait but it can't, I need to know. I've waited four years to know why..._  "What are you talking about?" he asks.

I let out a sigh as my smile fades away, my shoulders slump as well knowing that what I'm about to say will change things. "I need to know why you killed my father." I tell him.

I watched his face turn white like he had just seen a ghost, as expected, I knew he was trying to hide it. I shrug my shoulders and look down to pull out my keys. _Man, I'm an idiot... I just ruined it_. "L-look, I don't mean to ruin the moment I just-" when I lifted my head, the hallway was empty and I was all alone.

He was  _gone._

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 will be out next Friday, and starting from there I will be posting one chapter here every Friday. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you guys for the support you have given this book! I love reading the comments :)


End file.
